


His Heart, His Soul.

by Alonia143



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe-No one died, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 100,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonia143/pseuds/Alonia143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin, Kili and Fili were severally injured after the Battle. Bilbo stayed because he wanted to help them, even if he was banished from Erabor. However, can Thorin fix what he ruined before the battle? Will Bilbo forgive Thorin, after he had traveled back to the Shire? AU: No one dies, Thilbo, Kiliel, Fili/OC. R&R Please. You can also find this fanfic on ff.net same title and person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Where it all Began.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that everyone likes this. The movie didn't sit well with me, on the little tid bits on what I saw of it on youtube and such. Anyway, no one dies in this fanfic. Thilbo, Kiliel and Fili/OC are the pairings with the Company in tow. I have NOT edited this because it is a long prologue, I will edit it when I can find the time, I promise you that. So if you find something amiss, I know of it already. OC Characters death in this Prologue (No it's not Thorin or anyone else just my own OCs).

**_ Author’s Note: _ **

_This prologue somewhat sets up on the dwarves, Bilbo and that of what will happen later on._

_The prologue, I would like for you to know, is about the vague adventures that Belladonna Took/Baggins went on with that of Gandalf. Professor Tolkien doesn’t gives us much on what she did, and I had asked my friend who knows Professor Tolkien’s work a lot more then I do, if it was alright for me to write it._

_He (my friend) said that it could work, just as long as it is not “something outlandish that she did or does do”. So I am hopefully thinking that could be a “Filler” in the gaps of what Professor Tolkien had stated within his work and also for you, dear reader, to enjoy._

_This fanfic will be a slow burn for Thorin and Bilbo, Kili and Tauriel with also that of Fili and an OC of mine: Mileth or Millie are Fili calls her. It is also an AU for everyone lives but will have the haunting of the battle and actions that accrued during it._

_Just so everyone knows, Belladonna was born by the Shire Records 1252. If I get this wrong, please note that I am looking this stuff up and going by the Shire Records. Also that I’m going off of some facts that are going to be AU but leading up to the Quest and the Battle of the Five Armies._

_I want to dedicate this to my cat;_ I miss you so much and you were always there for me, I love you my baby boy. _To those who have helped me through this hard spot in my life, my friend D-Man. And also those who have reviewed “More than my Friend”, Saddles18, Thorilian, Guest4U. Thank you._

_If you don’t like it, then too bad. You can always hit the back button if you don’t like what you read and no flaming reviews either. As I said before, if you do not like it, hit the button and go somewhere else with your hatred and negativism. We do not want it here, thank you very much!_

_Please read and review, thank you and enjoy!_

**_ Disclaimer: _ ** **_I do not own the Hobbit nor do I make any kind of money from this work. This is purely for the enjoyment of writing and reading._ **

**__ **

**_ Prologue: Where it all began. _ **

 

_By Shire accounts Year: 1272 the Third Age of Middle-Earth._

Her mother always said _“If you don’t keep your feet, there is no knowing where you might be swept off to,”_

But Belladonna was just a little girl back in those days. Always running off into the forest and not coming home until the first watchmen of the Hobbiton. Also eagerly wanting to talk to the elves and rangers that would pass by.

One of the times that Belladonna was in the forest, she actually stumbled upon a camp site. No one was around but as she looked and saw that the camp site belonged to that of the Rangers of the North.

Belladonna was only 8 years old according to humans, but she was much younger than that in hobbit years.

She remembers how the soft snap of a twig was heard and then suddenly she saw this powerful white stallion, rearing and blazing brown eyes. She screamed out of fright, landing on her back as she brought her arms up and over to protect her face from the pawing heavy hooves.

The rangers then came with their bows and swords, surrounding them and the campsite but, with someone whistling softly the stallion backed off. Coming down once again on his front legs; ears back and bucked and kicked out of annoyance.

It was rare for women to be within the Dunedain Rangers, but an auburn dark chocolate brown woman walked over to the irritated stallion. Softly speaking to him in Elvish before the stallion snorted heavily and then galloped away.

Belladonna slowly was helped up by this woman who had; to what Belladonna assumed, could tame wild spirited stallions and horses. They exchanged names and what they were doing this far west but, Belladonna then remembered seeing a little girl with this youthful older woman.

The little girl was nearly a mere image of her mother. Auburn wavy hair, cream fair youthful skin and hazel brown eyes. The Rangers of the North told Belladonna stories of the wide world of Middle-Earth and that soon formed a friendship with them.

But that was years ago, now Belladonna had just turned 20 according to the Shire records and that Took side of her soul was wanting to go on adventures once again.

It was the middle of the day and the sun was bright, the soft breeze blew softly as Belladonna was out in the fields, in between Hobbiton and Bywater. She was out walking, with her trusty walking stick as she looked around.

As it was nearly summer and the days were beautifully bright, sunny, and the birds were happily playing their songs.

Her blue eyes caught something up ahead as she saw it was an old man in long gray robes and a weird but much taller walking stick then her own.

Belladonna wanted to call out to this person; however she held her tongue as he seemed to be searching for something in the forest floor. His long white beard held back by his hand as he looked frustrated.

Curious on what was wrong, she walked silently closer. Her eyes watching out for stones to not step on, she then discovered a long wooden smoking pipe.

Her eyes looked up and saw that he was still searching for whatever it was that was missing. She gently bent down and picked up the wooden pipe as she then walked even closer.

“Sir?” she said just not five feet from him.

He gasped and whirled around ready to attack whoever it was with his walking stick.

“Oh, Good day my lady,” he replied kindly back, smiling a bit.

“What are you looking for, if I may ask?” she asked him politely.

“Hmm? Oh, I believe that I cannot find my smoking pipe on where I had dropped it from when a mother fox had startled me for getting too close to her babies,” the man explained as Belladonna smirked.

“Yes, Fox mothers are really nasty and overly protective of their young, but are it not with every mother?” Belladonna replied back, walking a little bit closer.

The old man smiled and chuckled softly, replied with “Yes I do agree, however, my name is Gandalf, the gray,”

“Hello, Gandalf the gray, I’m Belladonna Took from Hobbiton of the Shire,” she replied smiling nicely at him.

“What is that you are holding? In your hand?” Gandalf asked her curiously.

She then held out his wooden smoking pipe and smiled more.

“So there it is. Thank you my dear,” Gandalf said, almost cryptically as he gently reached out and took his pipe.

“Where are you off to if it is alright to ask Gandalf?” Belladonna asked him curiously.

“Hm? Oh, I am off to see a few friends of mine. Their dwarves, from the Blue Mountains. They are passing through to see if the race of Man needs any help or will be willing to hire a blacksmith or two,” Gandalf said as Belladonna looked at him stunned.

“I’ve never seen a dwarf or more before. What else is there?” she asked, finding herself being more curious of this Gandalf sir.

“What else is there? Maybe it would be a good idea for you to join me to find out more for yourself, Miss Took,” Gandalf said with a twinkle in his sky blue eyes.

“Well, Mister Gandalf, I would love to, but if I go missing a limb or whatnot I am holding you personally accountable for it,” The young Took Hobbit replied to him.

He nodded and said “Indeed my dear, now, that we have found my smoking pipe, we need to head to Bywater. How well can you ride a pony or a horse Miss Took?”

“Ride a pony or a horse? Can’t say that I have,” She asked and then sighed.

Gandalf smiled warmly at her and the replied “Well it is not a bad thing to start now. From Bywater, we will have to head back this way before going to the North,”

“North Farthing? What business do we have there?” she asked, they started to walk slowly before Belladonna walked with determination in her steps.

“It is in the woods that we will meet with our dwarves. Though it will take us both close to seven days before we reach it. Now, I have some money to buy the pony for you,” he informed her as she looked into her pack and pulled out some of her own money and handed it to him.

“Will that be enough?” she asked curiously.

Nodding to her, Gandalf smiled with “That will be enough, now off we go,”

And off they walked, keeping silent as they enjoyed the countryside and were making great progress. The fields turned into slow slopping hills as the river that Bywater was founded upon giggled and sang softly.

Belladonna couldn’t help but watch the running body of water as it shined brightly in the sun. They walked and walked until finally they saw some kind of buildings and farm houses of the hobbits that lived here.

It was late in the afternoon early evening, before Gandalf declared that they should stay at the local inn. They got themselves a couple of rooms as they also had dinner.

Belladonna was talking to the servant girl on what she was doing so far from home.

“Going on an adventure, what else am I going to do? My parents are busy with my other siblings as I have been quite bored and would like something new to do,” she countered the girl who had wide eyes like that of a fish.

“Well, it is not normal for hobbits around here to do that,” The girl said back.

“Well that is because I am Belladonna Took and us Tooks are known for adventures,” Belladonna replied back still smiling though.

The young hobbit servant nodded silently, muttered about one thing or another before walking away.

Belladonna shook her head and wondered how these hobbits lived at all, if it wasn’t for the gossip, then what was it?

When she had her fill of her dinner; honey roasted ham, mashed steamy potatoes, corn with yams, bread rolls and good ale to wash it all down, Belladonna walked back up to her room.

The hobbits around here were friendly towards her, but whenever they saw Gandalf, they acted terrified of him since he was so tall and such. Though he was nice and polite and nodded to them from his seat in the corner close to the fireplace.

The next day, bright and early, Belladonna was already up, dressed and ready to go. She was excited to see the dwarves since she never seen one and was wondering if they were like that of what the men in Bree have told her of them.

But first things first: she had to learn how to ride a pony. Gandalf was downstairs as he nodded to her. He wasn’t a morning person at all, not until he had some strong tea to wake up to with that of a full plate of breakfast; eggs, sausages, bacon, toast with hash browns.

Belladonna then greeted him after she had come down with her pack on “Good Morning Gandalf,”

“Mm Morning,” he said grumpily, trying to be nice.

She snickered behind her hand as she ordered her breakfast with some morning tea as well. They ate and sat in the blissful silence of the morning. The Inn wasn’t that crowded now from last night.

The only ones up were the servants, the bar tender, the chefs and owner of the inn along with Gandalf and Belladonna.

“Ready to go?” Gandalf asked her more politely this time round.

“Oh yes, but where will we be buying the horses or ponies from?” she asked him, gently wiping her mouth on the dinner clothe and getting up.

“I know someone who is willing to sell the animals to us, but we have to go now or else,” he said, getting up with great care and thanking the inn’s people, leaving them with a little bit more of a tip and the wizard and hobbit left.

Bywater was nearly almost made up of fishing hobbits since they lived so close to the river. Sure they had farming lands and such, but they were nearly smack dab in the middle of the lands becoming marshes and that of farmlands. Belladonna could smell how sweet it was here because of the river and how the landscape was.

When they both came to a farm, Gandalf had walked up to the farmer who was gardening away in his front garden.

“Hello, I am here to see if I could buy your horse and pony?” Gandalf greeted the hobbit.

“Oh? Hello Sir and Madam,” the hobbit replied back, taking his sun hat off and smiling.

“Would you be willing to part with your horse and pony sir?” Belladonna asked the other hobbit softly.

“Well that depends on what kind of horse and pony you are looking for? For you see, I breed them. The two there are quite old and are just enjoying some grass out here. The others are in the back if you would like to look at them,” the hobbit explained to them both.

“That would be most helpful,” Gandalf replied smiling kindly.

As the hobbit dusted himself off and then padded to the back acres Belladonna saw a lot of ponies and horses. All different colors from ranging of rustic chestnut, snow white gray, midnight coal black, the earthy brown and dapple gray.

Gandalf was talking to the hobbit owner of these ponies and horses, but Belladonna saw one pony that had a lot of spirit. A memory from her youth trickled down into her mind and she walked into the pasture.

“Belladonna, I wouldn’t suggest that horse,” Gandalf suggested warily.

She didn’t hear him or rolled her eyes at such a notion but, when the 14 hand tall pony looked at her with great interest, she knew that she would like to have this one.

The pony itself was that of interesting colors. The rich gray and spotted black and white mixed very perfectly. He was a blue roan. He had four black knee or hock socks with three of them on top of that, was white. His face was that of what the race of Man say, bald.

He was beautiful to see and look at but, to ride him for a beginner? Most likely not the best choice.

“That would be my stallion, Miss,” the owner said proudly.

“He’s beautiful,” she said softly looking the animal in the eyes; which were a warm earthly brown.

“I have his four year old son, quite tame, but still high spirited like his father,” the owner expressed, not going to give his stallion up at all.

Belladonna slowly looked over and saw a near spitting image of the stallion’s colt. He too had the blue roan coating, bald white face, four black and white socks.

“We’ll take him,” Gandalf said before his new friend said anything else.

“Excellent, now of what you would like good sir?” the hobbit asked in return.

“I would like to see the horse pasture please,” Gandalf replied kindly as she saw a hobbit child getting the colt.

She soon followed him to the stable; he was getting the tack from the overly massive over stocked tack room.

“This is the stallion, my father may have lied to you on this but, the colt that you see there in the pasture, miss, is not broken,” The child whispered low to her.

“Would your father know the difference?” she whispered back, hinting what she might be up to.

“For my father, no. But your tall friend might,” the child replied back knowingly.

Belladonna nodded before the kid scampered away, it took a few minutes before the colt came trotting into the stable. She quickly put the tack on the young colt before any of the others noticed.

The colt bucked, kicked and even lashed out at Belladonna, but that didn’t stop her. She got the tack on him without getting too bruised up. The young boy then led her to the round pen and put them both inside.

“Make him run in circles, he’ll get it out of his system by how your friend is fussing over the horses,” the boy said softly.

So Belladonna did what the little boy suggested and sure enough, the colt bolted into a high strung gallop around and around the pen.

For close to an hour, she did this, not sure what the little boy wanted more from her. But the colt suddenly was ducking his proud head down, his jaw moving as his either left or right ear were trained on the hobbit woman in the pen.

“Okay stop, and then turn your back to him. It’s the forming of the bond of trust to one another,” the little boy whispered low.

“THAT IS TOO LOW OF A PRICE!” they all heard the boy’s father yell but it Belladonna stop and turn her back towards the young colt.

It had her heart jumping with fear on what was going on. Then she felt a soft bump against her left shoulder.

Ever so slowly, she turned around and looked at the colt before her. His head ducked down, his ever cobalt blue eyes staring right back at her as he didn’t act out anymore.

Very gently she moved her right hand and softly rested it against his forehead. He leaned softly into her careful touch and snorted. Belladonna then saw the boy ushering them out of the pen.

She gently took the reins of her new stallion and walked them both out of the pen. The little hobbit boy stood in front of one of the pony’s legs as his father came over grumbling.

“I do not take kindly to having prices lowered, Miss Belladonna, but your friend here suggested that whenever you get home to Hobbiton, that you would make a huge feast for me and my lad?” The owner grumbled out.

“Of course, if we cannot pay for the price now, then please good sir, let me repay you through my mother’s cooking,” she replied almost at once.

“Master Alk Baywood at your service then,” he said smiling.

“Belladonna Took at yours and thank you for selling this pony and horse,” she replied kindly as he looked over at Gandalf who was getting his tack onto a bay horse.

“Stallion, Miss Took. My most prized one of my horses. Now, did my lad, Allen, show you what to do and all that?” Alk asked curiously.

“Oh yes, he was most helpful,” she answered, almost feeling sorry for switching the two ponies.

Alk nodded and then said “Come on Allen, we have to go to the market now,”

“Yes father but, can I say one last thing to Miss Took?” Allen asked him, giving his father the puppy eye look.

“Oh, alright lad,” his father replied, couldn’t resist that look from no child.

Allen turned around and then whispered low “Do not feel sorry Miss Took, my father wasn’t going to sell the colt if he yelled that much. He won’t be upset, I promise,”

“If you say so Allen and thank you for your help,” she whispered back, smiling.

It suddenly clicked with her that his father knew what pony she had and why he was so upset about the price.

“If he acts up again, just lunge him around silently. It’s a reminder to them that you are the lead horse in the herd,” Allen told her before he walked away with his father.

“Well,” Gandalf said with a huff. “It seems that you have your pony,”

“Oh I’m sorry Gandalf,” Belladonna began looking over at him.

He was seated on his new bay horse and was smiling under his gray pointy hat.

“Do not say sorry to me, Miss Belladonna Took! You know a good pony when you see one, now do you need help with getting up into the saddle?” Gandalf replied back to her.

Strangely enough the colt seemed to sense her uncertainty before he gently knelt down on one knee and looked at her. Belladonna wasn’t going to miss this, so she gently put both of her legs on either side of the young beast as he moved back up again.

Gently taking the reins in her hands, she looked at Gandalf.

“To move him, forward, click your tongue. If you want to move to the left, shorten the left rein and he will follow your command,” Gandalf patiently instructed her.

It wasn’t until another forty minutes did they leave the breeding farm and headed back up north.

Belladonna took great interest of Gandalf’s horse. For she knew a bay horse when she saw one, but this horse looked powerful and bulky. He had four black solid socks, black mane and tail but on his forehead she found most beautiful.

There was a circle shaped star, a line moving down until it flared over the horses nostrils, making them almost pink. She then took her pack off of her shoulders and then clucked her tongue to move her blue roan a head of the horse.

“What is that?” Gandalf asked her softly.

“His nose and lips will chip and crack if you don’t put something to help protect them, Gandalf. I thought you knew that?” she replied in a light scolding manner.

The only thing that she got from the wizard was a chuckle as she put some sort of cream on the horse’s nose and lips. She stopped her pony and gently applied the same kind of cream to his own lips and nose.

He didn’t like it but, they rode on. They were coming to the road that would lead them to her hobbit hole and even if she wanted to go home, she looked ahead of her and smiled.

“Do you wish to stop Miss Took?” Gandalf asked her when they were nearly there.

“And do what Gandalf? Stock up on supplies?” she asked in returned.

“We could, there is no rush to the dwarves just yet,” he said softly.

“I suppose we could,” she replied and they took the road that led to her small hobbit hole where she had a small stable for ponies only.

Gandalf nodded and then stayed put with “I am sorry my dear, but I cannot fit into your home, only you can,”

“Understandable Gandalf,” she replied before she swung her legs out of the saddle and hopped down before trotting into her home.

Gandalf stayed outside as it was a bit while before she came out in different clothing and much needed food. For there they stayed until it was time to move forward again.

As the afternoon was slowly coming to an end, Belladonna and Gandalf were passing the time of Riddles.

“I got one,” Belladonna began as Gandalf listened “Hit me hard and I will crack, but you will never stop me from staring back,”

He hummed and thought this over in his mind as he said “A mirror,”

“Correct, your turn,” she said happily.

Gandalf never met someone who was so bright and had a sharp mind than that of Belladonna Took.

“‘D’ is father of ‘C’ but why is ‘C’ not the son of ‘D’?” he asked her.

“Hmm…interesting, never heard that one,” she said thinking this over.

Gandalf watched her as they walked their horse and pony. Throughout the day, the young colt would get energized and walked to bolt which, Belladonna didn’t mind. She would gallop off laughing, loving the thrill that the colt brought to her.

“Because ‘C’ is the daughter of ‘D’,” she replied to his riddle smiling.

“Correct once again my dear. I say, you must have had a sharp mind when you were growing up,” Gandalf said as she shrugged at him.

“Not always a sharp mind. I remember the Rangers in the forest and how my mother would always scold me for going off for nearly a day or so at a time. She didn’t mind that they were there, just me not coming back,” she replied, enlightening of her fondness memory of the Rangers.

“Oh? And who did you see?” Gandalf asked her.

“Oh, they were tall, pale looking with dark raven black hair with gray blue eyes, but two women; a mother and a little girl, had rich dark brown eyes. I never saw them after that encounter with their steed though,” she explained lightly.

Gandalf looked at her and then stopped their horse and pony together. He knew of which she spoke of, but how could someone like her know of those two and not tell a soul? Did she not know of who she met that day or night?

“Gandalf? Should…should we camp here for tonight?” Belladonna asked him curiously as the sun was fading and dipping more so behind the trees and fields.

“Mm yes. Sorry, it is just that you are very blessed Belladonna Took,” he replied to her and then dismounted from his horse.

Gandalf then looked around and saw that they were near some hills but also close to the river that runs through Bywater.

They got their tack, supplies and beddings from the horse and pony’s backs. The colt happily shook himself before wandering over to eat some long grass with the horse close behind him.

They got their fire going and dinner as well as Belladonna then softly asked “What do you mean that I am very blessed?”

“Those two rangers that you assumed were more than just rangers. They had elven blood in them and for their eyes to be so utterly different then gray or blue, indicates that that bloodline will continue to have those brown eyes,” Gandalf replied back as Belladonna nodded slowly.

“They never did give me their names, though I have often thought on it,” she told him, getting her bowl of soup and sat down across from the fire.

He looked at her and softly said “They would never give you their rightful name. Like that of the dwarves, the Rangers of the North will have nicknames for one another. The mother and daughter have probably moved on or from what you have told me, kept a watch out for you,”

“Yes, I always saw the rangers near midsummer. But the white steed I never saw of again either,” she told him as he heard her burning questions and wanting to know what had happened to them all.

“Get some rest Miss Took,” Gandalf replied as he took up watch that night.

 

* * *

 

Little over four days since then, Gandalf and Belladonna were becoming very great friends. And during the times that were silent, Belladonna wondered what Gandalf had meant that she was blessed?

They were nearing the forest where the dwarves were currently hiding but, her blue roan, that she named Bilbo as he just snorted at her with his ears back. She chuckled at this response but, Gandalf wondered on where his dwarf friends were.

They were traveling on the Stock Road towards the Bindbale Wood. He doesn’t want to leave Belladonna to herself either but, he had to scout and search for them at least.

“My dear, Belladonna, I must go scout ahead. It has seemed that my friends are not exactly where I told them to be,” he stated to her, looking around the soft slop of the hill where the wood was at.

“It is quite alright Gandalf. I promise to not move far, just a little closer to the wood would be fine for me to at least have some shelter,” she replied as he looked at her and then nodded slowly.

“I will be back before you know it!” he told her and urged his horse into a fast trot near gallop.

She dismounted her pony as she walked close to the edge of the wood but scrunched her nose when she smelled a bog nearby. The wind didn’t blow today, but somehow the smell lifted as she sat down on a fallen log with holding the reins as Bilbo munched on some grass.

Nearly half an hour had gone by as she sat there but, Gandalf didn’t come back. She was worried for him of course, but she hoped that he would come back soon.

Twigs snapped and then a shout.

Belladonna Took didn’t’ have enough time to jump away or even react as the person or being collided with her as she was flown to the ground. Her pony backed up rearing but, then charged forward with his ears flattens and teeth bore.

“AH!!” the male person hollered back, moving fast back towards the wood.

Belladonna then saw Gandalf glaring at the person shouting “BONDER! That is the hobbit that I have told you about! She is not a threat!”

“Just get this confounded horse off of me!” Bonder yelled back as he continued to back away from the rearing Bilbo.

Belladonna got up and then took the reins of her pony.

“Easy, Bilbo, easy. He’s not going to hurt us anymore. Good boy, it’s okay,” she said softly to her angered pony stallion.

With a heavy snort and ears still pulled back in a threatening manner, her pony settled down as Belladonna looked up and saw who this Bonder was. To her great surprise, he was in fact a dwarf. A little taller than her but stout and heavy set built.

 _‘He does look like a rectangle more than anything,’_ Belladonna thought to herself as she eyed his weird lopsided hat.

With his clothes being mostly that of brown rich tan leather, she wondered what he worked on for his trade. The dwarf slowly got up and then backed up a few feet, his wide frightened blue eyes staring at the stomping and snorting blue roan pony.

“Bonder, I would like for you to meet Miss Belladonna Took off the outskirts of Hobbiton and the Shire,” Gandalf introduced the two. “Belladonna, this is Bonder. He is a miner and also that of a toymaker, glass blower and wood carver,”

“Bonder of the Blue Mountains, at your service lass,” he said with a deep bow to her.

Belladonna nodded and then said “Nice to meet you Bonder, I am sorry for Bilbo-”

“Oh no, lass. The fault is all my own, for it were I who attacked you, not the other way around,” Bonder interrupted her as she nodded.

“Well, since we have found our dwarves, which is only 6 of them Belladonna, I will introduce you to each and every one. Then we can go to their campsite,” Gandalf told her as she nodded.

Gently walking over to Bilbo and hopped about twice before swinging her legs into the saddle, she followed Bonder and Gandalf into the wood.

Bonder and Belladonna were softly talking to one another, getting to know one another delightfully.

“I moved to the Blue Mountains when I was just a wee lad. From the attack of Erebor, from the fire drake of the North. Smaug, the Terrible. Our prince at the time, Prince Thorin, has taken care of us remaining dwarves and led us to the Blue Mountains. There I have found useful trades, as Gandalf already told you about,” Bonder said smiling, walking beside Bilbo and Belladonna.

“Prince Thorin? Who is he?” she asked him curiously.

“King Thorin now, is the son of Thrain, son of Thror. Both of his father and grandfather were either King or Prince of Erebor. _King of under the Mountain_ would be their title when taking their kingship. He is a great and wonderful Prince, my lady. A little stubborn but what dwarf isn’t? He’s very kind, patient and has seen a lot of hardship since the Dragon’s attack on Erebor,” Bonder replied back to her when they finally made to the dwarf’s campsite.

With the help of Bonder getting Belladonna down from her pony, Gandalf gently removed the tack and set the pony loose. Bilbo snorted pranced around before galloping off joining his friend that wasn’t too far away.

“Thank you Bonder,” Belladonna told him after he steadied her.

“Oh you’re welcome lass,” he replied smiling.

It was then that the hobbit lass saw not just five other dwarves, but nine of them. Three were children as the rest of them were adults.

“My lady, these are my three children. The oldest is Bifur, Bomber and the youngest is Bofur. Laddies, this is Miss Belladonna Took. She’s a Hobbit or Halfling from the green country that is called the Shire,” Bonder introduced them all to each other.

Bifur walked up to Belladonna and smiled with “Hello Miss Took, Bifur at your service,”

To her surprise, the young dwarf bowed to her; setting the example for his younger siblings.

“Hello Bifur and all of you can call me Belladonna or Bell if it’s too much for you to pronounce my name,” she said, hoping that would be easier for them.

Bomber walked up to her, he was slightly bigger in the tummy, but he just smiled at her with his ginger hair different from his brother’s black.

“Hello, I’m Bomber and at your service Bell,” he said with friendly smile and bowed deeply.

“Hello Bomber,” she replied back, returning the smile.

With a silly swag to his walk, a goofy smile to his face and dancing almost backwards, Bofur walked up bowed to her and said “Hello, I’m Bofur and at your service Miss Belladonna Took,”

Giggling at this, the young hobbit woman nodded to him and replied “Nice to meet you as well Bofur,”

“Belladonna, this here, is Oin II. He is here because he is a healer and to help us,” Gandalf then introduced Belladonna to somewhat pepper haired dwarf healer.

“Oin II at your service Miss Took,” Oin said, bowing to her.

She smiled and then asked “Help us with what Gandalf?”

“Orcs,” a very young but strong looking dwarf began. “They have been coming down more and more from the Northeast. We do not know why, but we fear that they may head towards your homeland,”

At this Belladonna gasped and stared at the dwarf before her. He had a strawberry blonde with a hint of orange to his hair with blue eyes. Though he was quite slim for a dwarf.

“Noir of the Blue Mountains at your service, my lady,” He introduced himself and bowed low to her.

“Orcs? The stories are true about them then?” she asked him, seeking truth more than anything.

“Yes, they are real, but don’t believe the stories of them sneaking into camp grounds in the dead of night to slit your throat. That is wrong. They will attack you snarling and running only at you, to kill you,” he told her.

“Now, Nori, don’t go frightening the poor lass,” another dwarf said with a huff.

Gandalf then said “You’re quite right, Lord Ginnar,”

“Lord?” Belladonna whispered as her face somewhat paled.

She had learned of other lands and kingdoms from her mother and family, but she always thought that they were fairytales before going to bed.

“Aye, Miss Took I am Lord of the Blue Mountains. This lad here is my friend and that of Durin, Vili. He has fought many battles, including the one where Smaug the Terrible took over Erebor,” Lord Ginnar said, nodding to the blonde hair dwarf.

To Belladonna he looked regular. Soft forget-me-not blue eyes and his beard was braided in a way that just looked like you could talk to him for hours on end or that he was an easy going kind of dwarf.

 _‘Very subtle.’_ she thought as she looked him up and down, he carried a long sword with a bow and arrows.

“Vili of the Royal court of Durin and at your service my lady,” he said very calming with a low bow.

It was a fierce blush that swept across Belladonna’s face as she curtseyed back to him. He smiled fondly at her.

“Is King Thorin apart of Durin?” She asked him as the dwarves stilled at that question.

Vili looked at her and replied softly “Yes, but please do not tell anyone. Even if it is common knowledge, we dwarves like our privacy,”

“Of course, I am just curious as to who belongs to Durin,” she told him innocently.

Vili nodded as he quietly slipped into the native tongue of their race as Lord Ginnar snarled and glared at him but with some soothing words and pats on his shoulder, Vili looked back at Belladonna as he smiled.

“I will teach you the royal bloodline of Durin, if you vow with all of the witnesses here…that you will never tell of our race’s royal family,” Vili stated to her.

“I vow, that I, Belladonna Took, will never breathe a word of the royal family bloodline of Durin. Even if it is common knowledge,” Belladonna replied back which made Lord Ginnar nod with approval.

So Gandalf and the other dwarves started to get to know Belladonna, she loved the three young dwarflings; Bofur, Bifur and Bomber. She kept them busy and out of the adults way with playing silly little kid games.

Vili and Lord Ginnar were off to the side, speaking low to one another in their mother tongue. Lord Ginnar glared at Vili and snapped at him for whatever it was that he had said as the dwarflings and Belladonna stopped and listened to them.

“Remember you are-”

“The king’s friend and advisor. I do not answer to _you_ ,” Vili cut him off in the common tongue before Lord Ginnar snorted and walked off.

“Vili?” Belladonna asked him curiously and worriedly.

The dwarf looked at her before shaking his head and then said “My lady, how much do you know of royalty?”

“Uhm…” she began but went with the change of subject. “That there is a king and a queen; they have heirs to carry on their bloodline. The king has a council to conduct meetings and trading with other kingdoms, knights or something like that to help with battles but that is about it,”

Vili nodded and then said “Hey dwarflings, want to help me with explaining this to our Lady Took?”

Bofur and Bifur smiled almost too sweetly but replied “Sure!”

“Alright,” Vili said, walking to another part of the campsite.

Belladonna saw that Gandalf was speaking to Lord Ginnar as the other dwarves were also speaking in what seemed protest too.

“My lady?” Vili’s voice washed over her as she looked over at him.

Before her was Vili holding a daisy flower. A swift blush came over her as she softly reached out and took the daisy and put it behind her left ear.

“You are the queen, I am the king, Bofur has volunteered to be our ‘heir’ and Bifur is our knights. Bomber is the council, but uh…the pinecone there is your spymaster. Spymaster is where they go into the markets, down in the cellars…they listen for any way someone will hurt the royal family. Nori is the spymaster to the Durin family,” Vili explain in a hushed tone.

Belladonna looked over at Nori who was standing in between the two groups, leaning up against a tree, smoking his fancy pipe.

“I never thought he would be one,” she voiced to Vili who smiled.

“No one ever does, but Thorin trusts him. And Thorin isn’t a prince, not after that battle near Moria. He is an exile king. He built a new kingdom in the blue mountains, just west of here. Thorin is not married because he loves his people too much, but he does have his heirs,” Vili explained more to her.

“Oh? How?” she asked, sitting down on a smooth rock as all of the dwarflings sit around her while listening to Vili.

“He has a sister who has had two sons. Knowing that he needs someone to carry on the bloodlines, he chosen his sister-sons for his heirs and everyone that is a dwarf accepted that. He really loves his family since I was there when his grandfather was beheaded and his younger brother died in the same battle near Moria,” Vili explained to her.

Belladonna thought this over and then asked softly “Were you there with them?”

Vili heavily sighed and replied “Yes, I failed to protect the younger prince,”

The dwarflings gasped at this since they know the stories of that battle; however Belladonna couldn’t help the feeling of wanting to comfort Vili.

“Did the King…?” she began but couldn’t finish her question; however Vili picked up on what she wanted to ask him.

“He forgave me because there were more orcs then us dwarves, but I know that every time that I am near our King, he still hurts. I know the royal family because their mother took me in when no one else was there. My parents were killed from an orc attack ambush from us fleeing from one human town to the Blue Mountains, after years before when Smaug destroyed Erebor. They didn’t have to but, I am forever grateful for what they have done. Frerin and I were close because I’m a lot younger then he was and Thorin with that of his sister, Dis, were the older ones.

I’m almost a near spitting image of Frerin and I know it hurts our King to look upon me but, I am afraid that it will harden his soul if he does not open up soon,” Vili told her with the dwarflings listening.

“But,” Bofur said “You couldn’t have done anything else to help the young prince, Vili. Like you said, there were more Orcs then dwarves,”

“Aye, Bofur, but it was also my responsibility to protect him. When it comes to a royal family, you have to look after all that you call family. It is just one of those things that are drilled silently into you,” Vili explained as Belladonna slowly got up from her spot on the rock and gently wrapped her arms around the dwarf.

A little unsure, Vili hugged Belladonna back as Nori watched how a blush spread over his friend’s face. He could easily see how those two would make a great couple if the King allowed it.

Bofur walked up to the couple and even though he hated to interrupt the two, he tapped the hobbit’s shoulder as she turned to look at him.

“Can we craft something now?” he asked Vili who nodded.

“Go find a good branch, then come back. We don’t want you all to go wandering off okay?” Vili replied back to them after he had separated from Belladonna.

“I’ll go with you runts,” Nori teased the boys as they protested walking off into the woods.

“What does the King look like?” Belladonna asked him, still curious on him.

Vili smiled and then pulled out a folding picture of the royal family from his pockets.

“Thorin is the one standing there, Dis is the princess sitting down with her two sons on the left side, standing there. Frerin is the one standing next to Thorin as I am standing in front of him,” he explained as she looked at the family.

They formed a circle around the princess dwarf and Belladonna looked from one face to the other.

“They look really serious here,” she stated which was true.

“Oh, don’t let it fool you, Lady Took, they know how to have fun. Mostly with the two heirs running around causing a lot of trouble and messes in their wake,” Vili chuckled back.

“Oh? What do they get up too?” she asked him eagerly to know this family.

Vili chuckled more and then said “You are almost like the two heirs, always curious and wanting to know more, but can’t sit still. Mostly that of Kili. He’s this one here and Fili is there,”

“Fili and Kili? They nearly sound familiar with your name,”

“Oh, the father wasn’t that fond of their names sounding familiar to my own, but I am also their first guardian. Their second is named Dwalin, his older brother Balin is on the council as well,”

“What was the father’s name?”

“Bavor, he was really tall for a dwarf, Kili takes after his height and Fili has his dirty blonde hair,”

“Was? What happened to him?”

“I see you catch on really quickly with a few simple words. He died from a cave in, in the Blue Mountains. Dis has tried to raise the boys on her own, but Thorin and I stepped after I saw her sobbing one day in her room. But also it was just a month or so after the battle at Moria,”

“Oh, if you ever see her again, tell her I am so sorry. I know that she probably wouldn’t want my pity, but it’s not that at all. I just feel truly sorry for her and her family,”

“Do not worry, Lady Dis will know after I send her a letter. You see that Raven up on the branch? He’s one of the royal family’s messengers. I send the family letters of our journey,” Vili said, looking up and pointing out the beautiful dark black bird.

Belladonna looked up and saw the bird as she gasped and said “I have seen it for some days now. Was it guiding me and Gandalf here?”

“Yes, he was. He will follow those who I say need it. He’s a really nice bird, but right now he does not want to see you just yet. He is a little unsure of whom you are and if you will hurt me but that is an outlandish thought,” Vili replied with a smirk and a shrug.

Belladonna didn’t know why, but Vili was starting to grow on her faster then she imagined. However the dwarflings with Nori running back, all smiling and laughing.

“RUN! It is NORI!” Bofur joyfully teased Nori who was acting like a big monster.

“What?” Belladonna said confusedly but then she was picked up by Bifur and was running away.

“OY! GIVE ME BACK LADY BELLADONNA!” Vili shouted in a teasing fun voice and ran off after the dwarf.

The adults who were watching were just smiling and shaking their heads when Nori chased after them. Gandalf just chuckled softly to himself, knowing how free and young spirited these dwarflings were.

After getting the dwarflings settled down from playing “Run from Nori, the Horrible!” they soon got some food. Lord Ginnar was talking to the other dwarves, Bonder didn’t like it at all on he was saying. So much so that he got up and walked over to his kids and started to talk to them instead.

As the evening was falling, the dwarves, hobbit and wizard all had their fill to eat and settled around the fire, Bonder sat down next to Belladonna who was sipping her evening tea.

“It was good of you lass, to make sure that my kids were occupied today. I thank you whole heartedly since I don’t get to see them like that, it was a real pleasure to see them laughing and smiling again,” Bonder told her softly as she looked at him.

“It’s no problem, Bonder. I have a lot of siblings so I know how to take care of kids. I just hope that one day that I will have one,” she replied thoughtfully.

“Oh, I bet you will lass. You’d make an excellent mother, just hope that the lass or lad is just like you. Kind hearted and such, we need more like your kind in this cruel big world of ours,” Bonder said with a nod.

She smiled in return but then noticed that everyone was already camped out their sleeping bags. Belladonna got up suddenly to find a place to sleep for the night or she would sleep on the log that she was sitting on.

She walked up to Bilbo who was free of his tack and held with the other ponies and horses. He walked over to her and rested his chin on her shoulder in a hug.

“Hey boy, do you know where my sleeping bag went?” she asked him knowing that he wouldn’t answer her back in the common tongue.

He moved away and then walked to the edge of the rope and pointed with his head towards her tack and sleeping bag. Smiling, she then walked over to it and grabbed her stuff before returning with an apple.

Bilbo ate it up with his left ear twitching a bit but it looked like he was happy with his treat.

“Good boy, now get some rest if you can and I’ll see you in the morning,” she told him before walking back to the fire.

“My lady?” Vili softly said.

She looked at him as he patted a spot that he had saved for her. Belladonna blushed but walked over to him, the fire was brought back to life by Bonder with another log or two on it.

Vili smiled with a blush as he saw her lay out her sleeping bag and laid down on it. The blanket that he saw of hers was very thin and hummed.

“Here,” he whispered low to her, handing her a much thicker blanket.

“Oh, I’m-”

“Please, just take it for my sake,” he interrupted her softly as she took his blanket.

So she put it over herself as she said “Good Night Bonder,”

“Mm Good Night Lass. Vili, keep your hands to yourself tonight. I don’t think Lord Ginnar will like it if you were sleeping with Miss Took,” Bonder warned him, even if his voice sounded light and cheerful, there was a true warning in it.

Vili looked at his new friend and nodded with a heavy sigh.

The young hobbit lass fell asleep soon after but, what she didn’t know was that the Raven from earlier had hopped down and looked at her with an intelligent gleam in his eyes. He hopped over to Vili who was keeping watch with Bonder for the night.

 

 

* * *

 

The small company of dwarves, the wizard and the hobbit lass all were on their ponies as Belladonna wondered what it was that they were trying to do now. Sure they were heading back down towards Bywater, but what was it that Gandalf wanted her on?

Why was she there with the dwarves who were trying to save her home? Sure she would help in any way possible, but what could a hobbit woman do?

“Uh, Bonder?” she asked him which he was a head of her.

“Aye,” he replied, turning around in his saddle.

“Can you…can you teach me how to use a sword?” she asked him with a hint of fear.

Bonder saw how she had gone a bit pale and then said “I will do my best, but Vili would know more of using a sword then I. More experience you see,”

“Oh, thank you,” she replied nodding to him understanding.

“Miss Took,” Bomber asked her curiously.

“Yes…Bomber?” she replied unsure if she got his name correctly.

“Aye, I was wondering, don’t you hobbits know how to fight?” he asked her on his black horse.

“Bomber!” Bonder snapped off at him “That is-”

“No, no it’s okay Bonder. He’s just curious since I know about your culture and he doesn’t with my own,” She interrupted her friend as he nodded.

By this time, everyone was listening in on them.

“No, Bomber, my race does not need or think we do not need to know the ways of how to defend ourselves. The Shire and Hobbiton are the most peaceful places in Middle-Earth. However, learning to know how to defend oneself is always important,” she told the young dwarfling.

“That is odd, what would happen if an attack came? No one would be able to defend yourselves,” Bofur said from behind her pony.

“That my dear Bofur,” Gandalf began. “You would be right and wrong. Hobbits have gardening tools, for they love to garden. They can use their gardening tools, but that will not hold up against an attack,”

Belladonna felt her heart sink at the knowledge of this as she looked behind her and locked eyes on that of Bofur.

“My lady,” he said, bowing forward on his pony.

“Can you make me out of wood, toy swords, bow and arrows?” she asked him curiously.

Not sure what had gotten into the hobbit lass, Bofur then sat straighter and buffed up his chest with “Aye, lass. I will make them so that they will be passed down onto your children’s children,”

“Thank you Bofur,” she replied to him smiling before Bilbo acted up again and bolted from the line.

“HOBBIT!” Lord Ginnar growled out when she was galloping faster and faster away.

“Miss Belladonna!” Gandalf yelled after as well but, she didn’t listen to him as she bounded away on her pony.

Bilbo snorted and galloped faster and further away from the small company as Belladonna didn’t mind this. She knew that he got bored and didn’t like to sit around; after all he is a stallion.

“Whoa, Bilbo, whoa boy,” she softly told him as he slowed from a fast gallop to lazy trot and slow walk.

Where she was, she was amazed at. She was in a glade where the grass was beautifully green, very long but overly huge as it blended into fields.

Gently swinging her leg out of her saddle, she hopped down and then brought the reins over Bilbo’s neck and head as she then took off his tack. He surged forward, galloping off into the fields but then she brought her index finger and thumb to her mouth.

With a sharp whistle Bilbo came to abrupt halt, turned around and looked at her with his ears forward, nostrils flaring before he galloped back. He came up to her as she held her hand out flat as he put his nose and lips to it.

She smiled and then said “Good boy. Stay close okay?”

He nodded with wide eyes before walking slowly a few yards from her.

“BELLADONNA!”

“MISS TOOK!”

“HALFING! WHERE ARE YOU!”

Were some of the yells and shouts that she could after a few hours of her and Bilbo just enjoying the nature.

“I’M HERE!” she yelled back as Gandalf was the first to see her.

“Belladonna Took!” he said angrily but was glad to see that she was alright.

“What? He’s a stallion, Gandalf. What in the Shire am I suppose to do? Keep him reined in where he starts bucking and kicking and causing up trouble?” she said back as the others came over to her.

“We’ll stay here for today,” Lord Ginnar growled as he sent Belladonna a nasty glare.

Bonder, Bofur, Bifur, Bomber, Vili, Nori and Oin all rushed to her when they got their ponies and horse ground tied and hugged her. She returned the hugs from them and said that she was sorry.

“It’s alright, just a very high spirited stallion you got there,” Vili told her smiling, he would never tell her how much he was fearful for her safety.

“Yes indeed,” Gandalf said looking at her with a quizzical stare.

“Okay, okay! He’s the colt that the father from the horse farm that we bought them from!” she told him the truth on the switch.

“I figured as much,” he grumbled back with a twinkle in his eyes again.

She chuckled softly to herself as they made up camp. Vili however, had taken out his weapons and then walked up to her.

“Want to start you weapon training?” he asked her, knowing that they could spend a few hours of going through the basics if she wanted to.

Belladonna blushed and said “You’re not going to go too hard on me, are you?”

“No, no. Basics first, then after some hours of memorizing the stances, then you will get to go through the harder stuff,” he replied as he gave her his extra dwarf sword which was a bit too big for her.

So that afternoon, Vili, along with Bofur, Bonder, Bifur and Nori, all helped her through the basics. She didn’t give up when she failed to get them, giving more then she got which impressed them all at how determine she was, but felt better when the three and half close to four hours was done for now.

The fire was set up, the big black cooking pot was bubbling with the stew as Gandalf walked over to her.

“Why did you switch the ponies around?” he asked her curiously.

She chewed her mouthful of stew and then politely replied “Because he would have wasted away at that farm. He wanted to go, he was ready Gandalf; I couldn’t have denied him that,”

“Very well, I hope that he lives long for you to enjoy, because my twenty gold coins is very light in my pocket,” the wizard told her as she gasped at how much he had to spend for her stallion.

“When we get back, that is if we do, I will serve you for two months straight of my cooking. Do not disagree with me Gandalf, it is the least that I can do,” she promised him as he nodded.

“Very well my dear, now I suggest that you get some rest. You will be very sore by tomorrow morning from riding and weapons training,” he replied very wisely.

She gave a soft yawn behind her hand so that she wouldn’t look rude in front of the dwarves. Belladonna then got up, put her nearly empty bowl next to Nori, walked over to her bedroll and laid down.

Before long she was fast asleep as the dwarves just shook their heads with a either a smirk or a frown.

“Vili,” Bonder said to him softly.

“Aye,” he replied back, looking at the miner.

“Do you think I could uh, talk to you privately for a moment,” Bonder asked of him, walking away until he was out of earshot.

The “Prince” walked after him and waited near a fallen old oak tree. He wondered what it was that his new friend wanted.

“I just wanted to make sure that we are on the same page here when it comes to Miss Took,” Bonder started, he turned to look at the blonde dwarf.

“About?” he pressed back, hesitant.

“Your emotions for the lass. Do not get me wrong, she is a beauty, but are you sure it’s not the adventure that is talking through your head?” he asked him nicely.

Vili lowered his eyes to the ground and sighed. He too had been thinking on this subject when they trotted after her bolting away in pure fun and joy.

Meanwhile, while they were talking, so was Nori and Oin.

“The lad there has it really bad,” Nori nearly uttered to the older dwarf.

“Aye, but I wouldn’t be so worried on that. The lass can take care of herself,” Oin replied, nodding to the sleeping Belladonna.

“Mm…Lord Ginnar wasn’t so keen of speaking his mind of her. I have never seen Bonder, his sons, Vili or Gandalf that highly upset. Do you think Thorin would allow such a relationship?” Nori continued to speak as low as he kept his eyes on Lord Ginnar and his other council dwarf.

No one knew what or why this dwarf from the council of Thorin was here, but Nori did not like the looks of how the two would speak so very often with each other and in low hushed whispers.

Nori only knew his name: Sviur. He was not tall or good around the middle, but kept to himself and even though that he had sent several letters to their King, Nori did not like Sviur one bit. Mostly whenever he stared too long at Miss Took during the evenings.

“Has your friend come back yet?” Oin asked secretively.

Getting the hint, Nori shook his head ‘no’ at the older dwarf who sighed.

“I am sorry lad,” Oin said before going to go look for some firewood.

Gandalf was lucky he could hear this conversation but, his eyes too stared over at Lord Ginnar and the council member, Sviur. Something struck an interest in the wizard as he formed a plan.

“Lord Ginnar, I will take watch tonight,” he said, interrupting whatever it was that he was saying to Sviur.

“Alright,” Lord Ginner forced out with a seething expression.

Bofur, Bifur and Bomber walked to where their father was as they started their own training with the bows and arrows.

When it got too dark for anyone to see, they all came back and huddled around the fire. Vili stared at the flickering flames but, his discussion with Bonder had put him back on track before the hobbit lass came into the picture.

Gandalf stayed up all night keeping watch but, he did not see a bird fly off as either Lord Ginnar or Sviur walked back to their bedrolls and fell back asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

It was a few days since and they still had a long way to go. Vili was training Belladonna quite wonderfully but was keeping his distance. This confused the hobbit lass, but she wasn’t going to push it though the ache of him not being so close to her hurt.

Around the fourth morning, Nori’s Raven had come back but so did Lord Ginnar’s.

While it was in the early evening, Nori walked over to Belladonna and handed her, her very own letter.

“What is this?” she asked him confused.

“That is from Lady Dis, Miss Took. I have told her of you and she would like to start a friendship between your kin and our own. I also asked her if she could write in the common tongue, since you do not know my kin’s mother language,” Nori explained before he walked off.

Belladonna swallowed as she looked at the letter once more in her hands and then opened it slowly.

 _‘Whatever she wrote, it must be pretty long.’_ She thought to herself as she took out the contents of the letter.

She unfolded the letter and it said:

_“Dear Miss Belladonna Took of Hobbiton of the Shire,_

_Hello, you may not know me in person or at all, but my spymaster, Nori has told me so much about you. I would very much like to start a friendship with you._

_As you may have known on your little “adventure” with that of Gandalf the Gray, Nori, Oin, Bonder and his three children, with that of the council member Sviur and Lord Ginnar, Vili is very important to the Royal family._

_In fact, Miss Took, he is a Prince of Durin. Since my older brother, Thorin took Vili in when he had no one else. It is really sad my dear, that Vili has no other family but my own. It would do Vili some good to have some happiness; I know that Thorin is happy about this._

_We would also, Miss Took, like to give you a Raven hatchling. So that you can send us letters whenever you felt like it. Do not worry; the Raven will be accompanied to and from here in the Blue Mountains and to your beloved home within the Shire._

_For now, the hatchling is too young to leave the nest and will grow up here. Thorin also would like to express his whole hearted gratitude with a few trips to your homeland; in the evenings if you will._

_Stay safe and keep our young prince of the Durin bloodline happy, Miss Took._

_Sincerely,_

_Lady Dis._

_PS: Please do not break our brother’s heart.”_

Belladonna didn’t know what to think of this letter. She read it about three more times until she understood correctly. Her eyes gazing out and finally locked onto Vili. He was off away from her, but his eyes smoldered with a kind of love that she never saw before.

 _‘Love? Is he truly in love with me, from his older sister and quite possibly his older brother and King says?’_ she asked herself swallowing.

“Nori?” she quietly asked for him.

The Spymaster walked over to her, he had seen how she had reacted to the letter and wondered what it was that Lady Dis had wrote to make the hobbit lass so quiet and small.

“Yes, my lady?” he addressed her.

“Can you help me with figuring out on what to do with this and possibly that of the royal family of Durin?” she asked him, breaking the locked gaze of Vili as she looked up at the spymaster; holding out her letter for him to read.

Very hesitantly Nori took the letter and read it after he had sat down next to her. After a few minutes all he could do was whistle low.

“Well, may I ask you something before I give my answer?” he requested from her.

Belladonna just nodded at him on how she got into this…courtship?

“Do you love him?” Nori simply asked her, nodding his head towards Vili who had gotten a piece of parchment out and started writing on it with a fever.

“I …I don’t know. I have only met him for nearly a week and even though”

“Do you love him,” Nori repeated more forcefully.

The hobbit lass looked at Nori and replied “Slowly I am,”

“Then, write back to Lady Dis, telling her the truth or she will not trust you again if you lie to her, about how you feel, what you should do and maybe, you’ll be surprised in the end,” Nori then told her his answer with a soft smile before getting up and walking into the forest.

Belladonna sighed and then got up and walked over to Vili; she only knew that he had the stuff for writing.

“Good Evening, my lady,” Vili greeted her softly; though his voice had a rough edge to it.

“Good Evening, your highness,” she replied back, using his title.

“Vili is fine. I try to act normal around others, they find it very…envious that I am a prince, but not related to that of Durin,” he told her, as she looked at him.

“What are you upset about?” she asked him.

“That letter is from my sister, yes?” he asked in return.

“Yes it is,”

“Then you know my frustrations. I do love my adoptive siblings, but they can be over protective when it’s not needed. What did my older sister threaten you this time?”

“This time? Threaten? Vili, she did none of those things. You can read this, I don’t mind it. It’s just that I was wondering if I could use your quill and ink bottle to reply back to her,” Belladonna stated shocked.

Vili gently took the letter and read it over carefully. He could easily see where Thorin wanted to voice his objections but, thank Mahal that Dis interfered on it.

“ _Don’t break our brother’s heart_ …as if you could ever do that,” the dwarf prince grumbled low.

Belladonna watched him get out an extra ink bottle and quill from his pack. She said her thank you to him before she turned the letter over and started her reply.

The young hobbit lass wrote until the ink was well dried and folded back up into the envelope. Vili then gently tied the letters together and then around the ankle of his raven as it flew off.

“After this is over, I would expect you to be in shock,” Vili said almost in a cryptic tone.

“Oh? And why is that?” Belladonna replied back.

“Because they won’t take you telling them no on the gold. It may be just one wagon or so but that is all that the Royal family can spare,” Vili said with such bitterness that Belladonna almost tasted it in her own mouth.

“Why are you so hateful-?”

“Because, there is a prophecy and a curse upon my adoptive siblings. Every dwarf has a lust for gold, but none so fierce then that of Thor, Thrain, Thorin and Dis. If Thorin goes and reclaims our homeland now, it will lead him to his death or insanity or both. I do not want him to die alone from that,” Vili cut her off.

Belladonna was quiet and then very gently placed her soft smaller hand on top of his forearm.

“Even though many people say that we do, I tend to think that we don’t die alone. However, you can’t stop a prophecy Vili. It will happen and when it does I hope that you will be okay,” she said softly.

Ever so carefully, he took her hands into his much larger thicker ones and kissed her finger tips. He wanted to believe her, truly he did, but like she said, how could one stop a prophecy from coming true?

“Can you tell me what the prophecy says?” the curious hobbit lass asked of him.

“Of course, my lady. Just let me think on it,” He replied as she scooted a bit closer to him.

Nori had come back and smiled at the two as he put down huge logs on the dying fire.

 

_“The King beneath the mountain_

_The king of carven stone,_

_The lord of silver fountains_

_Shall come into his own!_

_His crown shall be upholden,_

_His harp shall be restrung._

_His halls shall echo golden_

_To songs of yore re-sung!_

_The woods shall wave on mountains_

_And grass beneath the sun;_

_His wealth shall flow in fountains_

_And the rivers golden run._

_The streams shall run in gladness,_

_The lakes shall shine and burn,_

_All sorrow fail and sadness_

_All the Mountain-king’s return!”_

 

“ _The lakes shall sine and burn, all sorrow fail and sadness?_ ” she repeated those verses as she looked at him.

“Aye. You pick up on the key words or moments or whatever it is Miss Took, a lot sharper than most dwarves,” Vili commented to her.

She blushed and then said “I don’t think it’s because of that, Vili. I think it’s maybe because I’m lucky,”

He chuckled and then told her “Get some sleep my lady. I hope that I have not done any damage to you,”

“Damage? And I’m not tired, Vili. Maybe a little excited but, not tired,” she scuffed at him.

He chuckled more and remained silent as Nori smiled at the two.

 

* * *

 

For the next week and half, they rode and didn’t talk all that much as they once again stopped at Belladonna’s hobbit hole to stock up on supplies. It was only after the second or third day that Nori felt something was following them.

Every now and again he would block Belladonna’s stallion that bared his teeth and pinned back his ears in anger. However, Nori didn’t doubt that the animal was feeling the stalking emotions as well.

Vili made sure that Belladonna was in the center with the three dwarflings. Lord Ginnar and Sviur were either at the lead or rear of the group as they ventured further and further into South Farthing.

Here the river and the land were almost like that of marsh but at times they were not. They had passed what Belladonna had named it: Green-Hill Country.

It made things difficult but, that uneasy feeling that Nori had whispered low to Gandalf about being stalked suddenly snapped.

A cry like no other was heard but then something slammed into Bonder; knocking him from his pony.

“FATHER!” all three of his children yelled.

“RUN KIDS! RUN! DO NOT LOOK BAAAAAH!!!” Their father yelled as the orc had swung it’s sword downward.

Silently as ever, an arrow had embedded itself into the foul creature as it howled in utter pain. It gave Bonder enough time to roll out of the way, his children and Belladonna galloping away to safety.

Vili swung his arrows and they met their targets fierce and true. However, Lord Ginnar and Sviur were nowhere to be found as Nori snarled and seethed at this.

However, four more orcs appeared and Gandalf didn’t want to fight when Belladonna and three young dwarflings were on their own.

Gandalf screamed “FLY! FLY!!”

So the remaining group fled, not knowing that what they had done would cause even more trouble.

Belladonna, meanwhile, was making sure that the dwarflings were galloping as fast as their ponies and horse and the land itself, could allow them.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw no one but, staring forward she saw Bofur, Bifur and Bomber crying. They wouldn’t have fled. They would have stayed with their father and group no matter what.

“Whoa, whoa. I don’t think their following us anymore,” She said to them as they halted their steeds.

“We have to go back!” Bomber demanded.

“And what good will it do?” Bifur said bitterly.

“Boys, please. The group will help your father out, I know they will. Now, come on, please dry your eyes,” Belladonna softly told them, she didn’t like them to cry.

The three sons of Bonder did what she requested of them and calmed down. At a much slower pace, they walked their tired steeds and waited. No one from their group was coming and that made the sons of Bonder sad and depress more so.

“Why did the orcs attack us?” Belladonna asked them.

“That is something that we have been trying to figure out,” Bofur replied, knowing that talking about it would help.

“Maybe they do want the Shire?” Bifur suggested as Belladonna gasped.

All three of the boys loved her homeland. They had stated; nearly all of the dwarves except Lord Ginnar and Sviur, that it was what their King was looking for, for his people.

“Bifur, stop it right now,” Bomber growled at him.

“Sorry Miss Took, but it is a suggestive thought,” Bifur said looking at the ground.

“It is okay Bifur, because you are right, anyone with a massive army can come and take the Shire as their own. It’s just that I hope one day that it would never come to that,” she told him, riding her pony closer to his as she took his hand into her own.

The oldest of the siblings smiled and nodded.

About forty five minutes later, they heard horse hooves coming up from behind them.

“Hide, now,” Belladonna hissed as they were riding past some trees and bushes.

“But!” Bofur protested.

“Now!” she repeated again.

The three siblings did as they were told as Belladonna had stopped her stallion and stood out in the open.

She taken out her small dagger that Vili had let her have for protection though what stopped her from flinging it was the sound of Gandalf’s voice “FLY! FLY!”

“Belladonna!” Oin snapped “Run! GO!”

“Gallop kids,” she told the siblings as they bolted from their hiding places when they saw the group of four orcs now turned into about ten.

She turned Bilbo around and made haste. Vili soon galloped up to her as did Nori, Oin and Gandalf.

“Where is Lord Ginnar and Sviur?” He shouted at her in fear.

“I don’t know! You and the others are what came from behind us!” she shouted back in pure fear.

Vili nodded as they rode on and on. Their ponies and horses couldn’t keep this hard fast gallop for long. The orcs were gaining up on them until a horn was blown.

“Stay clear!” A different voice shouted from a head and the group veered to the left as the army of dwarves suddenly swarmed the pack of orcs.

All Belladonna heard from behind were dwarves and orcs screaming in pain at different times from the fighting. Vili hated to see her in discomfort as of this.

Gandalf then said “Slow your ponies and horses down, now!”

Belladonna did so without a second of a thought as Bilbo heaved a very heavy sigh in utter thanks. Both of his sides were heaving and moving fast just like the others as his mouth was foaming around the bit.

“Is everyone alright?” Gandalf asked.

“Yes, just frightened,” Belladonna replied which her own voice shook.

Vili got off of his pony and then helped her get down as she was shaking horribly. A dwarf that she didn’t know stepped up and took her tack off of Bilbo who was led to a holding pen with the other ponies and horses of their group.

“Easy, I’m here, Bella. It’s over now,” Vili whispered low in her left ear as she was carried in his strong arms.

“Where did you guys come from?” Bofur asked the dwarves.

“That, dear child,” Came a strong voice from a made up tent “I can answer for you,”

“By my beard!” Bofur said stunned as their King came walking up to them. “King Thorin!”

“Aye, I am. Is anyone hurt?” he asked, looking at Belladonna in Vili’s arms being taken into the same tent that he came from.

“No, but Lord Ginnar and Sviur abandoned us before the attack or ambush,” Nori told his king.

Thorin did not like this and scowled deeply.

“And what, should our king be doing here?” Oin asked curiously.

“Nori and Vili kept on sending me letters of where the attacks were happening. I thought it would be wise to have an army come with me. If the halfing’s of the Shire won’t defend their homeland, then who will?” Thorin answered him, which Gandalf nodded.

Nori and Oin didn’t buy it, they knew something or someone else forced their king to come here, however they didn’t voice it as they were all led to the tent where Vili, Belladonna, Bonder and his children were in.

Bonder was sitting in a chair with all of his children surrounding him and giving him hugs and softly whispered “I love you” as Vili had Belladonna in his lap, gently easing her shock.

Thorin looked upon the hobbit lass and he could easily see why his younger adoptive brother had grown so fond of her. She was beautiful, don’t get him wrong on that, but he knew that Vili couldn’t marry her. It wasn’t in their culture to do so.

“Vili, have you given her something to calm her nerves down?” Thorin softly asked him.

“Yes, but it’s slowly working. Thorin, she is of the gentle race of her kin. She has never seen battles or wars, so of course this will happen,” Vili replied, his hand gently rubbing Belladonna’s back in soft circles as she rested against his right shoulder.

Thorin nodded and then asked “Are you hurt Vili?”

“No, brother I am not, thankfully. Though Lord Ginnar and”

“I know of how they abandoned you and the group and for that I am utterly disgusted with them and sorry,” Thorin cut in as he nearly growled.

Belladonna was calming down while the two royal brothers talked some more. She didn’t remember seeing Thorin the first time because the medicine to calm down her nerves also acted as a sleep drought.

“Take her to your own tent, Vili,” Thorin told him.

“I have one here?” he asked his oldest brother.

“Aye, been set up for a couple of hours now. The campsite will protect us, get as much sleep and food as you all can. Tomorrow I don’t know what it will bring,” The exile King ordered them all.

So the group of dwarves; with Vili carrying Belladonna to his own tent, left except for Gandalf and Thorin.

“What exactly are you forcing me to do, wizard?” Thorin seethed angrily.

“Someone has to stop these attacks Thorin. The hobbits or Halflings won’t, they don’t’ know how,” Gandalf replied softly.

“And yet your brought that hobbit lass with you? Will she not have scream terrors from what she saw earlier? Battles, wars. They are no places for a woman to be in or to see!” Thorin said angrily.

“That is true, but she is different, Thorin. And over the past month and half, I have become her friend. She is a Took and that from the heart of the Shire, is completely different. Now, how about we talk less and plan for tomorrow as best we can,” The wizard argued back and turned to the maps.

 

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Belladonna felt refreshed but the images from yesterday haunted her. She couldn’t get the images from her mind and so, she rose early and walked to where her pony was held.

Bilbo ate his hay and looked probably groomed as his coat was shiny again.

“Hey there boy,” she softly greeted him as he bowed his head with a soft snort and rested his chin on her shoulder.

“I’m proud of you, Bilbo. For getting us to safety and out of harm’s way,” she told him as he shook his head and stomped one hoof.

“Bilbo?” came a deep voice that she had heard from yesterday.

Belladonna looked and gasped when she saw the exile king, Thorin, standing close to her. He looked like a king should; regal, strong features in the face, his piercing blue eyes and demanded respect no matter what.

“Yes, that is my pony’s name,” Belladonna replied back softly.

Thorin walked closer and looked at the pony that put his ears back but watched this new dwarf.

“He’s a good pony. Very watchful, doesn’t bite or kick when you groom him. Though today he will be sore and tired. Try not to ride him too much or you won’t get far to safety, my lady,” Thorin said, Belladonna knowing an order when one was delivered.

“I know, my lord,” she replied as the king didn’t walk away yet.

“My adoptive youngest brother is in love with you,” He said, stating what was already true. “But, in our race, we do not marry out of it. Not unless we would like shame upon our own house,”

“That is awful!” Belladonna protested against him.

“It is has been as it shall always be. I know that you are fond of him, but, I ask of you, to not love him. The laws of our kin and race are one of punishment close to death and I cannot do that to Vili,” Thorin explained softly, seeing how hurt the hobbit woman was.

“Then what would you like me to do with my emotions? Throw them away and not care about him anymore?” Belladonna asked Thorin.

“That, Miss Belladonna Took, is exactly what needs to happen now. He will always have that place in your heart but, unless you wish him to be an exile prince…” Thorin let it hang in the air as tears sprang up and trickled down his brother’s lover’s face.

“You are the king, can’t you change the rules?” she said, not wanting to give in.

“I cannot,” Thorin replied as Belladonna looked down and then cried silently to herself with her arms wrapped around her stomach.

Vili walked out of the tent when he saw his oldest brother walk slowly away from the sobbing hobbit lass. He rushed over to her quickly, gently kneeling down and wrapping his arms around her.

“Ignore him Belladonna. He cannot accept change so easily,” Vili whispered low in her ear, softly kissing her forehead.

“No, he’s right,” she said, suddenly getting up and stumbling away from him.

“What do you mean that he is right?” he asked confusedly.

“I will not have you be an exile of your own kin. Your own family, Vili. When this is over with, go back to the Blue Mountains, find someone that is within your own race and marry her forever. It will not be easy, but know that you will always be in my heart and that I will love you until I cannot no more,” she replied, hating what his oldest brother had done.

“Bella,” Vili softly said but knew that she was right.

“No, please, do this…” she begged him now.

The sun slowly rose higher and higher into the sky as Vili then walked up to Belladonna and leaned down and captured her lips with his own. She didn’t know why, but the part of her to rebel awoken.

Gandalf watched the two for some time before the young dwarf prince, picked Belladonna up and walked past him (Gandalf was muttering something under breath) into their private tent.

“You will get your wish, Belladonna Took,” Gandalf whispered low as he then walked away.

Bonder, Bifur, Bofur, Bomber, Nori and Oin were all in the main tent as they watched their king pace up and down.

“Laddie,” Oin said “You’ll ware the rug out,”

“Where is Vili? Why hasn’t he shown up?” Thorin asked back.

“He is still sleeping, Thorin,” Gandalf’s voice entered the main tent as he walked inside of it.

“Sleeping? He said that he-”

“Just because he said that he didn’t get hurt, doesn’t mean he was not sore from yesterday, Thorin. Let him rest. I will wake him in a few hours or so,” The wizard lied.

Thorin looked at him and heavily sighed with “Alright. A few hours, then I want the children and Miss Took to remain here. As you stated last night, she cannot be unprotected,”

“Good, that’s good. Now, I have sent some scouts of my own to look into what is the real reason of these attacks and it is just as I feared. The orcs would like to take the Shire as their own and help this person,” Gandalf said to them all.

“Who is this person? Does he have a name?” Thorin asked with icy cold blue eyes.

“The Necromancer. I have no idea who he is but, his uprising is troubling Thorin,” Gandalf replied as a huge still hush fell over the whole tent.

Thorin didn’t like how Gandalf had glared at the ground or how he paled a little.

“Why?” Bofur asked softly.

“Bofur,” Bifur and Bonder softly scolded him.

“Because him summoning orcs and such reminds me of the old tales of the great evil that had all races of men, elves and dwarves fighting for their lives and homelands long, long ago,” Gandalf told him as everyone in that tent knew who Gandalf was speaking of.

“Pray tell that he never arises again,” Thorin whispered before walking over to the table and looked at the map of all of Middle-Earth.

Gandalf slipped out of the tent after another hour had gone by and walked over to where Vili’s tent was. He sighed before entering and had found the couple, naked under the covers and sleeping. His eyes soon saw Belladonna’s body softly glowing as he nodded and then walked back out.

No one saw the wizard after that but a few hours later and a fully dressed Vili and Belladonna, Thorin was pleased to see the two separated. He knew that his youngest brother loved that hobbit lass but, he couldn’t risk it for them both.

The day was slowly turning and it wasn’t until close to evening that the campsite had heard the piercing ugly cry of an orc.

“Vili?” Bofur said when no one moved in the main tent.

“I don’t know,” the young prince said fearfully as Belladonna was keeping the children entertained with games and dances.

“TO ARMS! TO WAR!” Thorin’s voice shouted clearly over everyone else.

Belladonna grabbed Vili’s sleeve and begged him “Please, please don’t go,”

“I have to,” Vili said sadly, cupping her face with his right hand.

“Vili, I have a bad feeling, stay here and protect us,” Belladonna told him.

Thinking this over, Vili then walked outside before a few spared dwarves came in.

“These trained dwarves will protect you and the children, Belladonna. If I fall, please know that I will always love you,” Vili said as he kissed her softly on the lips and held her to him for a moment.

And just like that, he was gone.

Belladonna stared at the flap and then felt one of the dwarflings hugged her. She hugged him back as they all heard the battle cries from the army of dwarves.

They all could hear Thorin’s battle cry as then there were metal on metal with that of orcs screeching, Dwarves howling in pain as they fell to their deaths. Belladonna may not have been within the fighting battle, but she could easily picture it in her mind.

It felt like hours that had gone by, when it was only 20 minutes of the battle raging. Bifur, Bofur with his father’s hat and Bomber moved closer to Belladonna when they heard Thorin’s voice rang out.

“No,” She gasped, feeling that sudden knowing that Vili was gone.

The two guards looked at one another, unsure of what to do now.

“FROM THE EAST! FROM THE EAST!” They heard Thorin’s voice rang much closer than before.

The battle wore on and on until the sun was sinking behind the hills. It suddenly ended as it suddenly began. A foul smell wafted into the tent as Belladonna had to cover her nose with her clothe as did the dwarf children.

The heavy boots that came towards their tent alerted the guards into action and put their spears at ready.

“It is only I, Lord Ginnar,” Lord Ginnar said heavily.

One guard slowly moved the flap of the tent aside and they saw that it was really him, but battle worn and exhausted with his armor stained with black and red blood.

“State your business, Ginnar,” One of the guards growled at him.

“It is Lord-!”

“Not anymore, you are no longer on the council with that of our King, King Thorin. Not after you and Sviur abandoned the Prince and his group!” The other guard cut him off with a swift glare.

“Again, Ginnar, state your business,” the first one growled out.

“Fine, Bonder and Vili fell in battle, defending that oaf of King,” Ginnar seethed back.

Belladonna did not give that dwarf the pleasure of seeing her cry. She had kept her tears at bay and knew that she would cry long after this dwarf is gone.

Bofur, Bifur and Bomber however, did cry because they loved their father so very much.

“Ginnar, get out of the way!” Thorin snapped at him angrily.

The ex council member hurried away and out of sight as Thorin walked slowly into the tent. His eyes locked onto Belladonna with utter sorrow for he too was mourning the loss of his adoptive youngest brother.

“My lady,” he roughly said but couldn’t get the words out of his throat.

Belladonna slowly let go of Bofur before walked up to Thorin, not caring if the stains of the battle would ruin her clothes as she wrapped her arms around him and cried in a hug.

Thorin held onto her tightly as he silently broke down with her.

That night, every dwarf that survived, sang songs of all that had fallen, including Vili and Bonder as the dead were either buried there or being taken back to the Blue Mountains.

 

 

* * *

 

Riding Bilbo back to the shire was a long and silent one, but the escort of Thorin and his army heading back to the Blue Mountains, with Gandalf, Belladonna wanted to go with them.

“Miss Took,” Thorin said to her.

“Yes, your highness?” she replied emotionless.

“My sister and I would love to have you whenever you so wish to visit us. It is…It is the least that I can do,” Thorin said, hating to see how depressed she was.

“I will think about it,” Belladonna replied as Nori walked up to her on his pony.

“Before we part ways my lady, there are a few things that Gandalf is carrying back with you in his wagon. It is from Bonder, the toy swords that he promised you for your future children’s children and something from Vili. He did not state what it was, but it is in there,” Nori told her as she nodded with her lower lip trembling.

Thorin heavily moved forward to the front as he couldn’t bear to see her like this.

It was only a couple of more days were the army and Belladonna parted with Gandalf back to her hobbit hole near Hobbiton. Bofur, Bifur and Bomber all hugged, kissed and thanked her for their adventure and time, with keeping them all safe.

“If any of you are in this area, you are most welcomed here. Do not hesitate to think otherwise, that includes yourself King Thorin,” she said to the ones who were with her on this adventure.

Thorin looked at her surprised before getting off of his pony and bowing low before he gently wrapped her in his arms.

“Do come and visit us as often as you possibly can,” he whispered low in her ear.

She nodded and hugged him tighter before they parted ways. The three brothers, Nori and Oin waved goodbye until they couldn’t see the hobbit lass with Gandalf anymore.

 

 

* * *

 

It took a lot of time for Belladonna to get over her first love and her first adventure. She kept in contact with that of the Royal family and visited them whenever she was ready.

When a good hobbit, a Baggins named Bungo Baggins, fell in love with Belladonna from meeting him in the market place every Sunday, she felt like she wasn’t ready.

And boy did she lead poor Bungo Baggins on for a lengthy courtship. When they got married, Bungo had made Bag-End for her as a wedding gift. She loved it of course as it was so much bigger then her old one near Hobbiton.

However she kept on insisting Bungo, while he made it their home, to make it as tall as Gandalf or so. He couldn’t understand why, but then again, he wasn’t going to go against her wishes either.

They got married after it was completed and in the year of 1290 she gave birth to her only son, Bilbo Baggins. She didn’t know why, but whenever she looked at her son, she saw Vili within his face.

Bungo didn’t know that his son would have blonde hair as he grew older. Nor did he noticed Belladonna going to the forest at night with Bilbo and coming back with some chests.

Bilbo never really knew that he had met Thorin and his sister, Lady Dis, way earlier on in his life. Though when he grew older, he couldn’t understand why he had such fine toys craved that wasn’t from the Shire.

It was a hard thing to do, when his father passed away. He took care of his mother as much as he possibly could but when she requested an odd request, he promised that he would follow it through.

He had sent a letter to some woman named Dis and when his mother promised him to never break a promise from a Royal, he said that he would.

A few days later, a raven had come back with a royal ring in the letter. Belladonna smiled softly at it, as that is how she died in her bed in Bag-End.

Bilbo didn’t forget his promise to his mother, but what he did forget was how to live the exciting life that she always wanted him to take. So when a bothering some gray wizard had thrusted the adventure of a life upon the poor respectable hobbit, only then did he remembered that morning when the dwarves had gone from his home.

And he would never break a promise to his mother as he had the contract in hand, running after the dwarves screaming “Wait! Wait! Please wait! I signed it!!”


	2. Chapter 1: What can he do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of the Five Armies, rewritten to my liking and how it should have been where Kili, Fili and Thorin all live!

Chapter 1: What can he do?  
It was loud.

Full grown men; whether it was the race of Man, Dwarves or Elves, screaming in pure pain as the orcs fought against them. There were bodies of them all littering the ground and staining it of the blood from the fallen.

Bilbo was thankful for not being killed just yet, but how he got in this horrid mess to begin with was about nearly a year ago, where 12 dwarves; at the time, came barging into his hobbit hole. Making a mess on his carpet, destroyed his plumping, emptied his pantry and ate all of his stored up food before the 13th dwarf came late.

They were setting out on a quest. A quest to reclaim their homeland that Bilbo’s mother had once told him as a wee hobbit lad before bedtime. He honestly thought it was a wonderful made up story, but after he had read the contract, it was just too much for the poor hobbit and he fainted.

After the discussion with Gandalf, sleeping on it and then thinking on it the next morning, Bilbo flew out of his hobbit hole and ran after them, contract signed and all.

The company traveled across Middle-Earth; from Hobbiton to Rivendell, over the Misty Mountains into the Goblin Town, getting hunted down by Azog and then being rescued by the Eagles. Taken to the Carrock and healing somewhat in the Wilderland, heading towards Mirkwood. Facing spiders, getting captured by the Mirkwood Elves and trying to escape their cold hearted Elvenking, King Thranduil. Passing into Lake Town and then finally heading towards Erebor.

Bilbo’s job, was to steal a stone of some sort from within the mountain, regardless if there was a living (which there was) dragon. Smaug, the Terrible.

What Bilbo did not accounted for was how this one stone could cause so much grief and trouble. The Arkenstone. The heart of the Mountain, where Thor had ripped it from the Lonely Mountain. Bilbo honestly thought that the Mountain wanted its heart back; that is why there was a curse upon it.

What Bilbo did not take into account as well, was how much his leader, friend and possibly lover, Thorin Oakenshield, and could be so easily driven mad from this one cold stone.

That is why they were at war. Thorin, after nearly 400 years of peace between the races of Men, Elves and Dwarves, were suddenly shattered. From the greed and stubbornness of Thorin’s words, Bilbo felt sick that his friend and lover had gone back on his word. His word to help the people of Lake-Town.

Thorin was so driven mad with greed and the curse of Arkenstone, that he almost let Bilbo fall to his death, if it wasn’t for Gandalf speaking up that saved his life. The little Hobbit knew that he would have been dead.

When the orc army that was followed by Azog and his son Bolg, that all of the races; men, elves and dwarves, were forgotten their petty differences and joined together.

As of right now, Bilbo was fighting, fighting his way towards Thorin. His love for that stupidly stubborn dwarf clenched his heart as he stabbed an orc in the shoulder area. It dropped like a sack of potatoes as Bilbo ran faster.

“Thorin!” He yelled worriedly.

He could easily see Fili and Kili fighting alongside their uncle on the frozen river.

“Thorin!” Bilbo shouted again as then the ground shook.

Trembling and falling to his knees, he looked behind him and saw the great bear that had chased the company into the house where they met the skin-changer: Beorn. He looked angry, mouth fully on displayed as a loud roar came out of his mouth and throat.

With looking back at Thorin fighting Azog, they both had stopped and looked as to what was coming their way. Thorin knew that Beorn wouldn’t hurt him, but as he saw the bear charging straight him, he couldn’t help but shift his stance.

In that moment, Bilbo felt he was being picked up in huge large jaws, tossed up like that of a ragdoll, and landed with a thump on Beorn’s back.

Gripping the fur and holding on tightly, he saw Azog snarling before swinging down his sword and iron arm down at Fili and Kili.

“No!” Thorin shouted painfully when Fili was struck more badly then his younger brother, his blood was trickling down from his shoulders.

Bilbo felt sick. He knew those boys. They are his boys.

Throughout the whole of the quest, the pair of them would give Bilbo such a hard time because he had never gone so much outside of Hobbiton. Thorin would step in if it got too much but always the boys were just having some fun.

“Fili,” He muttered under his breath as he watched the body of Fili fall and then Kili fighting back a lot more because his older brother.

Beorn jumped and landed in the middle of the orcs; smashing, crunching, biting, killing them all. What the skin-changer or the hobbit saw was a woman, wielding a long old sword as her quiver was emptied of arrows and her bow strapped to her back.

She stood over the fallen dwarf prince as Bilbo looked at her in awe. He didn’t believe that the stories or tales that his mother had said about the rangers that she saw, with auburn hair and dark earthly brown eyes. But here this ranger from the North was, fighting among the elves, dwarves and men.

Kili put his back against her; he only came up to her shoulders since she was short according to her people. About 5’3 but that was enough for Kili to lean against her back as they continued to kill and defend the fallen prince.

Bilbo suddenly clung harder onto Beorn’s back as he saw Bolg with Thorin.

“No, please no,” he begged as Beorn heard the plea and galloped over when Bilbo saw the unthinkable happen.

Thorin was cut down, his chest was sliced open as blood came pouring out of it.

“Thorin!” Bilbo yelled fearfully as his heart clenched tightly.

Beorn stood in between the two, snarling, growling and protecting Thorin. With a soft slide, Bilbo hurried over to the body of his lover as he looked him over.

“Thorin, please Thorin. Hang on,” he begged the bleeding dwarf to respond.

Thorin had forced his eyes open as he looked up at Bilbo.

“B-Bilbo,” he stuttered out coughing a bit, wincing at the pain.

“Hang on Thorin, please just…oh Mahal…” Bilbo begged, getting sick to his stomach that he couldn’t help his lover at all.

CRUNCH!

Jumping at the loud sound, Bilbo looked over as he saw Beorn standing over Bolg’s dead body. A roar from behind them could then be heard as Bilbo saw the pale orc, Azog rushing straight at them.

Thorin looked up and moved his hands but the wound across his chest was deep and held him to the ground.

Kili with Beorn and the woman Ranger of the North all formed a line in front of Thorin and Fili.

“Beorn, try and get Azog’s attention, I will attack at your left. You Miss, will attack on the right,” Kili instructed to them.

A growl and nod from Beorn could be heard as he jumped into the air at Azog.

“It’s Mileth, young Prince, and I would gladly join you on this last battle of your race,” Mileth told Kili as she darted out onto the frozen river.

“Bilbo,” Kili turned and looked at his nearly heartbroken “uncle”.

“Kili…” Bilbo begged as he looked up at him.

“Stay with Fili and Uncle Bilbo. If you live through this, remember us well,” Kili had said, sending shivers down the poor hobbit’s back as it reminded him so much of Thorin.

The young prince ran out towards Azog with Beorn and Mileth fighting against him. With a yell when he got closer, Kili sank his sword deep into Azog’s thigh as he roared with agony.

Bilbo watched the fight as Azog was slowly taken down to his knees and then Beorn finished it with a nasty smashing sound where the great bear’s paw caved in the orc’s skull.

The remaining orcs that were there suddenly started running away as Bilbo looked down at Thorin who had lost consciousness as Beorn galloped over to them. Bilbo looked a little frighten as the big brown bear softly scooped Fili up in his great big paws and hobbled in a gallop off of the battlefield.

What the little hobbit saw next made him swallow with utter sickness: Mileth carrying Kili on her shoulders with a sudden rush to the medical tents that were setting up.

Getting up and using most of his weight, Bilbo pulled Thorin’s heavy body up and leaned on him. His knees shook but, the determination within his heart wasn’t that weak.

His journey from Ravenhill to the tents was long, tiresome but at least he was doing something.

“Hang on Thorin. You will get through this. I know you will, remember our first encounter with Azog? We both were either really brave or stupid to go up against him. Heh, heh, heh. Remember how we threw those pinecones with the help of Gandalf’s magic; making them alight with flames and all of us throwing them down onto the wargs? Them yelping and snarling at us because we out thought them? Remember, Thorin?

How you stood up and ran towards Azog with his pale warg. I don’t know how my heart wasn’t stopped then when I saw him attack you that time. However, when I saw you fall I knew I had to do something. I couldn’t just hang on that tree and watch you die before my very eyes.

“It…it was then, Thorin Oakenshield that I fell in love with you. That I saw who you truly were and couldn’t give a Mahal’s flying beard if you treated me horribly afterwards; which you did but the hug and apology through me off guard. I know you will pull through this, Thorin. That stubbornness and pride that you have within you, is not going to be your downfall,” Bilbo spoke aloud to the exile king as it made him feel better.

Bilbo had remembered Gandalf’s words from Rivendell, when they were seeking help from Lord Elrond to read the map that somehow Gandalf got from Thorin’s father, Thrain.

A thought that he did not want to think of so much trickled into his brain. The thought itself was of his banishment. How Thorin was so highly livid with him that The King under the Mountain wanted him dead.

“If you still wish of me to be banished from your kingdom,” he uttered lowly next to Thorin’s left ear. “Then I will leave without so much of a fuss. You had every right to be angry with me, when I took the Arkenstone but, I wanted you to stay true to your own words to the people of Lake-Town. In many ways Thorin, I wished that stone wasn’t ripped from the heart of the mountain. A soul needs its heart,”

A couple of hours had passed since his journey to get Thorin to the medical tents and so far, he was in the middle of Ravenhill and the tents. His shoulders ached, his knees quivered with every stumbled step he took but he was not giving up hope. He never does.

“I remember, Thorin,” Bilbo began again to keep his mind occupied on the task at hand. “When we camped within the eagles homeland. On that rock cliff thing. That night, when you stayed by my side until you fell asleep against the ridges of that rock. You were muttering about something. Something that to this very day, I don’t know how you knew my mother. However you came across her, I am thankful that you did for I know she talked and told me stories upon stories of you dwarves,”

“In fact, I still have those wood carving swords that she had from her first adventure. Now, when I was growing up and taking care of her; not that she didn’t need it, she told me the truth of her first adventure. How she fell completely in love with a dwarf prince name Vili.

I was a bit stunned when I heard that story because it makes perfect sense as to why she loved my father as a friend, but not truly love him like she did with that of Prince Vili. Bofur, Thorin, also told me from his point of view of what happened when he was growing up and how my mother was one where he wishes to have that in his One or wife.

“Speaking of, I could never get Bofur to tell me more on what he meant by his One. Is it apart of your dwarvish culture that you pair for one person through your entire life? Or is it entirely different?” Bilbo asked Thorin but, knew that the king wouldn’t answer back.

Bilbo stumbled so badly that he fell with a shout and the momentum through Thorin a few feet, landing limply.

Heaving himself up, Bilbo ignored the pain of his scrapped knees and walked hurriedly over to his fallen king. His body was aching, his lungs grasping for air as he slowly picked up Thorin’s arm.

His eyes saw the badly bled through shirt where the deep slashing cut was.

“Oh no,” he said with panic as he then redoubled his efforts and tried to lift Thorin up once again on his shoulders.

This time however, his body crumbled again because it wasn’t uses to this much weight. Bilbo wasn’t going to give up; his body might but his will to not do so was strong.

“Come on! Get up!” He yelled out in frustration to himself.

A growl caught his ears as he looked and saw Beorn galloping over to him. Swallowing from his first impression of seeing Beorn chasing after him and the company, so many months ago, flashed in front of his eyes as he shrank down further to the ground.

When the great brown bear was upon the king and frightened hobbit, he gently took Thorin into his massive paw and hobbled off towards the tents.

 

* * *

  
“Bilbo!” the hobbit heard Bofur’s voice.

“Bilbo! Where are you lad?” he heard Bomber this time.

“Bomber, did you find him?” Bofur asked his older brother worriedly.

“No, have you?” Bomber replied back, looking at the fallen.

Bifur walked and walked. He remembered the promise that all three of them made for Miss Belladonna Took, all those years ago.

‘Where are you, you stubborn little hobbit?’ he thought to himself as he wondered if they would ever find their burglar and dear friend.

Bifur stumbled over something and landed on his knees and hands before turning around. Bifur gasped as he had found their hobbit.

Scrambling up to his feet, he scooped the little hobbit up in his arms and pressed his ear to his friend’s chest. With a sigh of relief, he was still breathing as Bifur then shouted in Khazdul.

Bofur and Bomber ran over to their oldest brother as he held Bilbo in his arms.

“Right,” Bofur said after their brother explained that he just passed out. “Get him to the healing tents,”

And so, the three brothers of Bonder ran to the healing tents as Oin was working on the King of Erebor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read, Review and I hoped you enjoyed this!


	3. Chapter 2: The Royal's Lives.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Royal Family lives, but at what cost? Read and find out ;). Please read and review, thank you.

**_Chapter 2: The Royal’s Lives._**  
With a soft moan, Bilbo woke up and opened his eyes. His body felt like lead. He knew that he would be very sore in the coming weeks, but for now, his mind was muddled as to what was happening now.

Bofur, Bifur and Bomber were all sitting close to his bed. The gray brown tent walls confused the little hobbit until his memory kicked in.

“Thorin!” he said loudly, sitting up with such force that he winced.

“Oin is working on him as we speak, Bilbo,” Bofur said, gently pushing his friend back down on his bed.

“Fili, Kili?” Bilbo asked, his voice shook with fear.

“Fili is alright,” Bomber replied back, holding a tray of food.

“Kili is resting as he wasn’t that badly hurt, though that she-elf from the woodland realm is by his side,” Bofur answered on Kili.

“Tauriel? Oh Thorin is not going to like what I know of those two,” Bilbo said, sighing heavily as he knew that his boys were alright and alive.

Bifur said something in Khazdul as Bofur then translated “What do you know about those two? And why would Thorin be highly upset about it?”

“Oh just that Kili loves Tauriel as she loves him. The young dwarf Prince told me about it when I was looking for a way to get us all out of the Elven kingdom safely. I promised not to tell anyone, but in this case, I think it would be alright. Now please you three, don’t go telling the whole company or kingdom. I don’t want Kili upset with me,” Bilbo answered as he looked at his friends with pleading eyes.

“Aye,” Bomber said “We won’t and promise, Mister Baggins,”

“That is right laddie. We, ourselves, made a promise to that of your late mother, long ago. We won’t be breaking it any time soon,” Bofur said proudly with a friendly smile.

Bifur beated his palm against his heart with a nod.

“Promise? What promise?” Bilbo asked them curiously.

“That we would be forever in dept to that of her family. She looked after us during the battle in the south of your homeland, long ago. Our father,” Bofur quickly explained, “fell during that battle, but we visited her well afterwards, showed her the Blue Mountains and made her stuff. Mostly for you but, our father and her were the best of friends,”

Bilbo then said “Oh, well…you don’t have to Bofur, Bomber, and Bifur-”

“Please Bilbo, it is the least that we can do since you and your folk do not like jewels or treasure,” Bomber then interrupted him, handing him the plate of food.

Bilbo took the plate and sighed, he nodded softly as he nibbled lightly on the bread and cheese.

“Right, now you stay here, I’m going to go and see how the royal family is doing,” Bofur said and then got up and left the tent.

Bofur walked across the way as Bilbo was in the other royal tent, but when he walked in he saw that Fili was awake as was Kili with Tauriel. Thorin had his own tent which Oin was working hard to save the king’s life.

“Hello Fili, Kili, Miss Elf,” Bofur greeted happily.

Kili and Tauriel looked at him before nodding silently. Kili was resting against Tauriel so that he could sit up but, his right arm was bandaged up in a sling and had some cuts on his face. Fili was laying down with bandages crossing over his right shoulder and torso with the sheets up to his collarbone.

“Is Bilbo okay?” Fili asked him fearfully.

“Aye, just woke up. He’s more worried about you two and Thorin at the moment, though I can’t really blame him since we all gotten close over this quest of ours,” Bofur answered sitting in a chair in the middle of the tent.

“Uncle wasn’t himself,” Kili said softly as they all looked at him, knowing exactly what he meant.

“Laddie, I don’t know what your uncle is going to do whenever Oin knows that he isn’t close to death’s doorstep, but I do know one thing,” Bofur stated back.

“And what is that you know of, Mister Dwarf?” Tauriel asked him curiously as Fili and Kili listened more so.

“That if Thorin banishes Bilbo, I will go with him. I had made a promise to that of his late mother; Bilbo’s mother mind you, and I will not break it. And neither of my brothers for that matter,” Bofur replied firmly.

“Bofur,” Fili said but stopped.

“Nay laddie. I and my brothers, will go with Bilbo if your uncle still wishes to banish him. A promise is a promise. And besides, it’s the least that any one of us can do for the hobbit. You know just as well as I do, that he does not want the treasure or his portion of it, no matter how much you argue with his stubbornness,” Bofur went on some more as both princes nodded.

“If it would help,” Tauriel started slowly, “I can come and visit in the woods just near of Hobbiton,”

Bofur’s sky blue eyes sparkled as he got an idea and then set to work on sharing it with the others.

Meanwhile, in the tent that held Thorin, Oin was trying his hardest to heal the king but, the wound across his chest was proving much too difficult. Mileth was there, handing bottles, bandages, water bowls, just about anything to help.

“Master Dwarf, please just let me take over,” Mileth requested of Oin.

“I’m not-”

“You will if I can help it! Now, let me take over!” she cut him off with a hard glare.

Oin grumbled low but moved away as she brought a bowl with an herbal paste like substance and started to put it in the wounds. It smelled horrible but, the stuff worked wonderfully as she then started to stitch the dwarf king up.

When she was finished, Oin was annoyed but silently thankful for the lass’s help. She forced Thorin to drink a cup of medical herbed water as she looked at the dwarf healer.

“Give this tonic every hour until four days from now. If he gets a fever, inform me at once. The stuff that I put in his wounds will fight off infections, just from time to time, dab it with a clothe,” She told him before leaving behind ten bottles of the herbal water.

Mileth walked over to the tent where the young prince’s were at as she walked over to Kili first.

“How’s our uncle?” he asked her at once.

“His stitches are sewn and it is up to him now with your healer looking after him. I would suggest to not holding so much hope, not until I can tell you more of what is going on with your king,” Mileth replied to him as Tauriel nodded.

“Our healer?” Fili’s voice drifted over to them.

“That old dwarf with the trumpet for him to hear from? I do not know his name, but he knows his herbs well,” Mileth explained.

“Oin, and yes he’s a healer,” Fili then said to her.

“How did you get involved in this battle?” Kili then asked her as she looked over at him.

“I know of your hobbit. My great grandmother knew of his mother, long ago. She didn’t tell anyone of my great grandmother or grandmother as I had been told of her adventures long ago. Your hobbit is really different from the other hobbits that I have seen of his homeland,” Mileth said softly, not sure if she should tell the two dwarf princes.

Fili sat up with a grunt and huff before looking at the Ranger woman from the North.

“How so, Mileth?” Tauriel asked her.

“I cannot say, it is not my place. Though if you ask Gandalf the grey, you might get that answer. Now, your highness, how are you wounds?” Mileth asked Kili.

“My wounds are fine,” Kili grumbled out as Mileth nodded in understanding.

“Come on, show me,” she said stubbornly.

Kili glared at her but let her left his shirt up and off of his body as she unwrapped his wounds, looked them over before putting the same pasty herbal stuff on the stitched up wounds before wrapping them up again.

Tauriel watched over the interaction like that of a mother wolf. She would hum softly to distract Kili’s pain and grumpiness as he leaned into her. Mileth then very carefully put a new shirt over him; which it was much too big but it would help with his bandages and wounds.

When Mileth turned to Fili, he was watching her with an curious gleam in his bright vibrant blue eyes. She walked over to him and got to work on cleaning his wounds and bandages up. He would lift his arm as far as it would allow him; he wasn’t that much a fuss like his younger brother was.

“Thank you my lady,” He whispered low to her.

“You’re welcome your highness,” she said back in a boss like tone.

Fili sighed as he tried to get her to look into his eyes but, it wasn’t happening. Again, Mileth gave Fili an over sized shirt but he did have to admit, it did feel a lot nicer then the confined of the other one.

“I will bring some food up for you two in over an hour. Drink this, it will help with the pain and help heal you two”

“Mileth!” Oin yelled as she placed the two bottles on both of the prince’s beds and ran out.

“Thorin,” Fili whispered fearfully as all thoughts of everything else were erased.

Bilbo had heard the North Ranger’s name being called as he felt sick. Something bad was happening to Thorin, he just knew it.

“Easy Bilbo,” Bofur said softly, rubbing the poor hobbit’s back as he paled rapidly.

“Bofur…” Bilbo said in a whine.

“Do not give up on hope Bilbo. Just keep holding on to it laddie,” Bofur soothingly said, knowing that it may not be the best thing to say or do, but he didn’t want to see his friend in this great sadness.

Bilbo pushed his plate onto the nightstand and rolled away from Bofur, pulling his legs up and curled himself into a tight ball. His emotions were thrashed; his mind was going faster than a second as all the while his heart was breaking along with his soul.

‘Please Mahal, please do not let Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror die.’ He prayed silently to the dwarf’s creator.

His mind conjured up a memory. One where now it was bittersweet.

 

* * *

  
It was just after the trolls, where Thorin had taken the first watch of the night but Bilbo couldn’t sleep. He kept tossing and turning to the point where he gave up sleeping in his sleeping bed and walked over to the fire.

“What are you doing up, Mister Baggins?” the deep soft voice of Thorin startled Bilbo.

After he got his heart rate back to normal he replied “Couldn’t sleep,”

“Usually happens after such an eventful night. I find music helps with the restlessness of the mind,” Thorin spoke softly again.

Bilbo looked at the great dwarf before him and asked “Do you play any instruments?”

“Of course, all dwarves know how to, but mostly some are better at certain ones than others,” Thorin said smirking softly.

“Okay,” Bilbo replied unsure.

Thorin smiled some more as he got up from his watching spot; half hidden in the tree, and walked over to his sleeping bed and pack. Bilbo moved his shoulders back and forth, trying to see what Thorin had in his pack.

When the exile king came walking back, he noticed that he clutched something close to his ribcage as he sat down close to Bilbo. Curious as to what the dwarf king had in his fur leather coat as Thorin chuckled.

With his blue eyes looking up at Thorin eagerly to know, Thorin suddenly felt like he knew those eyes. It was one of the many reasons why Thorin had made fun of Bilbo so very much: The hobbit reminded Thorin strongly of his dead adoptive youngest brother, Vili.

Swallowing thickly at this train of thought, Thorin allowed this moment to happen as he was curious on how the hobbit would react to his choice of musical instrument.

“Thorin?” Bilbo had asked the dwarf king.

“Patients little one,” Thorin said, chuckling as he brought out the golden small harp.

The soft gasp from the hobbit made Thorin look at him. Oh yes, he knew those blue eyes anywhere now.

“It’s beautiful but isn’t playing the harp difficult to master?” Bilbo asked Thorin looking up at him now.

Thorin suddenly felt years younger, for he had heard this question before, but by Vili instead.

Hesitant and forcing his emotions for his dead brother down, he heavily sighed with “It takes some years to master it, but it is not at all that hard to play. Come here, I’ll show you,”

Bilbo blushed at this as he slowly stood up and looked unsure of where to sit when he felt those thicker fingers on his small hips. The force of him landing in between Thorin’s legs and sitting hard on the stone, he groaned.

The soft warm breath from behind his left ear sent delightful shivers down his spine, his heart jumped to an alerting speed as he moved back into Thorin’s chest and body more.

“Easy Mister Baggins,” Thorin teased him as his hands then easily wrapped over the hobbit’s smaller ones.

Bilbo blushed more as Thorin guided his hands over the sharp taunt strings.

“You use your finger tips and nails to make her sing,” Thorin again teased the poor hobbit.

“Thorin….” Bilbo began to protest but switched his train of thoughts “Won’t we wake the others up?”

A soft rumbling and sound of light laughter that came from behind him, Bilbo took a chance to look over his left shoulder. There he saw something that was very rare to witness of the exile dwarf king: he was happy for once.

“With this lot Bilbo, I don’t think they will wake up. However, playing the harp might make them sleep more deeply than before,” Thorin replied chuckling still with a smile.

“Oh, well uh…can you play something then?” Bilbo asked blushing more again.

Thorin rested his cheek against Bilbo’s skull as he silently guided the hobbit’s small fingers over the strings.

Slowly and utterly soft, a melody was played.

Bilbo’s heart, let alone his soul were soaring high and far away from their spot on their quest. He suddenly felt safe, like he knew Thorin from a different life but, couldn’t quite place it yet.

The song grew and breathed, like that of a being brought back to life. It was so beautiful and sometimes sad. It told a story, Bilbo was certain about it as Thorin had him do the sharper but soft notes. Framing and painting a picture in his mind.

Thorin felt his soul ache. He knew that this song would cause him grief but, it has been a long time since he played this song. The first and last time that he did, was at Vili’ funeral. It was the story of his adoptive brother’s life and how a dwarf could love outside of their race.

For a long time, probably more than ten minutes, they played the song until finally Thorin softly strummed the last note and was staring into the fire. Bilbo however breathing much calmer then before as he rested his back against the dwarf king’s chest.

“Who is it?” he asked softly.

“He was my youngest brother, Vili. He wasn’t related by blood to me, my sister or the royal family. I do believe your mother said his name while you grew up, Bilbo,” Thorin replied back.

Turning around and looking up at Thorin’s eyes, Bilbo stared at him for the longest time until he finally asked “But I thought those were bed time stories?”

“No, halfling, they weren’t. Prince Vili was real, his great deeds of saving your homelands were real and his love for your mother was utterly real,” Thorin nearly growled out.

“I’m sorry Thorin. I didn’t mean to cause-”

“No, it is alright. My nephew’s names are similar to his because my sister loved him like that of Frerin. But it was I who failed him, during that battle,” Thorin cut him off.

“Who is Frerin?” Bilbo asked curiously.

“My true younger brother. He died in the battle of Moria. He and our grandfather died that day. Vili came to us by accident, it was years after that battle, but he had no one at the time since he was almost like a young babe. My sister and took care of him after that, learning how to walk, talk, eat correctly. He brought new life and hope into our lives after so much bad had happened since that battle at Moria,” Thorin explained more to the silent halfling.

Bilbo thought this over and then said “She always loved him. My mother. She would always be around me more so then that of my father, I could never understood why until now,”

Thorin looked down at him and said “You have his eyes, but I do not think you are his son and if you are, I do believe it would be strange, Mister Baggins,”

“Yeah, but why wouldn’t you allow them to love one another Thorin?” Bilbo asked the most difficult question of them all.

“I already told her that night before the battle in the south of your homeland. I cannot change it for it is an old rule amongst my race,” Thorin nearly snarled out.

“But are you not the king? Can you not just simply change it?” Bilbo pressed for more, he wanted to know the real problem here.

Thorin sighed and thought on this.

“Bilbo, have any of your own hobbit friends ever married outside of your race? And if so, what did they say about that couple?” Thorin asked him in return.

“Are you telling me,” Bilbo asked getting up and staring down at the dwarf before him. “That you would be embarrassed by the fact that your adoptive brother would have a hobbit as a wife?”

“No! I would have been overly happy for him, but it is treason if we love another one outside of our race. I could not kill him Bilbo, not so closely after my brother’s and grandfather’s death! I know it seems heartless but, I couldn’t do that to him,”

“And yet, he died anyway! Do you know how much my mother grieved? Well after he had died that day? It was the rest of her life! I do not care who you are or anyone else,” Bilbo argued back, glaring at the dwarf before him. “Love is love is love! No walls or cages or chains can stop it! It is, in my personal opinion, the strongest weapon known to this good green earth!”

Thorin stared at the angry hobbit and said “I truly did not know that she was grieving that hard”

“Of course you didn’t! She hid her grief well; at times I had to coax it out of her, so that she could feel better. Vili was her only and true love Thorin Oakenshield and she loved no one after. True, she did marry my father, but she never loved him more than just a friend!” Bilbo snapped angrily at him.

Thorin stood up and wanted to fix this but, he knew that he could never do so. He stared into the blue blazing eyes that screamed and narrowed the problems onto him, but the kings of old had written those rules long before Thorin or Belladonna or Vili were ever alive.

“Get some rest, Mister Burglar,” Thorin huffed out and walked away back to his bed roll and pack.

Bilbo however wasn’t ready for bed; he stayed at the fire that night. Thorin, well after, kept away from the hobbit.

* * *

 

  
 Bilbo shivered and he realized that he was crying. He was crying because he knew what was on his head. Somehow, over the course of their quest, both Thorin and Bilbo had fallen in love with each other.

‘Thorin, please hold through. I am sorry. I am so utterly sorry.’ He thought sadly as he hiccupped a bit.

He didn’t know how long he was lost in his memories but, when he felt the covers over him, he looked over his shoulder as he saw Kili.

“You need to get back to bed,” Bofur hissed.

“I know, but I would like Bilbo within our tent as well. He shouldn’t’ have to suffer while being separated from us. We love him regardless of the old rules or what our uncle says or thinks,” Kili replied sadly softly back.

“I will carry him over, but after this, get back to bed. Tauriel will have our skins!” Bofur agreed, not wanting that woodland she-elf after him.

When Bilbo felt arms go under his body, he couldn’t fake being asleep now. He hated being picked up at all costs, so when he wrapped his arms and curled around Bofur’s chest, he looked up frightened.

“Easy laddie. Just taking you to Fili’s and Kili’s tent, you start walking,” Bofur said to both hobbit and prince.

Kili nodded as he got whatever else before walking after them. Bofur didn’t have that much trouble but when they got back into their tent, Tauriel and Mileth were hovering over a very disgruntled Fili.

“See!” He said pointing to where Kili was. “He’s right there and fine!”

Tauriel was the first upon the injured dwarf prince and pulled him by the ear.

“OW! TAURIEL! OW! STOP IT! PLEASE! OW!” Kili protested as he was forced to walk faster and lay on his bed.

“If you ever do that to me Kili…” She snarled at him as he swallowed nervously.

He never did get her this upset before, sure teasingly but not truly upset.

“I am sorry, Tauriel. I just thought it would be alright to have Bilbo in here instead of him being alone. I couldn’t stand his crying any longer,” Kili told her at once, feeling horribly now.

With a sigh and then laying down next to her lover, she said “Please just tell Mileth where you are, you gave not just her but me and your older brother, along with your company, a big fright,”

Kili settled down close to her and lay on his back as he had her lay on top of his chest. He didn’t care if she was taller than himself, he didn’t care about the rules of old. He loved this she-elf and would die for her (Not that he nearly did so within the battle of the five armies).

Tauriel looked up at him with wide eyes though she relaxed after some time.

Bofur had put Bilbo in Fili’s bed as he and Mileth got another bed or cot set up.

“You okay, uncle?” Fili whispered low, looking at him.

“I’m not-”

“Yes you are. And do not worry Bilbo. You will be alright in the end. Still do not give up hope, Thorin will pull through this,” Fili interrupted him.

Bilbo nodded silently as he shamelessly snuggled into Fili’s body carefully before he closed his eyes but all he could see behind them was the image of Thorin.

Fili then softly said “Put it over here, I don’t think he’ll be going anywhere any time soon,”

Bofur and Mileth nodded as they shifted things around before all was settled. Bilbo slept with a worried expression as Fili looked at Mileth and Bofur, Kili and Tauriel.

“He will be fine, right now, I have to go and see how your uncle is doing,” Mileth told them and walked out of the tent.

“Fi,” Kili whispered low to him.

“Don’t worry, Thorin will come out of this. If not, then we will make sure that Bilbo will be alright,” Fili vowed, looking at his adoptive “uncle”.

Mileth sat down as she saw Oin in a chair, fast asleep. She placed her hand over the king’s forehead and sighed with relief. His fever had gone down and his wounds were healing.

“You better pull through this, your highness,” she whispered low next to his ear. “You have a lot of people who care for you, even if you will change the rules of old,”


	4. Chapter 3: Banishment.

**_ Chapter 3: Banishment. _**

Bilbo was over the moon happy when he and the rest of the company had heard that Thorin was alive, over his fever and awake. He woke up nearly four days later and had asked for Fili and Kili’s health.

Bilbo however, was dealing with Balin and the politics of Erebor. Balin had gotten a lot of things done during those nearly four days with that of the Elvenking Thranduil and Brad from Lake-Town.

In fact, Bilbo ordered Balin to give more then what Thorin had said in Lake-Town, to Bard and his people. Bard of course tried to deny it but, Bilbo wouldn’t have it and Bard had no choice but to accept it.

When it came to King Thranduil, Balin had found the jewels that the woodland king has been wanting for nearly 60 years. With that Bilbo had Balin deal with King Thranduil on trading for another 60 or more years. Balin wasn’t too pleased, but it was the right thing to do.

As it came to the Arkenstone, Bilbo asked Bofur to put it back into the mountain itself. Where no one would find it ever again. Bofur did so but barely made it out with his life when the mine that he chosen had collapsed in on itself thanks to Smaug’s living in the mountain for so long.

Clean up from the battlefield was also taking place; the orcs bodies were buried after being torched, the men of both Elves, Dwarves and the race of Man, were buried with four days of silence and for the families to grieve probably. Bilbo also gave more of the gold away to the families.

Dwalin, Gloin, Balin, Oin, Bifur, Bomber, Ori, Nori, Dori and Bofur got their treasure, but Bilbo didn’t take his like Bofur, Bifur and Bomber predicted.

Throughout all of this, Kili and Tauriel weren’t that shy about their relationship. In fact, Kili would be teasing toward Tauriel but she would get him back with a prank that left him mouth a gaped and stunned. Fili had pulled Kili aside several times, trying to get some sense into his younger brother’s head but couldn’t.

Bilbo had one talk with Kili and that seemed to straighten him. Reserving the fun and play behind closed locked doors which, Bilbo also suggested for them to do.

Thorin had learned of this and had Kili with Tauriel in his tent about two days later after he woke up.

Looking at the two, Thorin couldn’t understand where he went wrong. His eyes lingered on Tauriel, more than his nephew liked but, it was hard for Thorin to accept this …fondness.

“Kili, you do realize that you will be forever banished from any dwarf town, city and kingdom? And if you need any help of any sort, none will be given to you?” he asked his nephew worriedly.

“Uncle, Tauriel is my One. You know just as well as I, which I will not leave her, even if I’m banished from any and all dwarf town, city and kingdom. I will not be separated from her, just like you refuse to do so from Bilbo,” Kili said right back boldly.

Thorin glared at him and said “Bilbo and I are not together, Kili son of Dis! Do I regret forever more on what I did to him? Yes. Do I also know that I can never make up for what I had done? Yes. Bilbo and I are-”

“Are lovers, Uncle! I saw the two of you fall hard for one another after he flung his life in front of Azog. I was there! I saw it with my own eyes, on how you two over came the Rules of Old and had a night or more with each other on our quest,” Kili cut his uncle off.

Thorin wanted to protest, he wanted to shout and scream reason to his youngest nephew but, something happened. His vision blurred and for a split second, he saw Vili standing in front of him.

His breath was stuck in between his throat and mouth, his heart hammered as he gazed at the image before him.

“Uncle, Bilbo has put a politician right where our house did wrong with that of Thror. He has made things very clear and easy for everyone to understand and nearly forgave us! Bofur even risked his own life to put the Heart of the Mountain back where it rightfully belongs!” Kili urged more to his uncle.

“He did what?” Thorin barely uttered.

Tauriel then gently took Kili’s hand into her own as she saw something dark cloud and cover the dwarf king’s eyes.

“He put the Arkenstone back into the mountain, where Bofur nearly got killed for doing it. Bofur is alright, but no one knows exactly where he put it back,” Kili told more to his uncle.

Thorin started to move about, kicking his legs, lifting himself up and wanting out of his bed.

Tauriel then pulled Kili out of the tent and Kili asked for Dwalin and Oin to get Thorin back into his bed. Dwalin pushed his distant cousin back down on his bed.

“Calm down Thorin or I will make you,” Oin spat at him.

Thorin growled and settled down in his bed again as he glared at the floor.

“Thorin, may I ask,” Dwalin started softly. “What is so wrong of breaking the Rules of Old?”

“Dwalin, you just as much as the next dwarf in this room or in this camp, knows that if you break them-”

“That no one shall return back to their homelands or get any help what-so-ever,” Bilbo then cut in as he walked into the tent.

Thorin felt his soul jump for joy, but his emotions and mind were seething at the mere sight of the hobbit.

“What do you want?” he asked roughly, boring holes into Bilbo’s body with his raging ice blue eyes.

“To have an agreement with that of Kili and Tauriel,” Bilbo answered very plainly.

Thorin remained silent, demanding to hear it from the burglar. Bilbo shifted a bit before clearing his throat.

“What if, along with myself _King_ Thorin, _King under the Mountain_ , that Prince Kili and Princess Tauriel, come to my homelands?” Bilbo purposed.

Oin and Dwalin stood there shocked as well as Thorin. So far, Bilbo had never said the full title of what Thorin was or is now. A part of Thorin looked at the hobbit before him and once again his vision blurred and so strongly he saw Vili within Bilbo.

“Kili is going to remain here,” Thorin said before thinking.

“ _King_ Thorin, please here me out,” Bilbo begged to the king dwarf before him.

“He is a dwarf prince! He will-”

“Die by not knowing that his One is alright. _King_ Thorin, let him come with me to the Shire. To Hobbiton. From there, he can learn and grow and he will not be in any danger what-so-ever. Please _King_ Thorin,” Bilbo cut in finishing what he wanted to say.

Dwalin and Oin did not like to hear Bilbo beg nor did any of them like that the Rules of Old have caused so much grief throughout the times that it has been in place.

“What do you mean, go with you?” Thorin’s small whisper was barely heard by Bilbo.

“I’m a _hobbit_ , King Thorin. I am not a dwarf or have you forgotten the Rules of Old and the past that _my_ mother once lived in for that she died of a broken heart and soul without her one true love, _Vili_?” Bilbo said right back, glaring at Thorin.

Thorin had flinched at the name of his baby brother, which did not go unnoticed from Bilbo. Thorin sighed and rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

“Bilbo, I have not forgotten my brother. I cannot change the Rules of Old, I wish everyone can understand this,” Thorin grumbled out.

“Then please explain to us all what is it that is so important of these blasted rules? Because all I can see from how that they are put in place is that, they cause a lot of headaches, grief and trouble. Just like that of the Arkenstone,” Bilbo dared to voice his opinion on this.

“ _Where is it?_ Where _did_ Bofur put _it_?” Thorin all but yelled at the end.

Bilbo paled at how different Thorin suddenly became as it reminded him of Riddles in the Dark with that awful creature, Gollum.

“I-I don’t know Thorin but I hardly doubt that Bofur would ever tell you where it might possibly be. There were a lot of cave-ins when he ran for his life,” Bilbo stuttered a bit.

Thorin was both glad that Bofur made it out alive and that the Arkenstone was where it should be but, also wanted it back in his hands once more.

“I will make him show me-”

“Bofur, Bifur and Bomber are coming back with me as well. Their vow to my mother is unbreakable and I wouldn’t mind having them with Kili and Tauriel in my home,” Bilbo again cut in.

Thorin looked up at Bilbo with pleading eyes it seemed. Bilbo did not know the dwarf before him anymore.

“What do you want me to do?” the dwarf king asked.

“To rewrite the Rules of Old and possibly, let me help you, Thorin,” Bilbo said, dropping the title.

“I cannot do that, no one can Bilbo! The Rules of Old, state that any given future king cannot rewrite them. It also does not help that the scrolls that they were written on have been lost, well before Smaug came!” Thorin said in a hiss.

“You have Ori. He knows his work better than anyone I have seen so far. Put him in the library of Erebor and I swear to you, Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain, that you will find them. And maybe from words passed down from one dwarf to another, that you might be wrong. I swore to you that I would help reclaim Erebor and not tell a soul of what had gone on, but” Bilbo began, “you still need to trust me and my judgments as to what I did while you were healing and sleeping,”

“What do you mean trust you? Bilbo, that trust between is _gone_. You’re talking about banishment, of not just a woodland elf, but also some of my kin going with you back to the Shire, along with my nephew?” Thorin replied back, confused.

“Thorin, have you so easily forgotten what you did at the gates of Erebor?” Bilbo asked him, his “armor” around his heart was cracking.

“I remember it Bilbo Baggins, but I did not mean to carry it out. I will not carry it out for you are not banished because of what you tried to do to save all of us. Including myself which I am forever thankful and in your debt,”

“I cannot have anymore ‘forever in your debt’s’ Thorin. Just please, let me go and you will never have to deal with me ever again. It’s not banishment but, Tauriel can send letters to Lake-Town and bring your replies back,” Bilbo said looking at the ground.

Dwalin had never seen such strong person in his life. True he had seen the very finest soldiers but, no one in his mind could stand up to Bilbo’s will to do things right. As he saw the hobbit that was strong and angry that stormed into this very tent become nothing more than a small creature of heart, he felt sick.

“For the love of Mahal! Thorin, have Ori find the scrolls, let Bilbo go back home with that of Kili on an important trading trip to the Shire and Hobbiton, then when Ori finds those blasted scrolls, read them as _thoroughly as you possibly can._ After reading them, possibly here, re-write them and then send word to Bilbo again. Anything but this!” Dwalin snapped at him.

It took everyone in that tent by surprise, including Dwalin himself. Bilbo looked over at the strong warrior dwarf and with great gratitude, Dwalin saw his friend nod in a thank you.

With a very heavy sigh Thorin then stated “Very well. Just tell me what you did while I was healing Mister Baggins and then in a few days time you can go home,”

Bilbo looked at Thorin and said “I did what I thought was right from the very start: I gave Bard and the people of Lake-Town about 14 times more gold then you originally stated. He wants to rebuild Lake-Town closer to the land and I gave him more to do so.

With Thranduil, I gave him those jewels that he was denied by your grandfather and also that chest that held more of those bright shiny gems. Also I gave Thranduil and Balin ideas of how for you two trade with one another instead of biting at each other’s throats. Thranduil agreed on the terms that Balin and I hashed out; his kin will help with growing food at the slopes of Erebor as you will give him and his kin some forges to work in freely. It doesn’t have to be within Erebor itself, just some forges outside of it.

Then there was a hiccup with Dain. He wanted a share of the treasure because of him helping you with the Battle of the Five Armies. Balin, Dwalin and I argued with him that he couldn’t have it unless he talked to you first. He didn’t like it very much, but I wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t or hasn’t come in here after you are awake,”

Throughout this explanation Thorin had gone from extremely livid to being utterly pale and then beyond annoyed again.

“And the others?” he grunted out.

“On what? Their fair 1/14 share of the treasure? Already gotten it. I did not want my own because I am a hobbit. The vest and knowing that your kingdom is back in your family once more is enough for me, Thorin. You know this, just like everybody else,” Bilbo guessed a bit.

“Bilbo, please, just-”

“No, Thorin. I will not. You can have it for all that I care. I do not want it. Not after what happened with you,”

“Bilbo, you will be passed into legend. Songs and tales will be written about you-!”

“Which I do not mind! Thorin, please understand that I am not a dwarf. I am completely different from you and your way of thinking. Gems, jewels, treasure, that is all fine and dandy for everyone else, but to a hobbit: we do not care for it. Give me a garden, a simple ‘thank you’ or simple things will work for me. Knowing that you are alive as well as Kili and Fili, is beyond what I could have hoped for,”

“…What did you hope for?”

“That you all would be alive. Happy and healthy. Nothing more Thorin,” Bilbo answered him simply.

Thorin looked down at his blankets; his chest hurt horribly, his eyes were throbbing in pain as the exhaustion was finally catching up to him.

“I will not leave Thorin, if that is what you fear. You need your rest and so does everyone else, along with getting some food,” Bilbo stated to him.

“Fine, then leave me,” Thorin said resting against his bed as his mind was buzzing.

Neither he nor Bilbo had come to an agreement that day nor did they talk to one another since then either.

Bilbo was with Kili, Fili and Tauriel. So far they were just talking and being with one another because Bilbo loved these two brothers very much.

“When will you leave?” Fili asked softly, knowing that Bilbo was leaving soon.

“Around 9 tomorrow morning. Your uncle and I didn’t come to an agreement on anything. He’s just so stubborn and still riddled with that madness of the Arkenstone and lust for gold. Kili, will you be alright-?”

“I’ll be fine Uncle Bilbo. It’s only about 3 months from here to Hobbiton on horse,” The young dwarf prince cut in.

Bilbo nodded and then said “If it helps, I can have her spend some time with you for a week or two before she makes the trips to Hobbiton?”

Kili looked down at his “Uncle” and then wrapped him up in his good arm, hugging him tightly.

“Thank you,” Kili whispered softly as he felt the small hobbit hug him back.

“Can either one of you explain to me what the Rules of Old are or I might go crazy with not knowing of them!” Bilbo suddenly asked the two princes.

Fili chuckled and then looked down at Bilbo and said “The Rules of Old were written on scrolls that no one could break, damage or anything of the sort. This may have gotten some things mixed up but, it has been passed down from dwarf to dwarf since the beginning of our race.

Anyway, The Rules of Old are scrolls of what many dwarves think to be diaries of Mahal and when he met his wife, Yavanna. Yavanna was a dwarf that made things grow. I’m surprised that you hobbits haven’t made her your divine or something because of that knowledge. So, a lot of the dwarves know the romantic stories of Mahal and Yavanna, mostly told to little dwarf girls but, our mother told them to us anyway.

“The Rules of Old can be about anything because of what many kings have thought them of to be. As you know, no one has found them since they were lost in the First Age. With that being said, a lot of tales and side-stories have popped up and caused a lot of heartache and grief. Many wars and battles have been caused within small dwarf towns because no one knows what is actually written and if you don’t know what’s written: Anything can tip the scale,”

Bilbo thought this over as he had never heard of this Yavanna until now. It would make sense for hobbits to look to her as a divine but; hobbits were from the race of man. That is why Bilbo’s race was closer in age and mortality to that of them.

“So how are you and Mileth coming along?” Bilbo asked Fili who suddenly stilled and blushed deeply.

“We’re talking to one another, but it seems that she knows of the Rules of Old and we haven’t gotten far,” Fili forced out.

Bilbo nodded and then said “Flowers to a girl is always a nice way to get their attention. Along with poetry, chocolate, dinners or picnics and …hunting trips,”

Fili looked at his “uncle” and said “Hunting trips?”

“Well, she and I have spoken a bit and she does like hunting to a certain extent. If it is just for the fur and not for eating, she is completely out of it. She won’t hunt for sport. But she is very skilled with her bow and arrows. Might have you and her, Kili, go at it with your skills against one another someday,” Bilbo explained more to his “nephews” with a smile.

Fili chuckled low as he looked at his younger brother’s expression. Kili was very skilled with a bow and arrows but, to see him go against Mileth would be interesting to see.

“Flowers, chocolate, hunting trips…what else does she like Bilbo?” Fili asked curiously, hope was rising in his soul.

“Well, she won’t be here for much longer Fili. She’s a wander like you guys were. Going from one place to the other. Just go up to her and start talking,” Bilbo said back, gently pushing him in the right direction.

Fili blushed as he walked away and muttered “She better not be leaving any time soon,”

Kili chuckled and laughed as he looked at Bilbo. His smile faded when he saw how sad their “Uncle” was.

“Bilbo?” He asked him.

“Mm? Oh, I’m alright lad. Just thinking and taking everything in now,” Bilbo replied back, faking his cheerfulness.

“Come on, Uncle, what is wrong?” Kili asked, he hated to see his “uncle” like this.

“Is it wrong of me to say that I do not want to leave but, know that I have to for all of my life?” Bilbo softly asked Kili in return.

The youngest of the dwarf princes sighed and then pulled his uncle into a one-arm hug as Bilbo hugged him back. There was nothing that neither of them could anything about it. Thorin had issued Bilbo to be banished for life and it was hurting them all.

“I will ride with you for a while and then leave you at Beorn’s house. It will give me some time to think of something. Fili will work on Thorin, Fili has always been able to get through to him whenever it has come to you,” Kili whispered, rubbing Bilbo’s back.

“You don’t have to go all that way out, Kili. I don’t think I would need an escort that far,” Bilbo protested on that little bit.

“You know, maybe it would be easier if Gandalf went with you. I haven’t seen much of him but, I know he’s a dear friend of ours and would put my worries to rest,” Kili said smiling down at him.

“I agree, but I would like to know more on Vili, Kili,” Bilbo said, he couldn’t understand why his dreams were filled; for these past few nights, with that of his mother’s old one true love.

Kili looked down confused and said “We told you everything that there is to know, Bilbo. What else can we tell you that have not already been said?”

“I just…I’m getting these dreams of him appearing so suddenly that he is glowing somehow. I have tried to understand them and put them off, but they keep reappearing and I don’t know what they mean,” The hobbit explained as they were near the edge of the battlefield now.

Kili hummed and then said “I have heard some tales where, the dead would appear in your dreams if something is not going right. That they try as hard as the dead person might, to correct things. But that is only within the same race of the dead person,”

Bilbo looked at Kili and then said “But if it is in the same race of the dead person, then…does that mean?”

Kili gently steadied his uncle out before having him sit down and said “Easy, just breathe deeply between your legs. That’s it, deeper breathes, its okay Uncle,”

Bilbo listened and did what Kili had instructed him to do. The thought that he was, after all this time, was the son of Vili. That is _if_ he was.

“Maybe Gandalf will know more, he was there too at that battle of the South, long ago,” Kili said as Bilbo nodded, gasping and letting himself calm down.

Kili stayed with Bilbo until it was time for lunch. Bofur, Bifur, Bomber, Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Ori, Nori, Dori and Fili were all at the large table when Kili and Bilbo walked slowly inside the large mess hall tent.

“I have been in the libraries today,” Ori informed Bilbo as he looked at him.

“And? What is it like there Ori?” Bilbo asked him, eager to know.

“I have some books for you to have, just simple stories and such. Our king doesn’t mind if you have them, Bilbo,” Ori replied nervously as he handed the bag of books to Bilbo.

Bilbo at once started to look into the bag as he found books that were in the common tongue of many different stories.

“Did you find the scrolls that contain the Rules of Old?” Fili and Kili asked Ori.

“No, however I did find a tunnel leading down from a hidden passage. It’s caved in but, I think with some work there, there might be something or why else would the kings of old have it in the first place?” Ori answered as everyone looked at him in awe.

“Ori, it could possibly be where the scrolls of the Rules of Old are kept. Just make sure, Dwalin, Balin, Gloin and Oin help you clean it up. I don’t want you to get killed or anything,” Bilbo said to him.

“You know, you sound exactly like Thorin for he too said the same thing,” Ori said with a soft smile.

Bilbo nodded stiffly as no one brought up the name of their King to him, unless it was important.

“I bet I do, but I do care about you all so much. If you are ever in that part of the world, please don’t hesitate to come in. Tea is at 4 and you can easily stay as however long you all would like to,” Bilbo told them all as they all looked at him with pride.

They nodded as Balin got up with an extra full plate and walked away.

That afternoon and evening, Bilbo was helping or staying out of the way of everyone. He didn’t see that he had sat down in the Mess Hall tent and all of the company; except for Thorin, was there.

It surprised him when he saw Balin sitting near him.

“Balin, good graces, please don’t do that to-”

“Thorin would like for you to know, that he wishes you the best of luck as you could have for your journey home,” Balin cut in as Bilbo nodded.

His heart was aching, he had thought of Thorin all afternoon and whether the dwarves from the company knew of his pain, he couldn’t hide it now.

“Balin, can you vow to me,” Bilbo said as the older dwarf looked at him.

“And what is it laddie?” Balin asked curiously.

“To not retake Moria. And if you do, you can come to Hobbiton, to Bag-End before you leave. I care for you all, Balin,” Bilbo told him as the older dwarf was like that of a grandfather figure to Bilbo.

Balin then leaned over and whispered “Where did you hear that? I know Dwalin didn’t-”

“No, but his muttering can be heard if and when he’s agitated on a subject,” Bilbo cut in as Balin nodded in understanding.

“Fine, laddie, I won’t retake Moria,” Balin said loud enough for everyone to hear, which had them all still at this.

“Balin, what do you mean that you won’t?” Fili asked nervously.

“We need you hear more than ever, mostly with Uncle,” Kili chimed in too.

“I have been thinking of it laddies. I just… didn’t know if I was needed here or not,” Balin said to them as Bilbo knew that the older dwarf didn’t voice his true opinion.

Bilbo sighed and then said “You will always be needed here Balin. You are the head of the council of Erebor. You are sitting in the council as we speak!”

Everyone grew silent at that because they knew that Bilbo was handling the politics of the kingdom for now.

“We are the Council members of Erebor?” Bofur and Nori asked him shocked.

“Yes, who else would Thorin trust most if wasn’t for you coming on this quest. Many will try and throw him off, gold lust and riddled mad from the Arkenstone, the king is weak right now. He needs people that he can trust before he went mad! Please tell me that I’m not the only one who thought of this?” Bilbo answered them, looking at Dwalin and Gloin.

“Aye, the lad has a point,” Gloin said to them.

“Yes, but, why are you still here?” Dwalin asked him.

Bilbo sighed and then said “I am leaving tomorrow morning. Balin will take over: listen to every single word that he has to say or else I will come back in the middle of the night and make you regret of going against his words. Ori with Dori, you two are assigned to Erebor’s Libraries; Find those scrolls of the Rules of Old. Send me a letter as fast as one can come, I want to know what the Mahal’s beard is in those contexts!

Nori, as always you’re the spymaster. Gloin, the treasure sorting and such belongs strictly to you; I don’t care if you have to lock Thorin out of those rooms, keep him away from there! Oin, Lord Healer of Erebor.

“Bofur, Bifur and Bomber, my personal council members and if anyone should ask on where they are at, tell them that they are a trading trip by Thorin’s request. And if that stubborn dwarf king questions in return on it, give him a look and he’ll figure it out on his own. Fili and Kili, you two are the princes and heirs. Try not to get into too much trouble. Please?”

Everyone was listening to every word that Bilbo was saying and all of them felt sad that he was leaving.

Kili and Fili both stood up before bowing deeply to their “uncle” with “Yes Master Baggins, we promise,”

“Thank you lads, now, I’m tired and ready for bed,” Bilbo said suddenly winded and full.

The company bid Bilbo good night as he walked out of the mess hall tent.

“I’m going to murder our uncle if he gets his head cleared or straightened,” Kili whispered to Fili who nodded in agreement.

That night, Bilbo slept very little. His worries and fears rattled his mind as he didn’t want to leave Erebor.

For what little sleep that he got, he was up early, packed all of his stuff and left each and every one of the company members; including that of Thorin, a letter.

When it was just beginning to be light enough, he was in his horse’s saddle and trotting away with Gandalf.

“You know, you will be missed since they didn’t get the chance to say a proper goodbye, Bilbo Baggins,” Gandalf grumbled low to him.

“It is better this way, Gandalf. I caused so much trouble, why on this green good earth, would I want to add more to it? Besides, I’m banished from here for life. Dwalin even asked last night, why I was still here. I couldn’t answer him that I didn’t want to leave,” Bilbo said in a defeated tone.

“We will wait near Mirkwood, Bofur, Bifur and Bomber should arrive by mid afternoon by then. Now, tell me why the sadness Bilbo,” Gandalf informed him, giving him a look.

“Is it wrong of me to love someone that I can never have? Even if the Rules of Old do not allow it?” Bilbo said back, twisting around in his saddle as he looked one last time at the Lonely Mountain with such sad eyes that Gandalf cursed Thorin silently for doing this.

Stopping his horse and letting Gandalf ride further and out of earshot, Bilbo whispered “Good bye, my love. I will always think of you fondly and love you dearly,”

A soft breeze greeted Bilbo’s face as he stared at the gleaming mountain as he slowly turning his horse around and then galloping after Gandalf.


	5. Chapter 4: Returning Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo returns home.

Chapter 4: Returning Home.

That evening, Bofur, Bifur and Bomber were so relieved that Bilbo and Gandalf didn’t go too far. When they had found out that Bilbo was already heading home, it made the three brothers worried. It wasn’t just the whole company sadden by Bilbo’s silent departure, but that the hobbit didn’t actually say goodbye to them all.

“Kili and Fili are nearly to the point laddie,” Bofur had said to Bilbo when he saw him that night. “Just getting on a horse and coming here. In fact all of them were thinking that when me and my brothers left,”

“I couldn’t say goodbye to their faces, Bofur. Every time that I do, I see Thorin. I know that the break is hard to handle but, I just couldn’t do it,” Bilbo replied back, his heart was broken by this point.

Gandalf just shook his head and muttered “Things will turn out alright in the end. Just need a stubborn dwarf that suddenly became a king, to realize what he has done. Now….who is there?”

All three dwarves, hobbit and wizard heard the rustling sound of horses approaching them as their fire was small.

The horses stopped before the people got off and then Bilbo stood up as he saw Fili, Kili, Tauriel, Mileth, Gloin, Oin, Nori, Ori, Dori, Balin and then Dwalin.

“What…what are you guys doing here? Where is Thorin? Who is tending after him if you all-?”

“Easy Laddie,” Balin told him with a smile. “Thorin is being looked after by one of the healers. In fact he ordered us to come after you,”

“That’s a lie. I know for a fact Thorin wouldn’t sent you after me, since I am banished from Erebor, for life,” Bilbo said back in anger.

If it was anything that got under Bilbo’s skin it was a lie. He had learned it as much from the dwarves since they too hated being lied to as well.

“Bilbo, why did you leave without saying goodbye to us all?” Kili asked him hurt.

With a hand pinching in between his eyes he heavily sighed and said “Because, Kili, it hurts too much to actually say and do it. I don’t want to leave but, Thorin has issued it. So I’m going back home, to grow my plants, read next to my fireplace and hopefully…”

Kili walked up to him, looked him in the eyes and then wrapped his arm around his uncle while whispering “And you did not think that this hurts us as well? Our uncle is still sick Bilbo. We are doing everything that we can to help him, but to know that we can’t have you there to soothe our worries and fears is something that is going to take some time…maybe one day you will return to Erebor. But we will always be there for you if you ever need us,”

Fili walked up after his brother had hugged their uncle and he too hugged the hobbit that nearly all of them cared so much about. And it was one by one, that the dwarves came up and hugged their burglar. Dwalin just head butted Bilbo instead of a hug; which the hobbit did not mind.

Bofur, Bifur, Bomber and Gandalf all smiled and that night they camped next to Mirkwood forest. The elves knew of their presence as the dwarves were singing and talking loudly; almost like good times, but Bilbo knew that one was missing.

One that would always be missed in his heart.

The next morning, everyone woke up early and Kili was sitting next to his uncle Bilbo.

“Kili,” Bilbo had asked in a hushed whisper before he had left. “How is …does he…I mean?”

Kili sighed and then whispered softly “He misses you, I can see it. But in many ways, he thinks it’s for the best that you don’t see him. I am sorry for what he has done to you Bilbo,”

“Don’t apologize, Kili, it’s not your fault, just tell him for me that I will always think of him when I at least expect it and the love that we shared will never die,” Bilbo replied, gently looking at his nephew.

Kili heavily sighed and then pulled out a letter, sealed with the Durin two axes in the blue wax. Bilbo eyed the letter that he knew that Thorin had written, he could very well read the common tongue of his own name on the front of it.

“Read this whenever you want to, he wrote it a couple of hours ago. Tauriel will see me in a few months. Mileth is going to be staying here because Oin thinks that she is a much better healer then he is, but we all know it’s not true,” Kili said, handing the letter to Bilbo.

After he took it, Bilbo then pulled out his own letter. He had started to write it all since the night before and some parts of it that morning.

“He is always welcomed to my home. Any time he wishes, just know that I am not angry with him, just very disappointed. I hope Erebor is restored to her former glory and that one day I can come back,” Bilbo told him, handing it over to his nephew who swallowed nervously.

“Bilbo,” Gandalf greeted him “It is time my friend,”

Heavily sighing as the company was now up and about; the sons of Bonder were already on their horses with that of Tauriel.

Everyone hugged, told Bilbo that they would send letters and visit him (But a sad horrible truthful part of Bilbo knew that they wouldn’t since he is banished from Erebor for life). Dwalin gently this time put his head against Bilbo’s in a friendly way before clapping him hard on the shoulders.

Bilbo chuckled as he then was engulfed by Kili and Fili. He hugged them tightly before forcing himself to back away.

“Stay out of trouble you two. Though with Thorin…a little bit isn’t always too bad to cause,” he said smiling before they chuckled lovingly.

“We’ll write you, Uncle Bilbo,” Fili said, daring to put the “uncle” part out in the open.

“Aye, we will cause trouble to Thorin, but not too much,” Kili chimed in, smiling.

Bilbo chuckled and then walked over to his horse and climbed up on him.

“Again, tea is at 4PM, don’t hesitate to come in, you’re all welcome to Bag-End. And that includes his highness of the Lonely Mountain,” Bilbo again told them all before Gandalf turned the horses into the Mirkwood forest.

Bilbo looked at Fili and Kili, he loved those two troublemakers but, he knew that they would be alright as he turned around. Looking into the forest, Tauriel was at the lead, Gandalf was second, and Bifur came next as well as Bomber.

“Come on, Laddie,” Bofur told him gently as their horses walked slowly into the forest.

Memories flashed before Bilbo’s eyes of how they all got lost in this forsaken forest.

“Uh…Tauriel,” He called up panicked.

“Yes Bilbo?” she replied back, stopping them for a bit.

“It ...uh…it won’t be last time that I came through this forest, will it?” He asked fearfully.

“No, dear one, it won’t. I am your guide through this part of your journey home,” she replied, soothing his fears as she then nudged her horse forward.

Bilbo walked his horse through the maze of the sicken forest. It only reminded him further more of that of his king.

‘My king? When on earth did he ever become…oh never mind! He has always been my king, since the moment he came into my life, that night long ago,’ he thought bitterly to himself.

Bilbo’s memory suddenly flashed a memory. One where he was walking around the elven kingdom looking for his dwarves. It took him all about a week to find them. Mostly talking to Thorin.

 

* * *

  
“I don’t know how to get you all out. I don’t know where they put the keys,” Bilbo had whispered softly through the bars.

“Do not give up on hope, Bilbo. You will find them and I know you will get us all out of here. Safely. Now, calm down okay? Have you had anything to eat? If not, here, take some of my bread,” Thorin replied back, bringing Bilbo a tray of food.

Looking unsure, Bilbo took as little as he could so that Thorin wouldn’t go hungry. The dwarf king saw this and very gently equaled it all out so that they would have enough for them both.

Bilbo nodded his thanks with the reassurance that Thorin did have something to eat.

“How are you?” Bilbo asked Thorin, it was an odd question but his concern for his king was great.

“I’m alright, a little upset with that of the eleven king but that is to be expected since he is such-”

“I think it’s more than that Thorin. When I was coming down here, after I had found out where you were, I overheard him talking to the captain of some sorts. She tried to tell Thranduil that his son, Legolas, was not interested in her, but the elven king saw through that lie. It may have been true long ago, according to her shocked expression, but the elven king ordered her to not love the prince?” Bilbo cut in before Thorin could swear in the dwarf language.

Thorin nodded thoughtfully at this and whispered “For many kingdoms, master hobbit, for a prince or princess, to fall in love and marry someone off of the streets is looked down upon. It is a harsh thing to do, but, the king or queen or both, at times cannot have someone who will lead the kingdom to their end,”

“I see,” Bilbo said but in his mind he was screaming out ‘why? Just because they are in love, you have to rip them apart?’

Thorin looked at Bilbo and then said softly “It would be like if for example, Kili fell in love with one of these elves. It is not uncommon but frowned upon within the race of dwarves. So much so, Bilbo, that either one or the other is either banished, beheaded or sentenced to prison for life. Depending on who was ruling at the time,”

Startled at this, Bilbo paled because he had talked to Kili and Kili had revealed that he liked one elf. It was that captain that had reported to King Thranduil.

“B-b-banish? B-b-beheaded?” Bilbo stammered horribly as Thorin gently snaked his arms out to steady the hobbit.

“Easy, sit down if you must. I do not fancy you to faint and then fall from here,” Thorin growled low.

Bilbo did what he was suggested to do and leaned against the bars of Thorin’s cell. Thorin sat down behind him, to keep him company but his hand was still stuck out, stroking Bilbo’s shoulder in comfort.

“Why?” Bilbo asked but then they both heard footsteps coming.

“Hide Bilbo. Get out of here if you can!” Thorin hissed, his fear showing that Bilbo might get caught but what he did not expect was his burglar to disappear right in front of his very eyes.

“Shh...I’m still here,” Bilbo barely whispered back to Thorin as the she-elf from earlier came down.

“Who are you talking to dwarf?” she asked Thorin curiously.

“No one but myself,” Thorin snarled back with a heated glare.

Bilbo had reached into the cell and pinched Thorin’s forearm, hard. Thorin didn’t react to it as best as he could before he felt Bilbo slip away from him.

Trying not to appear frightened, Thorin looked up into the she-elf’s eyes as she looked him over and then saw his plate of food.

“Try to not eat as much, your next meal will be tomorrow morning,” she informed him which to him was very odd.

‘What was it that Bilbo had said to me before? Killing me with kindness?’ Thorin had thought to himself as he nodded slowly.

Tauriel had walked away, down towards the other cells but Thorin was near his bars.

“Bilbo?” he whispered low, his heart in his throat.

“I’m here, just no more talking until she leaves. And she is with Kili right now,” He whispered back as Thorin snarled at this.

“Can you sneak up and listen to what-”

“If I did that, Thorin, I would get noticed and we’ll die in here until we can’t get up anymore,” Bilbo cut him off with a hard whisper.

Thorin sighed heavily but understood. Thankfully Tauriel didn’t stay long as she had a smile on her lips and walked away.

Bilbo remained unseen as he walked silently to where Kili’s cell was at.

“Kili,” He hissed low, startling the young dwarf prince from his seat.

“B-Bilbo?” he stuttered fearfully.

Heavily sighing, Bilbo took the ring off and looked around and asked “What were you doing talking to that she-elf?”

Kili looked shocked that A) Bilbo had appeared out of thin air and B) that he had seen him talking to Tauriel.

“Answer me!” Bilbo hissed again, not looking pleased.

“She and I were just talking, about fire moons and how she had walked-”

“That does not matter, you do realize if you continue to talk to her, Thorin, your uncle, will either banish, behead or put you in prison for life!” Bilbo snapped worriedly at the prince.

“The Rules of Old,” Kili whispered so low that Bilbo nearly missed it.

“The Rules of Old? What are they?” he asked, looking over his shoulder and then the other.

“They are the rules for all dwarves. To not love outside of our own race, but we cannot help it if that person or being, is our One,” Kili whispered again.

“Your one? What is that?” Bilbo asked him curiously.

“Our One is like that of a man marrying his wife for life but, it’s a bit complicated than that,” Kili expressed softly.

Bilbo then looked around again and whispered “I’m going to disappear, but I’m not going anywhere, keep talking okay?”

Kili nodded as Bilbo disappeared right before his very eyes and stood there shocked. Just acting on this, he reached out and felt Bilbo who gently took the young prince’s hand into his own with a soft squeeze.

“It’s complicated because we only love one person at a life time. When another dwarf doesn’t love you back, we just don’t love another for our whole life. We get jealous of others who try to uh…flirt or be around that person. Sometimes, we do not wish to marry because we love our trade so much,” Kili whispered low as Bilbo listened.

“But what are the Rules of Old? I mean, it is just something that Thorin can ch-?”

“No, Bilbo. The Rules of Old are something that not even he can change. It was written in the First Age, but was lost after a terrible battle. Fili can tell you the rest of it whenever we get out of here. It’s just that…my uncle does love you, I know. I can easily see the signs, but with him as well as the rest of us, knowing that he can’t fully love because of the Rules of Old…it’s just…terribly sad,” Kili cut in, but looked lost on what to say to the hobbit.

Bilbo nodded, even though Kili couldn’t see him doing it, patted his arm and replied “Alright, well I better get going. To see if we can get out of here, safely. I will be near Thorin’s cell if I come back empty handed,”

“We trust you, Bilbo Baggins. We know you will get us out of here, do not doubt that,” Kili told him as he felt the hand on his arm pat him once more and then slipped away.

* * *

  
 

Bilbo blinked as they had somehow got to the gates of Mirkwood and looked around. Bofur, Bifur and Bomber all looked shocked too because they seemed to have been in a memory of their own.

“How did…when did…oh never mind, let’s just get out of here!” Bofur said shivering a bit before softly kicking his horse into a trot.

Gandalf huffed and said “Your horse has been through a lot for the past few days! The air clouded your mind and judgment Bofur! Give your horse a rest. We will camp here for the night,”

And Gandalf was right, however they got through Mirkwood, was a mystery for the three dwarves and hobbit, but they listened to Gandalf’s command.

That night, Bilbo was sitting near the fire and holding the letter. Oh how his heart wanted to read it, but the fear of what Thorin himself had put was stopping him.

Bomber looked at the hobbit and sat down across from him of the campfire and whispered “Don’t let your head interrupt your heart, Bilbo,”

That snapped him out of his thoughts and looked up at the massive dwarf before him.

“How so?” he replied curiously.

“Well, I know that matters of love can be easily meddled with that of the logical thinking of our minds. I know that what happened between you and Thorin wasn’t the prettiest because of him getting the sickness from the Arkenstone and the gold lust all at the same time,” Bomber replied tenderly, he knew this was a sore subject to even talk about.

Bilbo looked down at the flickering flames and whispered “I love him, Bomber. What he did on the gates of Erebor was horrible, however I can’t believe that I am saying this, but, I do forgive him,”

“Of course you do. Anyone would if they truly loved said person,” Bomber said with a knowing smile.

It just occurred to Bilbo and asked “Do you have someone that you love?”

“Yes, she is in the Blue Mountains. I had to write to her when we were in Rivendell and Lake-Town and then soon afterwards of the battle. I hope that one day she will be my wife,” Bomber said proudly.

Bilbo was shocked to hear this and then replied “Well congratulations Bomber. I hope she will be your wife someday as well,”

Bomber blushed as he muttered “Such a high phrase from you, Mister Bilbo Baggins. I will honor it,”

Bilbo chuckled and then said “Did everyone noticed of our love for one another during our quest?”

Bomber thought on this as he then slowly stated “Not at first, Bilbo. After the Trolls, you got his attention and if you had not noticed, that he was silently seeking you out during Rivendell and kept an eye on you thereafter. It wasn’t until after you flung yourself at the orc and killed him and his warg, in front of Thorin, that it came to light for him. For the rest of us, we already knew that he had taken a liking to you after the Trolls. But we cannot act upon those feelings because of the Rules of Old. He truly didn’t want to separate your mother and his youngest brother apart but, he knew that he couldn’t do any of what is stated as a punishment to him either,”

“Is…is that why Vili got killed?” Bilbo asked fearfully.

Bomber looked at him and said “No. He died in battle, Bilbo. Not because of what he and the rest of our race know of those mettle some rules,”

Nodding and sighing with relief, Bilbo slowly put the letter back into his pack as he bid Bomber a good night.

The next few days after that, Gandalf requested that they all head towards Beorn’s house to rest and restock on food. Bilbo was hesitant on going to that house because that was where he had his first kiss but also with that of Thorin.

Bofur nudge Bilbo forward when they did arrive to the house, which the skin-changer smiled warmly at them. Still didn’t like dwarves, but welcomed them non-the-less.

“And how is Bunny doing?” Beorn asked smiling a bit.

Bilbo blushed and muttered “I’m alright, Beorn,”

“Hm, didn’t look alright when I carried you off of the battlefield, or how you are never able to return to Erebor,” Beorn said which made everyone fall into silence.

“How did you know that?” Bilbo forced the question out.

“I overheard it from one of the elves and the white stag from Mirkwood,” Beorn replied back.

“The White stag that Thorin shot an arrow at?” Bilbo asked as Gandalf stared hard at him.

“Please tell me that the creature had not been harmed?” Gandalf asked as Bilbo shook his head ‘no’.

“It is bad luck to do such a thing to a beautiful rare creature,” Bilbo replied softly back.

Beorn growled a bit before stating “Yes, the white stag didn’t like it but he does remember Thorin and you Bunny,”

“Well you can’t forget a beautiful stag like him. But, Beorn, is it alright that we go inside your home?” Bilbo asked curiously.

Gandalf, Beorn and the others chuckled as Beorn nodded with “Of course, got to feed you now, bunny. But it is a shame for you to be banished,”

Bilbo tried his hardest to forget his memories, but he could not. Every where he turned, he saw one of the company or Thorin with Fili and Kili at a certain place within the home. This time around, Bofur, Bifur, Bomber, Gandalf, Tauriel and Bilbo himself were given soft beds to sleep on in the barn area.

Suddenly feeling gracious and thankful, Bilbo moaned softly at the feel of the soft bed under his wary bones.

Before Bilbo could stop his memories from blasting through his broken heart, he had fallen in the one that he will hold oh so ever dear to his soul.

 

* * *

  
The dwarves were loud but, Beorn was out of the house when dusk approached them. The big “normal” cups that each dwarf had was filled with honey apple ale. Beorn makes it himself and it was stronger than Bilbo cared to drink for; he hadn’t been close of finishing it.

Walking outside and just walking around in the garden, Bilbo looked up at the starry night sky. This was his element. Being in a garden, outside, not having to worry about the next danger or whatever else is going to happen.

For once, the worry in his shoulders were gone and weren’t so slumped and tight with tension.

From this point of Beorn’s house, Bilbo could hear the soft buzzing of the overly large bees. He was really fascinated but alarmed by them as Beorn had showed them the many huge beehives.

“Good evening, Hobbit,” a deep baritone voice greeted from his left.

“Good evening, Thorin,” Bilbo replied back, knowing his leader’s voice anywhere now.

“Not thinking of running off?” Thorin asked him curiously.

“Mm? No, just enjoying the night. I wish my garden could look like this,” Bilbo replied gesturing to Beorn’s large flowers and tended earth.

Thorin walked closer until both he and Bilbo were just inches apart now. He couldn’t understand why it brought the halfling so much joy, but then again, they were different races of two different worlds.

“I guess…it is the same when it comes to me or any of the company, that we find something special about a certain rock or gem,” he voiced it his thought to Bilbo.

The halfling looked up and smiled softly “Yes, but, I think I can understand why you and your race loves them so much, just like hobbits love to garden,”

“Tell me, Master Baggins, what it is that makes you so happy about gardening? I am rather confused on it,” Thorin slowly asked him, wanting to hear from Bilbo’s world.

Bilbo thought on this and tried to come up with different ways to state them before saying “Well, you know how to mine gems and such from rocks? It is the same with Hobbits and their gardening. We tend to the crop day after day, pulling a weed or for your case, hammering away the useless rock and stone from the gem. We, hobbits mind you, will guard our fields and corps like you dwarves would with that of your treasure. Even though you can’t eat the jewels, gems and such, we hobbits make our meals from what we harvest, all throughout the year. We have parties, contests and such to show off what we grew and in turn, give others a meal and good time,”

Thorin thought this over and was utterly amazed. The race of hobbits, he thought, was much gentler and kinder than any other race.

“I really wish I could have been there now,” Bilbo whispered, looking up at the moon.

“Been where?” Thorin asked him, staring at Bilbo.

“Back in Hobbiton, we have a summer festival. I think, if my memory serves correctly, it was about yesterday? Dancing, drinking, eating, contests on who grew the best and prized vegetables and fruit with wine and ale. Oh I wish you could see it Thorin. I think you would most amaze of what us hobbits can do,” Bilbo said with pride and joy.

Thinking this over Thorin then said softly “Maybe, one day, I will adventure back to your Shire and stay until this summer festival. That is, if you would have me stayed that long?”

“Of course I will! Why would you think that I wouldn’t?” Bilbo asked in returned, almost offended.

“Just that this quest…” Thorin began but his courage had died to say more.

With his blue eyes, Bilbo then softly said “Do not give up on Hope, Thorin Oakenshield. We still have to get through Mirkwood, pass through Lake-Town and reach the mountain itself. Let alone me getting your Arkenstone and fleeing or killing; one of the two, from Smaug. It’ll be alright,”

The dwarf king nodded silently, like Bilbo was in charge of this quest and he; Thorin, wasn’t.

He didn’t hear Bilbo walk away, but when he felt the soft hand on his forearm; he looked up and saw his burglar holding that of a flower.

“Uh…” He said unsure of what Bilbo was doing.

“In my world, giving flowers is not only a sign of friendship, courting and relationship, but also holds meaning to each color and flower,” Bilbo explained to Thorin as he blushed a bit.

Not sure what to make of it, Thorin took the flower but, kept his eyes on Bilbo alone.

“That is a wild rose. One that I have no name for, but, if you look at it, the color might surprise you,” Bilbo hinted to Thorin before walking slowly away.

Thorin watched Bilbo walk away from him as he slowly looked down at the hint. A little shocked, Thorin then looked up at the empty garden.

He knew this color; he knew what the color meant. True it wasn’t an uncommon language to dwarves, but it wasn’t in their nature to garden; they riled heavily on the humans that settled near them. Giving them food, trading between the two kingdoms.

As Thorin looked at the crimson red rose, his thoughts turned to Bilbo, like always. As of late, ever since his burglar had saved him from Azog while fleeing from the Goblin town within the Misty Mountains, he couldn’t stop thinking of Bilbo.

‘To save a royal’s life, is a life in dept to that person who saved you. Remember my son,’ His father had once said to him long ago.

Without so much as knowing as to what made him walk so fast, after Bilbo, Thorin walked and searched for his burglar. There in the pasture, where the black and white horses were settled together for the night, was a small figure, petting and softly talking to a baby.

The baby foal or filly was just barely tall as Bilbo was. But the little thing was paying him a lot of attention and flicking its tail either happily or annoyed.

Softly walking up to him, Thorin gently put his hand around Bilbo’s left hip and whispered low in his weird elf shape ear “I accept this gift Bilbo…but I would like for you to come back to the house. It is not safe out here,”

Bilbo blushed and then looked up at his king before softly grabbing his jaw and pulling him down. Thorin was shocked at the kiss but melted into it as he sucked and nibbled at Bilbo’s lower lip.

A soft mew sound came from Bilbo as he softly wrapped his arms around the dwarf’s waist. He couldn’t really reach up to Thorin’s shoulders since Thorin himself was about two feet taller than him, but he didn’t give up on kissing his king.

It was only when Bilbo was knocked down by the jealous filly that separated the king from his burglar. Thorin growled low with a thunderous glare as the filly put her ears back and snorted with a stomp to the ground by her hoof.

“Little menace,” Thorin had teased the filly before helping Bilbo up and walking away from the pasture.

Bilbo however was chuckling quietly as he loved that little filly.

Thorin shook his head and then walked to the edge of the house as he leaned down once more and kissed Bilbo on the lips. Bilbo didn’t mind this however; they both heard a very sudden and drunken gasp before hurrying feet.

“PAY UP! PAY UP! UNCLE AND BILBO ARE TOGETHER!! PAY UP!” Kili wailed loudly, making everyone become suddenly quiet.

Bilbo pulled back and then growled low “Remind me tomorrow, to be as loud as possible for his torture,”

“Oh, I’ll help you on that, Bilbo, for he and his brother are going to pay for this one,” Thorin growled alongside him.

The door was then flooded by severally drunk dwarves and then a loud “AYEE!! A ROUND ON THORIN AND BILBO!”

Groaning at this, Thorin walked away with Bilbo close behind him as Gandalf couldn’t help but smile at the two.

Thorin had sat down on a stump and then pulled Bilbo into his lap as he then looked up at the stars. Bilbo and he stayed there until the dwarves inside the house had fallen asleep or passed out.

“Thorin,” Bilbo asked him curiously.

“Hm,” He hummed, thinking of something.

“I uh…well…you see…where will I sleep tonight?” Bilbo asked in a fierce blush.

That got the king’s attention as he looked down from the heavens and at his hobbit.

“Next to me, the others will tease us, but, I can easily stop it if it goes too far,” Thorin replied like it was a normal day occurrence which it wasn’t.

“Okay, thank you. Can I tell you a story of that star constellation there,” Bilbo asked and pointed up to the bright blue shape of it.

Thorin looked up and replied “Of course, I was wondering what it was,”

“To us hobbits, it’s the closet that you will ever come to us having a god or goddess of some sort. Her name is Alonia; her story is of sad but, true. She was to my kind, as tall as you are, but very beautiful for she is from what I can recall of her tale. She loved one that I think you will find interesting,” Bilbo began smiling at Thorin.

“Wait, that cannot be her, can it?” Thorin asked shocked and confused, looking up at the stars once again.

“Oh, it is her, Thorin. Alonia fell in love with that of a dwarf, Finn. I think it was back in close to the ending of the second age and the beginning of the third age? Anyway, she was one of the first to venture out into the west, been all brought up in the shadows of the Vales of Anduin. She and a small group of hobbits or halflings by what the race of men called us and still do, ventured with her.

She knew how to use a bow and arrows, short twin swords and a single horn. She hunted the animals with care, only taking what she needed but that was it. But also wherever she went, she planted trees in her wake. Even though that sometimes the ground would not let her, she would try and try.

“What she did not know was that, the wolves were silently hunting her, stalking her and her group from a great distance, just waiting to ambush and attack. The quest that she took went through the Misty Mountains, right through Finn’s path. It wasn’t long before she met up with him and his large troop.

The wolves didn’t like this one bit, so they sent out howls, long and loud. The calls went for miles as they echoed off of the cliffs of the Misty Mountains. But none of the dwarves or hobbits heard them, since the wolves were leagues back.

“During that time, Finn and Alonia were getting to know one another and before Finn could actually understand his emotions, he knew that he had fallen in love with the fierce, brave, talented huntress. She showed him ways of which plants were helpful for either medical supplies or for cooking or just not to mess with since they were lethal.

It was the crest of the mid summer’s moon that Finn showed Alonia his love for her. And as the night wore, he vowed to love and protect her and her people, forever,” Bilbo paused since it was a lengthy story to retell.

Thorin looked up at the stars and saw the moon beginning to fade into a new one. As Thorin remembered the rest of this story he looked at Bilbo.

“If I remember correctly, Finn had died but always came back at a very unusual time. When the Moon, the sun and the earth itself would a line during the night,” Thorin stated as Bilbo nodded.

“She had found settlement in the west, where the Shire is and up North. She never forgot her lover and so when she did finally pass on, her spirit formed that of the stars you see above you. You see how close they are to the moon; it arching like that of her bow?” Bilbo said, pointing it out as Thorin nodded slowly.

Eight stars were formed in a box like shape and how close they were to that of the moon. And how the moon was shaped that of a bow; thin and powerful, he wondered where Finn was in the stars.

As if reading his mind, Bilbo then pointed to some stars below, close to the horizon with “He’s down there, looking behind her back, always guarding her whenever she needs it. Sometimes, not all the time mind you, she will let loose one of her arrows and if you make a wish on it before it dies out, then hopefully your wish; on whatever it is that you wish for or on, might just come true,”

Thorin was in awe as Bilbo had pointed this out and just like he had said; it wasn’t common to see her arrow loose as it streaked across the night sky. Both Dwarf and Hobbit wished that no one would get killed or severally hurt if they were to retake the mountain and to love one another until the end of all days for them.

* * *

  
 

Bilbo and the others had stayed at Beorn’s house for about a week and then headed off into the Wilderland’s. Bilbo felt the ache in his heart deepen. Bofur, Bomber, Bifur, Tauriel or Gandalf couldn’t help him with the utter sadness and grief.

Many times Bilbo had turned his horse around and just stared where he could easily see the Lonely Mountain. He didn’t know how long he would sit upon his horse and just stare at that object where his soul was.

“Bilbo?” Tauriel spoke to him, snapping him out of his hazy fogged mind.

“Yes?” He replied, looking at her for a brief moment and then back at the lonely mountain.

“If we would like to reach Rivendell, I would suggest we keep moving,” She softly told him, nudging his horse a bit.

Heavily sighing Bilbo replied “I just miss him, Tauriel. I can’t do this, I have to go back,”

“And die? For love? Bilbo Baggins, I too left my loved one behind, even though I am not forever banished from seeing him, I know to some degree how you feel,” She softly argued back.

Hot stingy tears swelled up in his eyes as he longed to be by Thorin’s side.

“How can I move forward when everywhere I look, every place that we have been through, it is stamped with his presence? How can I live within Bag-End, without hearing his deep voice singing of the destruction of what Smaug had done and also that of his people? I am forever scarred Tauriel and nothing can help heal the bleeding wound,” Bilbo told her as he let the tears fall down his face.

Not knowing how to handle this kind of deepest of grief, Tauriel did the only thing that she could think of and that was move her horse side by side to Bilbo’s and gently hug him. Holding onto her tightly, Bilbo for the first time, shook with the grief that rattled his body and soul.

Gandalf nodded with an angry look in his eyes as Bofur, Bifur and Bomber all just shook their heads. They knew that Bilbo loves Thorin, but it was like killing two birds with one stone.

“Come on, Bilbo,” Tauriel softly urged him forward. “We will make camp within a couple of hours from now,”

“No, we need to get to Rivendell safely but I would rather put this behind me,” he said, rubbing his eyes and blowing into his handkerchief that Ori had made him long ago.

After a few more minutes, he looked one last time at the lonely mountain far, far, far in the distance as he turned his horse and put it into a gallop.

The others followed Bilbo’s pace and even though none of them stated how they felt aloud, it did feel like they were running away from their problem instead of facing it.

 

* * *

When they reached Rivendell, Bilbo had never been so happy to see the Last Homely House. Lord Elrond smiled and welcomed them to his home once more and had welcomed Tauriel as a citizen among his people.

It was that night that Bilbo finally had enough courage to read the letter that Thorin had given to Kili to give to Bilbo himself. As he sat on his bed and broke the blue Durin’s sign of wax on the letter.

“Bilbo,

I know that you are probably heartbroken as I am or worse. I do not wish for you to be banished, I was not in the frame of mind when I spat those hateful words, though I cannot go back on the Rules of Old. I too hate them.

Please understand, my burglar that I would have let you stayed by my side, if those nuisance able rules weren’t in place. How Kili is going through this torture and still be happy about it, I do not know, for he too knows that he cannot see Tauriel.

I hope the road is safe for you, Bilbo. Do not think how much I worry about your safety, even if it is with Gandalf, Bofur, Bifur, Bomber and Tauriel, I still worry.

Remember the good times over the bad my dear one. Remember what you intended to do when you get back home. Plant your trees, watch them grow and know that even if we cannot be together, I am with you in your heart and soul.

In six months, a cavern will stop by in the forest close to where Hobbiton is. Go there at Night. Ask for my nephew, Fili. He will have something for you, for helping us reclaim our home. Already there are songs and great tales of you, passing into Legend.

You forgot something my dear one, one where you left it behind. Again Fili will have it when he visits.

Keep me close to your heart Bilbo,

Thorin Oakenshield, forever your king.”

Pulling his legs up and wrapping his arms around them, he sobbed quietly as his soul burst with new grief.

That night, Bilbo fell asleep crying and exhausted, but it did not go unnoticed by Tauriel who was near his door as she walked quietly away.

The next morning, Bilbo was up and slowly walking around. His mind was full and he couldn’t shake the feeling of sorrow. As he had told Tauriel on that hill, he saw phantoms of his memories within Rivendell. Of him and Thorin sharing that one time here.

It was after the dwarves had taken a swim in the fountain; thankfully Thorin wasn’t a part of it, but, Thorin was teaching Bilbo how to train and use his sword.

It didn’t fully occur to him that he had left it back in Erebor, not until Thorin had mentioned it in the letter.

As he sat on the bench, letting his memory play out before him, he didn’t noticed that Lord Elrond had sat down beside him.

“Love is never easy when one is so deep in its depths,” Lord Elrond softly stated, making Bilbo jump and land on the ground out of fright.

“My Lord Elrond! You terrified me there,” Bilbo said slowly getting up with his help.

“I am sorry, I didn’t mean to do that Bilbo Baggins. However, I am concerned about you,” Lord Elrond replied, standing now.

Heavily sighing, Bilbo blushed with “I was lost in thought,”

“Mm well do not let the harsh distance trouble you so,” the Elf lord said cryptically.

Bilbo looked up at him and asked “Will I ever see him again?”

“That remains to be seen, however, you have some friends very worried about you because of what has gone on. Gandalf told me of your heroic deeds and what you went through,” Lord Elrond replied softly.

“Heroic, I think not. A lot of people have died because of what I had done and I do not feel like a hero in that aspect. I still get night terrors from that battle or what Smaug had done to Lake-Town,” Bilbo truthfully told him.

“War is never meant to be an easy thing to deal with. Nor is the victory for what price was it that had to be dwelt? I can show you some plants that might just grow in your garden in Hobbiton that will keep the night terrors at bay. However the side effects will be harsh to deal with,” Lord Elrond said wisely.

Suddenly Bilbo wondered curiously as to when this elf lord had seen war?

“What are the side effects?” He asked him.

“Not eating for a week, getting dizzy, ringing in the ears for a few days, exhaustion, anxiety to panic attacks. It is not a plant that I would give to those who wish it, but it keeps the night terrors at bay. That is if you would wish to-”

“No, no. I think I will not have them, that sound awful to go through,” Bilbo cut him off not liking those side effects at all.

“Alright, I can however, you give some strong tea plants, to help calm you if you ever need to use them,” Lord Elrond offered again as the hobbit nodded to that.

“I would be most gracious of those my lord. Though, could you help me with this letter?” Bilbo asked, pulling the letter out from what Thorin had written him.

Lord Elrond read it but slowly looked at the hobbit and asked “When did you get this?”

“Right before we left Lake-town, the night before we headed into Mirkwood. I don’t know when Fili will come this way,” Bilbo said uncertain.

The elf lord nodded and calculated in his head as he stated “He will be here probably within a month or so. That is if he had left right after you,”

“Thank you and I will leave a letter here for him. I just hope that his journey is safe,” Bilbo replied thankfully.

“You’re most welcome, I also would like to give you some books, for you to keep,” Lord Elrond said as this made Bilbo perk up a bit.

“Books? What kind of books?” he asked, Lord Elrond walking slowly to his library.

“It is of the dwarf history, translated for you to read and also for you to learn their language. I know that King Thorin wouldn’t allow it, but I feel it is appropriate,” The Elf Lord cryptically said again.

That day, Bilbo had gotten his books with Bofur, Bomber and Bifur to help him learn their language as none of them were upset about it, just hesitant.

So all of them stayed about another two weeks before heading to the Shire.

It was on the boarders where Gandalf had halted and said “The boarders of the Shire, this is here where I must leave you,”

“That’s a shame. I quite like having a wizard around, for they seem to bring good luck,” Bilbo said back to him.

Bofur, Bifur, Bomber and Tauriel all waited around on their horses. They knew that the wizard and hobbit had become fine fast friends over their journey.

“You don’t really suppose that all of your adventures and escapes were managed by mere luck? Magic rings should not be used lightly Bilbo Baggins. Don’t take me for a fool, I know you found one in the goblin tunnels and I have been keeping my eye on you ever since,” Gandalf argued with him, which shocked the others.

Bilbo tried to deny it but, you couldn’t lie to a wizard, could you? He nodded his head at his concerned friend.

“Well thank goodness,” He replied back forcing a smile as he held out his “Farewell Gandalf,”

“Farewell,” the wizard replied as he shook his hand.

Bilbo turned around and walked over to his horse, as he was swinging his leg into the stirrup, he turned around and said “You uh…you don’t needn’t worry about…about that ring…uh it fell out of my…pocket…I-I…I lost it…during the battle,”

“You’re a very fine person, Mr. Baggins,” Gandalf said looking at him with wise old eyes. “And I’m very fond of you but, you’re only a little fellow in a wide world after all,”

Not knowing what to say except smirk a bit, Bilbo nudged his horse forward as the two friends parted ways. No one realized the grave serious expression the wizard had as they moved on.

When they came further into Hobbiton, Tauriel gasped and then urged them forward.

“Why are we galloping into Hobbiton?” Bilbo asked as he relied heavily on her actions.

“Unless you would like to have all of your belongings gone from the auction, I suggest we make haste!” Tauriel replied back as that spurred Bilbo and the others galloping to Bag-End!

“What on good green earth is going on!?” Bilbo snapped angrily as he jumped from his horse as Tauriel caught the reins and held the horse still when they got to his green round door.

Everyone froze and stared in utter disbelief.

“You’re supposed to be dead!” The auctioneer stated.

“Do I look like that I am dead?” Bilbo snapped angrily as he then saw Lobelia walking out of his house.

Her smug face then meshed into shock as he walked right up to her and looked into her box of his things!

“Who are you?” She said with a sneer.

“You know exactly who I am, Lobelia! And those are my spoons!” Bilbo growled back.

Bofur, Bifur and Bomber stood beside Bilbo then as every hobbit suddenly put down their things as Tauriel held onto the horses.

“Do you have anything stating who you are? Stating that you are indeed in fact, Bilbo Baggins?” The auctioneer asked Bilbo.

“Yes! I have a contract!” Bilbo growled nastily, digging into his coat and then getting out the contract.

He muttered about some things but then opened the entire contract up and gave it to the auctioneer.

“Get out of my house Lobelia,” Bilbo snarled angrily as she glared at him.

“And why should I? It is my right-”

“Your right to what? That I am still breathing, that I am still here alive? That I had went across all of Middle-earth, faced wargs, orcs, goblins, seen and visited with elves, was nearly drowned, face and lived to tell the tale of a fire breathing dragon, let alone be in the worst battle that no one should be apart and yet it is your right to steal my home?” He cut her off, his anger and blood was pumping now.

“It has been 13 months since no one has seen a hide nor hair of you, Bilbo Baggins!” She argued back.

“And did I not shout, while running, that I was going on an adventure you daft old warg!” He shouted back, Bofur, Bifur, Bomber and even Tauriel gasped at that.

Lobelia didn’t know what to do as the auctioneer then said “Everything seems to be in order…but, who is this? That you pledge yourself to? This …Thorin Oakenshield?”

Bilbo then did something that he wouldn’t normally do but, he didn’t care, he pushed Lobelia out and down the steps of his hobbit home.

“That would be our king,” Bofur stated to the auctioneer which all of the hobbits there gasped all at once.

“Your king?” the auctioneer squeaked out.

“Yes, he is my king. Bofur, Bifur try to get everything back. Tauriel, put the horses in the pasture behind the hill, there are stables there for them. Bomber help me tidy up on the inside please,” Bilbo replied back before walking inside his now empty house.

And just like that, his orders were carried out. Everyone had put his things down and ran down the hill. Almost at once, everyone knew that Bilbo Baggins was back, alive and wanting his belongings back.

Another thing that spread far and wide throughout the whole of Hobbiton, was that Bilbo had brought back three dwarves and a elf from his adventure and all of the children wanted to meet them, but for now, he was kneeling down on the ground, looking at the handkerchiefs that he so needed at the very first part of their journey.

The white with blue lettering of his first and last name reminded him strongly of that of Thorin.

 


	6. Chapter 5: A few years pass.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few hard years pass between Thorin and Bilbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, just a FYI, this chapter is going to be confusing. This is going off of soldiers coming home from war or war like situations. So for Bilbo to adjust to “Everyday life” is going to be difficult. If I have offended anyone who has served in battle, I am sorry. It wasn’t my intent to do so, just express the other side of this subject.
> 
> Also, it will be a year had gone by. I know it’s confusing, but you’ll understand it, hopefully.
> 
> If anyone would like to know what bead that Bilbo got from Dis, just type in MSN search images: Tolkien dwarf courting hair beads. It will come up when you scroll down a bit. 
> 
> Anyway please read, review and enjoy!

Bilbo settled down back into his old life. For the first year, Bofur, Bifur and Bomber stayed with the hobbit. Tauriel came and went as she pleases, but she too kept a watchful eye on the hobbit.

 

Slowly his empty tattered hobbit hole became homely once more as Bilbo couldn’t shake the night terrors or the memories from their adventure.

 

About two months later the door opened and Fili walked in around 4 like Bilbo had said so. It gave Bilbo quite a shock but he hugged and latched onto Fili dearly.

 

When Fili had greeted the rest of the company along with Tauriel, Bilbo got to work on making dinner for everyone.

 

“So how are things in Erebor?” Bilbo asked curiously.

 

“Great, just uh…I thought you would like your sword back, uncle,” Fili said, gently getting up and taking it out of his pack.

 

Bilbo walked up to him and then took his sword and whispered “Thank you, I have missed it greatly,”

 

“As does everyone else, including the King,” Fili told him with sad knowing eyes.

 

Bilbo swallowed and whispered again “How is he doing?”

 

“It is hard for him, Bilbo. To overcome the gold lust and the lingering effects from the Arkenstone. He also sent you another letter, one where I think he would like your advice on things or to distract him for a moment or two,” Fili replied, pulling out yet another letter with the blue Durin wax sealed parchment.

 

Blushing at this, Bilbo gently took it and smiled weakly as he too had another letter or two for Thorin. Fili chuckled at this as he put them in his coat.

 

Tauriel had her own letters that were for Kili, but Fili wasn’t heading back towards Erebor just yet. No, he was just stopping through and heading to get the famous Lady Dis. When Fili started to tell tales of his and Kili’s mother, everyone wanted to hear them; even Thorin joined in on her seething tongue scoldings.

As Fili had stayed in Bag-End for close to a month and half, Bilbo felt more at ease, until Fili had to go. Bofur was there to help Bilbo when his nephew left.

 

It was hard, Bilbo realized in the markets that his reputation as a respectable hobbit, was no longer there. He had to gone for days, not trying to listen to the gossip and the title “Mad Baggins” that followed him like the shadow.

 

Bofur, Bifur and Bomber had set up shops for making furniture, toys and taking in the Hobbit’s gardening tools and such. The hobbits were iffy, but when the kids saw the toy section, they couldn’t help but beg their parents to get them that toy train set or rocking horse or toy soldier.

 

Bilbo paced back and forth in his living room. He would do this whenever no one was around. It aggravated him to no end that there was no noise, no laughing or anything. It also made him that much more fearful.

 

The phantoms of the war and battle were slowly fading but, a couple of times, Tauriel was there to lend a helping hand whenever he was screaming in his nightmares/memories.

 

He had planted the seeds that he now requested from Lord Elrond and also told him of what was going on when he; Bilbo, had stayed up nearly all night. His friends were thankful that he asked for help, but he was just as stubborn as any dwarf, including that of Thorin.

 

Slowly the days added up and turned into months. Summer faded into Autumn and just as the last day of Durin came, Bilbo was not faring all that well.

 

Again he paced back and forth. Tauriel was off to Erebor and even though that she was gone for 6 months; 3 months there and 3 months back, his nightmares or memories were becoming too strong and vivid.

 

He was standing by his heather and almost at once he could easily hear Thorin’s deep voice singing softly of the Misty Mountains. His knees shook, his breathing short, his head felt clouded as he sat down in his favorite armchair, where his memory took over of how Thorin sang that only night in his home.

 

Strangely enough, the next morning, when he heard the doorbell ringing, he didn’t remember his night terrors or his memories visiting him as he got up and stumbled a bit.

 

“I’m coming! Hold on!” he grumbled out, he didn’t like being woken up so rudely in the morning (Which was around 10 or so).

 

When he opened his door he saw his cousin Bilbo asked, “Drogo, what on earth are you doing at this time in the morning?”

 

“Bilbo, I need your help!” Drogo said, frantically as Bilbo stepped aside and let his cousin in.

 

After putting some tea on for the both of them, Bilbo went to his pantry and grabbed some cheese, bread, sausages and jam as he walked back into his kitchen.

 

“What do you need some help on?” Bilbo asked unsure if he could help his cousin at all.

 

“I don’t know if you can help me, everyone within Hobbiton thinks that I should just do it normally, but how can I when she is so beautiful?” Drogo rushed his words and was breathing heavily.

 

“ _She_? Who’s she?” Bilbo asked, getting a very late breakfast going.

 

“Primula Brandybuck,” Drogo answered.

 

“Ooh. Well, I uh…” Bilbo began but stopped.

 

His heart tightened suddenly, his soul gave a threatening lurch as fear so strong flooded through him. He suddenly had a notion that it could have been anything to do with Thorin, but his mind brought up a picture of him.

 

“Thorin…” he barely uttered to himself, forgetting Drogo looking more concerned now for Bilbo who had paled a bit.

 

“Bilbo, I can easily finish your meal,” Drogo said, getting up and helping his cousin to sit down.

 

“W-what? Oh thank you…I am terribly sorry…I honestly don’t know what has over came me here,” Bilbo stammered and almost blindly reached out and sat down in his chair.

 

Drogo didn’t know what had caused his cousin to act like this; he knew that his adventure was one where he knew the whole truth. One where he would take to his grave.

 

“What does Primula look like Drogo?” Bilbo forced out, leaning against the back of his chair.

 

“Auburn brown curly hair, the deepest sapphire blue eyes I come across, but she is sassy, polite, and very smart but, Bilbo…” Drogo rattled off for a bit.

 

Bilbo almost snorted with ‘Not like my Thorin’s eyes.’

 

“Well, if you would like, now I know that this idea will seem very strange, but we are talking about love here,” Bilbo stated instead to Drogo.

 

Drogo finished up Bilbo’s meal as he shared it with him, sitting down listening. The tea was placed on the table as they both drank it slowly.

 

“What is this idea that is not normal?” Drogo asked, knowing how Bilbo was these days.

 

“Well, why not have a dinner party here with me. I don’t know where my friends have gone off to, but if they do decide to show up and such, I will warn you and you should warn Primula too, that they are a rowdy bunch, but loyal good friends,” Bilbo said, trying to think of something to help Drogo court Primula.

 

“That isn’t a bad idea. She would love the dinner and getting to us,” Drogo replied thinking this over.

 

“Well, after this, go and get some flowers with chocolate and ask her to dinner,” Bilbo also suggested to his cousin.

 

“Of course! Thank you Bilbo, though will you be alright?” Drogo asked, looking him up and down worriedly.

 

“I’ll be fine, now, go and do what needs to be done,” Bilbo replied but, with the façade of him being happy, which he was truly but his heart knew better, Drogo finished up the late breakfast and scuttled out of Bag-End.

 

When Bilbo finished up cleaning up and thought to where Bofur, Bifur and Bomber had gone to, he searched for them in the three rooms that Bilbo had given to. None of them were here. A little panicked Bilbo walked out his back door and to his pasture.

 

The sun was up and out but he didn’t find his friends.

 

“Where are you guys?” He muttered low as he looked around for them.

 

It was strange for them to suddenly up and disappeared; even with Bilbo looking at the market. As the late morning turned into afternoon, Bilbo was busy about his hobbit hole as he was cleaning it up.

 

It took him most of the afternoon and with the preparations of that night, Bilbo didn’t like the fact that Bofur, Bifur or Bomber had suddenly left without saying anything on it.

 

True he wasn’t their keeper or mother, but to have known where they have gone, it would have put him more at ease.

 

That night, Bilbo answered the door as he saw Drogo with very beautiful hobbit lass. As his eyes looked at the sapphire orbs, he swallowed thickly.

 

_‘She could rival Thorin’s color of eyes.’_ He thought sadly as he let them inside.

 

“Good Evening Drogo, Miss Brandybuck,” he greeted them as they stepped inside Bag-End.

 

Primula was in awe of this place but, thankfully she didn’t want to steal it from Bilbo like Lobelia has been trying to do. Ever since he had come back, Lobelia has been trying her hardest to get her sticky hands on his estate. Drogo and the dwarves have helped Bilbo on this for the past year.

 

“Hello Mister Baggins, thank you for inviting me to dinner,” Primula told him as Bilbo smiled.

 

“It’s Bilbo, please,” he insisted as Drogo took her coat.

 

As Bilbo took them into his dining room, a loud crash and some voices could be heard. Not leaving his sword out of reach, Bilbo whipped it out and then walked around the corner towards the kitchen.

 

“Oh that’s just wonderful Bomber! Poor Bilbo, he’ll kill us if he finds this out!” Bofur’s voiced washed warmly over the poor hobbit’s soul.

 

“Just where in blue blazers have you gone to?” He snapped angrily as he rounded the corner to glare at his friend with Sting in hand.

 

“Bilbo,” Bofur said surprised when he saw Sting out. “We had to go; we left you a note near the backdoor,”

 

“As if I ever go out the backdoor all that much anymore! Where on earth were you three?” He snarled angrily but it was purely out of true fear and worry.

 

“Bilbo, we had to go and see someone that you would mostly likely”

 

“Who Bomber? Who?” The small hobbit snapped again.

 

Then his heart stopped. There, coming through the backdoor, with the same raven black hair, piercing blue eyes and hair braided with silver beads was a dwarf.

 

“Thorin?” Bilbo couldn’t help but ask as this dwarf shook its head.

 

“No, I am not my brother, but I am in fact his younger and baby sister,” the dwarf replied as Bilbo swallowed thickly.

 

“Lady Dis,” He then stated, pushing his hopes down, bowing low to her.

 

“Usually, royals don’t visit banished people, but from what I could hear from my sons, the rest of the company and also that of my stupid stubborn older brother, I had to see the famous Bilbo Baggins,” Dis said calmly.

 

Bilbo looked up at her and paled with “Am I going to get beheaded now?”

 

“No, Thorin has made it clear for everyone within the Mountain that you helped retake from Smaug, that you are banished. He didn’t like doing it but, what else could he do?” Dis answered him sadly.

 

Bilbo nodded as Dis then produced something from inside her traveling cloak and made both Drogo and Primula gasp but Bilbo just dully looked at it.

 

The box that Dis had produced, it was made of Oak and had the royal seals on it.

 

“He knows that he couldn’t talk to you, but with this box, he gives to you,” Dis softly told Bilbo.

 

He wasn’t at all curious as to what was inside of it. He swore to himself, after getting two small chests full of treasure that he would never look forward to seeing another single piece of it ever again.

 

Dis looked concerned at how Bilbo was reacting; she knew that her older brother tried to warn her that Bilbo had no love for jewels, gems or treasure after the battle.

 

Very slowly Bilbo reached out and took the box from her, he looked upset but when he excused himself, Bofur and Bifur at once started to talk to her in their native language.

 

Drogo and Primula however, slowly walked after Bilbo. He walked into his bedroom over to his closet and gently put the box inside of it. There, inside of it, was a place for his mithril shirt and Sting. Deciding to put the mithril shirt on, Bilbo then put his belt that carried Sting around his waist as well.

 

“Bilbo?” Drogo softly asked him.

 

“I’m alright Drogo, I am sorry if you, Primula, would like to leave for tonight. I know not many other races or people can stand my friends,” Bilbo had told them both, turning around and looking like how he came home, almost.

 

“It is okay, Bilbo,” Primula said, walking over to him and gently giving him a hug.

 

With his eyes locked onto Drogo’s, Bilbo gently hugged her back and whispered “If you accept him as a husband, he will be the most happiest hobbit ever,”

 

Primula smiled as she pulled back and nodded silently.

 

“Drogo, I think it would be best if we visited Bilbo tomorrow around noon. Tonight is a bit much for him,” she gently told Drogo who glanced at Bilbo and then back at her.

 

“If you, Bilbo is alright for tomorrow?” Drogo said unsure.

 

“I’ll be fine Drogo, I just wish that I wasn’t banished from him,” Bilbo replied, nearly whispering near the end.

 

Drogo heavily sighed and then patted his shoulders.

 

As his two friends left that night, Bilbo walked back into the kitchen as Dis was sitting down, Bomber getting the place back to normal after he had crashed through and broke Bilbo’s back door and Bofur and Bifur sitting in the dining room.

 

“Bilbo,” Bomber greeted him “I am sorry for running away your-”

 

“You didn’t Bomber, just that tonight was a bit too much for me and that they will visit tomorrow for lunch,” Bilbo cut him off as he sat at his wooden table that Bofur hand-carved and made for him.

 

“Too much for you? Bilbo what’s wrong?” Bofur asked him at once.

 

All of the dwarves then gathered in the kitchen as the hobbit stared off into space.

 

“Earlier today…” Bilbo slowly whispered, still staring off just outside his backdoor. “I felt something horrible. I know that you three had left and I was cleaning Bag-End when I felt it,”

 

“ _Felt something_? What do you mean?” Bofur asked him worriedly.

 

Bofur had known that this first year was going to be hard for Bilbo but, he never expected it to be like this. Don’t get Bofur wrong here; he knew that Bilbo had his best days as well as his low days. What the miner and toymaker dwarf didn’t put into calculation was how much he and his brother’s presence had shaken the poor hobbit.

 

“My soul gave a bad lurch. Like …something bad had happened to…” Bilbo whispered slowly, staring out into the night.

 

“Bilbo, having those kind of emotions,” Bomber said frightened. “Are only when your soul is bonded forever with another,”

 

Dis gasped at this as it was really rare; besides that of a mother with her children, to have this kind of bond.

 

“Maybe it is,” Bilbo mumbled snapping his eyes to his cup of tea.

 

“Milady,” Bofur started “Your brother and Bilbo were constantly by each other, when Bilbo here, took on Azog for the first time. We had just gotten out of the Misty Mountains; the Goblin town or whatever, and the wargs and Azog found us. We ran and climbed up the trees on that cliff, but we had to attack some of them to save everyone. Anyway, when Thorin saw Azog, fear had taken over me, but Thorin well…he was in stunned disbelief that Azog had survived for so many years.

 

Charging he went. Holding up Orcrist as he thundered down that half hanging half fallen tree as all of us were hanging on. He and Azog fought, but it was a losing battle for Thorin. When the great white warg clutched Thorin his mouth…Bilbo here got up and unsheathed his sword, Sting.

 

“Thorin had been thrown after stabbing the beast in the eye and didn’t get up. All of us dwarves were clutching, hanging on for dear life as we watched our King being killed. It wasn’t until I saw, Bilbo flinging himself at the warg and orc that he killed that I knew that we all had to do something to help and protect our King.

 

Thorin had then passed out from the wounds that Azog’s warg had inflected. But there stood this small little fellow slashing and defending the space between him, Thorin and Azog. Both of your sons, Nori and Dwalin had gotten off of the tree and lead the charge to save Thorin’s life once more. Bilbo here too joined in until the eagles came.

 

“I know after that fight, your brother, milady, had the respect and love for our burglar. It just took him a bit to understand that he might have lost something that we dwarves rarely ever find,”

 

Dis didn’t know what to think of this as she looked at Bilbo. The hobbit looked so broken of being away from Thorin. The haunting gleam in his eyes told her that he was suffering far more than just missing Thorin. He was suffering from the aftermaths of that battle.

 

“Bilbo Baggins,” she softly said to him.

 

Forcing himself to look up into her eyes, a sharp pang shot through Bilbo’s soul. She saw that emotion flare horribly within the small creature but, she couldn’t do anything to fix it.

 

“The box that I gave you, it is something that has been passed down from one royal couple to another. If you could go and get it, I would be honored to put the gift where it so belongs now,” Dis told him softly.

 

The poor hobbit didn’t know if she was going to tell him something different but, he got up slowly walking numbly as he escaped back into his bedroom.

 

“Bofur, I will have a few words with my oh-so-dear older brother about this. Bilbo is barely living from the inside, I saw that emotion grip his soul once more just now,” Dis whispered low to him.

 

Bomber and Bifur had gasped and looked at her. They had come in the middle of Bofur’s story telling of their king fighting Azog since the Battle of Moria.

 

“Oh, I wish I could be there to see that,” Bofur said jokingly as Bilbo had returned.

 

“I don’t really understand why you’re giving this gift to me, when you said it yourself that I am banished and it is usually not the normal for Royalty to come and visit,” Bilbo said not sure what she was thinking on this gift.

 

Dis smiled warmly and then said “Whether my older brother has found the Rules of Old, I am going to push for him to talk to, see, and court you Bilbo Baggins. Because those curse able rules have caused quite a lot of grief within our race and I for one would love to see my older brother happy once more,”

 

Bilbo nodded at that as he handed the box over. Dis opened it up and there inside Bilbo gasped.

 

There were two beads that he has always seen in Thorin’s hair. The top and bottom were lined and dotted with in the middle of the 14x12 millimeter bead, was two lines together, weaved over another two lines, as there were three rows of it. It looked like hair or string but, the silver gleamed in the firelight.

 

“I…” Bilbo began but his voice died in his throat.

 

Dis understood as she saw the sadness sweep Bilbo further away then he normally behaved. She gently took the two beads out of the box.

 

“Is it alright if I put these in your hair, Bilbo?” she asked him curiously.

 

Biting his lower lip, he did want them; however the rules were forever on his mind. He nodded to her, gently looking at her for hope.

 

Dis very gently moved her hairs about his curly top but, she had found that his hair was longer than most hobbits here in Hobbiton. She had guessed that the shoulder length hair was in honor of his quest and Thorin.

 

With the difficult part of braiding the hair into a courting braid because of the curliness, Dis had to be patient on. Which Bilbo noticed that she had to a certain extent.

 

“There, now, I hope you wear those with pride because every dwarf that you meet, will know. However, if they have problems with this difficult and yet very confusing situation, tell them to come to me. I will handle it,” Dis told Bilbo as he looked at her with gratitude.

 

“Thank you my lady. I …” Bilbo began before the tears swelled up and he gave in to his emotions.

 

Bofur, Bifur and Bomber were shocked to see their hobbit, burglar and friend were suddenly crying, however it was only natural for men to cry whenever talking to women. Women understood the emotions better since they had more experienced with them being out in the open.

 

Almost at once, Dis had her arms around Bilbo’s trembling frame and held him as tightly as possible without hurting him.

 

It was like the dam had finally broken. After all of those months of being silent, pretending to be happy, the fakeness of everything just broke the last thread within Bilbo’s soul.

 

Bofur, Bifur and Bomber didn’t know what to do. They didn’t know how to stop the raging pain and anguish that had consumed their hopeful comrade.

 

_‘Thorin_ when _I see you, I’m going to murder you!’_ Dis thought bitterly to herself as she held the hobbit, rubbing his back and just being there for him.

 

Bilbo cried, sobbed and wore himself out but, it was needed. Dis then softly did something that surprised Bilbo. She picked him up and then walked him to his bed.

 

“I won’t be leaving for a few days. I can spare that much, but afterwards Bilbo, it will be through letters. I promise you that. And also I promise that I will punch my brother in the mouth,” Dis growled out.

 

A little smirk graced Bilbo’s face but that was all as he was set down on his bed.

 

“The night terrors seem so real. I don’t know if they are nightmares or real memories,” Bilbo confessed to her.

 

“Have you ever decided to write them down?” Dis softly asked him.

 

“Write them down? My night terrors?” Bilbo asked her in return as he was confused.

 

“That or your adventure with my brother?” Dis pressed a bit more.

 

Bilbo mulled that thought over. He could easily write down the story of his mother and Vili and then on top of that, in a series of sort, his adventure to the Lonely Mountain.

 

“I could, it’s just that…I know Bofur and his brothers would love to go to the Blue Mountains…but they made a life-dept promise to my mother long ago. To stay here with me,” Bilbo slowly replied to Dis.

 

She hummed on this and then said “Well, you could let two go at a time. I know that they wouldn’t mind doing that at least, you are famous Bilbo Baggins within the dwarf history for what you have done. Bifur and Bomber will be back whenever they decide to come back,”

 

He nodded and tried to stifle a yawn but couldn’t help it.

 

“Thank you Lady Dis,” He murmured low as he couldn’t fight his exhaustion any more.

 

“You’re welcome Bilbo and get some sleep,” she whispered back and very softly in a hum of the Misty Mountains that Thorin once sang long ago.

 

 

* * *

 

Bilbo was better and happier finally when Dis left. Bofur and his brothers loved the idea of them visiting the Blue Mountains for a couple of months.

 

Bifur and Bomber were packing their things up as Bilbo smoked his pipe outside.

 

“Bofur?” He asked softly as the toymaker miner looked up at him from the garden.

 

He wanted to see what the fuss about the joy from gardening. So far, all he was doing was just grumble at the stupid weeds.

 

“Aye?” Bofur replied before a nasty right weed was stubborn to come out of the ground.

 

Bilbo watched him grip that nasty thing before finally giving in, but since Bofur was using his legs to get the blasted weed out of the ground he went sailing through the air and landed on his back.

 

“Oaf! Curse able weed! I will show you a thing or two to mess with Bofur!” Bofur all but wheezed out as Bilbo was hurrying over with a huge smile on his face.

 

“Are…are you alright?” he asked, trying to contain his laughter.

 

“Oh yeah, just tell that to my back, lungs and ….I WILL GET ME REVENGE ON YOU!!” Bofur all but shouted at the garden, shaking his fist.

 

That did it. Bilbo was doubled over, laughing.

 

Bofur was helped up by the laughing hobbit as Bifur and Bomber slowly ventured toward their angry baby brother who was muttering and cursing at the said garden.

 

“We are off, Mister Bilbo,” Bomber said to him which zapped his laughter at once.

 

“I will miss having you two around, but as I said to the rest of the company and I will say it to you two here and now: You are always welcomed here. No bother on knocking, just come on in,” Bilbo said with a firm expression.

 

Bomber and Bifur nodded, hugging him and then bowing to him.

 

“We will come back in a couple of months. I hope you don’t mind that we took some of the horses with our”

 

“I don’t mind Bomber, it’s what their there for. Just bring them back safely and I hope you and Bifur have a safe journey,” Bilbo cut him off before he hugged the massive dwarf.

 

Bomber was a bit shocked but gently patted and hugged Bilbo back. They stepped away as Bifur signed language to Bilbo.

 

After the first year, Bilbo didn’t know what Bifur was saying to him, but with the books that Lord Elrond had given him, Bilbo quickly learned what the dwarf was saying.

 

‘Stay safe, don’t go anywhere if there is trouble. Bofur will protect you and keep you company. Farewell my dear friend,’ Bifur signed to him.

 

Bilbo walked up to the battle worn dwarf and hugged him.

 

“Farewell Bifur, and don’t do anything stupid or get into trouble. Mahal, that is the last thing I would like for you to do,” Bilbo told him as the oldest brother held onto him for a bit and then let go smiling.

 

Bofur hugged his brothers and said “Safe trip and what Bilbo said, don’t do anything stupid or anything of the sort. See you in a couple of months,”

 

The two older brothers chuckled and got into their saddles before they waved good bye and headed back home.

 

Bilbo looked down at the ground, pondering over something as he smoked his pipe once more. Bofur, wanting to get back at the garden as soon as possible, glanced over at his hobbit friend.

 

“You going to be alright?” Bofur asked him, fearing that Bilbo will hide his emotions again.

 

“In time I think I will, but I was thinking Bofur…could you help me with writing a book about my mom, her first adventure and her love for Vili?” Bilbo asked of him.

 

A smile spread across his face and then said “Aye laddie, I wouldn’t mind helping you on that tale. But, after I get back your garden. Mahal, I want to take my axe to everything, but I know you are fond of your flowers, I won’t….not yet at least,”

 

Bilbo chuckled at him as they both got to work on the weeds.

 

* * *

 

“He _needs_ you Thorin!” Dis argued to her oldest brother.

 

He was lying on the ground, holding his jaw as he had been punched in the mouth by his own sister.

 

Fili, Kili, Dwalin, Balin, Ori, Dori, Nori, Oin and Gloin were in a meeting when Dis flung the doors opened, marched right up to her oldest brother with a seething livid gleam in her eyes.

 

“What can I do? You know the Rules of”

 

“Hogwash! You don’t realize what he is suffering through! You did not see him break apart in your arms because he is honoring those rules! I fear, dear brother of mine that, he won’t last long. I fear that he is dying of a broken soul, not his heart,” Dis cut him off with a dragon fire glare.

 

Everyone in that meeting had gone still at that. They were quiet because they wanted to hear what Lady Dis had on their burglar but, to hear that his soul was dying was something that no one wanted.

 

Thorin slowly stood up on his legs, his mouth parted with shocked blue eyes as he paled at this new information.

 

“That…” Fili began but Kili finished “Can’t happen to our uncle!”

 

Dis looked over at her sons and there, the truth was held in her sad eyes.

 

“It is true. I held him in my arms as he sobbed and shook from the grief that is crushing him. I do not care if you make a law about this or not. Understand this Thorin Oakenshield: Bilbo cannot survive for much longer. Bofur and his brothers will return to the Blue Mountains, only for a couple of months while one stays behind, but it won’t be enough. Do something to help him or I will,” Dis snarled at him and then walked out of the meeting.

 

The pain that flared up in his lower jaw was sharp, however, it wasn’t as horrible as the fear that now gripped him. Thorin didn’t know what he could do. His hands were tied with what the Rules of Old said of going outside of their race for love.

 

“Mahal help me,” he groaned, sitting back down in his seat and bowed his head.

 

“Laddie,” Balin began. “You’ve got to do something to help Bilbo,”

 

“I know Balin, but what? Do I also get banished”

 

“Is your love for our people that much more stronger then our uncle!” Kili snapped at him.

 

Thorin was taken a back and said “No, but-?”

 

“Uncle, if our mother had witnessed him sobbing in her arms, doesn’t that mean you should go to him? Regardless of him being banished? Balin will take care of me and Kili,” Fili interrupted him this time.

 

Thorin looked at it from every angle that he could, but he couldn’t go to Bilbo. The rules were set in place, long before he or Bilbo were ever born. Back in the First Age.

 

“Ori,” Thorin said, his eyes fixed at his notes.

 

“Yes Thorin?” Ori replied softly.

 

“That passageway, leading downward, how is it coming along?” Thorin asked with urgency.

 

“it is still the same, I have been asking if I could get some dwarfs to help clear it out,” Ori told him honestly.

 

“What?” Thorin huffed out in a whisper, looking up at the younger dwarf before him.

 

Ori didn’t wilt under that icy cold angered flared gaze as he straightened up and replied “It has been the same since I first found it. Everyone keeps coming to me to get ‘important papers’ for you to look at. Whatever those important papers are, they keep me from asking you for help. Today I had enough, but I don’t know if I should have done this sooner. For that I am truly sorry,”

 

Thorin thought this over and said “Dwalin, Gloin, Nori, and Dori. Help Ori get that passage way cleared. We need to know what is it and where it leads to. Be careful since it is caved-in,”

 

“Aye we’ll get to it now,” Gloin said as all of them got up and left to do just that.

 

“Thorin, what about Bilbo?” Balin asked, going back to the dire subject at hand.

 

“Kili, Tauriel is going to be staying here, you go to Hobbiton. Check up on him,” Thorin tossed that to his youngest nephew who swallowed at this.

 

“Yes Uncle,” Kili replied at once as he got up.

 

“I have some letters to send to him, but …I can make a new up in thirty minutes,” Thorin said, unsure if this system that has been in place for a year will continue to work still.

 

Kili nodded as he walked out of the meeting too.

 

“Fili, go tend to your mother. I know that she is highly livid with me, but she must understand where I am coming from,” Thorin told his oldest nephew.

 

Fili looked at the table and then said “Thorin, I think what my mother is trying to tell you is this: you _are_ his soul, as he _is_ your heart. They can’t live without the other but the heart will beat once more or never again,”

 

The blonde prince got up and walked out as Thorin leaned against his chair. The past year has been difficult for him. He had relapsed into the gold lust for a bit before an image of Bilbo popped before his very eyes and that finally broke it.

 

Getting out the parchment, not really caring if the others saw him write the new letter to Bilbo, Thorin poured his soul into the words as he was finished in about 15 minutes.

 

He walked out of the now empty room and to where Kili’s room was.

 

“Uncle, I was just waiting for you since I’m already packed,” Kili greeted him.

 

“Here is the letter, do not for the love of Mahal lose it. Did your mother say anything else?” Thorin replied giving the new letter to Kili.

 

“She said that she had given Bilbo your courting beads. He was also wearing his mithril shirt and belt of Sting around his waist when he broken down,” Kili passed the information onto Thorin.

 

Thorin however couldn’t breathe. Just _what_ was his sister _trying_ to do?

 

“Courting beads? The same courting beads that are handed down from one royal couple to the other?” he asked his nephew.

 

“Yes, she said that she didn’t care if you were upset about it or not, he needed them,” Kili replied with a shrug.

 

Thorin nodded and then said “Alright. Go and be safe Kili,”

 

“I will and you know I always am,” Kili joked before hugging his uncle and then leaving.

 

_‘Mahal please keep Bilbo safe, alive and keep Kili out of trouble.’_ Thorin desperately thought to himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose as a headache was slowly coming to him.

 

 

* * *

 

As the first hard year turned into 2 and then another was added on, the pain in Bilbo’s soul was lessening but always, no matter what was going on, Thorin was always close to his thoughts, heart and soul.

 

It just wasn’t until one day in March, that a group of dwarves were marching towards Bag-End. Bifur didn’t see them coming, until it was too late.


	7. Chapter 6: "You are under arrest!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frodo's birthday is pushed back but please read, review and enjoy!

A shout, a high pitch child screamed with sounds of scuffling.

 

Bilbo was laying on his front, his hands in a contraction that prevented to use them behind his back, as he saw Bifur, Frodo; his youngest and newest nephew from Drogo and Primula, all being forced a part.

 

“Unwle! Unwle!” Frodo shouted reaching for him as Bifur had a hold of the young three year old.

 

“Its okay, Frodo. It’s okay. I’m alright,” Bilbo said to calm the young boy down as he saw tears of hurt trickle down his nephew’s face.

 

Anger boiled within Bilbo as the dwarves that had come, looked down from their horses. Some of them didn’t want to do this, however a dwarf among them just sneered.

 

Bifur was shouting at the dwarves, telling them that they are making a huge mistake, to arrest their hero, Bilbo Baggins like this.

 

“Unwle!” Frodo cried out again as he didn’t understand what was going on.

 

“It’s okay Frodo. I’ll be okay,” Bilbo tried to reassure the young boy.

 

‘Bilbo, what can I do?’ Bifur signed to him as Bilbo swallowed and then turned around.

 

Bifur looked confused but when he saw Bilbo’s hands move, he understood at once. A lot of the hobbits within eyesight, all started to gather and Hamfast Gamgee did not look too pleased.

 

“Now see here you dwarves! Bilbo Baggins has done nothing but live his life here after his adventure!” Hamfast said to the eight dwarves.

 

“Yes, why are you arresting him for trying to live a simple life?” Drogo stepped up too.

 

“Bilbo Baggins, you are under arrest!” The dwarf that sneered said.

 

“On what charges!” Bilbo snapped angrily back, he had, had it up to here with these dwarves.

 

“For treason and continuing to speak to that of the Royal family that resides in Erebor,” The dwarf replied back.

 

“Treason? What Treason?” Bilbo asked, walking closer to Bifur and signing to him.

 

“For stealing the King’s Jewel and starting a war,” The dwarf elaborated for him.

 

Bifur growled and shouted out that it was years ago when that happened and that their king had forgiven Bilbo on it!

 

“Oy!” Bilbo and everyone heard from down the lane as Bilbo sighed in relief at seeing both Fili and Kili.

 

“Fili, Kili help me! I’m being under arrested!” Bilbo said back to them as they ran towards their uncle.

 

“Under arrest!? By who?” Kili asked back, his anger flowing like that of everyone else’s.

 

“Our King,” The dwarf snapped at them “And I would stay away from this vermin your royal highnesses,”

 

“Vermin? The only vermin around here is you!” Fili growled, not looking too happy about this.

 

“Take this thing away!” The dwarf said loudly, having enough of this.

 

“Fili, Kili….” Bilbo said worriedly, looking quite frightened as two dwarves walked up to him but a sword or two came in between the dwarves and Bilbo.

 

“Stay away from our uncle,” Fili whispered low as Bifur tried to get these cuffs or whatever they were off of Bilbo but couldn’t.

 

It was like a lock, long and held your hands with two large long metal bars with a lock on the end of it as your arms were behind your back. Frodo wrapped his tiny arms around Bilbo’s neck as he hugged him.

 

“It’s okay Frodo, I’m here now. Bifur, I want to thank you for making me realize that putting Hamfast on my will was a good idea,” Bilbo said in a low whisper.

 

The two princes stood in between Bilbo, Frodo and Bifur with their swords drawn, ready to fight.

 

“You are not taking him from here. Not like this! Our Uncle, our King-”

 

“Has lost his sight on what is right and what is wrong. Or has he forgotten what Banishment truly is?” The dwarf cut Kili off.

 

Bilbo swallowed nervously as he felt his braided hair and courting bead against his cheek. It took Bilbo about four frustrating days to get the hang of braiding his hair the way Lady Dis had done it, with Bofur’s help of course.

 

“Sviur!” a voice shouted up as Bilbo along with the two princes sighed in relief.

 

There came running up, Bofur, Bomber and Tauriel. On any other day, Bilbo would be so happy to see them all at a much more relaxing event, but now not so much.

 

“ _Sviur_ ,” the princes spat with a much angrier expression.

 

Sviur controlled his horse as he glared down at the rest of Bonder’s children. He had hoped that they had forgotten him, but clearly not.

 

“Let Bilbo go! He has done nothing but try to live a simple life back here in the Shire,” Bofur ordered him.

 

Ever since that battle in the south of the Shire, Sviur was nothing more than a guard. How he had gotten _Thorin’s approval_ over _this_.

 

Sviur then said “I have a decree from our crazy minded king. To arrest and bring back Mister Bilbo Baggins, a hobbit, that lives in Hobbiton of Bag-End of the Shire,”

 

“Show it to us you filthy rat!” Kili all but shouted back.

 

Bifur had silently gone inside of Bag-End, gathering stuff up as Hamfast came through the backdoor.

 

Hamfast had learned signed language from Bifur and Bilbo to help him understand what Bifur was talking about.

 

“I don’t like this either, Bifur,” the gardening hobbit said back to the dwarf who looked upset about this as did everyone else.

 

Suddenly, shouts and yells along with scuffling and gasps could be heard outside.

    

“AH! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!” Bilbo’s angry voice could be heard as Bifur and Hamfast rushed towards the front door.

 

There hanging over a horse with a Dwarf holding onto Bilbo’s body, turned around and galloped away.

 

“BILBO!” Kili shouted with tears springing to his eyes.

 

“Kili! HELP!” Bilbo shouted back.

 

All of the dwarves that have been Bilbo’s friends since the quest sprang into action. Kili, Fili, Bofur and Bomber all ran to their horses. Tauriel was already galloping after the eight dwarves with Bilbo.

 

“What’s going on?” Hamfast asked them.

 

“Stay here Hamfast; Bilbo will need his home once more from Lobelia!” Bofur said as he galloped fast down the lane and out of Hobbiton.

 

“Where’s Frodo? Has anyone seen my son?” Drogo snapped as he suddenly looked around frantic.

 

“I was trying to get to him when they snatched him up with Bilbo,” Kili said sadly.

 

“No,” Drogo replied as Fili and Kili galloped off.

 

Bifur told Hamfast to look after Bag-End and got his horse and soon joined the company to not only rescue Bilbo but also his youngest nephew, Frodo.

 

Hard galloping and the sway of the horse’s movement of the saddle, the horn dug into Bilbo’s right side uncomfortably. He tried to move but, a hand would still him as the world around him moved too fast for his liking.

 

Passing out wasn’t what Bilbo wanted but, he couldn’t handle what was being done. For over a day and night, Bilbo was out. In that day and night, he was no longer in Hobbiton.

 

Sviur didn’t care if the hobbit lived or not, he remembered his mother and how Sviur was going to be the Royal Council Member but, when the battle happened, in the south, everything changed for him. No one wanted to hire him, no wanted him.

 

So over the years, Sviur had traveled to the race of Man’s city: Gondor. And there, that was where his hatred for the stupid hobbit lass began. When he had learned that she had died, he scolded at that but, overjoyed when he learned of her son, Bilbo Baggins.

 

He was highly upset when he had learned that their King, King Thorin, had come and taken Bilbo away. Following through with his backup plan, Sviur waited and waited. He hoped that the battle of the five armies would kill the confounded hobbit, but he lived.

 

He smirked now, it wasn’t that hard to distract the king from an over shouted and yelling council meeting with the remaining lords from the North, South and West.

 

Taking a trail, Sviur had all of them stopped as he heard the two prince’s race by them on their horses. He smiled evilly as he took these trails from long ago. Turning to the south once more.

 

Bilbo was awake now and with his nephew; who was surprisingly quiet but tears trickled down his face.

 

“It’s okay Frodo my boy,” Bilbo said softly to him.

 

Frodo didn’t know how to speak just yet, with Hobbits; it is a bit later on when they do speak. 3 or 4 years old is when Hobbit parents think it is wise to teach them and if their child or children speaks a lot earlier on then that, they don’t mind it.

 

Frodo hugged apart of Bilbo’s back as then they were galloping off when “KILI! FILI! THIS WAY!!”

 

“Ride fast now!” Sviur said, galloping his horse away from the road that would lead them to Bree.

 

Sviur had his fellow dwarves follow him as they made their way through the swamp like ground; back into an area where Bilbo knew that time had not forgotten. His mother would take him to the battlefield after the dwarves had left from the orcs attacking in the Shire long ago.

 

_‘Mahal, help me and Frodo!’_ Bilbo thought as he closed his eyes, passing out again.

 

* * *

Bilbo woke up as he didn’t know where they were this time. He looked around as he was on the ground but tied to a post with Frodo propped against him.

 

“Frodo, Frodo?” He whispered low as the boy was asleep or seemed to be.

 

“We can’t stop in Rivendell; we keep going through the Misty Mountains and back to Erebor!” Sviur’s voice rang loudly as it made Bilbo silent.

 

“Easy, I was just asking!” A different dwarf snapped back.

 

A snort could be heard as Bilbo looked around. It was early morning hours, in a burned down house.

 

_‘Wait. I know this house. It’s where my trolls are that night. When the company passed through here at the beginning of our quest!’_ Bilbo thought as he looked into the forest.

 

Maybe it was his hope against hope that Kili or Fili were in the trees. However, they weren’t and Bilbo sighed heavily.

 

He looked up when he heard footsteps coming towards him and his nephew. He was thankful that he had his mithril shirt and Sting on him, just wish that the cuffs of sort weren’t around his wrists.

 

“I take it you’re up,” The dwarf said to him, holding up a plate of food.

 

“Why is he doing this? Did Thorin really sign that decree?” Bilbo asked him.

 

The dwarf before him was that of a strawberry blonde and strangely enough had green eyes.

 

“Yes, _our_ king signed it and I am just following orders. Eat what you can,” The dwarf replied to him, putting the plate of food close by and then walked away.

 

“How can I eat if my hands are behind my back?” Bilbo said back, but he got no answer.

 

It was only then that Frodo woke up and looked confused before he remembered.

 

“Frodo, my boy, good morning,” Bilbo greeted him nicely, kissing his forehead since he couldn’t move his hands.

 

Frodo snuggled into his uncle as he saw the plate of food.

 

“Can you feed me some of that, please? My hands are still tied behind my back, though I don’t understand why Thorin would do this to me? He would have come here himself, that I know of. Stubborn he is, Frodo, but very respectable and kind,” Bilbo said, babbling a bit at the end.

 

Frodo hand fed Bilbo much to his discomfort; he also made sure that Frodo had more than him. Bilbo would be alright, but he was worried for Frodo’s safety, health and well being.

 

It wasn’t an hour later that Bilbo was once again, slung over the saddle of a horse, the horn digging more so into his hip as he looked up and saw that it was Sviur this time that had him.

 

Frodo was with another dwarf but there wasn’t any of them could anything about it.

 

For the whole day, Bilbo tried his hardest to know where they were going next. Sure they were heading to Erebor, but from what path? Over the Misty Mountains, through Mirkwood? No, Sviur would take the trails that were less traveled on, to make it harder for Bilbo and Frodo.

 

The dwarf with the strawberry blonde hair and green eyes had gotten Frodo most of the way. They had traveled over the Misty Mountains fairly easily; without stopping in the Goblin’s Town and were far north then before.

 

He didn’t have a cloak on going over the Misty Mountains; he wished that he did as did the green eye dwarf. Thankfully he kept Frodo tucked into his arms for warmth.

 

Bilbo knew that it took about three months to get to Erebor, but the rate that Sviur was pushing them all, they would get there in Erebor about one and half close to two at the most.

 

By the time that they had headed down from the North, Bilbo and Frodo were getting the sneezes and the beginnings of a cold. He was sick of seeing mountain cliffs and such but, when they came to a massive river that snaked and followed the length of the Misty Mountains, Bilbo clung on tightly.

 

Frodo didn’t like the cold water either as they had to cross over it. The dwarves were pushed for speed. Their horses were getting exhausted from the hard paste that they had to go through.

 

They finally rested and made camp when Sviur knew no one was following them now. Bilbo had Frodo in his lap as he breathed heavier than normal but then sneezed away into his shoulder.

 

“How long do we rest here for?” One dwarf asked Sviur.

 

“Two days at the most. We need to get back to Erebor,” Sviur replied with urgency.

 

The green eyed dwarf walked over to Bilbo with the normal meal, Bilbo knew that he didn’t want this to happen to the hobbit that was hailed a hero.

 

“How are you doing?” The dwarf asked low.

 

“How does anyone feel with a cold? I fear for Frodo, this will be his first cold and I hope it doesn’t go into the flu any time soon. If you can, give what you can to him. He’s only 3 years old going on 4 this September,” Bilbo said with his nose starting to drain.

 

The dwarf swallowed as he nodded. It was in the race of dwarves that they took care of their children or any other children that weren’t their own with fierceness that rivaled that of Smaug’s wrath. What Sviur was doing was going against everything that is right for their race.

 

“I’ll do what I can, Bilbo,” The dwarf whispered low as he brought out his wine bottle and had Frodo drink it.

 

Bilbo would have objected at once on this but, he was fearfully worried for Frodo’s safety and well being now. He hoped that his other nephews; Fili and Kili had alerted Thorin of or about this.

 

Never far was he in his thoughts. Bilbo wished he could see his king. Sviur had slapped him hard for saying that Thorin was his king. Bilbo then kept his mouth shut after that.

 

“One more mountain peek and then we will hug the top of Mirkwood Forest and come down into Erebor that way,” The green eyed dwarf whispered low to Bilbo.

 

He nodded and whispered “Thank you, though I know it’s hard for you, I just wish I could understand what Thorin was thinking-?”

 

“I was there in the council meeting, _that dwarf_ had started the arguing and fighting, knowing that Thorin doesn’t have that much will to stop it in his council rooms. I think our king needs you Bilbo. He won’t last long, that I am sure of,” The green eyed dwarf cut him off before he stood up and walked away.

 

Bilbo swallowed at this new information. He would do everything that he could to help Thorin, Rules of Old be damned!

 

_‘Thorin, just hang on my dear one. Just_ hang on _.’_ he pleaded silently as he had Frodo hand feed him again and pushed the food closer to the little boy.

 

* * *

“Uncle! Uncle!” Kili ran into the meeting, not caring.

 

Standing up, everyone looked at him “What is it Kili?”

 

“Sviur kidnapped Bilbo and a small hobbit child! We lost track of them near the Misty Mountains. Sviur had said that he got a decree from you to give out the order. They arrested him Thorin!” Kili spat out, breathing hard and trembling.

 

Thorin paled at this as nearly everyone in the council room gasped and turned to their king.

 

“You mean to tell me, that snake of a dwarf tricked me into signing-”

 

“Thorin,” Fili started “I think he wants to kill Bilbo and that of his blood nephew, Frodo. We had to fight eight of our own when Sviur took Bilbo away. Bofur, Bifur, Bomber, Kili, Tauriel and I all fought for him but couldn’t stop it. I also do believe that they will be coming in from the North since Sviur knows paths that aren’t traveled that easily anymore,”

 

“Get any and every dwarf ready to go and search for them. I do not want Bilbo or the child harmed, is that understood? If you have to, injure the dwarf but do not kill him. I want Bilbo and his nephew safe!” Thorin roared angrily.

 

“Sir, are you sure that-?”

 

“Thorin!” Ori’s voice came into the room. “I found the Rules of Old!”

 

A silence fell over the room as the young dwarf carried the scrolls and over to his king. Thorin took them gently as he slowly opened them, reading them as a gasp escaped from him.

 

“By Mahal, we have had it all wrong from the very start!” he muttered to himself as he then handed them carefully back.

 

Ori looked at his king and asked “Do you wish for me to keep them safe?”

 

“Ori, you guard those rules with your life. Bilbo and his nephew have been kidnapped and taken prisoners by Sviur. I am sending my nephews and some of the party to the North,” Thorin informed him as Ori gasped at this.

 

“Yes Thorin,” Ori replied as he walked back out of the council meeting.

 

“Thorin, you sure you signed that-?”

 

“I did sign it. I must have or why else did Sviur do this?” Thorin cut in to one of his faithful council member.

 

“Or there could be something else going on, your highness,” a younger dwarf implied.

 

“What else? If it can save Bilbo and his nephew’s lives then speak quickly of it!” Thorin snapped impatiently.

 

“He could have forged the signed decree, making it look like you did it after causing nearly a rift within the heart of us,” the young dwarf spoke quickly.

 

No one moved, they barely dared to breathe loudly as that could have been possible.

 

“Go get Lady Dis, all of Mahal is about to wake up in her wrath,” Thorin said to them walking over to the window and looking North.

 

_‘By my blood, I will have you back safely Bilbo. Just_ hold on _.’_ He thought to himself as he vowed silently.

 

The young dwarf got up and ran to where Lady Dis was staying but also feared what she may do when she learns of this.

 

 

* * *

 

Bilbo groaned as he swayed on the horse’s shoulders. The Green eyed dwarf had Frodo again. It was easier to conceal the young boy then it was for Bilbo.

 

They had stayed in their camp for an extra day before Sviur had them galloping hard towards Erebor. If anything else, Bilbo would be so happy to be back here, but, he wasn’t. The fear that had licked from within him since the end of the battle of the five armies, he knew something like this would happen and he couldn’t stop the trembling.

 

He knew somewhere in his heart that he would die from this. He knows that talking to someone who is supposed to be _banished_ is a huge no-no. However the threads that were open and not severed gave him hope these past few years.

 

It was night time again, he swayed and his bruised hip dug once more into the horn of the saddle.

 

One of the dwarves that were accompanying them from the start then was shot in his shoulder area. Yelling at the surprise since he had full body armor on. Arrow after arrow they had taken each and every dwarf out, all except the one who had Frodo and Sviur with Bilbo.

 

Very suddenly an army of dwarves made the dwarf halt in his tracks. Bilbo heaved forward before falling and landing in arms as he looked up and saw Nori.

 

“Nori!” he exclaimed happily.

 

“What in blue Mahal’s beard is going on here!” Dwalin roared angrily.

 

“Just following orders, warrior,” Sviur answered with a snarl.

 

“Where is Frodo?” Tauriel asked as Bilbo then looked to the remaining dwarf.

 

“Don’t hurt that dwarf! He’s helped me through this kidnapping, Frodo has a cold!” Bilbo shrieked loudly, his worry finally showing now.

 

Tauriel and Kili rushed over to the dwarf.

 

“It’s okay, you’re in good hands now Frodo,” Kili whispered softly, showing a smile that he wasn’t a bad guy.

 

Frodo looked to his uncle, to Kili and then back before he slowly let go of his grip on the green eyed dwarf. Kili took Frodo into his arms as Nori had finally taken the cuffs off of Bilbo’s wrists.

 

Swords and spears were directed at Sviur’s neck as he glowered at Bilbo getting out of this one.

 

“Uncle,” Fili said, walking hurriedly over to his uncle hobbit and gently hugged him around the shoulders.

 

“I’m alright…just bruised horribly on my hip. Where is Thorin?” Bilbo asked looking around.

 

“He is coming, just I hope uncle doesn’t rip this dwarf’s head off,” Fili whispered low, keeping an eye on Sviur.

 

And Thorin did come. Galloping up through the ranks of the army that he sent out. He couldn’t just sit back in Erebor and wait for Bilbo to come to him, he had to see his hobbit for himself.

 

In one motion, he was out of the saddle and rushing towards Bilbo. Bilbo limped noticeably towards the one dwarf that had always been in his soul, heart and mind for the past nearly four years now.

 

As Bilbo looked at the dwarf King, nothing much had changed. Sure Thorin had gotten more gray hairs but, overall he looked the same. Same raven black hair; except with the pronounced gray streak in the front, his forever blue ice looking eyes, the regal and majestic look to his face.

 

Bilbo held his breathe as he saw how worried and livid Thorin truly was about all of this. And that gave Bilbo hope. Hope that he knew that Sviur had been lying about this whole ordeal because if Thorin had wanted to kill Bilbo for talking to him, he would have done it years ago.

 

“Thorin,” He said before those strong arms wrapped around him securely.

 

“Bilbo,” Thorin’s soft voice whispered next to his ear.

 

“Uncle, the little one, he’s sick,” Kili said, walking up to them both with Frodo still in his arms as he sneezed.

 

Thorin pulled back and looked at the small boy. It was like a mirror of himself but in a hobbit form.

 

“Get him to the healers now Kili. Take great care of him no matter what happens! Bilbo can you ride with me back to Erebor?” Thorin stated, looking from Kili and Frodo to Bilbo.

 

“Frodo knows only me Thorin. He doesn’t know how to speak just yet. I can ride but, please, don’t sling me over like a dead prized deer my back and hip can’t take much more,” Bilbo begged Thorin who tightened his jaw at this.

 

“Kili, ride beside us. Bilbo, come on, it’ll be okay from now on,” Thorin had said with a promise to his voice.

 

Bilbo limped slowly to Thorin’s horse and whimpered when he had to mount it. Thorin mounted the horse soon and noticed the hiss of pain from his former lover, gently lifted his shirt on the right side and gasped. There sporting was a purple-ish black-ish huge bruise on where the horn of the saddle had been digging into Bilbo’s skin.

 

“Mahal, help me,” Thorin whispered low as he gently wrapped his left arm around Bilbo’s waist and spurred his horse into a trot.

 

Bilbo’s hands suddenly flew to Thorin’s legs as he hissed in utter pain. Thorin held Bilbo close to his chest, kissing his cheek and just silently being there for his former lover. Kili rode just as he was ordered to as he couldn’t help but feel sorry for his uncle Bilbo.

 

The others soon followed their king, the dwarves that were struck had gotten back up and onto their horses as they too had spears and swords at their necks.

 

“Bilbo,” Thorin whispered low.

 

“Thorin,” Bilbo hissed back, leaning against his king’s chest.

 

Seeing how much he was in pain, Thorin nudged his horse into a full gallop. The swaying of this gate from the harsh thudding of the trot, eased Bilbo’s pain for a bit.

 

“Mileth will tend to you and Frodo when you get to Erebor. I cannot say how much I am sorry for this to happen, but I have good news,” Thorin whispered low again.

 

Bilbo tilted his head up at his king, trying his hardest to hide the pain.

 

“I have found the Rules of Old and how we were all so wrong of going about them,” Thorin said, his eyes shining with sadness and shame.

 

“Just as long as I get off of these horses and rest until I can walk again, then I will be happy. How wrong were you all?” Bilbo replied back.

 

Thorin smiled at this with a soft chuckle and said “Very wrong. Kili is free to court Tauriel openly. Fili can court whoever he chooses as I hope to do so with a hobbit who I have pushed away for so long,”

 

A gasp came from Bilbo as his body was in shock now. The trust that he had for Thorin, saving his life mind you, was there. Don’t get him wrong that he doesn’t trust Thorin with his life because he does.

 

However the wound that had bled openly for the past three close to four years in his soul was now slowly been healing.

 

“Can we start from the beginning?” Bilbo asked, looking up at Thorin.

 

Thorin knew that this could happen, Balin had warned him of it before he raced out of Erebor on his horse.

 

“If, that is what you truly wish, then yes we can,” Thorin forced the words out.

 

Since his body couldn’t take the pain anymore and he was exhausted since he knew Frodo was in safe arms now, Bilbo drifted off to sleep. Thorin moved hastily to Erebor’s front gates.

 

_‘He is just as small as I remembered him to be. But his nephew, his real nephew, looks completely frightened and wants his uncle.’_ Thorin thought as the army of dwarves moved throughout the night.

 

When Bilbo opened his eyes again, he saw that it was daylight out and he was under a soft bed for once.

 

He really wished that it had been a horrible dream where he was kidnapped with that of his youngest nephew but, the horrible throbbing pain in his hip made him realize that it wasn’t.

 

Slowly, shifting about, Bilbo pulled himself into a sitting position as he looked around the room. It was large, had a fireplace in it with dressers and attached bathroom to his right. And it was made of rock. He knew then that he was back in Erebor now.

 

Double doors, that had silver handles and two sapphires at the end of each handle.

 

“Thorin’s room? I’m in Thorin’s room?” He said a loud confused.

 

Just then, said double doors opened and Bilbo saw Mileth with her arms around Frodo. He had his head rested against her shoulder as she walked back to the bed.

 

“He’s finally gone to sleep. He had an awful night. Please let him rest,” Mileth whispered low to Bilbo.

 

He nodded in understanding and whispered “Has his fever broken yet?”

 

“Just this past hour it has. He’s one lucky little hobbit. If it weren’t for Onar giving Frodo that wine, I think we would be tending to a funeral instead,” Mileth stated softly.

 

Bilbo gasped at this and looked at his nephew who was fast asleep but his skin looked soaking wet.

 

“Thorin will be seeing you after I am done looking you over, Bilbo,” Mileth then said, gently walking over to his side of the bed.

 

Mileth was very gentle with Bilbo’s bruise and had given him some pain killers for the pain and cold medicine for his cold. Other than just a cold, his hip hurting horribly, Bilbo was going to be alright.

 

“Your king will see you now,” she told him and walked out.

 

Bilbo heard soft voices before Thorin walked in with the Scrolls of Old. Thorin had known that Bilbo wanted to read them for himself whenever they were found.

 

Just stopping a foot away on Bilbo’s side of the bed, Thorin swallowed nervously. For nearly four years now, he had not seen his hobbit. He had had gone through a lot since the last time he saw Bilbo.

 

_‘How foolish was I? How could I push away my heart when we were barely living and thriving?’_ Thorin thought bitterly to himself as he gazed upon the Hero of Erebor.

 

“Thorin,” Bilbo said, his name passing through his lips like water.

 

Bilbo knew his heart had sped up at seeing his king. His heart yearned for Thorin and had to push them down, he had asked of them to start a new. He couldn’t skip over steps that are needed now.

 

“You can sit down,” Bilbo told him, unsure if his king was alright.

 

Thorin was frozen almost to that spot before he slowly walked over and sat down on the bed. Making sure that he didn’t hurt Bilbo at all and placed the Scrolls of Old in Bilbo’s lap.

 

“Ori found them when I had learned of your abduction from Kili. Bilbo I am truly sorry for what happened, however my hands are tied with what Sviur has done. There will be a trail within the coming month for you to go through,” Thorin said heavily.

 

It has been nearly four days since Bilbo was last awake and during those four days, Thorin and the company with his army moved fast back to Erebor.

 

Also upon arrival, Balin had got Thorin in his private study for a discussion that he did not want to hear. Sviur had forced Thorin’s hand into signing the decree and having a trial of Bilbo’s treason. Balin told Thorin that they would do everything that they could to save their hobbit, even from death.

 

Looking pale and worried, Bilbo gazed down at the Scrolls of Old and then pushed them away. He slowly stood up walked over to Thorin who looked confused at what he was doing.

 

Bilbo did not care anymore at this point in time right now. He just wanted to be cuddled and soothe his worries over. He was a hobbit after all.

 

So when he carefully knelt down and then gently sat in Thorin’s lap, he hugged his king. It didn’t take long for Thorin to wrap his arms around the shaking form of Bilbo.

 

A sigh escaped the lips of the Dwarf King as his grip tightened a bit. Mileth would have his head if he hurt Bilbo further, but to know that someone was there helped too.

 

“Don’t leave me please,” Bilbo muttered into Thorin’s shoulder fearfully.

 

His emotions ranging from fear to exhaustion to relief was all over the place. Sure he hasn’t seen battle since his banishment and it has taken him by surprise but, his body remembered. Like an old hidden path, his body knew these emotions after the eternal shock wore off.

 

“I’m not going to, at least that is what you wish,” Thorin replied, feeling the shakes and trembling lessen.

 

“What I wish? When did you start saying that?” Bilbo asked curiously again.

 

A smile tugged at the corners of the king’s lips.

 

“Because, I would like for you to be happy, Bilbo. Not fearful or frightened. I know that is not you, but I hope that with time, I can right a wrong,” Thorin replied back, looking at the scrolls once more.

 

Now that Bilbo’s emotions were somewhat calm, he followed Thorin’s gaze and swallowed nervously.

 

“Just tell me, I can’t think straight to read right now,” Bilbo grumbled as it was true.

 

His headache was deepening near his temples and on the sides; the medications were also starting to kick in as well.

 

“I would like for you to read them. I know it’s horrible of me to ask, but please Bilbo, Hero of Erebor,” Thorin began and silently added in his mind _‘and my beloved hobbit’._ “You must read them for yourself, after you get over your cold and injury,”

 

“Oh, alright, but I am warning you now, Thorin Oakenshield, King under the mountain, If they state something so foolishly, I am getting your sister and letting her beat the tear out of you. Like the last cold that I have had, it only lasts a week. Now, I’m really hungry and would like to sleep again,” Bilbo grumpily grumbled and threatened Thorin.

 

Thorin kept very silent on that threat for he knew that his sister would beat him up for this, but then again he has not seen her since early this morning.

 

“Of course, I will have Bomber make something for you. Though under these circumstances I am both sorry and happy that this happened to you and that you are here,” Thorin replied, helping Bilbo get back under the covers again.

 

Bilbo smiled and then hugged his king. This was the Thorin that he knew. This was the Thorin that sang low and deeply in front of his heather that night oh so long ago. This was the Thorin Oakenshield that he had fallen in love with and hoped to do so again.

 

Thorin wrapped his arms around Bilbo before gently getting up and walked out of his bedroom chambers.

 

Who walked in next Bilbo was thrilled to see.

 

“Ori, oh my…come here!” he said happily as the young dwarf did just that as the two best friends hugged one another.

 

“It’s good to see you again Bilbo, but I am terribly sorry for what that dwarf has done to you and your family. If the trail goes right, nothing will happen to you,” Ori replied softly back, looking at the young hobbit sleeping soundly away.

 

“I hope to Mahal that it goes right as well. Now, what are you doing in here?” Bilbo said back, looking him up and down.

 

Ori had grown a bit more; his beard was coming in nicely as he looked grand. As always, Ori had his shoulder pack of books, pens, pencils and what not, with him at all times.

 

“I am here to look after the Scrolls. Thorin said for me to guard them with my life and I shall carry it out. Have you read them yet?” Ori asked but as he was talking to Bilbo, Bomber and two other cooks had quietly walked in.

 

Bomber sighed a relief that Bilbo and his nephew was alright now as he had a tray for Bilbo to eat from. It was broth soup with steamy bread pieces and another vile for Bilbo’s injuries and cold.

 

“Thank you Bomber, for making this under such notice,” Bilbo told his friend.

 

“Anything for you Bilbo. Now, it is very hot, so please do be careful,” Bomber said with a warm smile.

 

Nodding at this Bilbo dunked his bread into his soup as Ori then started to explain how he found the scrolls.

 

“It is very weird, for I had thought the cave-in tunnel was where the scrolls were at. But after getting them cleared, safely restructured again, we found that the tunnel lead to hidden balcony but it was destroyed by Smaug. Down below we found old artifacts, ones that date back to the First Age, but I’m getting off track here.

 

When Dori, Gloin and I started back up the stairs, I saw and found another hidden passage way. Not sure if I could go through it again, I walked through it and then in this small circular room, there they were. A light coming from somewhere was beamed on the scrolls as they looked brand new.

 

“I made sure nothing was going to hurt me when I grabbed them and ran towards where Thorin was. I had not looked at them until Thorin did about five days ago now. He had ordered someone to fetch Tauriel and I kid you not, and by Mahal, he had openly told her when she arrived that she could love Kili freely.

 

I had never seen a she-elf smile and cry so happily in all of my life. She took off after Kili and Fili and Thorin wanted to know if you were alright as well. We all care about you deeply,” Ori had explained but towards the end, he looked over and saw Bilbo fast asleep.

 

Smiling softly at this, knowing that Bilbo did not do this on purpose, he took the food tray back outside with the empty vile, with the scrolls safely tucked under his arm.


	8. Chapter 7: Prisoner of Erebor.

He paced. And paced. He walked back and forth within his cell without complaining. He knew that the King had every right to put nearly all of the dwarves, Sviur and Onar in cells.

 

When the Head of the Royal Guards showed up, Onar stared at Dwalin.

 

“The king now wishes to speak with you, Lord Onar,” Dwalin said calmly and opened the cell door.

 

Onar nodded as he walked out and let Dwalin lead him. Onar was from the Gray Heavens. Long way away from the sea shores, but he did not mind.

 

Dwalin walked him down many hallways, up flights of countless stairs, passing dwarves everywhere, but Lord Onar just bared it and kept quiet. Dwalin stopped just short of the doors and walked inside of them.

 

“The Lord of the Gray heavens, your highness, is here,” Dwalin announced to Thorin who was sitting in his council meeting room.

 

“Send him in,” Thorin said as Lord Onar walked inside.

 

Thorin looked at the dwarf lord before him and then said “You knew of this plan?”

 

“I know more, my king. Sviur was once at the battle field of the South. Back in those days when the orcs were wanting to take over the Shire. Sviur did not take well to the stripping of his titles or his mentor; I do believe you recall his name?” Lord Onar replied back, standing before his king.

 

Thorin thought this over.

 

“Ginnar, he abandoned the group when they were being chased by orcs, when Bofur, Bifur and Bomber were just lads at the time. Along with Bilbo’s mother and that of Gandalf,” Thorin said, he remembered that battle like it was yesterday.

 

How could he forget when his adoptive youngest brother had died that day? He would never forget.

 

“Ginnar schooled Sviur while they traveled to Gondor. It was harsh for them both. I was there when Ginnar had died because of utter stupidity of getting into a fight with a drunken man from Rohan,” Lord Onar said, keeping his eyes on his king.

 

Heavily sighing and rubbing his temples, Thorin then asked “Why didn’t you escape? When you knew that the others were-”

 

“Sviur learned well from his mad mentor. Ginnar had a plan, foolishly he gave it to me thinking that I was Sviur before he died,” Lord Onar said pulling out the old murder plans from his cloak and handing them to Thorin. “I have trailed after Sviur since that night; his mentor dying only fueled his hatred towards you and your hobbit,”

 

“I did not know that they were….” Thorin said surprised, looking over the worn out papers.

 

“I also know, King Thorin, that I had kept Sviur away from the Shire as much as possible. I had hoped that you would have reconsider on the Hero of Erebor, to not have him banished or talk to him if you could,” Lord Onar said as then a messenger came in but looked unsure.

 

“Yes?” Thorin asked him curiously.

 

“These… are from…. Lord Onar, your highness??” The young dwarf said confusedly.

 

Thorin glanced at the lord and then took the letters. As he opened and read them all, they were a few years past their due date to be delivered.

 

“Why so late?” Thorin asked either of them.

 

“I was captured sir. By Orcs from the south, I only got released a few months back. Otherwise I would have made these letters on time,” The dwarf said paling at his own words.

 

Thorin looked up sharply at this and then said “Go and see Oin, the Head Healer. And then after that, go and talk to my adviser, Balin. He will help you with what had passed,”

 

“Thank you sir,” The dwarf said, bowing deeply and then walking out of the room.

 

“Did you know-?”

 

“How could I when I had told him to stay in a group? He is young and foolish, but I hope he is alright,” Lord Onar interrupted his king.

 

Thorin looked the green eyed dwarf in the eyes and he saw true worry and fear. This wasn’t set up, it happened for real and Thorin knew that he could rely on Lord Onar.

 

“Your highness,” Mileth entered the room.

 

“Bilbo?” He said worriedly, the first person that came to his mind.

 

“He’s fine, a little stressed out but doing better. His nephew Frodo is finally getting over his cold but, your nephews, my lord, are wondering what they can do. Seems like just about everybody is asking me this question, which I have no answer for,” Mileth told him with her arms crossed over her chest with an arched eyebrow up at Thorin.

 

Smirking at this, Thorin then said “Tell them to come to me. For now, I would like to continue to speak with Lord Onar privately. If anything else happens, alert me at once. I don’t care how, just alert me,”

 

“Of course, King Thorin, though I think three blasts from my horn will do if the need should ever arise,” Mileth replied smiling back and then got everyone back out of the room that wasn’t Thorin and Lord Onar.

 

When the doors once more closed and it was silent, Thorin looked over at the other dwarf.

 

“You were saying before the interruptions, my lord?” Lord Onar said helpfully.

 

“I know that this is going to seem like an excuse, but I reassure you, it is not! I had my hands tied with what to do with Bilbo. I didn’t know what the Rules of Old have said and going by what I thought was tradition; I kept my distance from him. At the end of the Battle of the Five Armies, I was half mad with the Arkenstone and then on top of that, the lust for the gold. I had Bilbo banished because I wanted him safe, I never meant to hurt him like this,” Thorin explained to Lord Onar.

 

Lord Onar nodded slowly, letting that sink in for a bit. No one over the years since the Rules of Old were lost, wanted to hurt the one that they loved so much. Mostly coming from Thorin because, he was the king of Erebor and had gotten to know Bilbo throughout the quest.

 

“I do not blame you, King Thorin, just may I ask, what are you going to do with Sviur and the dwarves that…how can I put it to you?” Lord Onar said, trying to choose his words wisely.

 

Thorin waited patiently as Lord Onar looked up at him with “That are not from here and that are not going to like with whatever you do to Sviur. To them, they think he is a good leader and what he says or does is ‘right’ in their eyes,”

 

“What will happen to them will be simple as this: they will be in the dungeons of Erebor, chained up but with food and water only. Until the Trail, they will have to remain there,” Thorin replied back, he kept his anger well out of this for now.

 

The other dwarf nodded with relief and then said “I am not going to go-”

 

“No, you have helped Bilbo and his nephew throughout this whole ordeal and for that, I hope you can still keep a close eye on them? Right now, I place Dwalin as their guard, but another extra one won’t hurt either,” Thorin interrupted him with a soft smirk.

 

Lord Onar smiled and nodded as he took his leave.

 

Thorin walked after him, he asked Nori on what the prisoners were saying when the spymaster walked up to him.

 

“They want Sviur on the throne then you, which is outlandish to say the least. But they will get their revenge if they come out of this…” Nori replied, letting the sentence fall for anyone’s imagination.

 

The king just snorted and then said “Keep an eye on them whenever you can. I know you have webs throughout this kingdom now, use them to their fullest. I don’t want anyone hurting Bilbo or his nephew. It’s one thing to kidnapped a full grown adult, it’s a completely different subject when it comes to a child,”

 

Nori was now grinning but understood the king’s anger.

 

“Have a guest quarters for Lord Onar,” Thorin then told one of his servants.

 

He walked away as the King walked to his bed chambers. Thorin wanted to see Bilbo after all of this heavy discussion of what happened. Standing just outside of the double doors Thorin sighed before knocking.

 

“Come in,” He heard the soft sick voice from inside.

 

He pushed down on the handles, softly swung the door inward and then looked around his room. Bilbo was still on the bed as Frodo was now in his lap awake.

 

“Thorin,” Bilbo said with excitement and surprise.

 

“Hello Bilbo. I just wanted to see how you were doing?” Thorin said, blushing a bit.

 

A warm smile spread across the hobbit’s face as he did look better than before. The little hobbit watched Thorin with those big deep blue eyes of his. As the King slowly made his way towards his bed, he wondered on how the little hobbit’s parents are doing?

 

“I’m doing much better, thank you. Frodo here is getting better but, since this is his first cold, he might relapse. How are you?” Bilbo replied looking up at his king.

 

“Tired, being a king is not that easy as it looks, but I am glad that you and your nephew are getting better-”

 

“WHERE IS HE!”

 

All three went silent when they heard Dis’s loud angry voice. Thorin then did something that made Bilbo gasp in surprise. He dove under the bed.

 

Just as he was about to voice his questions, the angry baby sister of Durin came storming in.

 

“Where is he!” She shouted, but then stopped as she looked at Bilbo to the young one frighten in his arms. “Bilbo,”

 

“My lady, it is an honor to see you again, however I would ask if you would lower your voice. My nephew here, Frodo Baggins, is still recovering from his cold and is frightened,” Bilbo told her as she walked slowly over to them.

 

Dis sat on the edge of the bed and softly said “I am so sorry. I was looking for my brother, have you seen him? I just got wind of you being kidnapped and all. I had hoped that they were not true,”

 

“Well, it is okay my lady. At times on the quest to reclaim your home, I too got upset with your older brother. But, Frodo my boy, it’s okay. Lady Dis is a real princess. Fierce, but a beautiful woman,” Bilbo replied and looked down at his Nephew with much larger eyes now.

 

Dis just smiled fondly as she looked at the young child in Bilbo’s arms. He looked almost like Thorin but had pointy elf like ears and curly black hair.

 

“Hello Little One, I am sorry for yelling so loudly,” Dis greeted Frodo gently.

 

Frodo moved as he got on his knees and then looked Dis over. She was nothing like he had seen in Hobbiton.

 

“Hell-oh” he said, his speaking was broken up as Dis understood him.

 

“Starting to learn how to speak little one?” she asked him.

 

Frodo nodded his head instead, blushing heavily.

 

“The other kids at Hobbiton have been making fun of him since he can’t speak just yet. But we are going to fix that,” Bilbo said to her, his protectiveness for his nephew came out then, dangling his foot over the bed.

 

Dis gently reached out for Frodo as he looked at her hand, as if it would hurt him. Frodo looked down when he didn’t feel her hands on him. Bilbo watched as he wondered what else the other hobbit children had done to his nephew.

 

“Sweetheart, may I hold you in a hug?” Dis asked Frodo who looked up at her.

 

“Wee?” he asked as Bilbo then translated “Why,”

 

“Because, I do not want you to fear me, whenever you see me from now on. I would never hurt you or your uncle here. I have two full grown princes running around somewhere in this kingdom. I know that they would adore you,” She somewhat changed the subject.

 

Frodo looked at Dis before he gently stood up and then walked over to her, sitting on her lap as she gently wrapped her arms around him in a protective hug.

 

“Your brother did check up on us a short while ago, but he said something about meetings and what not,” Bilbo said but felt fingers pinch his toes from under the bed.

 

Dis nodded with a heavy sigh “Yes, ever since I came here, he has been going non-stop. Maybe now that you are here, you can change that? I would love for him to relax and stop whining about how his misses you and that he …oh how did he say it? ‘Burn the Rules of Old to the deepest part of Mordor and back’? Or something along those lines,”

 

Frodo giggled a bit at this as Bilbo couldn’t help but chuckle too.

 

“Well, he found them, the Rules of Old. And from what I know of, he told Kili that he could court Tauriel openly. And with Fili, he could choose anyone he fancies as well. Though I have not read them just yet, Ori is keeping his oath to guard them with his life, which I hope it never comes to that,” Bilbo told the princess.

 

Dis looked at Bilbo and said “My brother said that? I know that my youngest son has always been an odd ball or a goof, but, for my oldest brother to say that about his hidden relationship with Tauriel? To court her out in the open? I too would love to read those scrolls and I do not want any one from the company to lose their life over something so stupidly done,”

 

Bilbo nodded as Frodo then turned around and caught one braid of Dis’s hair and looked at the bead. Dis was glancing out of the corner of her eye as she waited for Frodo to let go.

 

“Unwle…ame cas oras,” Frodo said as that confused them all.

 

“Uncle. Same as yours?” Bilbo repeated as Frodo nodded as he held out the bead to his uncle to see.

 

Bilbo leaned forward and then nodded with “Almost my boy, but that is Dis’s bead from her family. Mine is uh…well courting bead,”

 

“Hiss at?” Frodo asked as Bilbo swallowed thickly.

 

“What’s what? Courting mean? You will learn about it when your 15 years old,” Bilbo guessed as Frodo sighed with a pout.

 

“He has every right to say that, for now you are just a child, Frodo, but I am keeping you two from getting some rest,” Dis then joined in and carefully hugged the little child to her.

 

Bilbo smiled for her support as Frodo hugged her back as he let go of her hair. When the little hobbit child was in bed, Bilbo got off and then hugged his friend.

 

“Thank you for the visit, I do miss talking to you and the boys. Have them stop by anytime the little rascals,” Bilbo told her as she chuckled softly into her hand and nodded.

 

“Alright, I will. Now where is my older brother?” she said once more but less angry this time as the doors closed.

 

Turning around, arms folded Bilbo waited for a minute and then said “Thorin, you can come out now,”

 

“She is gone right?” Thorin’s voice came from under the bed.

 

“Yes, she is but, you will have to face her sooner or later on whatever it is that you had gotten her so upset about,” Bilbo replied as Thorin poked his head out and then crawled out from under the bed.

 

“If you see me diving for the safety of this bed, you know why,” Thorin told him as Bilbo chuckled at this.

 

“And here I thought you were the fierce king of Erebor. Hiding under his own bed from his livid enraged sister. Oh dear,” Bilbo teased the dwarf king as he blushed.

 

“You saw how she was, terrifying as going up against Azog or Smaug!” Thorin stated back, he didn’t mind the teasing from Bilbo.

 

Laughing more Bilbo then shook his head as he patted the king’s back. They walked back to the said bed as Frodo was now fast asleep or pretending to be asleep.

 

“Do you need anything Bilbo?” Thorin then asked him.

 

“Company from our nephews would be nice. Along with the others, I miss talking to Bofur, Bifur and Bomber. I wonder how they are doing.” Bilbo said, worried about his friends.

 

“Bomber, Bifur and Bofur are here, they sent ravens to their loved ones to join them here in Erebor if they wanted to. I was thinking of giving them all positions since they are a part of the company. Bomber can be the Royal head chef. Bifur and Bofur can be the Royal Toymakers of Erebor or the Head Miners of Erebor,” Thorin replied to the worried hobbit.

 

Bilbo nodded and then said “I know that they would love that. How is everyone else doing?”

 

Thorin looked at his hobbit and then very gently wrapped his arms around him. He could easily see the worry eating at him and Thorin didn’t like that.

 

Relaxing into the king’s arms, Bilbo felt reassured. It was simple, but it was something that has been on his mind since he woke up this morning. He snuggled into Thorin’s chest and stayed there.

 

Thorin however, was happy that Bilbo didn’t pull away just yet.

 

“Come on, you have to get back into bed. I don’t want you to get sick twice,” Thorin softly whispered as Bilbo nodded.

 

“Yes, but I do fear that Frodo will,” Bilbo replied as he pulled away from his king’s warm body.

 

“If it helps, the bathroom is over here. You two can have a bath to help the recovering along?” Thorin said, pointing to the bathroom.

 

Bilbo looked curious on that and then Thorin smiled as he said “I would love to have a bath. Frodo would too,”

 

“I will have some things set out for you when you are finished. No one will bother you during this time, I hope,” Thorin replied blushing a bit.

 

Bilbo chuckled and said “At least this will be better than going down the river with 14 or so barrels and rapids,”

 

Thorin rolled his eyes and agreed “A lot better than the river and rapids,”

 

“Frodo, my boy,” Bilbo softly spoke and shook his nephew’s shoulder.

 

Frodo slowly opened his eyes and Bilbo felt bad for this but, it had to be done.

 

“Come on, wake up. There you are. Now, would you like to take a bath?” Bilbo asked him softly.

 

“No,” Frodo said back.

 

“Come on, there will be bubbles, toys and-”

 

“Toys? Bilbo, excuse me please,” Thorin cut in before he left the bedroom.

 

Looking unsure Bilbo stayed put as he tried to get Frodo to see that taking a bath is okay.

 

“Do you want to stay sick forever?” Bilbo said, becoming irritated now.

 

Frodo’s eyes widened and then shook his head ‘no’ at his uncle.

 

“Then you, my dear, are going to take a bubble bath. Besides I’m going to be there with you,” Bilbo told him as then the two Princes came in.

 

“Bilbo!” They said loudly, walking hurriedly over to their favorite uncle at the moment.

 

“Boys!” He said just as loudly with excitement as they hugged him.

 

“Kili, Fili,” Both Thorin and Dis hissed.

 

“Save us,” Kili whimpered low as Bilbo looked at the King and his sister.

 

They looked upset about something.

 

“What did you two do now? And you’re frightening Frodo here,” Bilbo stated to them.

 

“No,” Frodo said “ery ig!”

 

It made the princes confused on what the little hobbit had said as Bilbo then said “They’re not very big, you’re just really small at the moment. Like all children are,”

 

Frodo sighed and then slid down from the bed and walked over to Dis and hugged her. Bilbo looked concerned for a moment as he watched Frodo being picked up and then got a cookie.

 

Fili and Kili gasped and said “That’s not fair momma!”

 

“Oh hush! He’s a growing boy and I can spoil him whenever I want to,” She snapped back at her sons who pouted.

 

“Bilbo,” Thorin stepped in now “I have some bath toys for Frodo for his bath,”

 

“Alright, Frodo come on lad. Time for your bubble bath,” Bilbo told Frodo who nodded.

 

Kili, Fili, Thorin and Dis stayed in the bedroom area as Bilbo and his nephew took their bath.

 

“So where were you Thorin?” Dis growled out as Thorin swallowed nervously.

 

“I was here Dis,” Thorin said as she glared at him.

 

“When I came storming in here, you were here? Where?” she snarled low.

 

“I was…” he tried to get out without embarrassing himself and to have his nephews tease and taunt him for weeks on end.

 

“Oh never mind, just why didn’t you come out? You know-”

 

“That you are frightening when you want to be?” Kili stepped in.

 

“Scarier then Smaug or Azog?” Fili chimed in as well.

 

“And can raise holy Mahal’s wrath when you want to be? Yes, my dear sister, you are those,” Thorin finished as she huffed at that.

 

“THORIN!” Bilbo yelled frightened.

 

Thorin was in the bathroom in a flash, Fili and Kili were held back by Dis.

 

“Oh you two stay here,” She warned them.

 

In the bathroom, Thorin couldn’t believe what he saw. In the spacious bath marble tub, was a mountain of bubbles but Bilbo was on the side, naked.

 

“Bilbo, what’s wrong?” Thorin asked, keeping his eyes from wandering.

 

“Frodo, he’s not…he’s not in here!” The hobbit said fearfully.

 

Quickly, not caring about his clothes, Thorin walked over to the bath tub, stuck his boot into the warm water as he and Bilbo searched for the little hobbit boy.

 

Frodo however, was giggling behind his hands. He was crouched down near the toilet. He didn’t like baths and as he saw both the King and his hobbit come up and search around and around, frantic now.

 

“Thorin, _where is_ Frodo!” Bilbo hissed out.

 

“Calm down. He’s not in the tub. He’s out of it,” Thorin said, relieved that the young boy didn’t drown.

 

Bilbo looked up at him and then followed his gaze before he climbed out of it and rushed over to a giggling little hobbit.

 

“Frodo Baggins!” Bilbo snapped angrily, hauling the little now frightened hobbit into his arms, his uncle hugged him. “Don’t you ever and I mean _EVER_ young man, do that to me!”

 

Frodo snuggled into his uncle, unsure of what to do as he looked over at the now soaking wet dwarf king. He felt utterly horrible about this.

 

Thorin however wasn’t that upset, he was just scared that the hobbit boy was gone and he knew that it would hurt Bilbo a lot. He could easily tell that the Hero of Erebor loved his nephew a lot.

 

“I’ll…uh…” Thorin began awkwardly.

 

Bilbo looked up and blushed from the tip of his ears to the middle of his chest.

 

“Go get some clothes; I am terribly sorry for all of this-”

 

“No, it’s alright, Bilbo. You do realize that I would help you in any kind of situation. Including finding your nephew in a mountain of bubbles of his bubble bath,” Thorin cut in with a smile.

 

Bilbo swallowed thickly as he nodded and then said “Later on, can you, me, Dis and Ori read those scrolls? I really am curious on them,”

 

“Of course Bilbo. Now, uh…excuse me,” Thorin said walking nearly too stiffly out of the bathroom.

 

“Well that was odd,” Bilbo whispered but then looked down and blushed even more so and understood why Thorin was stiff.

 

Walking back to the tub, Bilbo had a good grip on his nephew and washed themselves again.

 

Out in the bedroom, Fili and Kili were laughing at a soaking stiff wet Thorin Oakenshield.

 

“Not. A. _word_. Of. This,” Thorin growled low at them which only fueled them to laugh louder and harder than before.

 

“Got a …” Kili started but his voice died down in his howling laughter.

 

“Come on you two jackals, leave your uncles alone and let them deal with their romance,” Dis chimed in before she took her howling and laughing sons with her.

 

Thorin did not miss the meaning behind her words as he blushed horribly at them. Knowing that he had to change, he went to his wardrobe and got out his traveling clothes.

 

After he had changed, an idea came to him as he glanced over his shoulder towards the bathroom.

 

“Thorin?” Bilbo’s voice came to him again.

 

“Is the water drained? I don’t think I can take another soaking,” Thorin replied back as he walked slowly towards the bathroom.

 

“It is drained, but Frodo and I don’t have any kind of clothes. We were taken with just the ones that were on our backs,” Bilbo expressed as Thorin growled at this.

 

“I will have to get you sized for the clothes, but for now, you can ware my own stuff. As for Frodo, I don’t know if we have anything in his size,” Thorin said, worried for the young’s hobbits health.

 

Bilbo walked out within his towel and over to where Thorin was standing as he looked up at the wardrobe.

 

“That blue shirt there and that would be okay. Wait, what is that there Thorin?” Bilbo replied but pointed to the hidden shirt in far back.

 

Looking at what Bilbo was seeing, Thorin grabbed the small shirt and smiled. It was the right size for Frodo to have, a little long but the right size.

 

“I will have Dori come in. He and Ori can make a lot of stuff when needed,” Thorin said as Frodo got into his new light blue shirt.

 

Bilbo couldn’t save the towel in time because he had to put Frodo in his shirt, so when the towel pooled around the hobbit’s cleaned feet, Thorin looked away at once.

 

It wasn’t that Thorin didn’t wish to see Bilbo naked, because many times he did, but not when a young one was in the same room.

 

Quickly putting on Thorin’s shirt, Bilbo looked utterly small in it.

 

“Okay, up on the bed, Frodo. Now, before your cold turns into something worse,” Bilbo ordered, distracting them all for the moment.

 

Frodo eeped and then ran towards the bed but then dove under it.

 

“Frodo, please, I understand that you don’t know this place, but you are safe here,” Bilbo said, gently getting on his knees and hands and looked under the bed.

 

“Pway,” Frodo replied back as Bilbo sighed.

 

He got his nephew from under the bed and cleaned him up before putting him on top of it.

 

“You can’t right now, but after you recover, you can play until you ware both Fili and Kili out,” Bilbo told him as Thorin snorted.

 

“When you do that, little one, to ware my nephews out of exhaustion, is the day that you will be the next in line to the throne,” Thorin said in a joking manner.

 

“I do not want him _near_ that _thing,_ Thorin,” Bilbo hissed low with a glare.

 

Thorin however, looked stunned at Bilbo’s reaction to that jokingly statement.

 

“I meant no real truth to that, Bilbo. Frodo won’t be the king of Erebor, my nephews will,” Thorin slowly told him.

 

“Good, because I want my nephew to grow up well rounded in every culture. Including knowing of the Elves,” Bilbo spoke as Thorin looked at the ground at this.

 

He knew that he had caused some of that protectiveness from Bilbo and also for his nephew to know of the whole world, not just one culture, from when Thorin was driven mad by the Arkenstone and fueled even further more with the gold lust.

 

“He is your nephew, Bilbo, I am sure he will turn out almost like you are. Please forgive me,” Thorin told him.

 

Bilbo sighed and then said “You are forgiven Thorin, just old fears,”

 

Nodding, Thorin then said “I will get Dori and Ori in here for your clothes and hopefully a letter to Frodo’s parents? I am guessing that they are worried sick about him,”

 

Bilbo nodded and then said “Drogo knows that he is with me, I sent a letter to Rivendell thanks to that green eyed”

 

“Lord Onar is his name,” Thorin supplied to his hobbit.

 

“Lord Onar before we reached the Misty Mountains. I will make another one up for him,” Bilbo finished as he stared off into space it seemed.

 

“Do not worry so much my friend,” Thorin said, gently walking up to him and placing his hand on Bilbo’s shoulder. “If there is any way that I can make up for what happened, I will do it,”

 

“If I have any ideas I will let you know, but for now, I would like to sleep,” Bilbo replied softly, looking up at his king.

 

Thorin felt his heart speed up as he looked back down at Bilbo. He had wished for so long to have him back and that he is, Thorin didn’t want him to leave ever again.

 

“I will have one of the servants bring up some food for you and Frodo. Dori and Ori will be happy to be here as well, later on when you are feeling better,” Thorin said, gently helping the hobbit over to his bed and onto it.

 

Bilbo sat there on the bed, his face flushed as he then got into bed.

 

“Sleep Bilbo, you and your nephew are safe here,” Thorin whispered low, though he could easily see how stubborn his hobbit was.

 

And Bilbo was stubborn, almost as stubborn as Thorin, but when he heard Thorin softly humming the tune of the Misty Mountains song, he drifted to sleep with the covers up near his ears.

 

The King under the Mountain walked silently out of his bedroom as he saw Dwalin standing there.

 

“Their asleep, I don’t want anyone bothering them at all. If Bilbo comes out and asks for anything, come and get me at once. I don’t care if I am in an important meeting, Bilbo and his nephew will come first,” Thorin said as Dwalin looked at him with a knowing smirk.

 

“Of course, Thorin,” Dwalin replied as he watched his friend and king walk away.

 

Thorin made his rounds to Dori and Ori, requesting their assistants on making new clothes for Bilbo and Frodo in any color that they wished. Balin met up with him later on in his study.

 

“How are you doing laddie?” Balin asked softly.

 

“Worried. Bilbo and his nephew have gone through so much in the last two months but, I need to send a letter to Frodo’s parents or someone important to Hobbiton. I don’t want a war between our two races because of someone’s mad thought process,” Thorin said, leaning back in his chair.

 

Balin thought on this as he then gravely said “The trail will take place within a few weeks. I tried to stall it as much as I could, but that is all that I can do for you and everyone else, Thorin,”

 

Thorin heavily sighed at that and nodded solemnly.

 

“We will need everyone from the company. I will vouch for him, Balin,” Thorin replied as he did not like this at all.

 

“Aye, all of us will laddie. Now, get something to eat and start writing your notes for it. You have the ultimate power, Thorin, for you are King of our people,” Balin told him with encouraging words and left the study.


	9. Chapter 8: Lady Dis's Wrath.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting over colds, a plot twist, mud fights and story telling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay you can start the mob now. I have decided, even though you all are curious on the hell the Rules of Old are, to give it to you in slow revealing. Again, who is this Queen Karmithia? Where does she come from? Which race is she? Elf or Dwarf?
> 
> Her name means: The Gray Red Void. I didn’t know that it was an elvish name until my friend, K-Man, stated this to me:
> 
> “Car/kar =red   
> Mith=grey   
> I = the   
> IA = void   
> So in elvish that'd be close to "the red grey void".”
> 
> I didn’t know that it did, it just popped into my head while I was on my morning walk. So, like I said, you can start the mob since I’m still trying to come up with more of the rules for the Rules of Old.
> 
> Also thank you for those who have reviewed, it means a lot from hearing that you like this story so much!
> 
> Hope you read, review and enjoy!

**_ Chapter 8: Lady Dis’s Wrath. _ **

 

The coming week, Bilbo and Frodo were making a great recovery from their illnesses. Dori and Ori had also made them clothes and had learned a lot of how Hobbits liked light bright cheerful colors and fabrics.

 

Thorin was working away on his notes. Sometimes having to re-write a whole page of them with Balin’s help. But no matter what, he would make time to be with Bilbo and his nephew.

 

Kili and Fili met Frodo for the second time, properly. Frodo was curious and would ask questions that Bilbo would try to translate to them all. At times his uncle would get his words or questions wrong, but it was okay.

 

Frodo didn’t mind being around the two rascals, playing a lot of games and getting them into trouble. Bilbo and nearly all of everyone told Kili and Fili to not let him go to the mines or where it could be dangerous, so Mileth had joined them on their games and such.

 

Bilbo did not miss a beat when he saw Fili blushing whenever Mileth and he would team up and play some sort of game. He had pointed this out to Lady Dis and Thorin which, they both agreed that they would be a good match for one another.

 

Kili had started to court Tauriel openly and it turned many heads, but Bilbo snapped at anyone who disagreed and stated that she had helped them in the Battle of the Five Armies. No one spoke of it loudly whenever Bilbo was around and Kili was thankful for that.

 

Bilbo had gotten the letters from Drogo and they were not pretty to read. At times Thorin would see his hobbit crying silently whenever no one was looking. For this, Thorin had some dwarves and elves go to Hobbiton.

 

“Thorin, I don’t think that will help!” Bilbo argued with him one day.

 

“Bilbo, what can I do about this?” Thorin stated helplessly back.

 

“To us hobbits, you yourself need to go. I will be with you since I have some things to do with Bag-End,” Bilbo hissed at him.

 

Thorin sighed and then said “If we go now, then the trial will be delayed. I do not want to delay it any further then necessary. I will go and talk to the dwarf and elf, telling them that I and you will go but, after your trial,”

 

Bilbo sighed and then replied “Alright, but Frodo gets to come with us. It is his right to go back home,”

 

“Of course, I would never deny anyone of that,” Thorin agreed with him, gently patting him on the shoulders and left the room.

 

Bilbo shook his head as he wondered if his relationship with Thorin would ever recover. To be where before he, Bilbo Baggins severed it from stealing the Arkenstone from Thorin, before all the races broke loose in a battle that would have ended them all.

 

“Don’t worry so much,” Dwalin’s voice floated to his ears as he looked up at his friend.

 

“Care to give advice on it then?” Bilbo asked hopefully.

 

Dwalin nodded and then sat down in a chair as he wasn’t that good on these sorts of things, but he would be there to lend an ear and such.

 

“He’s suffered since you left Bilbo. True there were moments where Thorin had relapsed, more than anyone could count for, but it wasn’t until that finale day. Where there was a cave-in, down in the mines where Bofur had put the Arkenstone. Thorin was trapped and he could hear the calling of it, but couldn’t reach it since it was buried so deeply within the mountain.

 

That day, all of us of the remaining company; besides you, Bofur, Bifur and Bomber, tried our hardest. The levels of oxygen were low and we had to get Thorin out of there before he died. We honestly don’t know what happened in that small pocket. He was unconscious when he was pulled out.

 

“Kili, Fili and Oin hovered over Thorin’s bed. Pondering on when they should come and tell you of him dying or had died. He didn’t, thank Mahal on that, but when he was up and about, he was making plans and orders and such, just like old times. Giving the gold away to those who need it more so, moving it somewhere where he couldn’t see it all the time, destroying more of the mine where the Arkenstone is so that no one could or can ever get to it again.

 

We have gone along with it, but after he had learned of your kidnapping along with your nephew, he is trying to right a wrong that goes to his heart and soul,” Dwalin explained as Bilbo thought this over.

 

Slowly and hesitantly Bilbo asked “Wh…When did this happen?”

 

“That first year after you left,” Dwalin answered him.

 

Bilbo stilled and felt his heart stop, Dwalin looked at him curiously. Slowly he began to breathe again.

 

“I had…I had a moment, in Bag-End, where I felt something grip my heart and soul so terribly that I knew it had to do with Thorin. It was when Lady Dis came and visited me. She told me that my soul had bonded with that of Thorin’s which I can’t understand fully,” Bilbo softly but slowly told his guard.

 

Dwalin nodded and said “It is rare for that to happen. To feel your other half…or the soul of the one you truly love. Though, it doesn’t surprise me, with you and Thorin. You two have been butting heads since our quest. They are going to ask you quite thoroughly on that. The other lords of the other clans of our race,”

 

Bilbo looked down and said “I am not going to lie about it, Dwalin. I can’t. What happened during the quest happened for reasons that even I cannot explain but, I do know that all of you, including yourself, will protect me,”

 

“Aye, lad, we will. If it turns to the worst, which it might knowing those stuck up lords, Thorin will step in. He is the King now and they can’t go against his words, no matter how it turns out,” Dwalin told him as Bilbo felt reassured on that.

 

“How are things going with Kili and Tauriel? I don’t ever get to see them together, which has me, concerned,” Bilbo asked him curiously.

 

“Oh the laddie and the she-elf are uh…how can I put this? Having a rough time in their relationship?” Dwalin said uneasily.

 

“Oh? How so?” Bilbo pressed more.

 

“I’m not too much into their relationship but, I do know that the she-elf can yell loudly when Kili has upset her on something,” Dwalin told him as Bilbo nodded thoughtfully.

 

“Can…can I go to the markets or do I have to stay here in Erebor?” Bilbo asked him, forming a plan.

 

Dwalin wasn’t stupid, but he wasn’t going to let Bilbo out on his own while they went to the markets just outside of the gates. Thorin had made it up so that it was easier for everyone to do their trades and also what Bilbo himself had told Thorin of the Elves wanted.

 

Everything that Bilbo had said to Thorin before he left for his banishment, the king dwarf listened and followed to the T. After that hard first year, Thorin vowed that he would do whatever it took to protect Bilbo. Everyone within the company saw how much he was changing for the better.

 

“That I don’t think will be a bad idea. Knowing how you like to spend a lot of time outside, but you will be with me, Bofur, Bifur and Nori. If Kili and Fili along with your nephew, Frodo, want to join us they can,” Dwalin answered the hobbit.

 

Bilbo smiled at this and then said “Can you go get them for me please? Along with Thorin?”

 

“Oh? Why do I need to get the king?” Dwalin teased Bilbo.

 

A blush spread across his face as he said “Just go and get him for me please?”

 

Dwalin chuckled and nodded before walking out of the bedroom. Bilbo walked over to the doors as he looked down the hallway. It was long and led either to his left: down the hallway and you took a right and then looking to his right: down the hallway and you took a left.

 

“It’s like being in a bloody maze!” Bilbo sneered at this.

 

“Kili, come on,” Bilbo heard Fili say in a hushed whisper.

 

Sneaking out and going down the hallway to his left, he saw the shadows of his older nephews.

 

“Fili, I think…I think this is the end of our…” Kili whispered brokenly.

 

“Don’t think that. You said it yourself that all relationships have their hard times. This is one of them for you and Tauriel,” Fili replied back, not believing his younger brother.

 

“All we ever do is fight. She snaps at me as if I had ruined her favorite bladed knifes, for no reason,” Kili continued to whisper brokenly.

 

“Well …it could be that time of the month, I mean, all women have them. She just could be moody because of it,” Fili said with a shrug of his shoulder.

 

“No, she isn’t. I don’t know what to do Fi,” Kili said looking up at his older brother with broken blue eyes.

 

“Ahem,” Bilbo coughed and cleared his throat.

 

The brothers looked and turned towards Bilbo as he smiled softly at them.

 

“And have you tried the flowers? Poetry or leaving simple ‘with every sunrise, all I can see is you’ notes?” Bilbo suggested since he wanted to help Kili.

 

Kili looked down and relaxed a bit.

 

“Maybe a dinner, with her and you, to get things cleared with each other, will be a good thing to do?” Fili asked Bilbo as he looked at Kili.

 

“I think that would be a good thing to do, but Kili, it is up to you on how to fix this,” Bilbo said softly.

 

The young prince nodded solemnly as he whispered “Can you…can you show me how to cook it uncle?”

 

“Of course, just what would you like to cook? Something that she loves perhaps?” Bilbo suggested more.

 

Kili had a thought and then said “Maybe some salad, wine, fruit, roast honey glazed rosemary chicken, and one of the apple pies?”

 

Bilbo smiled and then replied “That doesn’t sound too bad, I’m going to head to the market today. Hopefully Thorin will approve of it but where is Frodo?”

 

Fili swallowed and said “He’s with our mother. I swear, uncle, she coos over him more than us!”

 

Chuckling, Bilbo then told him “Because he’s a boy, Fili. He’s still growing and I don’t mind her being with him. Frodo loves stories so I bet Lady Dis has a few hundred or so to tell him,”

 

“She will keep a good eye on him, Bilbo,” a different voice joined the conversation.

 

All three turned and saw Thorin standing patiently for Bilbo. Bilbo however, smiled at him and walked closer to his king.

 

“I would like to go to the markets, just to get some fresh air. Also it wouldn’t help for Kili to buy the things that he needs for his dinner with Tauriel. I hear that their relationship is going through a rough patch and I hope that with my help of preparing his dinner for tonight, that it might ease the pain,” Bilbo stated simply to the King.

 

Thorin thought this over and said slowly “I wasn’t aware that my nephew’s relationship was going through this. It seemed from the outside, that everything was alright. If there is anything that I can do to help also, Kili, I will do my best. Wooing and attracting a woman is hard to do, but maintaining and keeping that spark alive…that is going to be your challenge throughout your life time,”

 

Bilbo was taken aback by Thorin’s words.

 

_‘When did he ever try to do such a thing?’_ he asked himself bewildered.

 

Kili blushed for so much attention on him and his relationship with Tauriel. It was true, dwarves kept their relationships even tighter and well hidden from the public eye of others. However, he appreciated what both his uncles and older brother of wanting to help him out.

 

“How did it all start?” Bilbo asked, curious on when the rift started.

 

“Over a few months ago. Tauriel had come back from one of her trips to Mirkwood. She knows that forest better than any of us, I trust her to know what is dangerous and what is not. I asked her what had happened since she looked utterly angry. She didn’t want to talk about it, but me being me, I pushed and pushed.

 

Finally she yelled at me to drop the subject. She is an elf; she was surprised and then walked away from me. I knew that she felt ashamed that she had ever yelled at me but, I wasn’t that upset about it. Just …confused on what she knows and isn’t or has not told me since then.

 

“Ever since that day, she has been moody. Grumpy, sad, happy, withdrawn. I don’t know what to do because I don’t know what happened within the forest. I have tried nearly everything to just not make her that or too upset with me,” Kili said looking at the floor as he remembered the wild and crazy nights where it was just them two and nothing else, well besides a warm comfortable bed.

 

Bilbo looked at Thorin who looked uneasy at this and said softly “Kili, maybe…this could be a shot in the dark here, but…maybe Tauriel could talk to your mother? Sometimes it is best for another woman to talk to another in trouble or distress of something,”

 

Kili looked up and then replied “I just hope mother wouldn’t hurt her,”

 

“Hurt Tauriel? How Kili? We all don’t want you and her to break up because you two have been through a lot together and that she is your One. Also can someone explain that aspect of your culture to me, I’m still confused on how you guys call each other you’re One?” Bilbo asked Kili and them all.

 

“I’ll explain on the way to the markets, Bilbo,” Thorin replied as Kili and Thorin guided Bilbo back the way he came.

 

Bilbo looked up at Thorin, waiting for an explanation of some sort.

 

“It is difficult to explain this because you have to understand one aspect of our race,” Thorin began looking down at Bilbo as he waited. “Dwarves are a passionate race. We feel deeply on many levels and of all aspects of life. It is real and pure of our emotions. So when we are angry, it is a rage of fire burning and smoldering hot from our core. Or when we are sad, the grief will nearly kill us but, it will lessen like that of the tide of the ocean going out for the day,”

 

Thinking this over, Bilbo then understood some of Thorin’s emotions when he was mad. He couldn’t truly understand why Thorin had been so utterly angry with him when he had taken the Arkenstone from his king but now he does.

 

“And when it comes to love?” He asked him, gently having Kili lead since the young prince looked bored or thoughtful.

 

“We love from every fiber of our being,” Kili had told him softly.

 

“Aye, it is true. We love so passionately for our wife or husband, that whenever something happens to them, good example is Kili’s situation, we feel everything for that spouse. I won’t lie on this next part because I too was a victim of it during our quest,” Thorin next said as this caught both of their attentions.

 

“Victim to what?” Bilbo asked curiously.

 

Thorin blushed softly and replied “That we also get very jealous of anyone getting to …uh. Flirtatious or close to the person who holds our entire soul. Now, when it comes to our One, we’re speaking of something that is rare,”

 

“Ah, so that is why you kept me and Bofur apart, makes sense now,” Bilbo teased Thorin who wisely kept his mouth shut on this.

 

Kili just chuckled and said “Yeah, he would be grumbling to Fili and me about how to get you away from Bofur, but naturally and thankfully, you two fell for one another. I didn’t expect it to take so long, but hey, I love the winnings from the bet though,”

 

Bilbo stopped and put his hand on Thorin’s forearm and told him “That is what you meant when you and every single one of the company that was drunk from Beorn’s homemade brew, to _pay up_?”

 

Kili laughed harder than before, but nodding to his uncle as Bilbo blushed heavily at this. Thorin tried to hide his smirk but thankfully looked away as Bilbo was not pleased on this.

 

“Oh that is it! You…you!!” Bilbo said so angrily that Thorin gently put his arm around Bilbo’s shoulders.

 

“You will get your revenge on them soon enough Bilbo, for now, try to calm down,” Thorin softly stated but Bilbo glared up at him.

 

“Would you or anyone else be upset if I trimmed their beards?” Bilbo seethed as that statement sobered both the king and prince.

 

Bilbo knew how important the beards and hair were to the dwarf race, he respected Thorin’s decision to keep his trimmed for the shame of what had, had happened long ago when Smaug first attacked Erebor.

 

Kili paled a bit as he had never seen Bilbo this angry before but, then again he hasn’t seen him since the Battle.

 

“I wouldn’t be that upset, but I do believe,” Thorin slowly spoke. “that others might. You know how we have pride for ourselves and our beards,”

 

“Would teach them all a lesson,” Bilbo grumbled back.

 

“Anyway Uncle Bilbo,” Kili distracted them back to the topic at hand. “What my uncle here is trying to say is that, within our race, even though our women are rare to come by. 1/3 of our race is barely that of dwarf women and on top of that, some do not choose to marry, just keep that in mind okay? When we find our One, we’re simply stating that we have found our soul or heart,”

 

Bilbo looked utterly confused on this information and asked “What?”

 

“Good example: You and Uncle Thorin. You are _his_ heart, while he is _your_ soul. The Soul cannot live without its heart, but the heart can live on its own,” Kili explained as Bilbo shared a gaze with that of Thorin.

 

“That is why we say our one because when the soul and the heart join, it is as if they are one with and within each other,” Thorin supplied more to his curious hobbit.

 

“Oh. Well that makes more sense then what the humans have said of soul mates, same thing I think but they don’t feel as deeply as your race does, no offense Thorin,” Bilbo replied as he looked up at his king.

 

“None taken, the race of humans is of their own will to think of love. Every race has something to call of it, but come on. I do believe we have stayed in this hallway for some time,” Thorin told them and then started to walk away, leading them to the markets.

 

Bilbo and Kili walked after Thorin as they walked to the front gate. Here Bilbo took hold of Kili’s sleeve and stopped him. His nephew looked back as he saw fear grip the Hero of Erebor.

 

“uh…Uncle,” Kili said loud enough to make it seem as if he was asking for Bilbo or Thorin.

 

At this, Thorin turned around and saw how pale Bilbo had become. It was true; some memories Bilbo had won over but others, like the one that played before his very eyes of how Thorin was so lost in the madness of the Arkenstone and gold lust.

 

Thorin walked over to them as Kili looked unsure of how to help Bilbo.

 

“It is over Bilbo. You can overcome this,” Thorin whispered low, gently rubbing the hobbit’s back.

 

Bilbo looked confused then, because he saw the past Thorin speak of the words of the present and even though his memory wanted to surge ahead of knowing events, he closed his eyes. He put his hand over his forehead and breathed deeply.

 

“That’s it. Do not be afraid. Let it all go because the past is nothing more than that,” Thorin continued to encourage him as the fear slowly went away.

 

Bilbo shivered a bit and then opened his eyes as he looked up into soft warm blue eyes of the dwarf king.

 

“Are you alright now?” Thorin asked him softly, still keeping his hand on his hobbit’s back.

 

“Yeah, just…I don’t know what came over me to be like this. I am sorry for delaying-”

 

“Bilbo, it is alright. You have been through a lot and I would gladly help you in any way that I can. And you are not delaying us; we’re not on a time line here,” Thorin soft cut in with a soft smile.

 

That smile, that soft easy smile is what also had Bilbo fall so hard for his dwarf king. It was rare, to see such an expression from his king but, he cherished every single one of them that was offered.

 

“Thank you,” Bilbo said, not knowing what to say to this.

 

Thorin smile widened more with mirth and asked “What was it that had you freeze up so badly?”

 

“The last time that I was here, the barrier was in place…I told you that I had stolen the Arkenstone and you…well I believe you know what happened next,” Bilbo stammered, looking just past Thorin’s shoulder.

 

Thorin felt cold at this. He knew that he had done a wrong so badly that, that it would never truly be erased.

 

“Can I show you what we have done to it since then?” He asked hoping that Bilbo wouldn’t mind this side-tour.

 

“Of course,” Bilbo replied as Thorin nodded.

 

Kili followed silently after them, letting the two making new memories over the old ones. He hoped that with time, with both of his uncles that the wounds from the past would heal. It would take some time, patients, and a whole lot of understanding from either one of them.

 

“As you can see, this part here is where Smaug tore through. It damaged the structure but, after rebuilding it, the doors of Erebor are once again, back to normal,” Thorin explained as Bilbo looked up in awe of how big the doors really were.

 

_‘Or I had forgotten what they actually looked like.’_ He thought silently to himself as he then spotted something on them.

 

“Is that…?” He asked, pointing to the stained glass that spanned high over the top of the doors.

 

“Of our quest and of you? Yes, it is Bilbo. I had asked some of the dwarves who could make blown glass have it made. I wanted to honor you in a way that whenever I couldn’t actually see you, you were still here in some form,” Thorin whispered low as Bilbo looked in awe of this.

 

Bilbo could easily see his hobbit hole green round door with a yellow door noble. How the company faced the Trolls with Gandalf standing on the rock with light pouring towards the said Trolls. Rivendell; where Thorin, Bilbo, Balin, Gandalf and Lord Elrond stood by the crystal with the moon crescent shining down upon them. The Misty Mountains as a whole. The night where Azog had returned and the dwarves and he along with Gandalf were all up in the trees with fire flames eating away the bushes and such where the Eagles were in the sky.

 

Next Bilbo saw in the middle where they honored Beorn in his bear form with his house in the background but the shadow was stretched like that of his human form. Bilbo really liked that idea as he smiled at this. His eyes then caught sight of Mirkwood forest, spider webs hanging from the trees with once again, Bilbo attacking it with his “letter opener” Sting. Next to that was the river escape; showing all thirteen dwarves in the wine barrels with Bilbo holding onto Thorin’s. Then came something that had Bilbo looking confused.

 

“The Dwarvish Windlands?” He asked looking at Thorin and Kili.

 

Both had been watching Bilbo’s expressions on the stained glass window high above them. It was amusing, silently, for the King and prince to see each expression shown on their hobbit’s face.

 

“To honor Bard and his people,” Thorin told Bilbo as he was already looking back at the glass again.

 

Bilbo hummed as he saw the dragon flying in the distance but, when it came to the part where Bilbo had met Smaug, he was miffed. There standing with fire coming out of his mouth was Smaug but he was over his hoard of the gold and the forages to the left.

 

“Thorin? What…what does that one mean? There?” Bilbo asked, pointing to Smaug on the gold.

 

“I couldn’t really put all of what we did within the mountain when Smaug woke up and such. So I put the basic things that I could remember and would be easier for the dwarves to create,” Thorin replied as Bilbo nodded in understanding.

 

Bilbo then saw something that he wished he could so easily forget but, it must have struck Thorin too; because there, in dark blues and blacks with red flames was Smaug destroy Lake-Town with Bard on the tower. Next after that Bilbo saw the Arkenstone but also of Thorin in his grandfather’s gear. He knew what this meant: Thorin was in the claws of the gold lust and the Arkenstone.

 

With a brief glance over his shoulder to look up at the now normal Thorin that he loves and knows, Thorin held his gaze with a curious gleam. What thoughts could be running through each mind’s? Thorin moved closer to Bilbo as he looked once again back up high above him.

 

With King Thranduil, Bard, Dain and Erebor, Bilbo also knew that this was the moment where Thorin would not listen to anyone, including that of his own family. But, then he saw after that, the Battle of the Five Armies. Where shapes of orcs and such were being fought against the three races of man, elves and dwarves. Along with the aid of Beorn in his bear form and Gandalf.

 

The next frame made Bilbo cold from the inside because there stood Thorin, nothing but a shirt, pants, his boots, wielding Orcrist and a shield going against Azog as once again there were eagles in the distance sky. They stood alone like always the bitter mortal enemies that they are.

 

After that, Bilbo looked at the last frame and saw once again, himself standing there but with Erebor in the background, shining proudly and all in her glory once more.

 

“Do you like it Bilbo?” Thorin asked him.

 

“I honestly don’t know what to say Thorin. It is the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen and the highlights of our quest…it’s …there are no words that I can put into that can begin how this touches me so,” Bilbo said, looking at Thorin once more.

 

Kili smiled at Bilbo’s words as Thorin did too but blushed. He hoped that Bilbo would love this dedication and monument of their quest, love and something more.

 

“Ready to see the markets my hobbit?” Thorin asked him as Bilbo smiled at this.

 

“Yes I am, though I don’t know if we’ll get there,” Bilbo teased his king.

 

That seemed to lighten the mood a lot as both Thorin and Kili chuckled and they continued to walk outside. Bilbo looked around and what he saw was a phantom of the past: men, elves, dwarves and orc bodies laid all about on the ground.

 

With a shake of his head, Bilbo then gasped as all of that has been cleared away. Thorin and Kili walked Bilbo to the left side of the mountain where he saw the outdoor forages for the elves, little stands where dotted from a safe distance of the forages.

 

Clothing stores, toy stores, food stands and other stuff as Bilbo looked in awe of this.

 

Thorin gently pushed Bilbo in front of him as Kili lead the way.

 

“What do you really need Kili? For your dinner for tonight?” Thorin asked him as the dwarves, men and some elves made a path for them.

 

“Uh…chicken, salad stuff, I think?” Kili replied as Bilbo scuffed at this.

 

“Thorin, he needs lettuce, tomatoes, carrots, cucumbers, sweet onions, a whole chicken, rosemary, a bottle of white wine, honey, potatoes, some chicken gravy, dinner rolls and a gift for Tauriel,” Bilbo listed off to him.

 

Thorin stopped and looked at Bilbo and then at his nephew with stating “You need all of that for tonight?”

 

“Uh…it’s her favorite dinner?” Kili supplied back looking sheepish.

 

Thorin grumbled as he continued to walk onward. Kili looked at Bilbo who was chuckling silently.

 

“Oh don’t worry about him, he just didn’t expect to spend all of that much for your dinner date tonight,” Bilbo eased his nephew’s worries.

 

Kili just went with it as they walked to the food stands first. Thorin carried most of the heavy items; chicken, potatoes, onions, as Bilbo carried the tomatoes, honey, rosemary with the bottle of white wine and dinner rolls. It was Kili who didn’t know what to do when it came to getting Tauriel a gift.

 

“She’s really picky anymore Uncle,” Kili said to them both.

 

“Well, I do know that elves love art, clothing items; buttons and such, with that of music and for the she-elves mostly, bubble bath gift baskets,” Bilbo rattled off when they wandered around after Kili.

 

Kili looked around and then smiled when he saw something. Thorin stayed outside of the shop. He wasn’t going to go inside to cause trouble with his nephew’s food items.

 

About thirty five minutes later, Kili was beaming a huge smile with Bilbo right behind him.

 

“Got everything now?” Thorin asked, hoping to return to his desk soon.

 

Bilbo chuckled at this and then said “Yes we do. Come on Mr. Grump; let’s get you back behind a cold desk with demanding letters for you to answer to,”

 

“I am not a grump,” Thorin grumbled while they walked back inside of Erebor.

 

Once Kili and Bilbo had put the food items in the kitchens, Thorin left them to it as he walked back to his office. He was curious after tonight, to hear from Bilbo on how it all went.

 

Meanwhile, Bilbo, Kili and Bombur all got to work on how to season the chicken, cut up the vegetables, and prepared the gravy.

 

“I don’t know how to thank you Uncle Bilbo,” Kili said after they had prepped for tonight’s dinner date.

 

“I think you just did, Kili but, you can easily help me with my trial. I will need all of the help that I can get to get through it,” Bilbo replied, shivering a bit.

 

Kili gently gave his uncle a hug while Bilbo sighed and hugged him back.

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine. Uncle Thorin won’t kill you if the trial goes ill. Thorin may be king but he’s not heartless, plus you were kidnapped with your own blood nephew who is just three years old. That is a high crime against them, all dwarves know it,” Kili told Bilbo.

 

He nodded as they walked back to the bedroom champers of Thorin. When they walked inside the doors, Bilbo saw Frodo on the bed.

 

“Frodo, where is Lady Dis?” Bilbo asked confused.

 

He pointed to the door which both Kili and Bilbo had just come in from.

 

“Uh oh…if uh my mom has left him here, then she might be on the rampage because of her anger,” Kili said uneasily as then Fili came from the bathroom.

 

“Oh thank god it’s you guys!” Fili exclaimed as Frodo giggled.

 

“What has happened Fili?” Bilbo asked him worriedly.

 

“Oh that our uncle, Thorin, is in major trouble,” Fili replied back.

 

“What? How?”

 

“Uncle has been avoiding telling our mother of Kili’s relationship with Tauriel. So she uh… She had found out somehow of your relationship and has set out to look for him or you Kili,”

 

“Ooh I’m in big trouble! Bilbo…help me?”

 

“Kili, why didn’t you tell your mother about your relationship with Tauriel? Do you think it could be the reason why she is upset with you?”

 

“Well…my mom is set in her ways. It is true; she is okay with you and Thorin because you’re not an elf. Sure you have ears that look like one, but you aren’t. With me and Tauriel? It is completely different. In the first time in both of our races, we are the first couple ever to be, public,”

 

“But Kili,” Fili stepped in “Mom does have the right to know. I understand that you are scared, but Uncle Thorin won’t separate the two of you. The Rules of Old forbid it or that is what Thorin has told me in the simplest terms,”

 

“He wouldn’t? Are…are you sure Fili?” Kili asked him shocked.

 

“Yes, Queen Karmithia wrote those rules in the First Age. Uncle is trying his hardest to look anything and everything up on her, but we’re coming up short on who exactly she is in our own history,” Fili replied smiling a bit.

 

“Queen Karmithia….” Bilbo muttered as he ran this name through his mind.

 

Both of the princes looked at him as he had Frodo in his arms and was pacing softly.

 

“Do you know who she is uncle?” Fili asked him with hope.

 

“It sounds to me…though this is a long shot in the dark here, mind you, but it sounds to me that her name is Elvish. The clue that gave that to me is the Mith part of her name. Mith means gray. Good example the Elves call Gandalf: _Mith_ randir,” Bilbo said, pacing around still as both of the princes were quiet on this.

 

“Her name could be an elvish name all this time?” Fili said slowly, looking at Kili.

 

Bilbo stopped and asked “It could possibly be, but you might want to expand your search on her through Lord Elrond. He might know of her since he knows a lot of things. He helped us read the map to get Erebor back,”

 

Both Kili and Fili looked at him and said at once “Then you tell Thorin for us, please?”

 

Bilbo readjusted Frodo on his hip and sighed with “I will see what I can do. For now, Fili take Frodo will you? And Kili, go talk to your mother about Tauriel,”

 

“Fine,” Kili groaned as he walked slowly out of the bedroom as Fili gladly took Frodo in his arms and put him on the bed.

 

Kili walked the hallways and asked several different dwarves where his mother was. One of the guards said that she was down where the prisoners were and told Kili to wait in the study where his uncle was.

 

Doing just that, Kili waited and waited. It wasn’t until forty five minutes later that his mother came back and she was not happy.

 

“Momma?” He greeted her softly.

 

“Do not let Bilbo or Frodo be alone. Nori just told me something that will have your uncle in a thunderous rage,” She seethed back.

 

“Do you want me to go-?”

 

“No, I will get one of the guards, but I would like to speak with you on your girl,” She cut in as Kili nodded.

 

It was true that Dis was known for her anger shouts and but for her to be this calm and hold in her anger, it was even deadlier. She left and Kili was just standing there, waiting.

 

Dis came back with a grumbling Thorin and a very silent Nori as Kili looked at them all.

 

“Dis, what is it?” Thorin grumbled at her.

 

“Nori, Fili and I went down to where the prisoners are at. Nori and I picked one weak dwarf for trying to get more information out of them. We had discovered that there will be attempts to have the Hero of Erebor and his nephew to have them both die. But they would seem like accidents. Food poisoning, cave-ins and others. The dwarf didn’t want to do these attacks on our hero and his nephew. He was against Sviur when he kidnapped Bilbo and Frodo back in the Shire but Sviur held a dagger to his throat,” Dis told Thorin.

 

If his blood and heart went cold and heartless when he was mad, this made his soul icy. Not only were these dwarves already kidnapped not just the Hero of Erebor but also that of his 3 year old nephew, but along with that they would not stop.

 

“Dis…go get Balin please,” Thorin uttered as his mind was already made up on something.

 

She looked at him and nodded slowly as she walked out of the room. When she was about half the length away from the study she heard something smash and clatter.

 

_‘Oh Mahal.’_ She thought when she stilled and looked at the closed door before hurrying then before.

 

She walked until she saw Balin talking to one of the servants.

 

“Balin, the King needs you. At once and it’s urgent,” Dis said firmly to the old dwarf.

 

He nodded, finished up his conversation with the dwarf woman and then hurried after Lady Dis.

 

“Is he alright my lady?” Balin asked worriedly.

 

“I will warn you now, my dear friend, Thorin is in a right state right now. And no it’s not about the Arkenstone or anything like that, before you ask. Just he is highly livid and he needs your council to think things through and calm down,” Dis warned him.

 

He nodded when they reached the study and then heard a loud roar of a yell from Thorin. It echoed loudly throughout the hallway as the door opened at once.

 

“Thorin?” Balin asked with worry as he looked at the king.

 

Thorin had torn the place up pretty well; parchment leaves littered the ground, the book shelves were facing downward as the books were scattered about as a black ink bottle was shattered against the far wall as Thorin was on his knees in the middle of it all.

 

Nori and Kili wisely moved out of the room when Thorin unleashed his anger and worry.

 

It was only then that the said hobbit came walking in with a smile on his face but it slowly faded when he saw the destruction.

 

“Thorin? What happened here?” Bilbo asked worriedly as he made his way over to his king.

 

Something within the dwarf king snapped and he was on his feet at once and hugged his hobbit to him. His massive strong arms wrapped around Bilbo like that of thick ropes.

 

“I want all food to be checked before being served; have Oin get some medical supplies ready in case one of the taste testers get poisoned. I know that you all will not like it, but I would like one or two guards wherever you or the company goes, double that with Frodo if he is with anyone of the company, my sister and Bilbo himself. I will not lose everything that I nearly single handedly almost destroyed,” Thorin uttered to them all.

 

Dis, Kili, Nori, Balin and even Bilbo were speechless but understood the fear and great concern that Thorin had for everyone.

 

“Easy Thorin, it’s okay,” Bilbo whispered in his ear, wrapping his own arms around his king as he felt the shakes and quakes.

 

Bilbo sat in Thorin’s lap while the others had excused themselves from them. Kili tagged along with his mother since he needed to still speak with her anyway.

 

“Mother, do you know of my relationship with Tauriel?” Kili asked her.

 

She stopped and looked at him with replying “Yes, your brother has informed me of her. I am doing my best to let it be, however you cannot blame me for not liking elves. Although, I would like to have dinner with you and this uh…Tauriel. Maybe tonight?”

 

“Mother, I cannot. I am trying to have tonight for just us. My relationship with her is not at its best and I do not think it would be good. How about this, in a week, we can have a family dinner, with Fili, Uncle Thorin and Bilbo,” Kili told her hoping that this would be okay with her.

 

Dis stopped and looked at her youngest son with sad eyes. She had wanted him to find his One, to find that certain someone who would hold him together, not make him fall apart.

 

“Very well, however, if this continues Kili…” She began but stopped herself.

 

Kili looked at her and said strongly “I understand that you or uncle Thorin do not truly get why my One is with Tauriel, but do not dictate to me on what I can and cannot do with her. It is my life I thought you would have understood that,”

 

Dis sighed and replied “I did not mean to anger you, it’s just that I would like for you to find happiness, not grief or worry,”

 

“Mother, all relationships have their rough patches. Look at Thorin and Bilbo. Their trying not to let what happened four years ago, and yet Thorin knows what he did wrong. Bilbo is or has forgiven him for what happened before the Battle of the Five Armies, but they will get over it. I know that I will too with Tauriel. I always have hope,” Kili told her as he then walked away.

 

The mother and sister of the king and her sons, she didn’t know what to say on this matter.

 

Meanwhile, Fili was laughing so hard with Frodo. The little hobbit boy was giggling and smiling as he scooped up some mud and threw it at the crown prince.

 

Ducking and letting his shoulder get the brunt of the throw, he smiled as he then turned and threw his own handful of the mud. They were outside of Erebor, a little way down the river where a shallow pool had been formed. Ever inch and particle of clothing was covered from head to toe, in the dark mud. Clinging to their hair, face, everywhere.

 

Dwalin, Dori and Oin were watching the whole mud fight between the two and sometimes it brought a smile to all three when Frodo would laughing and giggle gleefully.

 

It was a long time for all of the older dwarves to see a child like that of Frodo. For Dwalin, it reminded him of how Kili was when he was this age; always wanting to get into something sticky, dirty and not having a care in the world. Just being a child.

 

For Dori, it made him proud but in a motherly way. Frodo reminded him of Ori when he was just a babe and needed his help since their mother had to work a whole lot just to support them. It was bittersweet.

 

Oin smiled fondly as he remembered his times with his little brother, wrestling around in the mud as well. Sometimes he still does fight with his younger brother Gloin.

 

“RAWR!! I’M COMING TO GET YOU!!” Fili pretended to be a mud monster as Frodo screeched loudly, giggling as he ran away from his dwarf friend.

 

Frodo ran but then hid behind a bolder that was just big enough to confuse Fili when he went around it. He circled it about twice and his smile was slowly fading.

 

“Frodo? Come on lad, where are you?” He said, looking around now, dropping his pretend mud monster.

 

Dwalin was walking quickly up to him.

 

“Where are ya Frodo?” He said loudly.

 

Worry then began to settle with the four dwarves as they looked around the mud but couldn’t find Frodo at all. Fili then looked towards the small pool.

 

Very slowly with true utter fear he spoke, “Dwalin….remember what Bilbo said about hobbits not being able to swim properly?”

 

“Aye…you don’t suppose?” Dwalin said with utter dread.

 

Then all four of the dwarves jumped into the shallow small pool but they still couldn’t find Frodo.

 

“Oh Mahal, both Thorin and Bilbo are going to kill me!” Fili stated frighten now.

 

“Don’t stop looking! Search for the lad!” Oin barked at him as he turned and then gasped.

 

Everyone turned and there stood not just Kili, Bilbo and Thorin but also Dis.

 

“Mother,” Fili greeted her but stayed put where he was.

 

“Fili what in Mahal’s Name-!”

 

“RAWR!” Frodo roared from on top of the bolder as he then jumped at Fili.

 

Bilbo shouted in fright when Fili had caught his nephew but fell backwards into the shallow pool. Thorin moved swiftly as Fili came up spurting and blindly from the water.

 

Frodo clung onto Fili as the swirls of the current were too much for his little light body.

 

“Come here Frodo,” Thorin told him firmly as he reached out and gently lifted the hobbit boy under his arms.

 

Frodo clung onto the dwarf king tightly as he walked around the mud and over to Bilbo who took his now somewhat muddy nephew.

 

“Fili just what were you thinking,” Thorin snapped at him.

 

“Uncle, we were just having fun?” Fili replied back, walking up the bank.

 

“You do realize that not only Bilbo’s life is at stake but that of Frodo’s? Next time, something like this, won’t happen. Some of the prisoners are out to get back at me for what I had done. You will do well to bare that in the future,” Thorin growled angrily at the situation that Sviur and his dwarves were plotting to do.

 

Fili paled and looked over at his other uncle and young Frodo; both were hugging one another but more so of Bilbo.

 

“I am sorry. I did not think,” Fili told them all as then his ear was being pulled.

 

“AH!” He yelped as his mother marched him back inside of Erebor.

 

Thorin walked over to Bilbo and Frodo and said “Is he alright Bilbo?”

 

“Yes, just frightened. I can understand why you are angry and upset, but I would rather have Frodo laugh and smile then to be like this Thorin,” Bilbo replied, holding Frodo in his arms as he gazed up at his king.

 

Thorin nodded and said “Maybe later on tonight, after Fili is done with his punishment from both me and his mother, he can stay with you and Frodo. I think a pillow fort and hearing stories of old; good ones mind you and hopefully this will not happen again,”

 

“Oh, don’t worry about it not happening again because, it will but, with a different situation. With little boys, they are always up to trouble of some sorts, but, Frodo, you are filthy and even though the river or pool, washed some of the dirt and muck away, you are getting a bath. And please do not go off hiding anymore, giving all of us that care a great deal about you worry and fear,” Bilbo replied looking from Thorin to Frodo.

 

“Okay Unwle,” Frodo softly told him, as they walked back inside of Erebor.

 

 

* * *

 

It was later on that evening Frodo was gathered near the fireplace with the massive grand pillow fort and sheets as Fili was telling him a good story. His deep blue eyes were wide and his attention hanging off of every word that Fili spoke.

 

Bilbo and Thorin were watching the two as they sipped on some much needed wine that night.

 

“How do you think Kili’s dinner date is going?” Bilbo asked softly to his king as he leaned against his chest.

 

“We will not know until tomorrow morning, however, I am hoping that they do not part from one another. Despite of what my sister thinks, she will not go against the Rules of Old, no one can or will,” Thorin whispered softly back.

 

Bilbo sighed and then asked “What in Mahal’s blue beard does it say? And I also came across something that might just help you with the search of Queen Karmithia,”

 

“Oh? You can read them whenever you like, but what did you find of her?” Thorin replied eagerly to his hobbit insight of this mystery queen.

 

“What does Mith mean?” Bilbo simply asked him.

 

“Uh…I do not know Bilbo. Can you-?”

 

“It means in the common tongue, gray. Like how the elves call Gandalf, Mithrandir,” he cut in as Thorin swallowed at this.

 

“She…she was an elf?” he softly asked Bilbo.

 

“She could have been, just by going off of that little tid bit of what I know of the languages of the elves,” he explained more.

 

Thorin then looked at his hobbit and asked “When did you learn the ways of the elves?”

 

“Long ago, before I joined you on your beloved quest,” Bilbo teased him smiling.

 

Shaking his head, Thorin remained silent, but the smirk was what made Bilbo chuckle.

 

“Thorin, can you tell me a story?” Bilbo then asked him softly, leaning more against his king’s chest.

 

“What kind of a story Bilbo, do you wish to hear?” Thorin replied back, wrapping his arm around the slender shoulders of his One.

 

“You don’t talk about Frerin all that much and well…if it doesn’t bring too much pain to you, I would like to hear what he was like, if that is alright with you?” Bilbo asked him as Thorin sighed.

 

“There is a reason I don’t talk all that much of him, you know this from our quest. When Balin told the story of the battle at Moria. Not only did my grandfather die, but so did my younger brother. But I think it would be alright now,” Thorin told him.

 

Bilbo looked up at the dwarf king and whispered “I did not know that he had died at the battle of Moria. I am sorry,”

 

“You would not know unless I gave someone permission to talk about him. However, he was very like myself. A warrior among the strongest, determine to make himself different from me because he lived within my shadow and that of my sister’s. You see within Fili’s beard there, that bead? It was Frerin’s and the two knives that he always carries? Those are Frerin’s as well. Frerin always had a lot of energy and so he made a lot of weapons for all of the dwarves today.

 

He would always get me into the worse sort of trouble, but somehow also, got me out of it. He was supposed to marry one of the princesses from the Gray Mountains when he came of age of it. However, that all changed when Smaug came. Also in many ways, I think he was relieved because he never got along with that princess of theirs. Again, it was the fact that she just wasn’t his One, even though my father and grandfather tried with all of the dwarven clans and kingdoms,” Thorin told him as he looked down and then softly smiled.

 

Bilbo had fallen asleep sometime during the tale and strangely enough, Thorin did not mind it. He softly moved the glasses to the table and then picked his hobbit up carefully in his arms.

 

With a glance to the fireplace, he saw Fili holding a very exhausted but clean, Frodo in his own arms. Nodding to the bed, Fili walked after his uncle.

 

“You haven’t spoken of Frerin in a long time,” Fili softly stated, gently putting Frodo down next to his uncle Bilbo.

 

“I have good reason not to speak of him as much, but maybe it is time for me to do so. Also, if you can, inform Ori to expand his search into the elvish lore. I think Bilbo will help him since he knows of their language,” Thorin whispered back.

 

“Bilbo also suggested Uncle, that you should contact Lord Elrond. He has been around for a long time and he did help us on our quest and also gave you Orcrist,” Fili whispered again.

 

Thorin nodded and then replied “I’ll send a letter to him, asking of this Queen Karmithia. For now, get some sleep Fili, I just hope you survive your punishment from your mother in the coming days,”

 

Fili nodded as he was assigned whatever his mother saw fit. For the moment, his mother didn’t say what it was, but he dreaded it.

 

Many dwarves, men and women alike, knew of Dis’s wrath. And none, even the prisoners of Erebor, wanted that wrath unleashed upon them. Thorin had to deal with it whenever he got in trouble by her and not their father.

 

“Get some rest, uncle, I hope that I will see tomorrow,” Fili told him as he made his way to his own bedroom.

 

“You will Fili, your mother may have unleashed her wrath, but she will let you live,” Thorin replied as he got ready for bed as well.


	10. Chapter 9: Bilbo's Trial.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo is trouble now. How will Thorin decide his fate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have some names for you guys to know the meaning behind and yes these are Old Norse names. Not from the poem that Professor Tolkien got from but, a website that translate them into English.
> 
> Forn=Old, Ancient.  
> Blidr= Gracious
> 
> Forn is a Lord and Blidr is a Lady of some sorts.
> 
> Please Read, Review and Enjoy!

**_ Chapter 9: Bilbo’s Trial. _ **

 

“State your name, age and race!” a dwarf snarled when Bilbo was up at the head of the table.

 

Thorin had warned Bilbo that every dwarf would do anything to get his head cut off. It was best to stick to the facts and to not argue no matter what. Bilbo agreed as Frodo had no other choice but to attend since nearly everyone from the company; including that of Lady Dis and Tauriel, had to intend as well.

 

Glancing to Thorin at the rudeness of this dwarf, Thorin gave a subtle nod as Bilbo sighed.

 

“My name is Bilbo Baggins, I’m 55 years old according to my race, Hobbits,” Bilbo answered the dwarf.

 

The dwarf looked Bilbo up and down with a sneer. It was clear that the failed attempts to kill him and his nephew did make the dwarves behind it unsettling. Thorin however, had already made up his mind but, had to let the proceedings of Bilbo’s Trial to continue.

 

“Is it true, Mister Baggins that you brought onto this old quest, by Thorin Oakenshield and his company?” The dwarf asked him as every nerve in Bilbo’s body coiled in a slow hot ember burning anger.

 

“Yes along on our quest, but it wasn’t Thorin who asked me. It was Gandalf, the wizard. Gandalf the Gray,” Bilbo corrected him.

 

Murmurs could be heard as Thorin looked over at Bilbo. Their eyes met just briefly as one of the lord of the other kingdoms stood up.

 

“And during that time, while you were with the company, Mister Baggins did you and King Thorin become close?” The Lord asked as Bilbo swallowed.

 

“Not at first, no. We butted heads before I saved his life from Azog. Balin was there as well as Dwalin and the rest of the company. We made our amends after that,” Bilbo replied looking at the dwarf Lord.

 

Everyone was silent on this as the information of him saving their king from Azog boggled their minds.

 

“Did you read thoroughly of the contract that one of the members of this company, King Thorin perhaps, of what they gave you?” The Lord asked him nicely.

 

“Of course, what do you take me for? A Fool? I read through all of what the contract stated,” Bilbo replied back, a little irritated.

 

“Bilbo,” He barely heard the whisper from Thorin in warning.

 

The Lord dwarf nodded as he then asked “What was your position with the company? Care to explain to us what it was?”

 

“I was hired to be their burglar to get the Arkenstone from Smaug, that was _if_ the dragon still lived, which he was alive,” Bilbo replied a little less irritably.

 

“And what did you do during the time before you got to Erebor?” The other nasty dwarf snarled.

 

“I cooked; I watched over the ponies, I groomed them. I helped in any way that I could but normally Thorin would assigned me to whatever it was that he deem fit,” Bilbo said, glaring at this dwarf.

 

“He is King Thorin, not Thorin to you,” The dwarf replied low.

 

Thorin then stood up and said “Enough, he can call me by my name with or without the royal title. Bilbo was assigned to the small things that I knew would keep him safe, out of harm’s way and would be protective until dinner. Next question,”

 

The dwarves murmured and the nice dwarf Lord stood up so that everyone could see him and also that he had the floor once more.

 

“So if you have had small harmless duties throughout the quest, what made you steal the very item that is our King’s birthright?” he asked Bilbo curiously.

 

Heavily sighing, Bilbo looked down at his hands as he raised his eyes and looked around. He could easily see Frodo with Dis, Mileth standing by as she had a wooden horse for him to play with. The company stiffening at this question as did Thorin.

 

“He was not just under one influence when we reached the mountain. He was under two different types of evil. The first one was the Arkenstone itself; it is the heart of the mountain it has something about it that even the greatest of kings can be driven to utter madness. Its proof was that of King Thror if my memory serves me correctly, that it was his sickness that brought the dragon to Erebor in the first place.

 

On top of that first sickness, is this second: Thorin had fallen for the gold since it was so much of it? Like all dwarves, you guys have a love for gold, gems, iron or metal than any other races of Middle-Earth. When you see something that is shiny, you admire it and want to, by no offense here to any of you just stating facts, hoard all of it until your last dying breath. Which is either honorable or greedy,” Bilbo explained as no one seemed to take pride in his words because they were the truth.

 

“That still doesn’t answer my question, Master Hobbit,” the dwarf lord said, waiting patiently for Bilbo’s true reply.

 

“I did it to hopefully save his life. Not cause any more trouble that he was already doing. He would not sleep, he would not eat. He would not do anything but search until it was nearly pointless! Thorin Oakenshield was, at that point in time, was not the same dwarf that I had met in my hobbit hole back in Hobbiton. That he valued to those that stepped forward to help, even if it met that they would risk losing their lives to reclaim this mountain, while all of you were sitting on your butts and not wanting to help your king!” Bilbo had enough of this and his anger flared.

 

A hand much larger than his own rested on his forearm, piercing blue eyes locked onto his own as that seemed to cool his irritation.

 

“Relax Bilbo,” Thorin whispered softly again to him.

 

The dwarf lord looked calm but his eyes were shiny with acceptance of the halfling. No one missed the interaction between Thorin and Bilbo, the company, along with the two princes of Erebor, were puffed up with pride then.

 

“But it wasn’t the only time that you saved his life, was it?” the dwarf lord barely whispered.

 

“No, I saved him once from Azog, the spider of Mirkwood, the elven King of Mirkwood himself, a lot more times from Smaug but this was something that not even I could have done to help. The Thorin that I knew was gone and was replaced by this person who I didn’t even know anymore. Dwalin, Kili, Fili and everyone else within the company, tried to get Thorin to see what he was doing. We were not trying, Thorin, to make you resent our comments that you were acting like your grandfather,” Bilbo began, looking at his king now with sorrowful eyes. “But to try to get you to understand, in the actions you were doing, you were acting or becoming him. I hoped that with saying that you were acting like him, that you would get a flashback of him. Anything that would snap you out of it, but you were too far gone. I had to act to save you from the end goal, which was death,”

 

Thorin nodded softly and replied “And I am in your life dept Bilbo Baggins. If you did not do what you thought was right, then neither I nor my nephews would ever be here. Lord Forn understands just like everyone else here, Bilbo, that what you did was thought to be right,”

 

Everyone in that room was still. They couldn’t truly understand why their king would be siding with this halfling but, no one could understand the overwhelming guilt that Bilbo had for what he did. Thorin could barely understand it himself, but, he understood the reasoning behind it.

 

“Besides doing what is right,” The nasty dwarf sneered. “He took it! He stole from you, King Thorin. You cannot think that his stealing would go unpunished?”

 

Thorin’s eyes turned truly icy as he hissed low “And yet kidnapping him and his nephew out of their own home, homeland and in front of many of their kin, was the wisest thing to do?”

 

“Every single one of us,” Balin then stepped in strongly. “Knows that kidnapping in and of itself is the highest crime in our kin. But to kidnap a child in broad daylight with others to witness? We cherish our children since there are so few and any children that is not within our own race. We all know what the punishment to this is,”

 

Lord Forn stood up again and said “I was not in agreement with this, your highness; I in fact refused to sign the decree to have our Hero of Erebor be brought here. However, Sviur and his men had held a knife to that of my own grandson and granddaughter. I am not in favor of Sviur and his men to live,”

 

Some of the other dwarf lords of other kingdoms nodded and murmured in agreement.

 

Thorin leaned against his seat and sighed as his eyes roamed over his people and council members. If what Lord Forn said was true, then this trial was utterly useless and a waste of time.

 

Bilbo however then asked “What did he do to you all to make you sign the decree?”

 

An eerie silence hovered the room before one dwarf stood up. Bilbo was confused because the decorative of the braids and hair work, he had seen with Nori and Dori.

 

“He threatened our children, Master Baggins. He had his knife to their throats and would threaten to kill them, right then and there on the spot. We do not understand why, Sviur did this, but maybe it would be a good idea, King Thorin, to hear from him?” The female dwarf replied.

 

Bilbo blushed at this because he honestly thought that the female dwarf was a male dwarf.

 

“Lady Blidr, you do realize that what you ask,” Thorin began heavily with fire in his eyes. “That if I do that, all of us here will kill him?”

 

“It would be better that he was killed by us then an axe,” Bilbo muttered angrily as some of the council members nodded in agreement with him.

 

The company and Thorin himself was in utter shock. Bilbo was never like this.

 

“Don’t look so shocked to hear these words, Thorin. I was kidnapped with that of my own blood nephew, Frodo, to come here. My hip still hurts if I move it too fast or if I sit too long,” Bilbo told him truthfully.

 

“It is just a shock as you said, Bilbo because normally you do not want violence,” Thorin replied slowly.

 

“True, but if anyone tries to hurt my family, I would like to pay it back to that person,” Bilbo said with a heated glare.

 

“Aye!” Some of the other dwarves agreed with him.

 

“I am just saying your highness,” Lady Blidr began, “That hearing from Sviur, would be a good idea,”

 

“What you ask is like speaking to that of Smaug. He will try and get Bilbo here executed. I will not risk his life like that,” Thorin protested, his hand softly snaked under the table and laced his fingers with Bilbo’s.

 

Bilbo was unsure of what would happen but, he looked at his king and whispered softly “Thorin, it will be alright. Have several more guards in here, mostly forming a circle around me. Please trust me, the lords and ladies, that nothing will happen to me,”

 

Thorin looked over at him and then leaned next to his ear and whispered “Only you can get me to say yes, but if anything happens, Bilbo…I want you to run. I don’t care where, if things go bad, Mileth will be by your side with Frodo and I want you to run. If you still have your magic ring, use it please. I do not want you to die because of some mad fool,”

 

Bilbo blushed and then whispered back “I will my king, now relax. After this, I would love to have a very stiff drink. Frodo can have some apple juice since that is his favorite for now,”

 

“Maybe some apple grape juice?” Thorin replied back, smiling softly at his hobbit, as he didn’t let go of their laced hand under the table from everyone to see.

 

“Hm…maybe,” Bilbo teased him back with a smile of his own.

 

With a heavy sigh Thorin then ordered for more guards to be formed around Bilbo. Mileth smiled softly as Bilbo blushed a bit. She hasn’t aged since he last saw her; he knew it had to be with the bloodlines of the Dunedian and also that of the Elven blood lines that were usually mixed in.

 

“Hello Bilbo,” Mileth softly greeted him.

 

“Hello Mileth, how are you besides this,” Bilbo replied, waving his hand to the court room.

 

She chuckled and said “I am alright. Missed my favorite hobbit, but your nephew is so sweet. Did you know that he has a keen interest in my bow and arrows? I have asked Prince Fili if he could make some toy ones with rubber on the arrow’s tip. Never seen him, Prince Fili I mean, blush so much,”

 

Bilbo smiled and then leaned forward and whispered “Because making weapons is his specialty. Ask him to make you a sword or something and I bet my clothes that you will be gifted with the most beautiful weapon that you will ever see. Maybe after all of this is over with, you and I along with Prince Fili, can teach Frodo how to swim?”

 

Mileth nodded and whispered back “I would love to join you, Bilbo Baggins. But like you said, we have to get over this little hiccup,”

 

Bilbo snorted and leaned back in his chair as the doors opened up and with long ropes that were attached to the dwarf’s ankles, wrists and also around his neck, Bilbo swallowed thickly.

 

“Easy Bilbo,” Thorin told him, wincing from how much his hobbit was squeezing the life out of his hand.

 

“Huh? Oh, oh! I’m sorry Thorin, just nervous,” Bilbo replied loosening his death grip.

 

“It is quite alright, though my hand has been broken twice in my life thanks to my beloved sister,” Thorin teased Bilbo.

 

“Broken twice? How?” Bilbo asked confused now.

 

“My nephew’s births,” Thorin grumbled in a teasing way which earned him a glare from his said beloved nephews.

 

Bilbo chuckled low and then looked at Fili and Kili who were blushing though the glares didn’t fade.

 

The dwarf in the ropes and locks had matted hair, skin very pale, a little thinner than before and a very mad gleam in his eyes. Bilbo sat straighter, his eyes locked onto the dwarf that caused all of this trouble: Sviur.

 

The guards formed around Bilbo but when he saw someone signing behind their back he gasped. It wasn’t the guards. It was the company!

 

Thorin and Mileth looked surprised at this too but, if one was in trouble, they would all protect the other no matter what. And that is what the company was doing; they were protecting Bilbo and Frodo.

 

_‘Where is my nephew?’_ Bilbo thought frantically as he then spotted him with Kili who was behind Dori.

 

Bilbo let himself relax as he and everyone within the company knew that Dori was the strongest dwarf. True Dwalin was the warrior, confidant to Thorin and an excellent body guard, but even he wasn’t as strong as Dori.

 

No one said anything as they looked at Sviur as he glared harshly at Bilbo.

 

“Sviur you are brought here to the court room to state your side of things,” Thorin said loudly, shifting in his chair so that he was leaning more towards Bilbo.

 

“Protect him all you like for now! That traitor will die and when he does, no one will be able to stop it!” Sviur snarled back, not caring what Thorin had said to him.

 

“State your side of the story,” Mileth hissed low.

 

“Oh, like you would get that out of me that easily? What do you do human? Bed each of the princes nightly?” Sviur spat back as Mileth was held back by Fili.

 

“No, don’t give him what he wants,” Fili whispered next to her ear as she calmed but seethed.

 

“I would feel better if his head was on the ground,” she snarled low.

 

“You and me both,” Bilbo whispered to her as Fili looked at his uncle.

 

Thorin grounded his teeth hard and stated “Sviur, leave Mileth out of this, she has nothing to do with what is currently going on,”

 

“Why do you want Master Baggins dead?” Lord Onar asked, standing up from his seat at the table.

 

Sviur snarled angrily in their mother tongue as all of the dwarves gasped, Thorin gripping angrily at the table legs while Bilbo and Frodo looked confused on what he said.

 

“Answer the question filth,” Lord Onar commanded.

 

“What does it matter to you? He stole the Arkenstone from our king! He’s a traitor to the crown and yet he is protected and fed like some high councilor! He went against our king’s word when he stayed here during the battle of the five armies and has traded letters throughout the four years that he has been away! He should have had died long ago!” Sviur shouted loudly.

 

Not showing how terrified he was of this dwarf, Bilbo laced his fingers with that of Thorin’s under the table. The dwarf king forced himself to look at Sviur; any indication that this dwarf knew that Bilbo was utterly frightened of or by him, would not be seen.

 

“Master Baggins,” Lord Onar began. “Was forgiven on the battlefield, where I had witnessed it. Where our king had begged for his forgiveness because our beloved king was under two influences of sicknesses. One by the gold and the other by the Arkenstone itself. Bilbo upheld his king’s command on another entirely different matter. No one expected him to up hold the Rules of Old as his punishment all of these years. I have read the Rules of Old where, if said person, has to go into banishment, it will be forgotten and forgiven when the said person returns!

 

The Rules of Old state that if said person has to go into banishment to not start a war, conflict or a dispute among the said race. Bilbo did not know of this, but since us dwarves have meddled and mixed this up, his past actions are erased from our records here and everywhere else in our clans!

 

“So please enlighten us all Master Sviur, on why you hate Master Baggins so much that Mahal would rise up from his grave and descend upon you!”

 

No one spoke.

 

Sviur swelled up and then whispered readily “Then why are you protecting him? Is his head really that pretty to be attached to his filthy body like that of woman there? To be bedded by our King?”

 

That about did it for everyone in that room. The Shouting, the yelling, the screaming of angry voices echoing loudly against the walls.

 

Sviur had the dwarves up and arguing with one another as he silently slipped off of his locks, ropes and other things as he ducked low to the ground.

 

Bilbo paled when all of this chaos erupted and then looked frantically for Mileth who had Frodo. He caught a glimpse of her rushing out of the court room with a frightened and crying Frodo.

 

When he relaxed, he didn’t see the clothe covering over his eyes, the pushing and shoving of someone forcing him up, out and away from the court room.

 

“Get your hands off of me!” He snarled, pulling and wiggling back.

 

“Oh I bet you love this,” Sviur’s voice snarled as Bilbo felt more petrified now.

 

The two made out of the court room, down a hallway, down some stairs which Sviur practically shoved Bilbo down and then picked him up at the bottom of them and then, and only then, did Bilbo feel the breeze and sweet smell of cooking, flowers and leather mixed with rust, metallic and ash or smoke that he knew that he was outside.

 

“Let go of me!” Bilbo repeated again, struggling more and more.

 

Sviur gave him a good punch to the kidneys, Bilbo groaned sourly as he crumpled to the ground as he was forced to walk on anyway.

 

“Keep walking filth!” Sviur growled.

 

_‘Thorin help me! Mahal, help me please!’_ Bilbo begged in his thoughts.


	11. Chapter 10: "NO! BILBO!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin remembers the earlier parts of the quest; swimming lessons, learning to be open minded of Elves and by Mahal, will Thorin get to Bilbo in time before his dies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know that I have skipped translating English into the Dwarf language, just that there isn’t a really good website that can translate into their language. So forgive me if I find translating English into Quenya or Sindarin.
> 
> Also, the events with Thorin and Lady Galadriel, I do believe never happened, however, this is Fanfiction. Trying to “fill” in some of the gaps that Peter Jackson had done in the movies are questionable to me (Even with the extended versions), SO I think a little “filling” in those gaps is how or what I see fit.
> 
> Please Read, Review and Enjoy.

**_ Chapter 10: “NO! BILBO!” _ **

**__ **

Shouting. Screaming, yelling.

 

It was far too much for one dwarf to take, let alone its king. Pinching the bridge of his nose and tilting his head back, Thorin groan softly in the utter chaos that Sviur had just created.

 

He had ordered Mileth to take Frodo out of here when no one was looking. He told her to go to the Door and wait for them there. True the Secret Door that the dwarves and Bilbo had used to come in was still intact after the battle.

 

Thorin thought that it would be a good ideal safe spot for anyone that he loves dearly and Bilbo with his blood nephew was one of them.

 

In the utter chaos, Thorin tried his hardest to contain his memories from the quest that they went on.

 

 

* * *

 

_Leaning against the wall, Thorin wanted to move on from here. He didn’t trust the elves at all; after all they did turn their backs on him._

_“I don’t think they did that,” he heard Bilbo’s voice floating up to him._

_A little curious and irritated, Thorin turned and saw Bilbo with Balin in the library._

_“Well laddie, Thorin doesn’t like the elves for many good reasons. They lied to our faces and turned their backs when we needed their help, even if it was medical and food supplies, they wouldn’t even offer us that,” Balin replied as Thorin saw how confused the hobbit was._

_He couldn’t truly understand why a whole kingdom that would say and do one thing and then turn around on the dwarves of Erebor as if it was nothing._

_“But Lord Elrond is not King Thranduil, Balin! Lord Elrond is fair more well mannered then King Thranduil. Plus if my history serves me correctly here on Lord Elrond, he is one of the elves of the Three Elven Rings. If only Thorin can understand that Lord Elrond isn’t going to do anything to hold our quest back, and then maybe he can try to trust again,” Bilbo expressed back, his worry was painted on his face._

_The distress didn’t settle well with Thorin when he heard the hobbit. Maybe he wasn’t giving Lord Elrond a chance but, knowing how Bilbo knew of Lord Elrond being one of the Ring bearers was a little shocking._

_“Laddie…” Balin slowly stated back. “Thorin is hard to trust other people. I think you being the brunt of most of his growling and brooding is proof of that. He has every right to not be trusting of anyone, but, if he sees a good cause to do so, for that person to trust, then he will whole heartedly,”_

_Bilbo gave up, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat and walked away from Balin. He knew the stubbornness of Dwarves, but this? This was utterly ridiculous!_

_Thorin stayed hidden from sight as he watched the hobbit walk away, a sad scowl plastered on his features._

_It struck Thorin then that Bilbo was trying to make everything right. Gandalf had told him that Hobbits were different in thinking of things. If they saw a problem, they would try to fix it themselves and to do so rightly. It was strange to Thorin that Bilbo wanted to help him, but what was his motive?_

_‘Maybe he doesn’t have one and just wants to help me?’ he thought as he pondered on this for some time._

_Later on that evening, Thorin found himself not being able to sleep as he saw that Bilbo was nowhere to be found. Getting up from his bed, the exile dwarf king of Erebor went and searched for his hobbit._

_‘My hobbit? When in Mahal did he become mine?’ Thorin asked himself as he stopped abruptly at this._

_“Thorin?” He heard the soft comforting voice._

_He turned and saw Bilbo sitting on a bench with a book in his lap, the torches from above gave good lighting but the hobbit had a candle nearby to see better._

_“What are you doing here?” Bilbo asked him, Thorin walked slowly over to him._

_“Couldn’t sleep,” he commented, sitting down next to the hobbit._

_“If it has to do with Lord Elrond-”_

_“No, no Master Baggins. It has nothing to do with Lord Elrond. Just a lot on my mind is all,” Thorin cut him off while Bilbo relaxed._

_The hobbit had gotten upset like earlier in the day with Balin. Truthfully, Thorin wasn’t that upset with Lord Elrond. After all it was Lord Elrond that gifted his kin’s sword to Thorin at dinner a couple of nights ago._

_“Then what is on your mind? I might be able to help you?” Bilbo asked, placing his bookmark in his book._

_The dwarf sighed heavily and then asked “If you were lied to and then stabbed in the back with their promise of aiding you, by another person, would you hold it against the others of that person’s race?”_

_Bilbo thought this over for a good while._

_“I wouldn’t trust that particular person, but I wouldn’t hold the person’s entire race against that act. I would try to find some way to forgive not just the entire race, but also myself. Hobbits are different from every race in Middle-Earth, but we always try to do what is right for everyone. I know that we only have a couple of more days here, but may I suggest something to you Thorin?”_

_“And what is your suggestion?”_

_“Listen and learn and watch Lord Elrond and his people. They have done nothing but help us. Sure, they are worried about our quest, however everyone is. Even I was worried when you and Gandalf told me truthfully of the dragon and still am, on how this will all turn out. You cannot stop them from that, Thorin. And I don’t think Lord Elrond will stop us from venturing forward,”_

_“And if he does Master Baggins, what then? What will happen to my people who are counting on me for a better life?”_

_“Honestly, I don’t think he will. There is something else that is frightening not just him, but also Gandalf, another higher white elf lady that I met earlier this morning and Saruman. Something is frightening them all and yet they do not know what or who it could be,”_

_“White elf lady? Bilbo, please tell me you didn’t speak to the witch elf that resides in Lothlorien?”_

_“Witch elf? No, she is not like that at all Thorin! Lady Galadriel has the power from her ring, to speak in your mind. I will grant you it is eerie to do but, she is not a witch at all. She too is one of the Elven Ring Bearers. She showed me her ring; it was so beautiful to look at Thorin. It was like a living star in her left hand, but she is not a witch,”_

_“What did she say to you? She didn’t hurt you in anyway? Did she-?”_

_“What? No! No, no, no. She told me that the quest would be hard to take, your bane that runs in your family will be the hardest test that you will ever have to go through, but she also said that you would overcome it. I don’t know how, but she said that you would. She also has the power of foresight, another thing from her ring. But she was really polite and nice to me, even though not one of us ever spoke,”_

_“I would overcome it? How? The Gold Sickness and the Arkenstone are both powerful sicknesses for my family. It is something that I fear for both of my nephews,” Thorin expressed as he looked at the floor._

_A soft hand rested on his forearm as he looked at his hobbit._

_“I promise you, Thorin Oakenshield, that I will do everything in my own power, to protect you, Prince Fili and Prince Kili, from the gold sickness and the Arkenstone’s powers. Even if it means that I have to take it away from you. I will do everything that is within me to protect you all,” Bilbo pledged to his dwarf king._

_Thorin somehow didn’t know what to say or do. Here was a hobbit that would put his life on the line just so that the royal family of Erebor would endure._

_With a soft nod of gratitude, Thorin relaxed but that still didn’t stop his mind from turning over the new information that Bilbo had supplied to him of Lady Galadriel._

_“You sure, she didn’t hurt you?” He asked him again._

_Bilbo looked shocked at first before he chuckled with “Yes I am. Though you meeting her wouldn’t be a bad thing Thorin. I know that you won’t ever want to meet her,”_

_A flash of his hobbit’s sad scowl floated before his eyes as he whispered “Maybe it would be a good idea to talk to her?”_

_Bilbo looked at him and then said “Will you put aside your anger, pride and differences to actually talk to her?”_

_“I will do my best,” Thorin whispered again, looking up at his hobbit that stood now in front of him._

_Thorin let himself be hauled up with ease from his hobbit; he had stood up on his own will, and followed him out. Bilbo held the candle that now burned no more while they walked down a path._

_The soothing sound of the falls all around them was relaxing for Thorin but he was also on alert. Nothing that he heard and/or seen from the elves, was good._

_“Lady Galadriel! Mama Sinye? (Lady Galadriel! Good Evening?)” Bilbo said surprised and Thorin nearly collided with Bilbo when he suddenly stopped walking, but put his hands on his shoulder’s to steady them both._

_At night, the light that was surrounding the elf witch was much more pronounced. Thorin looked at Bilbo who was in awe of her._

_“Bilbo Baggins, it is good to see you again. I see that our discussion didn’t leave your mind?” Lady Galadriel spoke in western._

_“N-no my lady. Uh…Let me introduce you to my leader of this quest, Thorin-”_

_“Thorin Oakenshield,” Thorin interrupted Bilbo as he didn’t know what had come over him._

_It was a little strange that Bilbo had talked in the language of the Elves but, what was even stranger was how Thorin didn’t see Lady Galadriel as a threat like he normally would with other elves._

_‘What is wrong with me?’ he asked himself._

_‘Nothing is wrong with you. I am sorry for how much you hate my kind and the wrong that King Thranduil has done to you and your people, King Thorin,’ her voice echoed in his mind._

_Glancing around and then looking back at the Lady, Thorin swallowed nervously._

_“This some sort of a trick?” He asked out loud._

_“No trick, King Thorin. But the path that you tred on is one that might cost you your life. Durin’s Bane runs thickly within your veins and you will come across the hardest test that you will ever have to face. However, I do not believe that you will kill your own lover for the Arkenstone,” Lady Galadriel replied calmly back._

_“Lover?” Thorin repeated that one word though his mind was buzzing._

_Bilbo this time, looked down at the ground all of sudden and the fierce blush tainted his cheeks. Putting two and two together, Thorin glared at the Lady._

_“If you think that I would let”_

_“-Thorin, please. Remember what I told you of her. She is a Ring Bearer. Some things you cannot help but to do,” Bilbo cut him off, laying his hand on Thorin’s left shoulder to calm him down._

_“I remember perfectly Master Baggins, however who she thinks-”_

_“Thorin, we all know what the woodland King had done. Try to open your mind once more with Lady Galadriel,” Bilbo again cut in._

_With a heavy sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose and leaning back, Thorin was quiet for a good minute. The Lady of Light was smiling because she had seen his future shift and the outcome of this, were far better then she let on._

_“Fine, I will try my best to not snap at her, but please for my sake, keep that traitor out of our conversations,” Thorin had growled out with pure hatred._

_“I will keep that in mind, however, you will face him again King Thorin. You will get out but by the means of your lover here,” Lady Galadriel said softly which Bilbo blushed heavily._

_“Will I really be his lover?” Bilbo asked innocently._

_“Yes. Be patient, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. He will mean more to you then the Arkenstone or all of the gold of Erebor will ever have,” Lady Galadriel said before she walked away from them in utter silence._

 

 

* * *

 

Thorin groaned silently at the loud noise that still caused his headache. Other memories popped up. One of them, Thorin was very fond of. Very frightening at first but later loved giving the lessons to Bilbo.

 

Without him actually noticing it, Thorin was falling in love with Bilbo and there was not better sight in his mind then looking at Bilbo’s bare chest. True the hobbit didn’t have any hair that was noticeable on his chest and face, but his large feet seemed to cover that end.

 

 

* * *

 

_It was before they arrived in Rivendell, before the Trolls. Mahal, it was still even in the Shire that this happened._

_The company was complaining a bit, like always when they passed by a stream or so. Thorin knew that they had to keep moving, but when Kili kicked and had Fili flying through the air laughing, he knew it was all over._

_The ponies spooked a bit as Fili landed in the stream, water pouring down him as he surfaced gasping._

_“Oh, this is WAR little brother! THIS! IS! WAR,” Fili snarled playfully as he ran at Kili who yelped and tried to get away from his older brother but it was too late._

_Everyone saw the younger prince flying back and landing in the stream with “I WILL GET YOU FOR TH-!”_

_Bilbo at once moved his pony closer to Thorin. The dwarf saw how pale Bilbo was and shivered a bit._

_“You alright Master Baggins?” Thorin asked low when the other members of the company joined in with the sudden water fight._

_“No, just as long as…HEY! GET OFF OF ME KILI!” Bilbo yelled but it was far too late now._

_Kili had Bilbo in his arms and then spun around in tight circles, just laughing in pure fun before letting the hobbit sail through the air and landing in the stream._

_All of the dwarves that were soaked, all laughed but Gandalf on the other hand looked terrified and swiftly got off of his pony._

_When they didn’t see Bilbo come up for air, Thorin knew something was truly wrong. Remembering how frightened and pale Bilbo was, Thorin got off of his pony and did a swan dive into the stream. A little stupid thing to do but, Bilbo still didn’t come up for air._

_The cold water engulfed him as he held his breathe but forced his eyes opened. His world was utterly blurry and it was hard to see since the others had caused the mud to kick up, so it made things even worse._

_Kicking his legs and fighting the current of the stream, Thorin felt his mind begin to panic. Bilbo was nowhere in sight. He forced himself to the surface and gasped._

_“Did you find him?!” Gandalf asked urgently._

_“No!” Thorin replied as he dove under the water closer to where he had seen Bilbo go under._

_Once again, his world was blurry, quiet and his heart in his throat. Bilbo was trying to tell him that he couldn’t swim and was frightened of the water because of it! Blast his nephew for his ignorant thinking!_

_He was about to surface again when he saw the shining reflection of something from his left as he forced himself over to it. There he saw the closed eyes of Bilbo Baggins. No air bubbles were coming out of his open mouth as he floated about a bit with the current of the stream._

_Grabbing hold around his waist, Thorin bolted upwards. He gasped and sputtered but the lifelessness of Bilbo had the company in utter eerie silence._

_Thorin place Bilbo on the ground and had seen this only once before he covered the hobbit’s mouth and breathed air as he placed his hands on his chest with a rapid push downward._

_Thorin did this for a long time before he started to lose hope._

_“Bilbo, come on!” He snarled in panic and fear._

_Kili was near to tears because he wanted to have some fun. Everyone was holding their breath as they began to understand that they may have killed off their burglar._

_Hard harsh surge of water that Bilbo had taken in, rushed forward into Thorin’s mouth but, thankfully Thorin moved back and Bilbo rolled on his side, towards the exile dwarf king, coughing and shivering._

_“Thank Mahal, you’re alive,” Thorin said in relief._

_No one moved, no one dared to walk forward as they were bound with their relief washing over them._

_“Don’t put me …back in please,” Bilbo pleaded to Thorin, coughing again._

_“I am not nor will I ever put you back into a river. Not until you know how to swim. Kili son of Dis daughter of Thrain,” Thorin told Bilbo, rubbing his shoulder and then glaring at his youngest nephew._

_Kili flinched as he slowly walked over to them. Thorin was about ready to murder his own nephew with the glowering expression but didn’t thankfully._

_“From this day forward, you will be under Bilbo’s command. Whatever he says, you do. If he doesn’t do anything, stick near him. If your older brother dares you to do something utterly stupid, come find me. I will not let anyone, including that of Master Baggins himself, kill another of the company on accident! Do I make myself crystal clear?” Thorin spoke with such authority that Kili flinched at certain places._

_Everyone were in agreement as they muttered “Yes your highness,”_

_Bilbo just could only nod since his throat was burning with the water that had been in his lungs and rushed back out. His hand gripped Thorin’s pants as his hand came down and gripped his hand back._

_“Easy, Master Baggins, everything is alright now,” Thorin whispered low._

_He just nodded as he laid there for a while. His limbs were stiff and getting cold as then he felt being picked up._

_“NO!” He shouted, panicking as he wriggled about._

_“Master Baggins, it’s alright. You need to get warmed up,” Thorin calmly stated back as he glared over at Kili._

_Kili as well as everyone else felt like something had been taken away from Bilbo. Something that would never be returned as the hobbit continued squirmed and wiggled about but exhaustion finally made him still._

_“I’m just putting you over to my pony. For now, you will ride with me, until you cannot fall from your pony,” Thorin explained further to him, hoping that will help._

_Bilbo nodded as everyone followed their king’s example. Kili was feeling like the lowest of low being._

_It was a few days later, Bilbo looking at Thorin who was about waist deep of cool water for his first swimming lesson._

_“Thorin I can’t do this! What if I’m going to drown!” Bilbo protested safely on the shore._

_“Master Burglar, you are in safe hands. I swear it. I taught my nephews how to swim. It will be alright,” Thorin replied calmly back, holding out his hand._

_Bilbo sighed and then moved his leg forward and then his other and very slowly Bilbo waded out to Thorin. Thorin nodded with encouragement as he felt for any loose rocks or stones which he found none._

_“It’s…it’s not that…not that bad,” Bilbo stammered fearfully._

_“It’s alright, I’m here Master Baggins. Now please trust me with this next step,” Thorin replied, rubbing Bilbo’s bare back._

_Bilbo shivered and nodded silently._

_“My hands will be under your arms, you holding your knees up and close to your chest and then slowly, loosen your grip on them. This is how you float while being still,” Thorin instructed._

_Bilbo’s eyes widened and shook his head ‘no’ at his leader._

_“Please, I would like for you to overcome this fear of yours and that you know what to do if something happens,” Thorin stated, he wanted to help Bilbo with this._

_Closing his blue eyes and then replied firmly “Alright, but it is natural for us hobbits to be terrified of the water because of so many deaths, dangers and what not with dealing with a lake, stream, creek or otherwise,”_

_“I won’t let anything happen to you, I swear,” Thorin vowed to him as Bilbo then pulled his knees up to his chest._

_Thorin had hooked his forearms under and through Bilbo’s arms as they waited for Bilbo to get use to floating in this position._

_“That’s it. Just relax a little, better. Good, Master Baggins,” Thorin told him, smiling._

_Bilbo looked up at him smiling as well because this wasn’t so terrifying. Then he completely relaxed when Thorin gently put his hands on Bilbo’s shoulders._

_The company was watching from a far distance on the shore. They too were happy to see that Bilbo was not drowning from these lessons._

_“Now, that you are almost comfortable with this position, can you tilt forward?” Thorin asked him softly._

_“Tilt forward? Like how much forward?”_

_“Calm down, just enough where your legs are …where you would be kneeling on the ground out of the water,”_

_“I don’t think I-”_

_“Then don’t think of it. Look at me if need be, it’ll be okay. If something happens, I will pick you up in my arms and hold you until you calm down but, you will try again,”_

_“…Alright. I just….alright,” Bilbo told him finally giving up this fear of his to Thorin._

_Gently moving his body forward, Bilbo kept his head high above the water line but, Thorin had to softly push his shoulders down a bit._

_“Now, just find your center like you did with finding your center in the sitting position. After you get this, we will move onto the next step,” Thorin instructed him._

_Bilbo nodded and it was hard. How could a person find their center and float at the same time? Without sinking or rolling one way or the other?_

_Every time that Bilbo panicked, Thorin was calmly there to help him, calm him down and just let him get more use to the water. He had to admit that it was cold however, staying in one spot Thorin just felt bored to a certain extent._

_“Thorin…Thorin!” Bilbo said excitedly as he finally found his center, smiling up at his leader._

_With his shouts, the company had returned to see what was going on, mostly that of Kili. The youngest royal member had followed his uncle’s punishment to the T so far and even Fili acted upon them as if they were his own punishment as well._

_Over the past few days, both of the Princes of Erebor had gotten to know their hobbit quite well. So when they both came racing towards the bushes, they saw that Thorin was actually swimming right next to Bilbo._

_“Good, good. Just don’t let the fear and panic overwhelm you Master Baggins and you will do fine. Now, I know that this will put you in a panic, but surely you will be able to hold your breath under the water. Not right now, but later. For now, want to have a little race?” Thorin encouraged their burglar._

_“Race? To where? And I feel like I’m some sort of dog?” Bilbo asked feeling a little silly with kicking and moving his legs and arms._

_“This, my dear Burglar, is what we dwarves call the doggy swim. It is the simplest way to swim for beginners like yourself. You will be able to do this, watch me,” Thorin replied and then descended under the water._

_Bilbo was in awe of this because Thorin was out here in his pants and that was it._

_‘I hope he has some spare ones so those one dry when we both get back to camp.’ The hobbit thought to himself as he looked around but then jumped a bit._

_There staring up at him was Thorin himself. In all of his life, Bilbo never saw how beautiful Thorin truly was until just now. How his raven black hair floated and swarmed his face leaving only but his beautiful ice blue eyes._

_Gently lifting himself up to stand, Thorin stood over Bilbo as the water came rushing down._

_“Easy, I’m here. But did you see how I swam under the water?” Thorin asked him curiously._

_“Yeah, up and down, not like uh…the doggy paddle,” Bilbo answered him at once._

_“The doggy paddle? I guess if it works for you to remember it then…but yes, soon you will be able to do that Master burglar, however I believe for now, you have learned quite enough and I don’t want you to get a cold,” Thorin said and gently helped Bilbo back to standing up._

_“Oh yes, that is another reason why us Hobbits don’t like the water, we get severe colds border lining flu’s. I hope you have another pair of pants so that you don’t get sick either,” Bilbo said, walking out of the lake that they had stumbled upon._

_“Don’t worry, I will be wrapped up in my bedroll as they dry near the fire, I would like to suggest that you do the same with your own. Bombur, get something going for all of us to warm up from the inside. We’re hungry!” Thorin shouted which made Bilbo wince._

 

 

* * *

 

Thorin shook his head with a soft knowing smile as he looked around the court room. Nothing about this scene set well with Thorin. He felt something was wrong the moment that he knew of it: Bilbo and Sviur were missing.

 

“No,” He said and then shouted at everyone to be silent.

 

“King Thorin, what-?”

 

“Bilbo and Sviur are missing! Which way did they go?” He shouted fearfully.

 

“THORIN!” They all heard from outside as that had Thorin running outside.

 

He ran and ran. Dwarves, men and elves alike, jumped out of his way, pointing to where Bilbo and Sviur were.

 

They were near the executing area and Thorin picked up his legs and forced himself to run faster. He heard several other footsteps behind him as he knew he wasn’t alone in trying to save Bilbo’s life from Sviur.

 

When he rounded the corner, running harder now, through the length of the empty street he saw the axe high into the air. His soul gripping more and more with utter fear.

 

_THUMP!_

 

His voice tore loudly through the air, “NO! BILBO!”


	12. Chapter 11: Learning to Trust, again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Thorin are returning to the Shire but, Bag End is FLOODED! How will this get fixed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, IF I get this wrong, I am sorry! There is no reliable website for me to look up and say “yes, that word means that” in Khuzdul. 
> 
> I would love it if someone could point me in the right direction on this, please? PM me on this please subject line with “Dwarf Language Website” so I know what the subject is about, thank you so much!
> 
> I found this website called shire-reckoningDOTcom. It has the names of the days and such of the Shire calendar. So here is the full list of the names of each day of the week:
> 
> Meaning in  
> Middle-earth Archaic  
> English Modern  
> English Translated  
> As
> 
> 1\. Stars of Varda sterrendei Sterday “Saturday”  
> 2\. Sun sunnendei Sunday “Sunday”  
> 3\. Moon monendei Monday “Monday”  
> 4\. Two trees of Valinor trewesdei Trewsday “Tuesday”  
> 5\. Heavens hevensdei Hevensday “Wednesday”  
> 6\. Sea meresdei Mersday “Thursday”  
> 7\. Valar hihdei Highday “Friday” 
> 
>  
> 
> So the trial is over with, but did Bilbo Baggins live? Read to find out! Please read, review and enjoy.

**_ Chapter 11: Learning to trust, again. _ **

 

Rolling over, his arms wrapped tightly around the one person that would die for him again and again. Thorin had kept his hobbit close throughout the day, but it was during the night, a few days after the trial, that Bilbo was starting to get night terrors.

 

Thorin, Fili, Kili and Dis along with the rest of the company, besides Bofur, Bifur and Bombur of course, charged into Bilbo’s bedroom. His body was soaked with sweat, his face distorted in horror and fear as his lips ripped lose another scream.

 

Thorin of the present time shivered at the sight of his beloved hobbit. Who was the strongest of all the company, finally being broken by what had happened during the past four years ago and on his trial day.

 

 

* * *

_Thorin ran harder, faster. His legs and muscles were burning, his lungs protested for a break but, the King under the Mountain would not stop. He could not stop. Bilbo’s life depended on it for Durin’s beard!_

_‘This won’t happen! Mahal, please, save my One!’ Thorin prayed to his creator as he ran faster and faster._

_THUMP!_

_‘No! NOO!’ Thorin yelled in his mind._

_“NO! BILBO!” He roared as he ran for as if his life depended on it._

_When he rounded the sharp hair pin corner, he was in the execution area and all he saw was Sviur lying on the ground. Bilbo was nowhere to be in sight._

_“BILBO!” Thorin roared again._

_No one moved within the area. The huffing, puffing and stumbling of sluggish feet as the entire kingdom was now behind Thorin’s back._

_He walked slowly unsure if Bilbo was here or not, but he would trust his people for they had led him here. There was some sound, some movement coming from Sviur and Thorin already had picked up a shield from nearby._

_The body of Sviur rolled as there was Bilbo, huffing and puffing and looking very pale. His bright utterly frightened eyes locked onto his king’s._

_It didn’t take long before Thorin to be on his knees, arms wrapped around the shaking form of his hobbit that clung him so tightly back._

_“I’m here Bilbo,” Thorin whispered to him as he closed his eyes._

_“Uncle?” Fili voiced to him as he and Kili slowly approached them both._

_Fili knew that any dwarf could still be dangerous, just using the shield as a weapon was taught when they were dwarflings. And Fili still kept this in mind when he saw the shield, Bilbo tightly holding onto Thorin as they saw his sword, Sting, lying nearby._

_“Give…Give us a few moments, please,” Thorin begged his oldest nephew but he saw Mileth with Frodo who was reaching out for his blood uncle, Thorin nodded to her._

_Mileth walked slowly but swiftly over to the two and knelt down. Frodo then latched himself onto his uncle’s back, crying._

_That snapped Bilbo out of his terrors and fears; turning around and hugging his nephew close who hugged him back._

_“Unwle! Unwle!” Frodo repeated the word with fear._

_“I’m here, Frodo my boy. I’m here. Easy, there you go,” Bilbo said like a protective mother._

_Thorin nodded for Fili and Kili to come near now. Fili didn’t know if it was still alright as he saw the hard glint gleam in Bilbo’s eyes._

_“I just would like to hug you Uncle Bilbo. No one is going to be taking you or Frodo away,” Fili softly told him, holding up his hands for his uncle to see._

_Kili was mirroring his older brother’s movements as Bilbo relaxed and then opened his other arm for them. Both young dwarf princes surged into his arms._

_After Thorin had gotten them up and over to some of the benches, he asked Bilbo on what happened._

_“Sviur forgot that I am a warrior. I was taught by Dwalin and from him; Sviur, shouting and seething at my jibes, ran at me. I had no other choice but to kill him, I am sorry Thorin,” Bilbo said with despair._

_Shaking his head Thorin replied “No, Bilbo. Don’t be sorry for that that was what his punishment was going to be. His followers will get the same punishment, except for those who proved to me that they were not going to hurt you. You are safe now, it’s okay. Just never before in my life did I fear that you would be truly gone,”_

_Bilbo wrapped his arms around Thorin’s waist and snuggled into his chest. Thorin leaned down and kissed his head and held him close. Frodo was fast asleep within Mileth’s arms as she was hugging and comforting Fili._

_“Can I go back to my room now?” Bilbo begged Thorin._

_“Of course you can, just let me clear the trial and I’ll be right up afterwards, I promise you my hobbit,” Thorin replied back, kissing his forehead in comfort._

_Bilbo shivered and then said “A hot bath and some food will do me some good. Just…if it’s too much Thorin…”_

_“Bilbo, look at me…come on, look at me please? Nothing isn’t too much for you to feel safe, comfortable and yourself while you are here. Whatever it is, it will not be silly or anything of the sort. Remember my hobbit, I’m always here for you,” Thorin told him, looking into his eyes with love._

_Bilbo nodded and asked “Can I sleep with you until we go back to the Shire?”_

_A small blush painted the king’s face as he answered “Of course you can. Just haven’t done it since after Azog’s first attack on us,”_

_Bilbo rolled his eyes and then teased “Yeah, with you charging alone down the half falling pine tree like a lunatic!”_

_“I did not!” Thorin protest with the same teasing smile. “I was protecting my people. And who was it that flung himself into an Orc while riding its Warg? I mean, he is this tall,”_

_“Oh hush, you!” Bilbo smacked him lightly on the chest which made them chuckled._

_Thorin then leaned down and captured Bilbo’s lips with his own. He did this on the impulse and Bilbo didn’t force him back until a few moments later._

_“Thorin…I…” Bilbo began, blushing more so._

_“I am sorry, I shouldn’t have done that,” Thorin apologized at once, looking at the ground._

_“It will take some time to get us back to that moment long ago,” Bilbo told him, lacing his fingers with that of Thorin’s._

_“I know, just at times, I wish we were already there,” Thorin muttered._

_“As do I my king, as do I,” Bilbo murmured back before gently kissing him on the cheek and walking away towards Fili, Kili, Mileth and Frodo._

* * *

 

 

 

 

“You know, it should be a crime for you to think so loudly,” A sleepy muffled voice came from behind him.

 

Thorin turned onto his back as Bilbo snuggled closer into his chest. Thorin’s arm hugged and softly rubbed Bilbo’s hip and lower stomach.

 

“I’m sorry for waking you up,” Thorin replied softly back.

 

“Mmm…what times is it anyway?” Bilbo grumbled, pulling the thick covers over his head and burrowing into Thorin’s neck.

 

This caused the King of Erebor to chuckle lightly and said “Probably before first breakfast for you,”

 

Bilbo grumbled about something which just continued to make Thorin laugh. He did not know why seeing Bilbo such a grump in the morning, where on the quest he barely complained at all and had a smile on his face, made him laugh.

 

A pinch to his left arm made Thorin jump and then laugh more so.

 

“Big meanie,” Bilbo growled at him.

 

“Go back to sleep Bilbo. It’s a bit too early for the both of us to be awake right now,” Thorin told him, softly kissing him on the forehead and stroking his cheek with his thumb.

 

Bilbo sighed and relaxed at this, as Thorin lifted an eyebrow up in curiosity.

 

His right hand softly rubbed up and down the hobbit’s back, which in turn the said hobbit arched his back into the touch.

 

“Hmm…it seems that you like my touch,” Thorin stated, his pleasure was forced down at this.

 

Bilbo rolled away from Thorin then and Thorin gave him all of the space that he needed. It didn’t hurt that much, it had been like this with his night terrors.

 

“Sleep my hobbit, you will be better when you wake up again,” Thorin told him softly.

 

“Will you be here when I wake up again?” Bilbo asked in a soft small voice.

 

It was then that Thorin gently rolled over and hugged his hobbit against his body. He hated to see Bilbo like this, so full of doubt, fear and not the brave hobbit that he had come to know and love during the quest.

 

“I promise that I will be here when you wake up. Now please, Bashug Busegn, Kholoh U Erebor, Miz Eziluk (Halfling of the Shire, Hero of Erebor, my mithril) sleep,” Thorin whispered low as Bilbo shivered.

 

Bilbo looked confused but snuggled into Thorin as he closed his eyes with stating in Elvish “Lóre, nin Ere Elen (Sleep, my Lone Star),”

 

Thorin didn’t know what that meant either but, he nodded and snuggled into Bilbo’s back.

 

 

* * *

It was a few weeks after this that Thorin got an idea. He rarely if not ever had done one of these but, he thought that Bilbo would love it.

 

Erebor was going ever so smoothly, the followers of Sviur (Save the few who were completely against what Sviur had in mind) were executed like that of Sviur. Lord Onar with the rest of the dwarves that were against Sviur, left Erebor to the West.

 

Lord Onar had to get back to his home and Bilbo looked a little sad at saying goodbye to them.

 

“Don’t worry uncle,” Fili said, standing beside him.

 

“I know but, I wish I could have done more for them,” Bilbo replied as Fili looked at him.

 

“If you had done more, Bilbo, I think their lives would have ended. Do not play with the what if’s in your mind. They will only bring you down and I love seeing Thorin happy,” Fili told him, resting his hand on Bilbo’s shoulder.

 

The hobbit nodded but with a happy screeching sound that drew both of their attention back to Mileth and Frodo, Bilbo sighed and let it go.

 

“So how are you and Mileth coming along?” Bilbo asked slyly.

 

A fierce blush spread across the Crown Prince’s face as he stammered “I…I have…I don’t know what you mean,”

 

“Uh huh, sure you do my boy. Now, tell me, when did you fall for her?” Bilbo pressed for more information.

 

Fili sighed, knowing how his uncle would want to hear this.

 

“It was during the Battle of the Five Armies actually. She command the troops like it was nothing, but then she went into healing and caring for those that were wounded and dying after the battle was over with. I had witnessed one argument that she had with that of Oin. Scariest moment of my life, besides the battle of course. But to see Oin all huffy and puffy because she knew herbs and healing tricks that he did not was hilarious.

 

Then she was gone for two years after you left. I don’t know where she went, but I assume that it had to do with something highly important. It was just past spring that she came back with a lot more of her kin and herbs and such.

 

“Kili and Tauriel hugged her openly because Milie; I call her that because I can’t pronounce the last part of her name, saved Kili from slipping into a bad state. Kili didn’t shoot his bow and arrows at the time. Before the battle, he would love to show off, but he hasn’t been able to find strength in his muscles and I didn’t know what else I could do for him. Milie was more subtle about it then I was and I am so thankful for her because now, he is shooting his arrows and going on hunting trips again.

 

From a far, uncle, I have loved her, but I don’t know what else I can do to make her see just how much,” Fili expressed as his eyes looked at the Dunedian Ranger.

 

Bilbo thought over the words that Fili had described and then said “Well, you will court her the hobbit way then. I highly doubt that she would understand the Dwarvish courting and with us hobbits it’s really simple and to the point. First off, you will come to me every morning and we’ll go to the markets. Second, after the trip to the markets, I will help you arrange it all and lastly, you will sneak into her bedchambers and place the gift or gifts on her nightstand only,”

 

Fili looked terrified now and stated “But what if she’s in there?”

 

“Then just hand them over and say ‘These are you my heart’ in your native tongue, bow respectfully and then leave. Ladies or women, do not like any man or male, to be utterly rude to them. It just drives them further and further away from you,” Bilbo replied simply.

 

Sighing and then grumbling “Alright, but what is the hobbit courting?”

 

“First off, we will need flowers, little knick knacks, chocolate of all sorts, some jewelry which I think you can make yourself and cards of all sorts,” Bilbo listed as he smiled knowing how this was going to end.

 

Fili blushed and said “Alright, then let’s get going. Milie!”

 

A groan could be heard as the ranger woman picked up Frodo and walked over to the hobbit and dwarf.

 

“For the last time, Crown Prince,” She hissed lightly at him. “It is Mileth. ME-Leth, not Milie,”

 

“Milie sounds so much cutier for you,” Fili teased her with a wink.

 

Bilbo was smiling and holding back his laughter and joy as Mileth blushed at the prince’s words.

 

_‘This is going to be a lot simpler than I originally thought!’_ Bilbo thought to himself.

 

“Can you watch Frodo or give him to Dis? I know how much she loves having him around,” Bilbo asked of Mileth.

 

“Where are you two going?” Mileth asked back, holding the little halfling boy tighter to her.

 

“To the markets. I forgot to get some things and Fili has agreed to join me on it. Please Mileth? I will bake you something of your favorite treat in return?” Bilbo bribed and somewhat lied to her.

 

“Alright, but our King would like to spend some time with you afterwards okay? I saw him before coming out here, he looks sad,” Mileth told them before walking away.

 

Bilbo nodded with worry as Fili turned them towards the markets.

 

“How is your brother’s relationship with Tauriel? I haven’t heard anything from his dinner date,” Bilbo asked Fili.

 

“Well, I heard them yelling one night, before the trial. I think my younger brother finally snapped at that point because, after he had snapped at her, Tauriel has been acting differently. She has been trying to get his attention, but now…” Fili answered softly.

 

“He’s ignoring her like she did with him. I’m going to tell you something right now Fili: Two wrongs do not make right. No matter what the situation is! After this I am going to have a meeting with those two!” Bilbo finished for him, growling.

 

“I doubt that they will listen, but I know that they will show up. But Uncle, do you really think that they relationship for one-?”

 

“It’s _not_ their _relationship_ at a crisis here, Fili. It’s about if they still love one another. If they don’t, then there is nothing anyone can do to fix it and just let them go their separate ways,” Bilbo interrupted him.

 

Fili then paled at this. Of course Bilbo would pick up on the most important thing instead of calling it “Their relationship”. Love had a lot to do with everything and if Kili and Tauriel didn’t love one another, then there was no saving them.

 

Some of the dwarves, men and elves at the front part of the market, had heard this and all three races started to gossip in hushed tone whispers. Bilbo and Fili didn’t know that this was going on because it spread much faster throughout the markets and half way to Lake-Town and Mirkwood.

 

“Bilbo, what am I suppose to get Milie again?” Fili asked him confused.

 

Bilbo tried looking around on his tippy toes but couldn’t see anything until he got onto a stool.

 

“Ah! The floral shop is just down that street and Fili, look! Knick knacks for you to buy along the way! Come on!” Bilbo exclaimed excitedly and jumped off of the stool as he dashed forward.

 

Fili had to keep up with his overly excited uncle as he played matchmaker with his oldest nephew as they walked into a shop that was for the knick knacks.

 

“Fili, buy that brush there, yes that one. Also this burette for Milie’s hair, oh this little mirror will do excellently for what I have in mind and pick out her favorite lotion,” Bilbo rattled off as Fili picked up the items that his uncle picked out.

 

“Tell your brother, Prince Fili, I am sorry for his love,” the store owner told the Crown Prince.

 

Both Bilbo and Fili stared at the dwarf and slowly nodded.

 

“Oh bugger dart! I forgot my coin purse, its back in my room-!”

 

“Uncle, I got this. How much for these items sir?” Fili cut in and looked at the store owner.

 

“They are in total, 23 silver and 14 bronze coins,” the dwarf store owner stated.

 

Fili nodded before giving the dwarf 10 gold coins instead with whispering low “I may be here more often and your items are worth this much in my eyes good sir, please keep the change,”

 

The male dwarf beamed happily as he bowed respectfully low to the crown prince and said “You and our Hero are welcomed here any time you like. Where are you two off to next?”

 

“The Floral shop. Fili needs some flowers to court his lady,” Bilbo replied with a smile.

 

Fili however blushed heavily at these words.

 

“Ah, well congratulations Prince Fili. Mistress Fara is the one that you will need for you next step,” The dwarf owner said and pointed them in the right direction before spreading the even more news of the crown prince.

 

Bilbo and Fili walked slowly up to her shop, a lot of people were standing in line and so they did the same. They waited patiently and from what they could hear of the shouting, the ringing of the cash register and the door opening and closing, this place was busy.

 

“Uncle, I’m so nervous, what am I-?”

 

“Fili, calm down okay? I will distract her while you go and put the gifts on her nightstand. And if there isn’t a nightstand, her dresser will do perfectly. Don’t worry about this okay? You’ll be fine,” Bilbo cut him off with a light pat on his shoulder.

 

Fili sighed and nodded. This was going to be so nerve wracking, because he knew that she has traps in her bedchamber. He was the one who helped with setting them up.

 

_‘Might have to bring my swords and shield to enter her bedchambers.’_ Fili thought as they entered the small but sweet smelling floral shop.

 

“What should I pick Uncle?” Fili asked him, looking at so many different types of flowers.

 

“That, Fili, is something very simple,” Bilbo told him as they saw this dwarf woman walking out with a huge bouquet of pure red roses.

 

“Sorry, but you’re in my way, your highnesses,” The dwarf woman told them as they walked to the side as she put the vase in the showing window.

 

“Now, you two must be here for some flowers? What kind are you looking for?” The dwarf woman asked politely.

 

“For now, because we’re trying to get her to notice him, so we’ll go with the white and pale pink roses and yellow snapdragons,” Bilbo replied back smiling.

 

“What do those mean uncle?” Fili asked confused.

 

“The Snapdragons themselves mean desire, yellow is just to brighten things up with the pale pink and white roses. And the roses themselves mean the flower symbolism associated with roses is love, remembrance, passion (red); purity (white); happiness (pink); infidelity (yellow); unconscious beauty, and I love you. Wild roses have five petals. White rose’s means: purity, innocence and loyalty. Pale Pink for a rose means: grace, admiration and elegance,” Bilbo explained to Fili.

 

“How many are we talking about since you know your garden really well Master Baggins,” Mistress Fara commented.

 

“Well all hobbits do. We are taught from an early age of what each meaning, color and type of flower and how many there should be. I do miss my own garden but, that is beside the point here. 14 of each rose. 7 roses Fili, mean infatuated. Now what does the colors mean again?” Bilbo replied back, looking up at his oldest nephew.

 

“Uh…” Fili began as he then rattled off “White means purity, innocence and loyalty. Pale pink means grace, admiration and elegance,”

 

“Good, good. You get a basket full of your favorite cookies when we get back,” Bilbo said smiling.

 

“Can you teach me from now on Uncle Bilbo, please?” Fili asked him with puppy eyes as he loved his favorite cookies.

 

Laughing at this, Bilbo shook his head and replied “If I did that, Fili, who would keep your younger brother out of trouble?”

 

Fili smiled and laughed with his uncle, which he did have a good point. Mistress Fara came back about fifteen minutes later with the huge bouquet of flowers.

 

“Keep them water with some sugar. I find that they last longer with it. And also keep them cool until you need them,” she told them both.

 

“Oh! My dear lady, do you have any ribbons of Durin blue?” Bilbo asked her as it almost slipped his mind.

 

She nodded and then added the whole reel with “This will be about 18 gold coins,”

 

“That is fine, as long as the flowers bring across the meaning of what Fili is trying to do then, its fine,” Bilbo said as Fili paid for it all.

 

When they left, Bilbo smiled, he hoped that his ideas will work. As they walked through the hallways, they both heard lots of shouting from the council rooms.

 

“Fili, go to Milie’s bedchamber and put everything like I told you, I’ll be there in a moment,” Bilbo said looking at the closed guarded double doors.

 

Even though that they were at the other end of the hallway, Bilbo walked towards the double doors.

 

“Dwalin, may I please pass?” Bilbo asked him politely.

 

“I wouldn’t go in there just yet, Master Burglar. Their arguing over whether or not you leaving will be a good thing,” Dwalin replied back.

 

“I don’t care if it is or not, I need to get back to the Shire. Now, please open the door,” Bilbo hissed low.

 

Nodding to the Hero of Erebor, Dwalin opened the door, walked inside and everyone was silent. His eyes locked onto a very much concerned but relieved dwarf king as his council members sat down.

 

“What is going on in here to make even the Crown Prince and me to hesitate in our walk to our rooms?” Bilbo asked them all, looking at each of the older members in the eye.

 

“Bilbo,” Thorin waved his hand for him to come to him.

 

Bilbo walked slowly, putting his hands behind his back as he looked at his king.

 

Thorin looked worn out. The stress and being cooped up in here all day? He knew that he had to get out of this room soon.

 

“My King?” He answered him politely.

 

Thorin smiled and shook his head with “I am sorry for making anyone hesitant in their walks around here; however we have been discussing-”

 

“Discussing? More like a yelling match from what my poor hobbit ears say,” Bilbo swiftly cut with a knowing smile.

 

“Discussing, on if you need to go back to the Shire. I know that you have some things to take care of and I am not holding you back. The King of Erebor does not hold people from their homelands, if they desire to return back to them. Now, I will accompany you as well as Prince Kili. Prince Fili will take over for a while as Prince Kili is going to the Blue Mountains to govern them.

 

I thought it would be good practice for each prince to see how they do. Also, it will give Kili some space. It seems that his relationship with Tauriel isn’t fairing and I want to help my youngest nephew in any way that I possibly can,” Thorin explained more to him as Bilbo sighed.

 

“So they don’t love one another anymore? That is a real shame, Thorin. I honestly thought that they would make it, but what is it that is killing their love for one another?” Bilbo replied confused.

 

“I don’t know, Kili won’t talk to anyone about it. Maybe when we travel, you can try at least?” Thorin asked him, both completely forgetting the other council members.

 

“Maybe, but you know how stubborn he is. Worse then you at times when he wants to!” Bilbo replied back and ducked out of the way of the playful slap from a growling King.

 

“Is not. Now, can you convince my council members-?”

 

“Oh Pish posh, I want to return to my homelands. It doesn’t mean that I won’t come back because I will, I just need to set things in order. Now, Thorin, come along, I need your help with something and you are just the dwarf to do it,” Bilbo cut him off and pulled his king out of the council room.

 

When they walked out of it, down the hallways and corridors Bilbo put a finger to his lips in a hushed motion as Thorin nodded seriously as they spied on Fili putting his flowers, gifts and such around Mileth’s bedchamber.

 

Thorin looked on in awe because he never seen so much flowers in one vase but the blue ribbons made him smile because he only knew the Durin blood line had those colors.

 

When Fili ran for his life out of the room and ducking to the left, a short sword went flying and embedded itself into the wall as Thorin had Bilbo in his arms for safety.

 

“I taught her too well,” Fili muttered but had taken the short sword out of the wall and put it back inside of the bedroom.

 

After he had left, not seeing his uncles there, he hoped that Mileth would notice him.

 

“If we can get these two together and wedded, I would be happy,” Thorin said softly in Bilbo’s ear.

 

“What about Kili and Tauriel? We have to do something about those two. We can’t just leave them alone, Thorin,” Bilbo protested.

 

“No, we can’t, but what can we do when the couple is not in love with one another anymore?” Thorin replied, making them walk to their bedroom.

 

“I said the same thing down in the markets to Fili,” Bilbo muttered in agreement.

 

“Well, get packed because I would like to leave before Durin’s Day,” Thorin told him when they entered his room.

 

“Thorin, I don’t have anything except a few clothes tailored to me, Sting and Frodo,” Bilbo replied back, stopping in the middle of the room.

 

Thorin had turned around and looked at his hobbit. Never before in his life did he see how much the hurt still bothered Bilbo from when he was kidnapped.

 

He closed the gap and hugged his hobbit tightly to him whispering “Alright, but we’re going on horses so this trip to the Shire will be shorter than us coming here to Erebor, the first time around,”

 

“I know it is, had to go back to the Shire…” Bilbo began but his voice got stuck in his throat somehow.

 

Pulling back and kneeling, Thorin then asked “Is it alright to rebuild what was broken so long ago? To bridge what we had back together again? Because within all of my soul, I would love nothing more than to do that with you,”

 

Bilbo looked into his clear blue eyes and tucked a strand of gray hair behind Thorin’s ear with “I would love that, my king. Just remember, I’m ready whenever you are,”

 

“In a couple of days, just give me that since we’ll have Kili and some others going to the Blue Mountains as well,” Thorin told him, getting up and softly pressing his forehead against Bilbo’s.

 

Bilbo held still, closing his eyes and knowing the meaning behind this gesture. It was as close to saying “I love you” from his dwarf king.

 

“Alright, but no more,” He replied as he then opened his eyes and looked up at the dwarf before him.

 

_‘I wonder how he sees me? Am I a mere child to him since he has lived for far longer then me?’_ Bilbo asked himself curiously.

 

 

 

* * *

“Frodo!” Bilbo shouted as he ran after his nephew who was good at running these days.

 

The group of dwarves continued towards the Blue mountains as Prince Kili was in the lead, Thorin running right after Bilbo as they were finally back in the Shire.

 

Frodo however was giggling and running faster and faster as he knew these paths like the back of his hand. A sharp hair pin turn and Frodo was out of sight.

 

“FRODO BAGGINS!” Bilbo bellowed loudly as everyone heard him. “YOU COME HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE!”

 

No one moved, Bilbo and Thorin were a little out breath but they have been running for a good forty minutes now.

 

“Don’t worry, Bilbo,” Came a voice that put Bilbo on edge, it was Drogo Baggins who had Frodo in his arms. “He’s right here and everything is alright,”

 

“Drogo…” Bilbo began but stopped short as he didn’t know what Drogo was going to do now. Drogo could easily take him to court and put him on a trial and such.

 

“Stop worrying cousin. I know you would never let my son here get hurt and I do not blame you or your dwarf friend there behind you, on what happened nearly nine months ago. From the looks of it, Frodo seems to have grown a lot,” Drogo told him, smiling at his son.

 

“Oh yes, everyone kept him active with walks, swimming lessons, horseback riding, weapons training, walking to the dining room and back to the rooms. Going to the markets and other things. He’s also been learning how to read, write and speak in western. Shy, but he’s a good boy,” Bilbo replied back.

 

“Swimming lessons? Aren’t us hobbits-?”

 

“Yes we are, but with Dwarves, they learn how to swim at this young age so that they won’t be afraid of the water, there is a huge lake nearby and they go down to it and swim during the hot summer days,” Bilbo cut him off.

 

Drogo nodded and then said “Well, I’ll be off and thank you Bilbo for returning to me my son,”

 

Bilbo nodded as he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and was pulled backwards into the embrace of Thorin. Bilbo felt like going after father and son, though he knew that this day would come.

 

“Come on, let’s give them some space and we can relax here in Hobbiton since I didn’t have the chance to do so the first time around,” Thorin suggested lightly as he pulled Bilbo to Bag-End.

 

“I have to go and see the Gamgee’s. They have the key to it,” Bilbo said dully as he was out of Thorin’s arms.

 

Thorin sighed as he knew that Bilbo took excellent care of Frodo like he was his own son, but this was the part that they hated. To let go of a child that you care so much about.

 

Before Thorin knew it, Bilbo was back, chatting happily and smiling away with Hamfast Gamgee.

 

“Lobelia tried to break in but, something happened, I think a firework from Gandalf went off from your bedroom window. Went wheezing by her, caught her hair on fire as she was screeching and yelling for someone to get her hair. Never dared tried to enter your home since,” Hamfast said proudly as Bilbo howled with laughter on this.

 

“Whenever I see Gandalf, I will have to thank him for giving at least some of his fireworks to me when he passed through here some time ago. Oh I so wished I was here to see it!” Bilbo said, laughing again.

 

Thorin knew who Lobelia Sackville-Baggins was. All you have to do is just ask who she is and Bilbo is off on the “Dreadful woman” and “Stole my silver spoons. Found them in her pocket when I came back!”

 

Hamfast then handed the key over to Bilbo as he opened the green round door and sighed with a smile. He walked inside with Hamfast and Thorin in the rear as Bilbo and he continued on discussing things.

 

“Aired your house out, twice a day. Restocked your pantry whenever the food got bad, kept an eye on your garden; might get best prized tomatoes, herbs, corn and lettuce this year,” Hamfast said with a wink and a smile. “And made sure your fireplaces were cleaned and used. The Thain wasn’t too happy to hear that you were kidnapped as well as young Master Frodo Baggins, right from your very front yard,”

 

“No, I bet he wasn’t, but I am back for some months, so I won’t be needing all eyes on this hobbit smial so, thank you for looking out for it again, Hamfast. Would you like anything?” Bilbo replied looking at his best long time friend.

 

“Oh no, Mister Bilbo, I see you have some guests with you this time again and I will let you settle in but, my wife and I would love to have you and your guest sometime for dinner,” Hamfast said opening the door of Bag End.

 

“Would love it, but maybe sometime next week. Sterday a good time?” Bilbo answered smiling.

 

“Most excellent Mister Baggins. Gives us some time to gather and such. See you and Master erh? What is your name again sir?” Hamfast said blushing from embarrassment.

 

“Thorin will do, Master Gamgee and we will be at your smial sharp on …Sterday?” Thorin supplied to him as Hamfast nodded.

 

“See you and Master Thorin on Sterday, sharp!” Then the hobbit was out of Bag End.

 

“He’s really nice Bilbo,” Thorin told his hobbit as he just waved it off.

 

“That hobbit and his family know more about gardening then I will ever know. If you would, Thorin, you can ask him on how to grow more of our plants at the base of the Lonely Mountain?” Bilbo suggested as he walked towards his kitchen.

 

Thorin walked after him and slowly stated “Getting his input on things would help a lot. We have to feed not just our kingdom but also trade with Bard and the elves. We are not starving but, if we had some help to keep it from becoming that, which would be helpful,”

 

Bilbo nodded as he got his tea kettle and turned on his water. There was some clinking and groaning from the pipes but the cool water came through.

 

Thorin didn’t like how the pipes sounded at all as he backed his hobbit away from the sink.

 

“Thorin,” Bilbo protested but thankfully he did that because the pipes then burst!

 

“Bilbo, go outside and turn the water lever off to the house! Do it now!” Thorin roared as water came raging through the busted faucet of the sink.

 

Yelping and running out to the back yard, he found the red lever and turned it to the left.

 

“Thorin?” He yelled back, hoping that it had worked.

 

“Come back inside Bilbo, the water is off!” Thorin said loudly as Bilbo walked back inside with an inch or so of water on the floor.

 

“When did you last check the pipes?” Thorin asked him curiously.

 

“About two years ago, why?” he answered as he walked to his bathroom to get a lot of towels.

 

“Let me see what I can do and is that old forage still abandoned?” Thorin asked him.

 

Bilbo handed him an armful of towels as they mopped the water up.

 

“Yes it is but, I can ask around on who owns it,” The hobbit replied, getting most of the water up.

 

“Thank you Bilbo and this will get fixed up soon,” Thorin said, gently wrapping his arms around his hobbit’s body.

 

A soft sigh escaped Bilbo’s lips as he leaned back into his king and knew that this would get fixed.

 

“Thorin, how will I get new pipes throughout the whole smial?” he asked worriedly.

 

“I’ll make them for you; don’t protest on this with me Bilbo. It’s the least that I can do after what you did for my people,” Thorin replied as he then did something that had made his hobbit gasp.

 

Thorin had leaned down, softly pressed his lips to the side of Bilbo’s mouth and then walked away.

 

It was that evening that Thorin was happy with his progress at the forged. The owner of it had abandoned it completely and Bilbo thought to buy it for Thorin and his people to use whenever they passed through. It was just before they crossed into the markets and The Green Dragon pub.

 

“Thorin?” Bilbo asked from his chair, a book lay on his thighs.

 

Thorin was standing, looking into the fireplace like he did so many nights ago when he first came here. His pipe was full of Old Toby and he hadn’t smoked such fine pipeweed in a long time.

 

“Mm?” He hummed back.

 

“When you first came here, what did you honestly think of it?” Bilbo asked him curiously.

 

Thorin knew how Bilbo’s curiosity got; he asked any kind of question during and throughout the quest. It was best to just give him the honest answer instead of lies and jokes.

 

“Your parents did a wonderful job, if my memory serves me correctly on who built this uh…smial?” Thorin began as Bilbo nodded. “It feels like home. Like how you feel whenever we stop at Rivendell, Bag End for me feels like that. A home away from Home. And I hope that I am, along with the rest of my family, welcomed here anytime?”

 

“Of course you and the rest of your family, now and future members are welcomed here! But you really feel like this is your home away from home? Even with the Blue Mountains just North from here?”

 

“Of course. To me this is my third home, just as long as I am welcome here. I have tried to give my people something like this and with what we have available there. Do you think Kili will rule them well?”

 

“He is smart Thorin. He is guided more so of his heart and whenever he sees something is wrong, he will do everything to try and right it. Have faith in him Thorin. Right now, I think him being away from Erebor and getting back to what is normal to him or from his eyes, is the best next thing. If you are so worried about him, which don’t try to lie to me I know how you feel about your nephews, write to him,” Bilbo told him firmly.

 

“I feel like a mother hen,” Thorin teased.

 

“What of Dori? I think there is all of that in men and women alike. Just for the love of Mahal, don’t start acting like Dori, one is already a handful as it is,” Bilbo teased right back.

 

Thorin chuckled and smiled at his hobbit.

 

“Well, don’t let him hear you say that. Might never make you anything to ware at Erebor,” Thorin teased Bilbo smiling.

 

“Oh hush! You know I won’t say anything to him…though, I was curious on something Thorin,” Bilbo replied, getting up and walking to his bedroom.

 

Thorin remained where he was, in one of the old rocking chairs that he had put next to the fire place. Bilbo returned with three items in his hands: very large leather bound steel toed boots, gloves and a full body coat with trimmed fur around the outline of the back.

 

A blush appeared on Thorin’s face as he then said “Those I made for you. During the winter Erebor is really cold, even if we do have carpets and such. I don’t want you to lose your fingers and toes over frost bite. I had also made for my nephews their own coats and my new one after we started to rebuild Erebor. I…I hope you like them,”

 

Bilbo gently put the items on his table and then walked over to Thorin. The Dwarf King didn’t know what to do when Bilbo had climbed into his lap and then hugged him tightly.

 

“Thank you for such thoughtful and loving gifts. I will adore them. Just I have one good question for you Thorin,” Bilbo whispered softly, looking up at his king.

 

Swallowing nervously Thorin asked “And what is your good question my hobbit?”

 

“How on earth did you ever get my shoe size?” Bilbo asked him.

 

The dwarf king blinked before the bubble of laughter swelled up in him as he laughed and held onto his ever curious hobbit.

 

 

* * *

By Monday, Bilbo had his pipes redone by Thorin who labored heavily away. Working from breakfast until well into the night. Bilbo forced him to take breaks as he was stubborn that way.

 

As of late, Thorin was working heavily more so now in the forge. He had a sign that said “CLOSED” in the front window for most days but he had a good reason to have the forge closed. He was working on glass work which took a lot of hours and with one small wrong mistake, everything would be ruined.

 

“Thorin?” Bilbo’s voice floated to his ears as he heavily sighed.

 

“Stay out Bilbo, I’m working on something dangerous,” He replied back, which he was to a certain extent.

 

“I have lunch for you,” Bilbo persisted.

 

“I will take a break in a moment,” he said, working on one part of his project.

 

A heavy sigh could be heard and when the door noble jingled, Thorin was thankful that he had locked it as he continued to work.

 

“Mahal, it’s hot in here!” Bilbo said, much closer than before.

 

Thorin forced himself to look up instead of jump out of his skin.

 

“Bilbo, please go into the other room. This is a highly dangerous area,” Thorin requested.

 

Bilbo looked at Thorin then. He was down to his tunic that was sleeveless, sweat soaking right through it as Thorin’s muscles gleamed and shined and flexed from the years of working as a black smith.

 

Thorin looked at him and softly stated “I will take a break, I promise, but this project needs a little work right now,”

 

Bilbo still looked Thorin down at his pants. They were loose but looked heavy on Thorin’s hips and thighs.

 

Seeing how his hobbit was looking at him, Thorin turned back to his work.

 

_‘Maybe things are changing after all?’_ he thought as he focused once more on his project.

 

Bilbo walked back to the other part of the forge, where he saw some completed pieces of wood work, gardening tools that took up most of the room and some leather bond books.

 

“Thorin?” he asked him.

 

“What?” Thorin replied back, his thoughts clouding.

 

“Did you do the stuff here or no?” Bilbo asked him.

 

“The books and such? Yes I did. The gardening tools were already here, I just refreshed them up so that you and your kin can use them if they ever want to buy them,” Thorin replied as he smiled at the progress to his project.

 

With the tongs, he put them in an anvil where it would cool safely as he closed the forge to cool down a bit as he then walked to the armory room.

 

“Sorry for not getting to you, just this project means a lot to me right now,” He expressed to Bilbo.

 

“Oh it’s okay. Just is it always this hot in here?” Bilbo asked as he eyed the double doors to the Armory.

 

“Usually it is not, but I would like to keep it closed until this project is finished. You can open the door, I don’t mind it,” he told him, going to the small apartment area and getting washed up.

 

Bilbo did open the double doors and sighed with relief when the wind took away the very hot dry heat out of the room.

 

“What can I do for my Khozoh?” Thorin asked with a grin.

 

His hobbit blushed so fiercely whenever he had spoke those words to him, that Thorin couldn’t help but not use them on Bilbo. Also, in a small degree, Thorin loved to see Bilbo have some color in his face.

 

“The books, you made them from what?” Bilbo asked in huffs.

 

“Fine parchment from the markets, leather skins that I got from Erebor and it was nothing really,” Thorin replied with a shrug.

 

“Oh well, they are beautiful,” Bilbo stated back, running his finger over the red one as another idea came to Thorin’s mind.

 

“I can easily show you if you would like to see how it is all done? I know you and Ori love to write,” His king offered.

 

“Oh no, I know you have one project working away, I don’t want to keep you from it. There is soup, sandwiches, and I made you some peach pie with your favorite tea,” Bilbo said smiling, bringing the basket in front of them.

 

“You didn’t have to do this for me Bilbo,” Thorin replied, knowing that a lot of work went into this lunch.

 

“Of course I did, I couldn’t let you go hungry now, could I?”

 

“No, though thank you my Khozoh,”

 

“What does that mean? I feel like it means something than what I’m thinking originally,”

 

“I will let you know when the time is right, Khozoh, right now you will just have to make do without knowing it,”

 

“That is mean you big oaf,”

 

“Maybe but, seeing you like this makes me happy,” Thorin whispered low, a smile brightened up his face.

 

Bilbo swallowed and then said “Alright, but uh…can you check the pipes again? Please? I heard a groaning and moaning sound from them when I tried to use the sink again. I swear, I turned the water off,”

 

Heavily sighing at this Thorin nodded with “I will, I’ll be home early to check them out. Though I wonder what it could possibly be that is wrong this time. Most of your pipes were close to rooting away; within the next year or so you would have a flooded Bag End,”

 

“Oh Mahal! That would have been downright awful! Like my mother did with a lot of people, I will make it up to you by serving you of food. Don’t give me that look Thorin; she did it by paying off that horse owner and anyone else long ago. No one complained about it either,” Bilbo told him.

 

“Fine, but I would like for you to rest some time. Running about and such and not relaxing is not good for you, since you keep telling me on it,” Thorin replied back as he tucked into his lunch.

 

“I will, I promise. Now, tell me what it is that you’re working on in here?” Bilbo asked him irritably.

 

“That one I can’t tell you either my hobbit. Though, if you’re patient enough, you’ll understand in time,” Thorin replied softly.

 

“Alright, well…maybe we can go swimming. I’m restless and would like to do something,” Bilbo expressed to his king.

 

“That doesn’t sound too bad. The small lake or pond here is filled with eels and I don’t fancy you swimming with those things,” Thorin expressed as Bilbo nodded.

 

So they talked some more and Bilbo walked back to his home. Thorin went back to clean the forge area up as he put out of the fire. About ten minutes later, he was already walking through Bilbo’s home again as he was in the kitchen chopping some vegetables up.

 

“Excuse me Bilbo, have to see what the problem with your kitchen is,” He said to him nicely.

 

Bilbo stopped and let his dwarf king take another look. Thorin got under the sink and lay on his back as he looked around but nothing was leaking.

 

“Turn the water back on. I need to hear where it is coming from,” Thorin ordered Bilbo who nodded and padded outside, turned the water back on as the pipes moaned in utter protest.

 

When he heard it above his head, he then said “Turn it off now, Bilbo! I think I have found it,”

 

Bilbo did what he was asked and walked back inside as he saw Thorin taking apart his sink.

 

“Thorin? What?” He began but when the dwarf heaved the sink up and onto his shoulders, he was silent.

 

Thorin walked steadily outside and placed the sink on the ground before sticking his finger into the pipe.

 

“AH!” He yelped and pulled his finger out as there, pinching and foaming a bit was a fresh water crab.

 

Bilbo then hurried over and flicked it off of Thorin’s finger as he glared at the little evil thing.

 

“You alright?” the hobbit asked him.

 

“Yes, though you won’t tell the rest of the company that your great king was taken down by a mere ruthless fresh water crab,” Thorin growled back.

 

“P-promise,” Bilbo stammered as he tried to hold his laughter in.

 

Thorin rolled his eyes and then got the sink and walked back inside with Bilbo laughing merrily.

 

 

 

* * *

That evening after they had a fantastic meal, Bilbo then asked Thorin to meet him in his bedroom.

 

“What?” Thorin asked him confused except Bilbo was already up and walking away.

 

Unsure of what was going to happen next, Thorin walked hesitantly into Bilbo’s bedroom. His eyes looked around it.

 

Bilbo’s bedroom was very cozy and home like feel but, also Thorin felt like he was invading Bilbo’s privacy as he looked at the grand master bed and wood work.

 

“You can sit down on the bed there,” Bilbo’s voice greeted him.

 

“Mahal, Bilbo, I swear I’m making you some bells or something for your feet!” Thorin exclaimed as he put his hand over his heart and breathed heavily.

 

A sheepish grin appeared on Bilbo’s face, save for what he was holding had Thorin’s attention at once. It was a medium sized wooden box. He walked over to his bed, with Thorin sitting down next to him.

 

“When I first came back, I followed our paths back. Thankfully not going back through Goblin Town but, I found this and kept it since I know it means so much to you and your legend,” Bilbo stated, setting the wooden box in Thorin’s arms.

 

“ _My Legend_? I’m not a legend-”

 

“Oh just open this please? I’ve taken care of it like you have done on our quest,” Bilbo interrupted him with a swift glare.

 

Opening the box, Thorin saw a lot of blue tissue paper and when he removed it all, there gleaming up at him was something like seeing his brothers again.

 

“My Oakenshield,” he mumbled in awe.

 

“It was weathered worn when I found it and kept it cleaned since. The iron was starting to rust and I got worried. When Gandalf and I were in Rivendell, I asked around Lord Elrond’s black smiths. They hesitantly redone it but, I…I hope you like it Thorin,” Bilbo expressed back.

 

Both hobbit and dwarf knew how much that Oakenshield meant to Thorin. It was a part of his name for Mahal’s sake!

 

Misty tears sprang up in Thorin’s eyes as he then turned to Bilbo and asked “Hero of Erebor, will you do me the honor of restoring what was lost for so long to me?”

 

Blushing at this Bilbo nodded silently. Thorin moved down to the ground, kneeling on one knee with his left arm raised up.

 

Bilbo stood up and then walked over to Thorin’s left forearm. He swallowed nervously as Thorin’s forearm was bare of any clothes, though he did what his king requested of him.

 

It took a little while with both straps secured around his king’s thick muscled forearm and stepped back.

 

_“There is one that I could follow. There is one, where I could call, King.”_ Balin’s words echoed loudly throughout Bilbo’s mind when Thorin rose up.

The pride and regal dwarf looked every part of what the words: Royal King, mean. And as his breath was stuck somewhere in his throat, Bilbo felt his blush spread across his cheeks as Thorin had regained his old self once more.

 

“Bilbo…thank you,” Thorin uttered breathlessly to him.

 

“You’re welcome Thorin,” Bilbo whispered back when he turned and handed Thorin his wooden box.

 

“Oh no, I can’t-”

 

“Please…my king? I carved this for you,” Bilbo cut in.

 

Taking the wooden carved box, Thorin walked over to the fire place to see what else Bilbo had done to it. To his amazement, Thorin was in awe of the carvings of Erebor gleaming brightly on top. On all four sides was the quests finest moments, just like the stained glass across Erebor’s front gates.

 

“Bilbo…this is …thank you,” Thorin tried to speak but couldn’t.

 

“You’re welcome melme,” Bilbo replied.

 

“Melme? What does that mean? I know you love-”

 

“You just said it,” Bilbo interrupted him with a knowing smile.

 

“Melme means love? Am I …” Thorin asked but stopped.

 

When the soft smaller hands pulled him back towards the bed, Thorin looked into his hobbit’s eyes and there he understood far more then what words could explain.

 

Bilbo did love him. Truly he did love Thorin. The trust that was slowly building through their journey here was rebuilding and somehow, he didn’t know how, Thorin had regained the trust of his hobbit.

 

With putting his wooden carved box on the floor, away from the fire place that Bilbo had feared that Thorin would throw it in, he walked over to his hobbit. Taking him in his arms and then softly leaned down and his lips captured Bilbo’s.

 

Bilbo closed his eyes and kissed Thorin back. It had been a long time for this happen. For Bilbo to trust Thorin completely again. Their journey back to Hobbiton was uneventful but, throughout it Bilbo and Thorin had a lot of talking to do and with each day that had passed, the rebuilding of their trust grew.

 

_‘Five years later, finally.’_ Bilbo thought while Thorin had wrapped his arms around his hobbit, not wanting to let him go.

 

They didn’t venture forth of making out with one another; they just simply kissed each other.

 

Thorin took Bilbo’s bottom lip into his teeth and nibbled on it as Bilbo whined and leaned against his king, _his_ dwarf. Thorin smiled at the responses that he got from his hobbit.

 

They slowly pulled away just an inch from one another, breathing hard as that sweet tingly emotion that produced butterflies in one’s stomach flared up. Bilbo moved back to his bed as he pulled Thorin with him.

 

Thorin didn’t mind it, gently resting beside his hobbit while his eye lids felt too heavy. With the soft stroking of his hair by Bilbo, Thorin fell asleep.

 

Bilbo’s mind was racing, just like his heart.

 

_‘We have kissed. We have finally kissed one another. He’s not upset; he’s …oh good gracious!’_ Bilbo thought, shivering at what had just passed.

 

Thorin moved to the point where he was laying on top of Bilbo, keeping him warm with just his body heat alone. Bilbo slowly fell asleep that night after he pulled the covers over them both.


	13. Chapter 12: Bad News.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo gets some Bad News and more.

**_ Chapter 12: Bad News. _ **

 

“Will you be alright Bilbo?” Dis asked him as he sighed.

 

“I will be, but I am use to having Frodo around,” Bilbo replied looking at the ground.

 

It was already a new year and Bilbo and Thorin were already back in Erebor. Their stay in Hobbiton was refreshing for them both. Thorin could be almost himself while he stayed with Bilbo; working at the forge was alright though some of the hobbits were hesitant of going to him at first which was expected.

 

Bilbo didn’t have to make a schedule on where they needed to be or what meetings Thorin would be in. They slept in until half way through first breakfast and Thorin would get Bilbo’s tea kettle going as Bilbo got the food cooking.

 

Their relationship was slow. They didn’t just jump from kissing one another to making love in the bed. Thorin and Bilbo were against that because they still needed to hash out a lot of past issues but, that did not mean that they couldn’t cuddle, read to one another in bed, sneak a kiss or two when they thought no one was looking and go on lots of walks and dates.

 

During their stay in Bag End, Thorin and Bilbo would get letters from both Kili and Fili. The two brothers had waged a bet of some sorts with one another on how they would do with running both Erebor and the Blue Mountains.

 

Bilbo had told Thorin “I’m placing my money on Kili,”

 

“May I ask why?” Thorin had asked in returned.

 

“Because, he may be your youngest nephew, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t observant. Tell him that I have confidence that he will win this bet,” Bilbo had told Thorin that with a wink.

 

Strangely enough, when those three months were up for the boys and Thorin and Bilbo in Bag End, Kili had won the bet. Fili was okay with the terms of whatever his youngest brother had asked, but Bilbo had placed his bet with Fili.

 

Reason being is that Fili and Milie were going strong. Through the letters that Fili had written and following his uncle’s advice, the two were falling fast and hard for one another.

 

Bilbo told Thorin this and he just sent a silent prayer to Mahal in utter thanks and sent a letter of his own to his oldest nephew.

 

“Bilbo?” Dis’s voice brought him back to the present as he shook his head.

 

“I’m alright, just really tired is all. Don’t worry about me Dis,” He told her smiling.

 

Dis however nodded softly. He was a little pale, slight purple bags under his eyes as well as looking a bit exhausted.

 

“Kili will be wanting to see and discuss something with you. He’s in his bedroom right now,” She softly said.

 

“Alright, I’m going,” Bilbo teased back but, oddly enough the joy didn’t reach his eyes as he walked out of the room.

 

Dis then walked over to one of the guards and whispered “Can you inform our king that our hero is not well. He’s not sick, but not acting himself either. Thorin will know how to fix this…I hope,”

 

The guard nodded and walked away swiftly.

 

Meanwhile, in a bedroom some yards away, Bilbo was sitting down at a table with his youngest nephew looking at the ground.

 

“Kili, what is wrong my lad?” He asked him with concern.

 

“I found out why Tauriel never told me of what was bothering her,” He mumbled low, looking into the fireplace.

 

Even though it was around midday and the weather over casted, the room itself was a bit stuffy. But that wasn’t what had Bilbo worried.

 

“What did you find out?” Bilbo asked with a nervous swallow.

 

“Tauriel had found out that the Morgul Arrow has the same venom or poison like that of the Morgul Blade. It won’t kill you or the person like the Blade will, but the side effects will be a bit milder,” Kili explained in a low whisper.

 

Bilbo paled at this information and said “What?”

 

The young dwarf prince looked at his uncle; Kili’s eyes looked haunted by something.

 

“There is no cure and from what I have found out by letters of King Thranduil, she had tried to ask him for some medical potions for me to take. The elven king told her that he couldn’t do it because the side effects of these potions were nearly severe or if not more so then what the Morgul Arrow or poison is,” Kili explained more.

 

“And that is why she was or is upset? She couldn’t have told me at least?!” Bilbo snapped out of fear and worry.

 

“Bilbo, please understand her position,” Kili replied softly.

 

“But you two broke up?” Bilbo blurted out.

 

“We didn’t. We never broke up, just had some time and space for nearly a week. Plus, I think Thorin will be happy to know that the line of Durin will continue on,” Kili answered him.

 

Bilbo bit his tongue as he figured this new bit out and then rushed over to his nephew and hugged him with “Congratulations Kili but I do hope you marry her as soon as possible!”

 

“Of course I will, just after she has the baby,” Kili replied back, smirking.

 

THUMP!

 

Bilbo and Kili looked where the sound was and they found Thorin passed out on the floor.

 

“Oh Durin’s beard,” Bilbo muttered as he and Kili rushed over to Thorin.

 

“Here, use this,” Kili fished for a vile in his pocket and handed it to his uncle.

 

Bilbo popped the cork and held it under Thorin’s nose as he slowly came to.

 

“Thorin?” Bilbo asked as he saw Thorin waking up.

 

“Mmm…Please tell me that I have heard correctly?” Thorin said, moving his hand around and then opened his eyes as he looked at his youngest nephew.

 

“That you will be running after my children? Yes, I will need all the help that I can get with this and on top of my illness whenever the date comes back,” Kili supplied as Thorin groaned but got up on his feet slowly.

 

Bilbo was by his side and said “We have to celebrate, privately. With the whole company and your sister, Thorin. Then a week from now, we’ll announce the new arrival,”

 

“No,” Thorin replied back.

 

Both Bilbo and Kili looked at him confused.

 

“Please, wait until after you have the baby. Right now, you can’t afford anyone knowing. We did it with you and so far no one knew of your arrival until you were at least six months old,” Thorin explained as Kili nodded.

 

“It would make sense, but we don’t have any enemies-”

 

“It doesn’t mean, Kili, that there won’t ever will be one. For now, do what Thorin has said, just to keep you and your family safe. Now, Thorin, does that mean we can’t tell-?”

 

“Can’t tell anyone. I’m happy for you Kili, truly I am, but please keep this new information a secret,” Thorin cut in with Bilbo after he cut in with Kili.

 

The youngest Durin dwarf nodded and then said “Alright, I just had to tell you guys. Mother already knows it as well as Fili but, that’s about it,”

 

“Good, now, what about this illness?” Thorin asked as Kili re-explained himself of the Morgul Arrow.

 

“That is why you were withdrawn from everyone for a day or so?” Thorin asked him confused.

 

“Yes. Tauriel would like to know what else she can do to help me with it, but I don’t know if Lord Elrond will be much helpful,” Kili confessed.

 

“You’ve been talking to Lord Elrond?” Bilbo asked him in surprise.

 

“Of course. Like you told me and Fili, he’s been around for nearly 3,000 years. I would believe he knows his medicines and such by now,” Kili cheekily replied with a grin.

 

Ruffling up his hair, Bilbo chuckled and said “Yeah I suppose he would…by now,”

 

“So when do you want the wedding?” Thorin asked his nephew.

 

“Uh…how long would it be to prepare for it?” Kili asked in return.

 

“About a month, with the elves from Mirkwood, if they can make it,” Thorin replied thoughtfully.

 

“Legolas is not here, he’s up North, remember?” Bilbo replied back, informing them that the Prince of Mirkwood wouldn’t be able to make it to this wedding.

 

_‘Besides, he probably wouldn’t like it anyway.’_ Bilbo then thought.

 

“Then two weeks, fair enough?” Thorin countered, looking at Kili.

 

“Two weeks it is. Thank you uncles,” Kili replied before smirking cheekily and then walked away.

 

“What are we going to do with him?” Thorin grumbled low.

 

Chuckling, Bilbo then said “Support him in whatever he chooses. Fili will be proud to hear this, but also jealous. I hear that he and Milie are courting and well…him teasing her about things is adorable to watch,”

 

“Oh? Is this blackmail to keep Fili in line?” Thorin teased him, grinning.

 

“More or less,” Bilbo teased right back.

 

Laughing low, Thorin nodded and then said “Well, if he gets upset that his youngest brother is getting married before him, then I hope Kili is the same whenever Fili’s wedding happens,”

 

“Well”

 

Whatever Bilbo had to say next was interrupted by a guard coming in.

 

“Excuse me for interrupting you two, but you both are needed in the council room. An urgent matter as risen, mostly concerning with you, Consort of Erebor,” The dwarf guard explained as Bilbo looked confused on this.

 

“We’ll be right there,” Thorin said, walking out of the room.

 

Bilbo had a horrible time keeping up as Thorin had longer legs then he did but they both arrived at the council room. Within inside of it, Bilbo saw the shape and colors of their old friend.

 

“Gandalf!” He exclaimed happy to see him once more.

 

“Uncle!” Another voice greeted them as Bilbo then saw Frodo running towards him.

 

Worried licked from inside the hobbit from the Shire as he knelt and caught his nephew in his arms. Frodo burst into tears then, clinging on his uncle like a life line.

 

“Gandalf, what is the meaning of this!” Bilbo snarled as he picked Frodo up in his arms.

 

“Easy, Bilbo. I have just come from Hobbiton and I bare ill news. Until your nephew, Frodo, calms down, I will tell you what happened,” Gandalf said warily.

 

Thorin nodded and then escorted his beloved hobbit to one of the chairs with Frodo still in his arms. After Bilbo got in his chair, he looked Frodo over and saw nothing was wrong.

 

“Easy little Frodo, I’m here,” he whispered softly, rubbing the boy’s back and kissing his head.

 

“Dwalin, can you ask Bombur to get Dori’s special herbal tea that won’t upset Frodo’s stomach here? Along with something light for all of us to snack on?” Thorin asked his friend.

 

Dwalin nodded and then left hurriedly. All of the company knew of Frodo and loved him while he stayed here in Erebor, but what would bring him here again? And with Gandalf on top of it?

 

Frodo cried and sobbed and clung onto Bilbo. With a glance at Thorin, Bilbo honestly didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how to calm down Frodo.

 

“They’re gone…” Frodo uttered as this confused the hobbit.

 

“They’re gone?” Bilbo softly asked him.

 

“Mamma and papa,” Frodo whispered low, sobbing once again.

 

Bilbo at once straightened up and held onto Frodo a bit tighter. He knew his parents, they were very dear friends of his. Drogo and Primula Baggins.

 

“No…” Bilbo breathed.

 

Thorin didn’t care if he looked silly doing this, but he picked up Bilbo with Frodo wrapped tightly around him, placed them both in his lap and held onto Bilbo. Leaning into his king, Bilbo closed his eyes and silently cried for his friends.

 

“I am sorry for your losses,” Gandalf murmured softly.

 

“How?” Bilbo asked, forcing himself to not break down just yet.

 

“A boating accident. Frodo had talked so much of what had happened here about swimming and his swimming lessons, which Drogo took Primula out on a small pond and their boat flipped. They did not make it. No one really knows what happened but, that is what I could get out of your Thain, Bilbo,” Gandalf explained at once.

 

Bilbo was still. He shivered a little as his heart broke once more in a different way. Instead of his heart breaking from Thorin banishing him, it was now breaking for the loss of his cousin and his wife that were dear friends of his.

 

“Who is going to take care of Frodo?” Thorin asked Gandalf worriedly.

 

“I have talked to the Thain and he has already signed this document that states that Frodo will be taken care of by Bilbo. Bag-End is also being looked after the Gamgee family since Frodo screamed and yelled for them to not to give it to anyone else but, Bilbo. A Miss Sackville-Baggins tried to argue that it was hers now since Drogo could not look after it anymore. Frodo gave her an earful on how greedy and selfish and hateful she was towards everyone, including herself,” Gandalf began as Bilbo glared but beamed at his nephew. “If you sign this Bilbo, Frodo will be legally your heir and when he is old enough, he can go back to the Shire and live in Bag-End,”

 

No one spoke after this. It had to be taken into account as to what happened. So, Bilbo thought and thought as Dwalin came in with the tea, hot chocolate for Frodo and light finger sandwiches.

 

“Do you have a quill and ink bottle?” Bilbo then asked any of them as Dwalin was already getting the said items.

 

Gandalf pulled the document that he had carried from the Shire to here and said “I will be going back to the Shire, but after this, my friend, I will be away once more. Though I am terribly sorry,”

 

“There is nothing that we can do about what happened Gandalf,” Bilbo whispered low, he was shutting down and going on auto pilot.

 

Gandalf looked over at Thorin who was worried out of his mind on what was going on, but he got the message: do not let Bilbo withdraw within himself.

 

And so, Bilbo signed away on the document and then pulled another parchment towards him and began writing with a fever. Pretty soon a long lengthy letter was produced and dried as he folded it up and gave it also to Gandalf.

 

“It’s to the Thain and also the other members of the family,” Bilbo said, the spark within him moments ago was gone.

 

Dwalin walked out of the room when he saw Thorin gave him The Nod. Thorin softly pulled his hobbit closer to him as Frodo had softly reached out for the hot chocolate.

 

Bilbo got off of Thorin’s lap and walked to another chair and just wanted to be with his nephew now. It hurt Thorin, to see Bilbo like this as Gandalf sighed heavily.

 

“Bilbo,” he said softly, bending down.

 

“What?” Bilbo dully replied.

 

“May I give you some advice?” Gandalf asked him gently.

 

“You can if you want to Gandalf,” Bilbo again replied just as dully.

 

“The most painful goodbyes, are the ones that are never said. We all die. The goal isn’t to live forever, the goal is to create something that will,” Gandalf said softly gently putting his hand on the hobbit’s shoulder before he walked away.

 

Bilbo felt suddenly small and lonely. Thorin looked at his love and nephew as then bells ringing solemnly could be heard.

 

“We’re going back to the room,” Bilbo said, getting up with a sleeping Frodo on his shoulder and walked away.

 

Balin looked at the ground and sighed heavily. As Dis, Fili, Kili, Mileth and the rest of the company came in.

 

“Thorin?” Dis asked him softly.

 

“Who died?” Bofur asked him next.

 

“Bilbo just got the news, I do not want this beyond us but, that his cousin and his wife had passed away. Frodo is going to be living here within Erebor until he is old enough to live on his own in Hobbiton. Bag-End is in safe hands as Bilbo has withdrawn within himself,” Thorin told them all.

 

Bofur, Bifur and Bomber gasped and asked “Who?” “Which cousin and wife?”

 

“Drogo and Primula Baggins?” Thorin replied back unsure.

 

Bofur took a seat heavily and whispered “They were all friends, growing up together. They, Drogo and Primula, along with Bilbo, survived the Fell Winter as kids. Bilbo knows them like he knows us. They are family and family in the Shire is tighter then a fine piece of scarf,”

 

“Fell Winter? What is that?” Kili softly asked him, they all gathered around the table now.

 

“It is one of the worst winters that is recorded in the Hobbits history,” Bofur began heavily. “They were starving a bit at the end because the winter was so bad. Temperature dropped to the point where the Brandywine River, which is really wide but hidden within the trees, was frozen over. The wolves from the south or something like that, crossed over and attacked Hobbiton. The hobbits didn’t have a chance to defend themselves since they are peaceful folk,”

 

“Aye, a lot of families died because of the wolves,” Bombur chimed in sadly. “Bilbo lost a lot of his friends and family members that winter,”

 

Heaviness settled into each member’s stomach, but not so heavily as Thorin’s.

 

“I remember that winter,” He muttered gravely. “I sent guards and such near their border; drawing most of the wolves to us,”

 

“Aye, well, I’m going to go try and see if Bilbo wants any company,” Bofur replied back, getting up and walking away.

 

“Uncle?” Fili asked him.

 

Thorin just looked up at him.

 

“What can we do for Bilbo and Frodo?” Kili asked next.

 

Everyone wanted to hear this, because they didn’t know what the right course of action would be alright. Bofur, Bifur and Bombur were all there when the rest of them weren’t in Bilbo’s Banishment.

 

“If he doesn’t want any company, besides Frodo, then I suggest we all give him the space that he needs, but I also fear that the more we give him space, the more he will be within himself,” Thorin answered.

 

Balin walked over to him and slowly stated “We know not how he faired when he was in banishment, I say Thorin, let Bofur, Bifur and Bombur try to get to him first. What I saw in his eyes was something that I never want to see within him. Ever,”

 

“Thorin,” Bombur spoke up, “He will want you more so then me, Bofur and Bifur. Just…let him come to you after today and tonight,”

 

The King under the Mountain nodded before he got up and then walked to where his heart was grieving.

 

“What can we do?” Kili asked them all.

 

“That Laddie, is for him to come to us in his own time,” Dwalin told him.

 

 

* * *

 

It was a couple of weeks later, Bilbo was still not acting himself. He was tending to Frodo; comforting him and making things easier for him and such. Thorin was there for the hobbit boy but he clung to Bilbo more so.

 

No one outside of the company, knew why the bells were wrung those days past. It was worrying for everyone as the Kingdom was then announced that some relatives of Bilbo’s had died.

 

As Bilbo was in the library with Frodo, he had a map that he knew that Ori had drawn up of Hobbiton in front of him. Adding to this map, which was small on how big the Shire really was.

 

There were some pieces of parchments and such where it had been written by Bilbo himself. He had also a blank book and was rewriting the parchment leaves in the book.

 

He was tired. He and Thorin were tired since Frodo was having night terrors from his parents dying. Frodo didn’t actually see them die but, he did scream out for not being loved and/or left behind.

 

Half keeping an eye on Frodo and writing on his new book about hobbits, the history and what not, Bilbo didn’t hear Bofur walk up to him and sit across from him.

 

“Hey, Bilbo,” He softly greeted his friend.

 

Jerking and looking up at Bofur, Bilbo closed his eyes and leaned against the back of his chair.

 

“Mahal, Bofur! Warn people when you’re going to sneak up on them,” He exclaimed, relaxing again.

 

Bofur just smiled and then said “Bifur, Bombur and I were thinking. And this is entirely up to you, since you are Frodo’s guardian,”

 

Bilbo opened his eyes and looked at his friend, nodding for him to continue.

 

“That maybe, we can make him toys? Like wooden swords, bow and arrows with the ends being flat, birds and other things?” Bofur prompt to Bilbo.

 

Bilbo thought this over and then replied back “I guess those wouldn’t be bad for him. Just nothing for him to swallow by accident and uh…maybe, you can show him how the toys are made?”

 

Bofur beamed at this because he wasn’t expecting Bilbo to say yes at all. He with the rest of the company, have been worried for their hobbit.

 

“I can come around with Bifur or Bombur whenever you like for us to show him? All the while making his toys and such,” Bofur said back.

 

“Sure,” Bilbo agreed but it was his auto pilot self talking.

 

Bofur nodded and then left Bilbo.

 

A thought struck Bilbo and just like that, his hand was gliding over the parchment as he didn’t see Thorin walk in. It was more than a few hours later that Bilbo had not appeared for Lunch.

 

“Again! Again!” Frodo’s excited voice cut to Bilbo and he looked up.

 

He didn’t see Frodo but got up and then saw Thorin on all fours, looking really silly but moved his weight to his legs as he reared up and roared as Frodo giggled and screeched happily.

 

“Thorin? What are you doing?” Bilbo asked him.

 

Thorin had stopped and looked at his hobbit and softly replied “Playing with Frodo. He’s the warrior as I’m the warg?”

 

“Oh. What are you doing here?” Bilbo then asked him curiously.

 

Standing up and gently picking Frodo up in his arms, the king walked over as he put Frodo in a chair. This was the most that he had gotten from his hobbit. Bilbo had stopped talking to just yes or no questions. His appetite was also slowing and that worried just about everyone.

 

“I came by with lunch. I saw that you were or have been writing and Frodo begged me to play with him when he first saw me. I am sorry if I over step”

 

“You didn’t. I’m glad that you did. Frodo needs someone to play with besides me right now. And I’m working on something to add to your library,” Bilbo cut in softly.

 

“And what is it?” Thorin asked curiously.

 

“Just…a book about hobbits and the history, along with maps and other things,” he told him with a shrug of his shoulder.

 

“I am honored to have it in my library Bilbo,” Thorin said, wishing he could do more for his loved one.

 

Deep down, Thorin hated to see how Bilbo was. He hated to see that gleam or look within his hobbit. He wanted his Bilbo back, but he didn’t know how to go about it.

 

Bilbo walked over to the tray of food and nibbled on a few things but, it wasn’t much.

 

“Bilbo?” Thorin ventured.

 

“Yes?” he replied at once.

 

“Can you eat some more, please?” Thorin asked him politely.

 

“Thorin, I’m-”

 

“Don’t tell me that you’re full. You’re nearly as thin as when we left Mirkwood after we got out of Thranduil’s prison,” Thorin cut him off.

 

It was tense between the two because Bilbo was glaring at his dwarf like he had not seen him before.

 

“Thorin, I am fine. If I do not want to-”

 

“Bilbo please, everyone including myself is worried about you. You won’t talk to us; you won’t eat like you normally did. I understand that you’re going through a hard time, but please lean on your friends, family or me?” Thorin interrupted him again.

 

Bilbo then did something that Thorin thought it was last thing that he would do: he had walked up to Thorin and then wrapped his arms around him, crying.

 

Wrapping his arms quickly around Bilbo, Thorin hugged and comforted Bilbo.

 

Fili had walked in then but with a silent plea to Thorin’s eyes, he understood and took Frodo out of the library.

 

Thorin then picked Bilbo up into his arms and sat down in the chair. No one was in the library but them. So his hands roaming over Bilbo’s back, soft kisses and murmurs to his forehead and him lying on top of his king.

 

Softly humming next to his ear, Thorin didn’t move. It wasn’t until well after that Bilbo fell asleep did he move. He had Ori gather Bilbo’s stuff on Hobbits and they both walked to the King’s bedchambers.

 

“Don’t give up Thorin,” Ori whispered low after he put Bilbo’s work on the dresser.

 

“I’m not and neither should the rest of the company, including yourself Ori. Tell the company if you can, to slowly start to ask Bilbo about eating more. He will do it, just slowly at first,” Thorin whispered back.

 

Ori nodded and then left the room. Thorin sighed heavily as he asked the guard to order some dinner and strong ale or wine.

 

Thorin walked over to his wardrobe and looked at his gifts for Bilbo. They were courting one another but, it was slow. The glass project that Thorin was working in Hobbiton broke during the journey here. He was disappointed though it gave him a good chance to work in the forges to recreate it.

 

It gleamed and shined wherever there was light and he hoped to all of Mahal and his wife Yavanna, that Bilbo would love it.

 

He got changed into his normal bed clothes so that he could be with Bilbo more. Frodo was fast asleep in his own bed within what use to be the study room, now turned into his own bedroom.

 

It was a bit strange to have a bedroom there, but Kili or Fili couldn’t wake Frodo up whenever he screamed as if he was dying in his night terrors.

 

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Thorin walked over to his bed and got into the covers.

 

The book that he had was one of the elves. He was trying. He was so trying to understand why his One was so into them and could speak so effortlessly in their languages.

 

It was one of the other gifts that he was trying to do for Bilbo. For a Dwarf to speak elvish. It wasn’t easy, for Thorin to do this. He still had hatred towards Thranduil and of the race itself, however he hated even more so of how Bilbo would ignore him.

 

So Thorin was trying with the basics that he asked from Lord Elrond when he and Bilbo stopped in Rivendell. He had his little chart next to him in case he forgot a word or letter as he read the book.

 

“What are you doing?” Bilbo’s voice greeted him after Bombur had come in with a tray of food.

 

Thorin looked up at him and blushed.

 

Sitting up, Bilbo looked over Thorin’s shoulder and then said “Is that…Are you trying to read this?”

 

“Yes, but it is difficult to do so since the words do not match up with what I have here,” Thorin replied, blushing further.

 

The hobbit chuckled but then it turned into a full length belly aching laugh.

 

“Bilbo, this isn’t-”

 

“Thorin, the book is upside down!” Bilbo cut in, laughing more.

 

Thorin looked down and then turned the book right again. Bilbo soon calmed down and then snuggled into his dwarf.

 

“You really trying to read this because?” he asked him softly.

 

It shocked the dwarf king to see his Bilbo again.

 

“I do not like it to see how upset you are, whenever Thranduil and I have meetings. I was hoping that I could have surprised you with at least knowing some of their language,” Thorin told him, wrapping his arm around his hobbit.

 

Bilbo smiled and then moved up and kissed his neck; knowing Thorin’s weaknesses. A moan erupted from below him as he smirked.

 

“I love it Thorin, this gift?” Bilbo said, kissing him on the lips.

 

The kiss itself was hesitant. Thorin didn’t want this to be a dream or wishful thought.

 

_‘Maybe this is what everyone was like when I was under the Gold Sickness and the Arkenstone.’_ He thought to himself.

 

Bilbo pulled back and then rested his forehead against his king’s whispering “I am sorry for my behavior of late,”

 

“No, Bilbo. Your family had died in an accident. You grew up with your friends, during the hardest of times and the best of them. It will be a while before you be ‘normal’ again. Just please Miz rar duzkak (My eternal love), do not shut us all out during your time of grieving,” Thorin replied back, looking into Bilbo’s eyes.

 

He rested against Thorin’s chest and shivered a little. It was going to be slow and will be needing everyone’s help, mostly that of Thorin.

 

“Will you eat dinner with me?” Thorin softly asked him.

 

Never before in his life did he hear how small and nice Thorin was. So with a nod of his head, Bilbo moved as Thorin picked up the tray and put it on his legs.

 

They ate the food but Bilbo pushed his away.

 

“Bilbo, please-”

 

“Thorin, I’m so full, I can’t eat another bite,” Bilbo whined at him.

 

“Alright, but tomorrow, you are going to start eating. Even if it is snacks throughout day. I will not let you die Bilbo,” Thorin firmly said back.

 

“Fine, but can I sleep now?” Bilbo whined again.

 

Not use to seeing this side of his hobbit, Thorin nodded and put the tray on his nightstand. They soon fell asleep for the night.

 

 

* * *

 

Somewhere in the lands of the East, a dwarf princess smiled as she then ordered “My King has reclaimed his homeland. Get everything ready! We march towards Erebor,”

 

Another dwarf, a guard bowed and said “Yes your highness,”

 

When he was gone, the princess smiled as she went to pick out her best outfit: It was nothing but of Gold.

 

“It is time for us to be married for good, Thorin,” She muttered low to herself.


	14. Chapter 13: Meetings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of Meetings that make Bilbo Faint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Sorry that this is late, meant to post this up this Sunday, but with my birthday and Easter falling on the same day, well I got really busy. I hope that you guys will enjoy this.

**_ Chapter 13: Meetings. _ **

 

As the couple of weeks passed by, Bilbo was helping Frodo adjust more and more to Erebor. The nightmares however, did not go away that easily. Sure Frodo would sleep throughout the night peacefully, but the next night is where he would whimper and scream out “Mamma! Papa!”

 

Thorin sat with Bilbo in council meetings for Erebor while Dis, Mileth, Fili, Kili or Tauriel looked after Frodo.

 

It was one of those days where both Thorin and Bilbo hated being stuck indoors. They spent the last week outside, assisting with the markets as they put aside their important meetings.

 

With this meeting, Bilbo had to have a lot of tolerance and to keep Thorin from losing his temper right now.

 

“King Thranduil please to try to not start anything. You are here to trade with Erebor still, correct?” Bilbo asked him as the woodland elf King only looked at him.

 

“Of course, Master Baggins,” King Thranduil replied almost too smoothly for Thorin’s liking.

 

“Then please, do not disrespect _my_ king,” Bilbo firmly warned him.

 

The Elven king nodded twice, locking his jaws and asked “For another four years, can my people still work at the outdoor forges?”

 

“Since Erebor has granted this request and the supplies, I do not see the reason to refuse your people,” Bilbo replied as Thorin shifted in his seat.

 

Sneaking his hand under the table and lacing it with that of the dwarf King, Bilbo saw King Thranduil mull this over. Thorin however, looked over at Bilbo and calmed down more.

 

“Another four years?” Thranduil asked flat out.

 

“I said yes, King Thranduil. If this new request is granted by you”

 

“No one can hunt in my forest. You would have to go either farther North or South and even then, you will have to deal with kingdoms of those lands,” Thranduil cut Bilbo off.

 

A little unsure of what to say next, he looked at his king.

 

Thorin sighed and then replied softer “He is right. We get our food from Rohan or the dwarf kingdom of the Gray Mountains. It is dangerous to go there still, since the orcs and drakes are still fleeing from those mountains,”

 

“Who drove them away?” Bilbo asked him curiously.

 

“Our dear friend: Gandalf. He made sure that nearly some three parts of their horrid population was gone. He won’t say anything more since he has had helped my people that way to reclaim it once more, but just a few,” Thorin answered him proudly.

 

Bilbo formed a ‘o’ on his lips as he looked at Thranduil and asked “If we cannot hunt in your forest, King Thranduil, would it be better if we traded some wine and ale instead?”

 

King Thranduil looked rather bored but, replied “That would be good. Having Lake-Town to trade wine and ale for the last 177 years, is rather…stale,”

 

“Do not let Bard hear you state that, since you did help them after the fall of Erebor,” Bilbo warned him with a glare.

 

Thranduil nodded and then also said “The East does have nice taste in wine and ale,”

 

Thorin stiffened at this and growled out “The East is not here to talk to you, King Thranduil,”

 

“No, they are not, however, I am surprised that you would marry your burglar here and not follow through with what your grandfather had put-”

 

“They did not come to our help. When Smaug took over and killed my people, they dropped the contract at once! Now, enough of this!” Thorin snarled harshly but, Bilbo was confused on what was going on.

 

“Thorin?” He asked him softly when he felt Thorin squeeze his hand under the table.

 

“Later, I promise,” Thorin hissed through his teeth.

 

“Alright,” Bilbo replied.

 

Thranduil however had smirking eyes.

 

“That will do for today, good afternoon, King Thranduil,” Bilbo told him.

 

“I thought we-?”

 

“We did, but now, you will have leave until the next time we meet. I will not tolerate you publicly harassing my king and future husband,” Bilbo cut him off with a glare.

 

The Elvin king nodded and knew that he had blown it until his next meeting with that of Bilbo and King Thorin; which was four years from now.

 

Balin had laid out the two contracts and Bilbo signed them both with Thorin and Balin. When they had the doors closed and were just alone, Bilbo then looked at Thorin.

 

He was looking older more and more with these meetings. More worn out, pale and Bilbo knew that could not be any good for his fiancé’s body.

 

“Come on, let’s go back”

 

“No. I have a promise to full fill to you and the best way for you to understand it is to read it,” Thorin interrupted him.

 

Nodding, Bilbo then saw the old contract. He looked at it and then suddenly gasped.

 

“It looks almost like the one you gave to me,” he said, looking down at the table.

 

“Aye, laddie, because it is, except, Thorin and I signed this, a long time ago,” Balin replied, sitting down next to the two.

 

“However, they destroyed their contract, while this one still remains. Why don’t we get rid of it Balin? I honestly”

 

“Because Laddie,” Balin cut in. “You don’t know when you might need to get out of a situation. And your wedding with Bilbo is not that far away. Two weeks from now yes?”

 

Thorin and Bilbo blushed at this and replied together “Yes,”

 

“Then, there is no fear. Once you two are married, this princess from the East can’t do anything,” Balin replied confidentially back.

 

“Balin,” Bilbo began but wasn’t sure if he should ask Thorin on this as well.

 

“It is okay Bilbo. You can ask either one of us on this Princess from the East,” Balin replied seeing the problem.

 

“What is her name? What does her kingdom do? When she finds out about Thorin married to me, will they be our enemy? Does she even know what happened at all with Erebor?” Bilbo asked him curiously but also worriedly.

 

Balin then pulled out some parchments and then replied “That is Princess An. She is the same age as Thorin; her kingdom is in the East of Middle-Earth. Rhun is something that no one knows of. We do not travel that Far East, but they do make very fine wine and ale. The reason why she and our kingdom here with Thorin, were suppose to be married, was because four of the seven dwarf Ring Lords, were lost. She comes from a very ancient royal bloodline. One where none dare to go against her or her kingdom.

 

I do not think, Bilbo, that her kingdom or she herself, knows of what happened to us after Erebor fell. And I wouldn’t worry too much of her becoming an enemy of ours. So far, you and Thorin are the ones making this kingdom prosper and thrive once more,”

 

“I will have to correct you, Balin,” Thorin spoke up. “It has been Bilbo who made this kingdom into what it is today,”

 

A blush heavily spread out on the hobbit’s face at this phrase.

 

“What does she look like?” Bilbo asked, changing the subject for now.

 

Thorin pulled out another parchment that had a drawing of Princess An. Bilbo took it and felt his stomach twist in tight knots.

 

She was beautiful. There was no way around that. She had soft brown curly hair, her emerald green eyes just added more to her beauty and that sly smile. It made Bilbo distrust her at once.

 

“Balin, do you think you can put our wedding date a bit forward?” Bilbo barely uttered to his friend.

 

Balin had seen how white Bilbo was becoming and replied “If the King of Erebor is alright with it,”

 

“Balin, I do not mind. Bilbo whatever you’re thinking, I would gladly agree with you and do it,” Thorin replied, not liking how white Bilbo suddenly became.

 

The hobbit nodded and said “the sooner we get married, the better that I will feel,”

 

Both Thorin and Balin looked at one another and it was Balin who silently shook his head ‘no; leave this subject alone’ at Thorin.

 

“Tomorrow then?” Thorin asked his hobbit.

 

Bilbo was slowly getting up and wobbled on his feet before he took a deep breath and walked away.

 

“Thorin,” Balin said to him at once.

 

“I’m just as worried about him as you are, my friend. But Bilbo shouldn’t be feeling jealousy because of this. What else does that old marriage contract state?” Thorin asked, wanting to go after his fiancé but knowing that he wanted some time to himself.

 

“There is a hidden loop hole out of this, if this does go to a court date,” Balin began. “If you have heirs and/or fallen in love naturally, then Princess An and her kingdom cannot do anything about it. I’m banking on this small hidden fact that they have forgotten, Thorin,”

 

“If you need anything else, Ori is a good resource Balin,” Thorin replied, trusting his old friend and advisor.

 

“Yes, I am having a meeting with him soon. Now, go after and take care of our Hero of Erebor. I am sure that he needs reassuring of this matter,” Balin told him, worried for Bilbo.

 

Thorin nodded and then got up and walked out of the council meeting board room.

 

He walked down the hallway and when he turned the corner to his bedroom chambers, he saw Bilbo’s body. Fear gripping his heart, he raced over and knelt down.

 

“Bilbo, Bilbo,” He said, softly shaking his hobbit’s shoulder.

 

Bilbo slowly groaned and then opened his eyes as Thorin sighed in relief while shaking his head.

 

“Bilbo, come on, wake up,” He said to him, gently taking the small hobbit in his arms.

 

Fili had turned up and rushed over as he got the door for his uncles.

 

“Thorin, what happened?” He asked urgently.

 

“Some information was too much for him. Go get Oin, I don’t know how long he was there,” Thorin replied to his oldest nephew who turned and ran out of the room.

 

Thorin walked over to the massive bed where Thorin had made himself. It was another courting gift for Bilbo. He loudly stated that he didn’t need that big of a bed as a gift, but Thorin came back with that Frodo can easily sleep here better whenever he has nightmares. Bilbo was silent after that with a knowing nod.

 

Gently placing his fiancé on the bed, Thorin went and got a pitcher of water and a glass. He walked back and handed Bilbo the full glass of water.

 

“Drink it slowly Bilbo, that’s it. Are you alright? Nothing hurts?” Thorin asked him worriedly.

 

“My head is fuzzy but, other than that, I’m alright. Just…I think that information was too much for me to take in,” He whispered low.

 

Thorin nodded slowly as then the company started to pour into the room, Dis with Frodo, Mileth with a heavy Tauriel as everyone looked at Oin who walked up to the bed.

 

“Come on you guys!” Bilbo snapped at them. “Outside, please,”

 

“We’re just worried about you, is all,” Kili said back.

 

“Everyone, into Dis’s bedroom. I will tell you then on Bilbo, alright?” Thorin told them.

 

“Alright, come on, out,” Dwalin announced, herding them all out of the bedroom and closed the door as he stood guard.

 

“Remind me to give Dwalin a patch or so of his favorite cookies,” Bilbo muttered to Thorin who chuckled.

 

Oin looked over Bilbo and found a small bump on his forehead where he had hit the floor after he had fainted.

 

“I want you to rest for today. Nothing major, not bedridden either but, little activity as possible. You can have visitors, but only 3 at a time and no longer then a couple of hours. A nap or two wouldn’t hurt you, but be careful from now on, Bilbo,” Oin grumbled out.

 

“I will I promise, Oin. Just after the meeting with Balin and Thorin, it was just too much for me, I guess,” Bilbo announced to him.

 

“Sometimes, I would think our King would know better,” Oin growled at their king.

 

Thorin just looked back but, when the healer left, Thorin then pulled his hobbit into his lap. Bilbo rested against him and hid in his neck.

 

A soft hum softly drifted to Bilbo’s ears as he couldn’t keep his eyes open and was fast asleep. Thorin leaned down and softly kissed his fiancé on the lips and then slowly moved so that Bilbo was hugging the pillow.

 

He got out of bed and walked to his sister’s bedroom where everyone of the company was waiting for him.

 

“Before you ask, Bilbo is fine. Just a small bump on the forehead from when he fainted from Balin and I giving him too much information after King Thranduil left,” Thorin told them all when they went silent.

 

“What kind of Information uncle?” Fili asked him curiously as everyone nodded in agreement.

 

“Before you or Kili were born, when I was just a child, like that of Frodo here, my grandfather made a marriage contract with that of the lost dwarves of Rhun. That kingdom has been trading with that of King Thranduil since the fall of Erebor. Their Princess, Princess An, was suppose to get married with me,” Thorin explained as Dis hissed.

 

Everyone looked at the Durin Princess who glared angrily at Thorin.

 

“Dis, speak before you throw something,” Thorin told her, knowing how her anger gets.

 

“That wretched tramp! She honestly is going to be that stupidly blind about all of this? After everything that has happened! Thorin, she and I have been in talk until you went searching for our father, before the quest. After that, I had gotten some letters that I was no longer a friend and if I would send her another letter, I would counted as an exile ‘sister in-law’ forever,” Dis expressed to him.

 

This was very new to all of them, mostly that of Thorin who was shocked of this.

 

“Her kingdom said that?” He asked her.

 

“Her father and Mother at the time, said that,” Dis told him.

 

“Why is she so bad?” Frodo asked them all.

 

The grown ups all had to take a minute or so to answer Frodo’s question.

 

“She is not a bad person, Frodo,” Mileth told him first “It’s just how her actions are, that is bad,”

 

“Aye, laddie,” Dwalin chimed in.

 

“But, why would she want to come here?” Kili asked his uncle.

 

“I think, now I could be stretching this,” Dis began as they all looked at her. “I think she was trying to get married, to another dwarf kingdom. To our cousins to the North, in the Iron hills,”

 

“But, Dain’s own son isn’t that old for marriage, or is he?” Fili asked confusedly.

 

“He’s not. He was born in 2866. If Dis, your information is correct, then that is her reason of stop communicating with you before our quest,” Thorin answered him.

 

Slowly the pieces of the puzzle of Princess An was starting to fit together and everyone knew that they had a huge problem on their hands.

 

“What about your wedding?” Tauriel asked Thorin.

 

“Dwalin, go and get your brother. Council meeting board room. And tell him to get that marriage contract for Bilbo and I,” Thorin said to his guard and friend who was already out of the room.

 

“Thorin,” Dis began “You are sure that this is wise?”

 

“If the letter that I got from Princess An about a couple of days of ago hint at anything, I need to move with all speed on my marriage to Bilbo. You know how we all, dwarves, are. We hate surprises. It throws us off. If I can marry Bilbo right now, and then hold a ceremony in two days, then Princess An can’t do anything. Her kingdom will not know what to do,” Thorin said back.

 

Balin, Ori and Dwalin along with a sleepy looking Bilbo walked into Dis’s room.

 

“Balin,” Thorin warned as he walked over to his fiancé.

 

“I had to laddie, with what my brother had just told me, I had to. After this, you two can go back to your bedroom. However, I do expect the two of you fully dressed in two days,” Balin replied as the King Under the Mountain nodded.

 

“What do I need to do?” Bilbo asked, hiding a huge yawn behind his hand.

 

“Just sign this marriage paper,” Thorin replied softly, rubbing soft circles into his hobbit’s back.

 

“Marriage paper? Thorin”

 

“Bilbo, please? I will explain afterwards,” Thorin interrupted him.

 

Bilbo looked around the room as they all had this silent pleading look in their eyes. Nodding, because he didn’t truly understand what had changed, he picked up the quill.

 

Signing to the marriage “paper”, Bilbo handed the quill to Thorin. The Dwarf King signed the marriage contract as he handed the quill to Balin.

 

“Everyone sign as a witness, please,” Thorin said, looking at them all for help.

 

“Don’t you worry, Uncle,” Fili said smiling.

 

“Yeah, we all got your back,” Kili chimed in too, smiling.

 

After they all signed the parchment Balin walked up to a very confused Bilbo Baggins and said “Welcome to the family lad,”

 

Kili and Fili shouted in happiness as some of the members clapped for the couple. Bilbo blushed when Gloin came up and kissed him on both of his cheeks and then so did Dis but gave him a hug too.

 

“Welcome to our family, Bilbo,” She whispered low.

 

“Uh…thank you. All of you,” He said as he looked up at Tauriel who knelt down slowly and hugged him.

 

“In two days, we’ll have the ceremony for the whole kingdom to see. Hopefully that will do,” Balin stated as Fili, Kili and Frodo were dancing to the music that Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Nori, Dori and Ori supplied.

 

Bilbo didn’t truly understood what happened, but was smiling as his nephews were having fun at least.


	15. Chapter 14: Princess An Part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess An.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you create a villain that hasn’t used a certain category; wanting to kill the hero, take main character away from the other main character, by force, ect. one too many times? And also try to make this villain as her own character? 
> 
> Trying to figure this out, knowing that no matter how long I think and such, it will be written nearly almost like the other fanfics.
> 
> I try to make my fanfics as unique as possible. I try to make things interesting for you readers to like and stay interested in my works. It’s something that irritates me to no end when I can’t do that for you. 
> 
> So I started to do some research on how women were back in English history. My point being is that the women back then were smart on how they worded their sentences, how they interacted with everyone around them and sometimes out on the battlefield; since at times they had no other choice.
> 
> My main reference to these ideas in English History: The War of the Roses. If you have not read “The White Queen” By: Philippa Gregory, or watched the 7 part TV series, then you are missing out on outstanding books and DVDs.
> 
> So now that you know why it took so long for me to update.
> 
> This will have a somewhat Lemon scene between Thorin and Bilbo. I know! Long wait huh :D. I want it to mean something for the two. Hell, in the movies they should have kissed on the Carrock thing at the end of the first movie, in my opinion.
> 
> Also, there will be some gay mentioning and family violence. Now, I support people who are gay, transgender and straight. Love is Love is Love. If it offends you, tough you can go somewhere else with your narrow mindedness and negativity. It’s not wanted here, thank you very much. 
> 
> Also if I offend you or anything like that, I am sorry. Not my intentions because from what I have heard and also watched on this subject, it is really hard to understand why someone you love suddenly turn their back on you. Another thing, if you don’t like to read the violence that happens between Thorin and Thor, you can skip the paragraph. 
> 
> Traust means four things: Confidence, Protection, Support and Scarcely. I think it’s a good male dwarf name. Austir means: East. 
> 
> Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate every single one of them and I hope to hear from you guys soon on this headache of a chapter.
> 
> Please Read, review and I hope you enjoy this.

**_ Chapter 14: Princess An Part 1. _ **

 

It was tense. So far, Bilbo sat rigid next to his husband as they had dinner with the company, Frodo and the Princess from East.

 

He couldn’t understand why she sat so close to the head of the table. In fact, the princess; Princess An, was sitting across from Lady Dis.

 

On the right were Fili and Mileth, Lady Dis, Balin, Gloin, Dori, Bifur and Bombur. On the left were Kili with Frodo in his lap, Tauriel, Princess An, Nori, Dwalin, Oin, Ori and Bofur.

 

Since his marriage, so suddenly to Thorin, Bilbo and Thorin agreed that Frodo will be another Heir to the Royal family. Both Fili and Kili were overjoyed to have a little brother like Frodo. When Thorin, Bilbo, Lady Dis and Balin announced the wedding and the ceremony of Frodo becoming a Prince of Erebor, the whole kingdom was in celebration.

 

Thorin had discussed with Bilbo that Frodo would never be near the throne. However, if something did come up, like Fili or Kili dying from something unexpected, that Frodo would have no choice but to rule. Bilbo didn’t like it as he agreed with his husband.

 

It was odd for Bilbo. Granted, he always wanted to be Thorin’s consort and husband, although with the announcement of Princess An arriving over a few days ago. Bilbo didn’t like it or her.

 

What she wore nearly had the whole kingdom’s heart stopped. She wore her gold like it was nothing. Not really caring what it will do to Thorin at all. Lady Dis was the one where Bilbo just loved for her bravery. She practically, with the highest degree of being the Princess of Erebor, snapped at Princess An and stripped her of her dress; burning it in the closet fire pit.

 

Princess An had screamed, screeched and yelled that was one of her favorite dresses. Bilbo didn’t really give an orc’s behind on that as he ushered Thorin away from her.

 

Thorin was grateful with his fast action from his husband and also marrying Bilbo so fast. It was like seeing a part of his past; something that needed to stay in his past.

 

“Bilbo,” Thorin whispered low in his husband’s sensitive ear.

 

“Mm?” He replied absentminded.

 

“I think everyone can hear your thoughts,” Thorin teased him.

 

Blinking and looking at his husband, Bilbo just stared at him and then replied “Well, at least they would be entertained,”

 

“Entertained? Pff, nah,” Bofur joined in which lifted the mood around the table as everyone relaxed a bit.

 

“Oh, don’t forget,” Ori piped up “That you will be on the table dancing and singing soon!”

 

“Aye,” The others agreed, smiling at the fond memories of their quest.

 

Bilbo chuckled but soon stopped by the heated glare of Princess An.

 

“I think that would be appropriate after dinner?” she said politely.

 

“Oh, yes. But Bofur sometimes can’t help himself and we all love him for it,” Lady Dis told her with her own politeness.

 

Princess An pressed her lips together and then asked “So you married a Hobbit, Thorin?”

 

“Yes,” Thorin replied, calculating on where this conversation was going now.

 

“It’s really odd,” she commented back, ignoring Bilbo altogether.

 

“Why is it odd? Why are we odd?” Frodo asked her innocently.

 

“Just ignore her, little brother,” Kili told him. “She’s just upset that she can’t be with Uncle Thorin and have Erebor’s throne,”

 

Kili didn’t really care if he hurt Princess An’s emotions, he was going to stick up for his uncles.

 

“Aye,” Fili joined in now.

 

Fili was more reserved with his emotions towards people of the higher court, but he was with his younger brother on this as well.

 

“Boys,” Bilbo began “How about you take Frodo to the kitchens to pick out a few snacks for tonight and also for your own desserts?”

 

“Nah, we’re good here Uncle Bilbo,” Kili replied smiling back.

 

“Awe! Come on Kiwi, I want snacks and cake!” Frodo protested with his eyes killing the puppy eye look.

 

“Sorry Frodo,” Fili chuckled back.

 

“Kiwi? You know my name, Fruity,” Kili teased his youngest brother back.

 

Some of the older dwarves; Oin, Gloin, Balin, Dwalin, Lady Dis and Bifur, chuckled at the young ones teasing one another.

 

“I’m not a fruit,” Frodo protested with a pout.

 

“And I’m not a Kiwi,” Kili stated back but smiled at him.

 

Princess An didn’t know what to do now. She never saw a hobbit or hobbits, until now. They looked weird with their ears shaped like elves and their large hairy feet. She also had found out everything about Bilbo and his part in the quest for reclaiming Erebor.

 

“Why do you find my husband and heir odd Princess An?” Thorin asked her.

 

Everyone was once again tense. They all didn’t like the Princess of Rhun and always made it quite clear that Thorin was married to Bilbo with an Heir.

 

“I always thought that Hobbits _are_ fairytales,” She simply stated back.

 

Bilbo took that in and then replied “Well, we’re not fairytales, Princess An. We live and thrive,”

 

“So is it true that you are a part of Yavanna?” she asked him curiously.

 

“No, we are a part of the race of Man. How we splintered off from them I do not know. No one knows how, but we are mostly related to that race than any other in all of Middle-Earth,” he replied truthfully back.

 

“Pity,” she told him with a distained frown.

 

Bilbo just looked at her and asked “Is it true that you were in a marriage contract with my now husband, but broke all ties after Erebor fell?”

 

“Yes, but we didn’t rip our contract up,” She told him with that sly smile appearing.

 

“And neither did we,” Balin cut in sharply.

 

“Why are you here, Princess An?” Lady Dis asked her bluntly.

 

“To fulfill my contract unless you are neglectful of the clauses and what it means within it?” Princess An asked her back.

 

“It is not neglectful, just curious as to why you would worm your way into something when no other kingdom is available at this current time?” Lady Dis shot back; she will not back down from this cow.

 

“You do not know what happened,” Princess An hissed angrily.

 

“Then,” Thorin interjected quickly “tell us on what _did_ happen. Because I will not reject my One and Heir,”

 

“I would like to speak with you privately-”

 

“That is not what our King asked of you,” Kili cut her off.

 

“Kili,” Bilbo warned him softly as the younger prince settled down and had his wife’s hand in his own.

 

“We had Orcs from the south attack us after a beam of light crashed into the lands of Mordor,” Princess An snarled.

 

No one moved, no one uttered a sound.

 

Bilbo’s mind was reeling. He knew what caused that beam of light to crash into the East. He had overheard Gandalf speaking to Thorin and Balin on why he was late to the mountain, before the Battle.

 

“We have been at War with them since then. It has not been a matter of trying to worm my way into this kingdom or the next one. It was about getting allies and supplies for my kingdom to survive,” Princess An spat at Lady Dis.

 

“Then why ask for help now?” Fili asked her curiously.

 

She glared at the Crown Prince of Erebor, stood up and then walked away.

 

“That was easier than I thought,” Kili whispered to his older brother.

 

“No it is not,” Thorin slowly chimed in.

 

“She is up to something,” Lady Dis added.

 

“Aye,” Bofur and all of the company agreed.

 

“Thorin,” Bilbo asked him.

 

“Hm?” he replied, thinking.

 

“What if what she says is true? You know that Sauron is back? He is looking for the One Ring. You know it just like everyone here. What if, she couldn’t get away because it was far too dangerous to travel? You hold your women to a higher regard when it comes to war and death. To lose just one makes all of us lose hope,” Bilbo stated softly.

 

Thorin looked at his hobbit and then replied “In many ways you could be correct or you could be wrong. If and _only_ if, that what she stated was true, that she needed supplies, then why bring the marriage contract to the fore front?”

 

Bilbo and nearly everyone pondered on this. They knew that Princess An wanted to be queen of Erebor. She boasted that in her letters to Thorin, long ago.

 

“I don’t honestly know,” Bilbo replied as Bombur and the other servants brought out their desserts for tonight.

 

Later on that night, with Frodo with Fili and Mileth, Bilbo and Thorin had the bedroom to themselves.

 

Bilbo was a bit in awe and didn’t know what to say.

 

The whole room was dimmed with candles scattered around, the fire nicely warmly going, and flower peddles in path ways leading to the bathroom and bed.

 

A soft kiss to his cheek, Bilbo looked up at his husband in surprise.

 

“Since we didn’t go on our honeymoon, I hope that tonight…” Thorin began but became bashful all of sudden.

 

Bilbo softly turned around, wrapped his arms around his husband and softly pulled on his beard. Thorin leaned down as his lips were captured in a kiss.

 

It was soft, slow and ever more addicting. Thorin wasn’t lying that they couldn’t go on their honeymoon; the kingdom needed him for important trades from the Shire, Rohan, The Gray Heavens, Rivendell, and The Ironhills and from Beorn for Hunting trips.

 

Bilbo pulled Thorin out of his thoughts over the past couple of weeks as he moved them closer to the bed. Dipping down, Thorin then scooped his husband into his arms and sat him on the bed.

 

“What do you think of the room?” he asked him huskily.

 

“I love it. Just who did it?” Bilbo replied curiously.

 

“I had the idea, the servants carried it out. For their thanks for putting this together, they get to have a week off and their wages have been increased. I hope that is alright with you?” Thorin replied blushing a little.

 

“I really think you did a excellent job on that. But, I don’t think it would be a wise idea, for just one section of Erebor to have a pay raise and the others do not. Give a raise to everyone,” Bilbo told him, sitting up and pulling Thorin in for a heated kiss.

 

He pulled back, pulling off his shirt, boots and was half naked. Bilbo looked over his exposed skin. The long scar from the Battle of the Five Armies would also be there on him. Ever so softly, Bilbo reached up and kissed from the of Thorin’s should and followed the slanted shape.

 

Thorin was tense. This was the first time that Bilbo had ever seen him like this. Sure during the quest they had bathed together in the creeks, streams and rivers, however Bilbo would get out fast after he was done.

 

When Bilbo softly put his hands on Thorin’s back, he knew that Thorin trusted him with being so exposed like this. His hands started to massage and run up and down his back and shoulders.

 

The rippling effects of the deep throated moan from his husband, Bilbo looked up and couldn’t fight his smile. Thorin then cupped his right hand under Bilbo’s chin and softly guided him up back towards his lips as they kissed again.

 

They both pulled back breathing hard.

 

“How…How far do you… want to go… for tonight?” Thorin panted out.

 

“I don’t know…both of us naked that’s for sure,” Bilbo replied back.

 

An idea struck Thorin and then said “What if, we just explore one another,”

 

“What are you thinking now? You’re almost as bad as your blood nephews; Fili and Kili,” Bilbo teased him, softly removing his vest and then under shirt as he too was half naked now.

 

Thorin groaned at the sight of his husband. He wasn’t usually like this, but it has been a long time since he saw Bilbo like this. In many ways, Thorin missed being on their quest.

 

“I am not that bad, at least I am wiser then they are,” Thorin protested, which earned him laughter from his husband.

 

“Uh huh. Quick temper, impatient, ordering people around, brooding at times; which you do Thorin, and is honorable to your people…just cowering from your baby sister when she finds out you have done something wrong,” Bilbo teased his husband further.

 

With a quick growl, pouncing onto his husband and tickling his sides, Bilbo howled in laughter. Squirming, wiggling, kicking his legs and smiling, Bilbo didn’t give up.

 

Thorin had a huge wolf smile on his face as he dipped his head down and captured one of the nipples in his mouth and suckled on it. Bilbo didn’t know what to think or feel at this.

 

“Thorin! I gi…I give up!” Bilbo yelled loudly, laughing more.

 

Thorin grinned up at his husband as he stopped his attacks on his hobbit’s sides but didn’t stop the suckling. For the longest time, he had always wondered what they would taste and feel like.

 

It was sweet music to Thorin when Bilbo started to moan and arch his body more into that dangerous warm mouth of his husbands.

 

“Thorin,” Bilbo whined as Thorin’s other hand started to play, massage, and pinch and rub his other nipple.

 

Blue eyes looked at his hobbit as he smiled. He knew that tonight was about them and that they would switch positions during tonight. Thorin softly bit Bilbo’s nipple before letting it go and attacking its twin. Bilbo mewled and gasped and groaned in pure pleasure.

 

“Thorin….my pants,” he groaned out, not liking how tight his pants suddenly became.

 

“Not yet,” Thorin rumbled above him; the vibrations rippled into Bilbo’s chest and nipple.

 

Bilbo then smirked as he then dug his fingers into Thorin’s scalp and started to massage and pet it.

 

A growl erupted from his husband, deep dark blue eyes locked onto Bilbo’s eyes. Thorin wouldn’t actually say the words, but he did love what Bilbo was doing.

 

Pulling back, Thorin unbutton his pants and wiggled out of them as he helped his hobbit on his own. Bilbo looked at Thorin fully naked now and blushed.

 

His thighs were thicker and well muscular then he ever thought possible. He had hair roaming all over his chest down his torso towards his legs. It was peppered coloring like that of the strands on his scalp.

 

When Bilbo looked back up at Thorin’s eyes, he noticed how red he had gotten.

 

“You’re really beautiful Thorin,” Bilbo told him.

 

“I am not beautiful Bilbo,” Thorin replied back.

 

Not liking this, Bilbo got up and then sat next to his husband, softly waiting for him to explain.

 

“My grandfather always stated that I was handsome, that when I had my heirs with my wife, that my looks would be passed down strongly. It was one of the many reasons that put me in a difficult spot or place when I had figured out that I wasn’t into women. Sure, they are nice and wonderful to have, but I just wanted into them. My Father, sister, brother and mother all knew that I preferred men over women.

 

My Grandfather was the one who didn’t support me on it. He never did. It was one night, where the gold sickness was strong for him and I was down there since I talked to my mother, siblings and father on why I reject the Princesses that visit Erebor. I had put about 20 feet between us, because I knew then that he would be angry with me.

 

“After I had told him, he walked swiftly towards me. Seeing how livid he was, he grabbed me around the shoulders and wrapped his hands around my neck. Shouting, yelling that I was disgusting disgrace of a grandson. His yelling alerted the guards and our family. It took about four guards, my father and brother to get him to let go.

 

After that, he started to groom Frerin into the crown prince role, but Frerin rebelled against it in all possible ways. Frerin knew that the crown would come to me no matter how much training he did. From that point onward, I looked out for my grandfather, but from a much greater distance until his death,” Thorin explained heavily.

 

Bilbo felt like a knife was stabbing his heart over and over again. He couldn’t understand why Thorin’s own grandfather would reject him like that. To Bilbo, Love is Love is Love. It was Universal and forever going just like time.

 

Very softly, Bilbo softly rested his hand into Thorin’s as he saw tears swimming in Thorin’s haunted blue eyes.

 

“Want to know what I thought when I first saw you in Bag-End?” Bilbo asked him, getting his king’s attention and looking him in the eye.

 

“W-What?” Thorin whispered low.

 

“How handsome you truly were. Granted, you were a rough around the edges but over time, I learned that it was just a protected armor. Slowly, over time, I learned that under all of your stingy and sharp spikes, you really do have a beautiful heart,” Bilbo told him, taking his husband’s hands into his own and kissed the top of each one.

 

“How…how can you love me so much even after so much has happened between us?” Thorin asked him bewildered.

 

Bilbo thought this over and then pulled Thorin to rest against his chest. The dwarf king was hesitant but granted his One of this request.

 

“I loved you, Thorin Oakenshield, since the night you stepped into my smial. You and I have been through an awful lot, but I tend to think of it this way: the challenges that life or Mahal, throws at us, we always keep getting back up and dusting ourselves off. Whether the challenges knock us flat on our backs or dodged it and we’re still standing on our own two feet.

 

No matter what happens, to you or me or our families, you will always be with me. Like I will always be with you. You are beautiful Thorin, always,” Bilbo told him, softly snuggling into his dwarf.

 

Thorin on the other hand was silently crying. He didn’t know what to do or say to this. Granted, he knew that he was a very lucky dwarf to have found someone like Bilbo to have as his husband.

 

“Come on, Miz vaen (My beautiful), lay down. Let me show you instead of using words,” Bilbo encouraged him.

 

Lying down like his husband requested, Thorin looked up at him and swallowed nervously. Bilbo leaned forward and softly wiped away the tears and smiled.

 

Thorin watched his husband as Bilbo slid over him and kissed him on the forehead, both side of his cheeks and softly kissing him on the lips. His small hands softly digging into his scalp and massaging it.

 

He moaned softly and slowly wrapped his arms around his hobbit.

 

With their bodies fully pressed against one another, it didn’t escape Bilbo’s mind that Thorin was slowly becoming aroused again. So being a bit of a tease, Bilbo softly shifted his hips, which caused Thorin gasp.

 

Bilbo smiled and then left his dwarf’s mouth as he kissed and wiggled his way down his shoulders and to his chest.

 

“Bilbo,” Thorin murmured.

 

“Yes?” he replied, looking up.

 

Thorin looked at him and blushed. He tried to form the right words as Bilbo tilted his head and waited.

 

Bilbo at times, had the most patience but at other times it was a short fuse. Right now, Bilbo waited patiently for what Thorin wanted to say. He learned over time, that Thorin used his words when only needed to and had great effect on anyone that was around him.

 

“Can you give me a good moment in the bathroom?” Thorin asked him, blushing more so.

 

“Of course, whatever you want Thorin. Tonight is not just about me, it’s about you as well,” Bilbo replied back, getting up and standing near the bed.

 

Thorin nodded in gratefulness as he got up and walked to the bathroom. Bilbo then smiled as he got up and walked after him.

 

In the bathroom, Bilbo saw that there was a bath already drawn up. Thorin had walked over to it, sticking his hand into it and then looked over his shoulder.

 

_‘He planned this, so I’ll just go with it.’_ Bilbo thought to himself as he walked closer.

 

Thorin then said “It’s still warm if you would like to get in?”

 

Bilbo nodded and then watched Thorin get in first. He waited until Thorin was relaxed and held out his hand as Bilbo then softly swung his leg over the bathtub and softly sinks into the warm water. He got in and then lowered his body down as Thorin wrapped his arms around him.

 

The snug firm grip told Bilbo that Thorin truly didn’t believe that this was happening to him. That Thorin himself couldn’t truly understand that someone out in the big wide world loved him back.

 

“Thorin?” Bilbo asked, leaning more into Thorin’s chest.

 

“Yes?” Thorin replied back.

 

“I love you,” Bilbo said to him.

 

Thorin stilled. His breathing and his movements all stilled at those words being uttered to him.

 

Bilbo knew what he was doing, he waited and gave Thorin all the time that he needed as he turned over and snuggled into his neck.

 

“I love you too…Bilbo,” Thorin whispered low.

 

Smiling, Bilbo looked up at him and what he saw there in his husband’s eyes was something that Thorin rarely, if not ever showed to anyone. His true self was showing and Bilbo then knew that this last pit of “armor” was finally gone between them.

 

“How are you feeling?” Bilbo asked him, cupping some water in his hand and pouring it over them both.

 

Thorin then did this small task as Bilbo knew it would keep him busy for a bit.

 

“I’m really nervous and scared. Though I know that it will be alright,” Thorin replied back.

 

“Scared? What are you scared about?”

 

“That I might hurt you in our love making,”

 

“Thorin, there will be pain, granted but, I trust that you will prepare me for it. Also, though this is just an idea mind you, what if I want to do something else?”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Well what if I want you to receive the pleasure? To show that you are beautiful?”

 

“I …I wouldn’t mind going with your idea,”

 

“Really? Even if you thought of all of this for tonight?”

 

“Yes, whatever you would like to do, we can do it. There are no rules for us as to who will get pleasure from the other,” Thorin replied looking at his hobbit with a look.

 

Bilbo looked back and beamed with a knowing smirk.

 

Thorin however, had to think it over as to why his husband and best friend, had that ‘see what I mean’ expression.

 

“You mean…” he slowly began as it was coming to him. “That …that is how you think? That is how you see the world and me?”

 

“How I see the world, it’s something that everyone back in the Shire thinks it’s quite Mad. They use to whisper and called me Mad Baggins. I’m not mad about anything. I just have a lot more compassion. When you came along, I was really strict on following the rules of life. Sure, I wasn’t married, but I was dealing with a lot of things at the time. My mother and father had passed and dealing with each of their deaths was hard and difficult for me. Learning how to live on my own was terrifying. I was just getting it down before a gray clad being with a long beard and gray pointy hat came along and turned my world upside down,” Bilbo explained to him.

 

“Mad Baggins? You’re not mad Bilbo, just which your people, no offense here, don’t know what you went through. Maybe if they left the Shire besides to Bree, then they would understand fully,” Thorin replied back.

 

Bilbo snickered and then said “Yeah well, the day that happens, will be the day that I will have kids,”

 

Thorin chuckled low as they both know that neither would happen. One: Bilbo’s people or the hobbits of Hobbiton, will never leave Hobbiton or the Shire, and two: Bilbo can’t conceive since he is male.

 

A hand snaked down Thorin’s body, in between his legs and softly started to excite and wash Thorin’s body. Bilbo knew exactly what he was doing. True he had a lot of books in his home; most were of other lands, fairytales and such but the ones in his bedroom were ones on how to pleasure a man or woman of any race.

 

“Mm…Bilbo,” Thorin moaned, spreading his legs a bit.

 

“Shh. Just relax and tonight is going to be you getting the pleasure,” Bilbo whispered next to his dwarf’s ear.

 

Thorin opened his eyes lazily as he looked at his husband. Thorin wanted this night to be for Bilbo however he could give that pleasure to him another time.

 

Their time in the bathtub was good, Bilbo washed him as Thorin returned the washing and left a good mark on Bilbo’s neck. It was high and right below his left ear.

 

“Any other marks you would like to put on me?” Bilbo teased him with a smug smirk.

 

Thorin growled low but got onto the bed as he was nice and dry. Bilbo crawled up and then straddled Thorin’s waist; he had his flaccid member pinned to his lower stomach.

 

“You are becoming a menace you know that?” Thorin joked.

 

“Oh? We might need to announce that to the whole kingdom, miz duzkak (my love),” Bilbo smiled sweetly.

 

Thorin was about to growl and grumble at him when Bilbo softly shifted and thrusted forward. A moan came out of the king’s mouth, he was up to whatever Bilbo wanted him to experience tonight.

 

That night Thorin experienced a lot of pleasure from his husband. One where he would cherish it and couldn’t wait for more to come. He also felt better when they both curled up around one another that night, sleeping peacefully.

 

 

* * *

 

Fili was chasing after Frodo once again.

 

“Get back here littlest brother!” Fili called after him.

 

“No!” Frodo protested as he ran and ran and ran around the room.

 

“Frodo, please, you’re not a little baby anymore to be doing this. Having baths is fun, but necessary,” Fili said, stopping and staring at his adoptive brother.

 

“I have to tell Uncle something,” Frodo said, he was still fully clothes but didn’t want the bath.

 

“After rolling around in the bushes, while Kili was practicing with his bow and arrows, is not something good for the court to see,” Fili pointed out softly to him.

 

“Why? Don’t they know what having fun is anymore? Or that kids will be kids?” Frodo shot back.

 

“True, true. However, it is always a good way to be presentable and our uncle still has those needs to do just that. So please? Take your bath and then we can go and see them?” Fili expressed heavily.

 

With a pout Frodo nodded as he walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

 

“Mahal,” Fili muttered as he rubbed his face with his hand and looked upward.

 

“Trouble in the family?” A soft teasing voice greeted him.

 

He turned and smiled at Mileth.

 

“A little but, I think Uncle Bilbo will like the progress on Frodo,” Fili replied as he walked over to Mileth and they softly rested their foreheads against one another.

 

“How are you?” Milie asked him.

 

“Tired mostly. What are you doing here? I thought you were training with Dori?” he replied and looked at her curiously.

 

“Oh, I was, but decided to see you. Do you think your family will be happy?” Milie asked him curiously.

 

“After Kili announced his wedding, I think they’ll love our own announcement. Besides, we owe it all to my uncle, Bilbo for at least starting the fire for us,” Fili replied back, smiling.

 

“Oh? It was him that as you say, lit the fire for us? Odd, I thought it was half way through the battle of the five armies that did that?” She teased him.

 

It was then that they heard a gasp and then a loud “Hey!”

 

THUMP!

 

“Frodo!” Fili called out, running into the bathroom and seeing Frodo rubbing his head with either water or tears running down his face.

 

“Are you alright? What happened?” Fili asked, Milie had stayed outside of the bathroom.

 

It was at that age where Frodo needed to bathe alone and without Milie being there since she was a woman.

 

“The soap slipped out of my hands, I rushed to get it under the water and then hit my head on the wall,” he replied sniffling.

 

“Oh, come on, let’s get you out of here before our uncle’s get concerned. And next time, don’t rush towards the bar of soap. If it helps, just simply reach down and pick it back up,” Fili told him softly, gently helping his youngest brother out of the tub.

 

After Frodo was dressed and had a small headache, they walked towards the council meetings. They walked slower for Frodo’s sake and it was then that they all heard hushed voices ahead.

 

“Mother, you promised us that we would be-”

 

“Yes! I know! However, this next move will need a lot of the correct timing. If you go to him now, it will ruin everything that we have set out to do,” Princess An’s hushed snarl at her son.

 

“Then what can we do? He has already ruined it anyway with that false marriage to that hobbit. I do not see how he can call it love for that horrid creature, when all it is admiration,” A new younger female voice entered the picture.

 

“Even still, we have to play with our cards carefully. Now, Traust, Austri, have patients on this,” Princess An hissed at them both.

 

“I just don’t understand why we have to wait, why not just go out and state that his marriage is false? We all know that he signed the original contract long ago,” Traust snapped angrily at his mother.

 

“Enough!” Princess An barked at them and then walked away.

 

Fili, Mileth and Frodo were confused on what they just over heard and stayed put against the wall, well after the three dwarves left.

 

“We need to get to our uncles, now,” Fili whispered low and walked hurriedly towards the council meeting rooms.

 

Frodo kept up until Milie took him into her arms and made the trip a bit easier on them all.

 

However, a fist connected to Fili’s face as it did with Mileth. Frodo was out like a light after his hit on his forehead. The person then shoved all three into a closet for maids and locked the door after tossing the key over the railing.

 

“Sleep tight,” the person muttered lowly and walked away.

 

 

* * *

 

The meeting council rooms were loud, busy and really tiresome.

 

The dwarf lords from each of the races were once again at each other’s throats. Wanting this or that.

 

Bilbo had accompanied Thorin to this one hoping to lessen the drama. Although, he was afraid that he only made it worse.

 

“I don’t know what to do now Thorin,” Bilbo whispered low, he leaned against his chair in defeat.

 

“Enough!” Thorin roared loudly.

 

Everyone was silent after this and looked at him.

 

“No one will get anywhere since we all get greedy on wanting things! Was it not a battle of five armies, teach any of you nothing of what is more important! This meeting is dismissed until any single one of you knows the true meaning behind that word!” Thorin barked at them.

 

One by one, they all left the council meeting room and Bilbo was grateful for what Thorin did.

 

“Mm,” He moaned rubbing his temples.

 

“I am sorry Bilbo,” Thorin told him.

 

“Can I get some medicine for this headache now?” Bilbo whined a bit.

 

Thorin nodded and had asked a servant to bring not only their overdue lunch but also some medicine.

 

“I wonder where Fili, Milie and Frodo are?” Bilbo asked curiously.

 

“Do not worry. I have no fears whenever Frodo is with Fili and Milie. Though I do think she is getting use to that nickname that Fili gave to her,” Thorin replied amused.

 

Bilbo smiled at this too as the servants brought in their food and medicine from Oin. They quickly dug in and near the middle of them eating, the doors burst opened.

 

As Bilbo jumped and looked at who it was this time, Thorin glared at Princess An.

 

“This is a closed area, Princess An,” Thorin warned her.

 

“I hardly think that what I have to say to you, since you did not listen to me at dinner, will make this a closed area for long,” Princess An riled back.

 

“Why are you like this?” Bilbo asked her suddenly, which had Thorin looking at his husband.

 

Princess An ignored his question and then said “Before you had announced your nephews as your heirs, Thorin Oakenshield, I gave you true heirs,”

 

“What?” Thorin asked her, wondering if his hearing is going like that of Oin’s.

 

“May I present to you, your son, Traust and your daughter, Austri,” Princess An announced then.

 

Two dwarves walked in. One holding the near resemblance of Thorin; Raven black hair, strong regal features and moonlit blue eyes. The female dwarf had the golden locks like that of Fili; though her face was also that of the famous Durin bloodline and even strangely enough she had emerald green eyes.


	16. Chapter 15: Princess An Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traust and Austri are Thorin's children!?

**_ Chapter 15: Princess An Part 2. _ **

 

Thorin’s mind was at an utter halt.

 

Everything that Balin had said, everything that was within cause of his contract to Princess An suddenly went out the window. There was no way that he had slept with this princess but, the living proof was standing right there in front of him.

 

He didn’t know what to do now. He didn’t even know how to feel on this subject.

 

“How did this come about?” The soft voice of his husband snapped him out of his shock.

 

“How does one between a man and a woman come about Halfing?” The daughter snarled and glared at him.

 

That did it.

 

“I would request that you do not talk to my husband in that manner, regardless if you are my kin,” Thorin told her which made both siblings look stunned.

 

“That story, Master Halfing,” Princess An began. “Is something that I do not take pride in. It is one of lies, one drunken party at an inn within Dale and nearly getting me banished from my own kingdom,”

 

“Princess An, please, it is either Master Baggins or Hero of Erebor,” Thorin warned her as well.

 

Traust put his hand on his sister’s shoulders and made for them all to sit down at least relatively close to their father. Princess An sighed, as she swallowed her own envy towards Bilbo.

 

“How this all happened was when Rhun and Erebor kings; King Anar and King Thror, were discussing the possible marriage between Thorin and I when we were just young ones. I know, that I didn’t want to marry you as you didn’t want to marry me.

 

When it was agreed upon, well before we could walk I presume, we would have no other choice but to marry. So my life was centered on being Thorin’s wife and queen. Granted, when we were growing up we did send letters to one another. I was a little excited to become queen and to be married to the greatest bloodline within all of our race. Over time from when I was entering my twenties, my taste for it was turning. I wanted to be my own self, I didn’t want someone to tell me what I could and could not do.

 

“So much so, that I visited Erebor a year or two before Smaug came down and ruined it all,” Princess An explained the first half of her story.

 

Bilbo had laced his hand with Thorin’s and didn’t let his guard down one bit. Something else was up with this princess of Rhun.

 

“If you were so against this arranged marriage, why are you bringing this up now? After how many years since Erebor fell?” Bilbo asked her, daring to confront this head on.

 

Two sets of glares were sent to Bilbo but he kept his head held up, defiantly.

 

“You must think, Master Baggins, that after all of this time that-”

 

“Why are you bringing this up now?” Bilbo repeated to her again.

 

Thorin watched between his husband and Princess An. Traust held his sister Austri, in her chair with a glare of his own at her.

 

“Have you ever wanted to keep something just to yourself, Hobbit, that you didn’t want to share with anyone else?” Princess An asked him with a glare.

 

“No, I’m a hobbit. Why would I be that utterly selfish and greedy?” Bilbo replied back.

 

Thorin squeezed his hand softly with that of Bilbo’s under the table. It was a silent warning but Bilbo ignored it. He wanted to know what this princess wanted from them.

 

Princess An just hummed and then said “Well, when my two children were born, I kept them to myself. I didn’t want anyone to know of what happened that night between Thorin and me,”

 

“Why? Were you that ashamed of what happened since I don’t remember it at all,” Thorin asked her.

 

“Yes and no,” She answered him.

 

“Mother, this meeting isn’t going anywhere,” Austir suddenly hissed at her.

 

“It is and you will hold your tongue from now on,” Princess An bit right back.

 

Austri had every bit of impatients from her father, Bilbo was really concerned about that. It wasn’t just Princess An who was trying to worm her way into Erebor’s kingdom and throne, it was also her children.

 

Traust was cool minded but had to watch your back and words whenever you thought he wasn’t in the room. Austri was completely different; she would be blunt and dangerous with her forth coming on subjects.

 

_‘They’re like a double edge sword. Draw you in fast and cut you down before you realized what happened.’_ Bilbo thought.

 

“Continue on with your story,” Thorin announced to them.

 

“Yes, well. It was around spring. I had traveled a long ways and I knew that if I showed up at Erebor, I would be sent back to my father. Since I didn’t want that, I stayed in Dale. Dale has or had no records of who I was or what I looked like. So I stayed at the, The Heavenly Sword Inn. In Dale, I shopped and hung around.

 

It wasn’t until that night, two days later, that you Thorin entered the inn and you did not look happy,” She told them, looking at Thorin now.

 

Thorin was trying his hardest to think that far back, but even though it sounded familiar to him, he could not remember this memory at all.

 

“What was he upset about?” Bilbo asked her, prompting to know more of this story thoroughly.

 

“I think, now it was much easier to have ravens to carry our messages, so I think it had to do with me ‘running away’ from my kingdom,” She replied politely back.

 

Thorin looked down more and more at the table in front of him. He remembered that. He remembered how his father was highly upset that Princess An had ran away and what seemed like backing out of her end of the contract.

 

“Anyway, he drank about close to 10 or 15 pints of ale,” Princess An began again. “When I knew that no one was going to come after him, I walked up to him and sweet talked him to come up to my room. Again, I didn’t want anyone to know where I was. That night, we made love and the end product is my two twin children,”

 

“Twins?” Thorin asked, coming out of his deep thinking and looking at them now.

 

It was in some weird way, that they were twins but not identical twins.

 

“Yes. After you had stayed at the inn for a good week, I had to leave before you got a clear mind and left to go back to my kingdom. By then, I had heard whispers that Orcs were attacking it and headed back with much haste that I could. About 12 months later; early for a dwarf pregnancy mind you, I gave birth to them,” Princess An finished as Bilbo didn’t show his emotions to them all.

 

He was neutral in all of this and wanted to stay that way for the time being.

 

Thorin however felt like this was all wrong. Something was missing here and he needed to be away from them all, so that he could just think and discuss this with Balin.

 

“Thorin, do you accept that”

 

“For now, I will not. This is a lot to take in and I need time and space from you and them,” Thorin cut her off.

 

“Why? We all know that your marriage with this thing is false and invalid,” Austri spat at him.

 

“That _thing_ , is _my husband_ , whether you or Traust like it or not. I would think you were taught better manners then to behave like a whiny jealous child over someone else taking your toy,” Thorin snarled low with a death glare.

 

Granted, Bilbo was upset with Austri speaking to him like he was dirt under her shoes but was thankful for Thorin stepping in.

 

Austri just glared back at her father and then said “We’re your flesh and blood and you have the right to marry someone else?”

 

“It is my right for I am an adult, while you’re still behaving like that of needy child,” Thorin thrown his words like spears at her.

 

Austri got up from her chair as did Thorin, watching her every move as she turned around stomped away. Traust heavily sighed with shame.

 

“I am sorry about her,” Traust said warily.

 

“She does not understand what has gone on and that any kind of information that she thinks is going to destroy my marriage with my husband, is false. The Rules of Old have been found and the document of arranged marriages state that if the male spouse does not know of any kind of offspring from the female spouse, finds his One and marries again, that contract is null and void,” Thorin told them all.

 

Bilbo was a bit shocked that Thorin was keeping up on the Rules of Old. It had been a long time since they needed it.

 

Princess An and Traust knew that there was nothing that could happen now. Both of them slowly got up and left Thorin be.

 

“Thorin,” Bilbo asked him after he had gotten up and was walking the length of the room to get the stiffness out of his body from sitting for so long.

 

“Yes, Bilbo?” He said softly.

 

“Do you remember that night?” Bilbo asked him.

 

“Little stuff is returning, but I feel like it wasn’t me who made love to Princess An,” he replied honestly to him.

 

Bilbo pushed back his chair and soon enough joined his husband and then said “Where is Frodo, Fili and Milie?”

 

Thorin soon stopped mid stepped when the doors opened again but Dwalin, Dori and Kili all walked in with said people. Frodo was fast asleep in Kili’s arms as Bilbo and Thorin rushed over to them.

 

“What happened?” Thorin demanded.

 

“We don’t know, we found them after a servant found them for her duties to clean your rooms. Oin wanted you to see them first before going to the medical bay,” Kili answered him.

 

They both nodded and they all walked to the medical bay. All three were put on cots and Oin was there with his medical supplies. Minutes ticked by as Thorin had his arm wrapped around his trembling silent hobbit.

 

Silently, Thorin was going to banish or put the culprit in prison for life on his nephew; the crown prince himself, his fiancé and also his youngest heir, Frodo. To Thorin, Frodo was like his own son, just from a different race.

 

Oin checked over them all and then softly spoke “I can’t do anything since all of them have head wounds or blunt forces. Frodo is the worst since I have two bumps and he will or not, take longer then Fili and Mileth since they both only have one bump on the back of their heads. For now, your highnesses, we have to wait,”

 

Bilbo then spoke utterly calmly “Thank you Oin. Kili, go get your mother, tell her what has happened and get the company for me,”

 

Kili, Thorin and Oin didn’t like how Bilbo was reacting but the young prince did leave with Oin, sitting outside to tell the others what happened first.

 

Thorin gently let go of his husband as he walked closer to the cots. Bilbo first sat down next to Fili and leaned down and softly kissed the Crown Prince’s forehead, whispering something low that Thorin didn’t really hear.

 

Thorin watched Bilbo walk over to Milie and did the same thing, but when it came to Frodo’s cot, he saw Bilbo climb into the bed and lay down next to their nephew. His arms wrapped softly around him and silently cried into his “boy”.

 

The dwarf king felt his heart breaking at this sight.

 

‘I never want to see this ever again.’ Thorin vowed to himself as they had some time alone for the moment.

 

Thorin walked over to where Bilbo was now close to sobbing into Frodo’s hair. He sat down on the edge of the cot and gently put his hand on his hobbit’s shoulder.

 

Bilbo fought to look up and when he did, Thorin then whispered low “I am here for you Bilbo. It will be okay when they wake up. Have faith that this will not happen again, not so much as I breathe and rule this kingdom. Please dry your eyes,”

 

The hobbit nodded as he was handed a tissue and blew his nose into it. He sighed and softly kissed Frodo’s cheek as he whispered something to him and then got up and softly got out of the cot.

 

“Uncles?” Kili asked softly from the doorway.

 

Thorin gently walked Bilbo out of the room and looked at everyone. They all had worried expressions as they waited for the news.

 

“We do not know who did this and please, no one shout. Bilbo and I were in a meeting with that of Princess An, Prince Traust and Princess Austri. They revealed that they are related to me as they claim that I am the father of the two prince and princess. Right now, I do not claim them as my son and daughter. Kili came in with Fili, Milie and Frodo all knocked out. Fili and Milie have one bump to their heads while Frodo has two. We do not know who did this and do not know when they will wake up.

 

Balin, please look into more of this with Ori in the library? Dwalin, Dori, Gloin. You three will be guards to that of me, Bilbo, Dis and Kili. Bofur, Bifur and Bombur, I’m pulling you three from your trades to keep Bilbo or anyone else that I stated before, to be around them and to be extra eye witnesses on anything that happens. Nori, you are most needed here. We need you to use anything and everything as to who assaulted the royal line,” Thorin explained to them all.

 

They all were silently upset about this as they kept their word on not to shout.

 

“Thorin, Bilbo,” Nori spoke up. “I have been keeping my eyes on those two, Prince Traust and Princess Austri. The prince doesn’t want any trouble. He has been arguing quite loudly mind you, in their rooms. I can easily ask him on what is bothering him. As for his sister and mother, they are out to get something Thorin. What that might be, I do not know, besides your crown Bilbo,”

 

“They can-”

 

“No, Bilbo. Your place is by my older brother. I wouldn’t want that harpy and her vulture of a daughter next to him,” Dis interrupted him.

 

Bilbo nodded at what Dis was telling him. If he gave his crown to Princess An, she would be Thorin’s wife and Bilbo didn’t want that at all either.

 

“What else can we do?” Dwalin asked them, wanting to help in anyway.

 

“We will make an announcement to the entire kingdom,” Balin told them.

 

“On what happened with my son, his fiancé and Frodo?” Dis asked for clarification.

 

“Yes. It will-”

 

“That might not work in our favor,” Nori interrupted Balin.

 

“But also,” Bilbo spoke low once again. “It could. It could also thin out as to who did it,”

 

“True, Bilbo, however I have seen where people set up other people. This isn’t like Sviur; this person is a bit smarter than him. And if I do say so, this could be a female behind all of this. No offenses, Princess Dis, but you females are smarter than us males,” Nori replied as Dis just nodded in understanding.

 

“If it is a female at work, I think we all can assume one who wants to get to the throne,” Gloin grumbled which all of them nodded in agreement.

 

“Ori,” Thorin began. “Do you have the Rules of Old?”

 

“Yes I do. Do you want to look at it?” he replied with his own question.

 

“Yes, I need to look over something that I stated from before,” Thorin told him, gently taking the scroll and looking at it.

 

Everyone waited to see what the King of Erebor was doing.

 

“Balin, do you have the contracts from my grandfather?” Thorin asked him, moving on to what he was thinking.

 

“Yes, I do. What are you thinking Thorin?” Balin replied back, watching him closely.

 

“I think I know how to make both Princess An and her offspring to not want the throne,” Thorin said, almost smiling now.

 

“Thorin,” Bilbo stated taking his hand and looking up at him “Don’t do anything stupid. Not when Fili, Milie and Frodo are like this, please?”

 

Thorin mulled this over before nodding and replied “I promise until after they are awake, that I won’t start this plan. However, can I set it up until then?”

 

“Yes, but please…what if…what if they never”

 

“Bilbo, do not think that. They will wake up. They will be alright, a little dazed, but alright. Do not give up hope my hobbit,” Thorin cut him off before kissing him on the forehead and walking away with Nori and Gloin.

 

 

* * *

The first few days were nerve wracking for Bilbo, Dis and Dwalin. Even if Dwalin was an excellent guard, he was still a confidant to Thorin and his family and was almost like a second uncle to the Princes of Erebor.

 

He didn’t let anyone inside the room except the royal family and the company. Where Thorin was, Dwalin knew since Dori was with him. Knowing how strong that dwarf was, put at ease Dwalin’s fears.

 

“Bilbo,” Dwalin greeted his friend with a nod.

 

“Hello Dwalin. Has anything changed?” Bilbo asked him.

 

It was one of those things that Dwalin hates to do. To see how the hope flared up and in the next few moments, he hated to see what he would do that small amount of hope.

 

“No, nothing has changed,” he told him as he watched that flared up hope dwindled down to barely a flicker.

 

Bilbo nodded sadly but when he felt the large rough hand on his shoulder, his eyes looked up at Dwalin who wasn’t good with his words at times like this.

 

“Thank you,” Bilbo told him with a warm smile.

 

Dwalin nodded back and watched his friend walk inside the room. He was told by Thorin that morning, to not let have Bilbo lose hope. No one wanted to see how sad and troubled Bilbo truly was.

 

“Good Morning, Fili, Milie and Frodo,” Dwalin had heard Bilbo greet them.

 

He knew that Bilbo only did it to keep from being too quiet. He did know that talking to someone with a head wound injury, sometimes help.

 

“…Morning,” he barely heard Fili.

 

“AH! Dwalin! Go get Oin!” Bilbo shouted in surprise.

 

Dwalin stuck his head in to see for himself before he was running to get Oin. He ran towards the old dwarf, however when he turned around, Oin was running with him.

 

When Oin and he reached the room, Dis, Balin, Thorin and Kili were there.

 

“What is going on?” Thorin asked him urgently.

 

“Fili is awake. Bilbo told me to get Oin,” Dwalin stated as they looked at the door.

 

“When did you wake up?” Bilbo asked Fili, standing back as Oin looked him over.

 

“Some time last night, before everyone left for bed. I only stayed up for another hour and then I went back to bed,” Fili replied in a raspy voice.

 

“Do you know what day it is laddie?” Oin asked him.

 

“Uh…How did Uncle’s meeting go with the higher council members? Did he miss it?” Fili replied back.

 

“Fili, it’s been a few days since that meeting. He didn’t miss it at all,” Bilbo told him with concern.

 

“A few days?” He said, trying to figure this all out.

 

“What do you remember last laddie?” Oin asked him next.

 

“I uh…I …remember having Frodo, with Milie. Trying to get him dressed…” He forced out since his memory was a scramble now.

 

“Take it easy laddie, right now, you will rest and are bed ridden until I saw otherwise,” Oin told him, gently patting his arm.

 

Fili wanted to nod but his headache above his eyes were painful. Oin then walked over to Milie and Frodo and checked on them. They were just like yesterday as then the dwarf healer walked outside and closed the door.

 

“Before you start talking, Fili woke up but the other two are still the same. Fili doesn’t remember all that much and I have put him on bed rest. Only one person in at a time, I don’t want to overwhelm the lad,” Oin ordered them all.

 

Thorin, Dis, Balin and Kili nodded with some relief.

 

“Dis, you go in next,” Thorin told her, his arm was around her waist when the door opened.

 

Bilbo came out and then said “Oin, Milie is awake now,”

 

Oin nodded and then walked inside, closing the door.

 

Thorin walked over and pulled his husband to him, trying to comfort him. Dis gently put her hand on his shoulder as Bilbo didn’t mind this.

 

“How was Milie?” Kili asked Bilbo.

 

“Confused, a little frightened, but I think she will be alright, with time,” Bilbo told them.

 

“That is all that we can give them,” Balin agreed with him.

 

They all waited until the door opened again and Oin walked out.

 

“Milie is going to be here for a while. She has lost her memory. She remembers the Battle of the Five Armies, but after that, she knows nothing else,” He informed them as Bilbo nodded sadly.

 

“Dis, head in and we’ll wait here,” Thorin told her, watching her walk inside the medical room.

 

Kili sighed as he couldn’t help but feel sorry for Bilbo. What if Frodo was the same? Didn’t remember any one of them?

 

“Have courage Bilbo,” Balin softly said to their hobbit.

 

“I am trying Balin,” the broken voice lurched something within all of them.

 

They didn’t like to see their hobbit like this. Thorin held his husband close, knowing where his thoughts were.

 

“He will remember Bilbo,” Thorin whispered low.

 

“Do not make promises that you cannot keep, Thorin,” Bilbo said as he walked out of his husband’s arms and walked away from them.

 

The guards that were standing by walked with Bilbo to wherever he was going to. Kili, Balin, Dwalin and Thorin knew that they had to do something to keep Bilbo’s hope alive.

 

* * *

Bilbo walked and walked. He didn’t know where he was walking to, but the two guards stayed with him.

 

Somewhere in the confusing maze like hallways, he stopped and saw that there was bench. Taking a seat on it, he drew his legs close to his chest as the two guards looked at one another worriedly.

 

“I heard that the crown prince is awake, along with his fiancé,” they all heard the distain voice.

 

Bilbo put his finger to his lips on the guards as they nodded in understanding and they remained quiet and still.

 

“Do not be like that dear sister; he is the crown prince for a reason. Though mother is still adamant on wanting Thorin to herself,” Traust told her.

 

“Why? We both know that he is just a pawn,” Austir snapped truly livid now.

 

“Because, Thorin didn’t know that we were born up until a few days ago. Do not turn to stone my dear sister,” Traust replied back.

 

A snort could be heard as Austri then told him “How will we get the Halfing out of the way?”

 

“Can’t be too hard. He could fit about anywhere since he is so small,” Traust replied back.

 

Bilbo held the two guards back, shaking his head as they nodded with slow understanding.

 

“Well, we have to get him out of the way for mother. I _will_ be a princess Traust,” Austri hissed low.

 

“And you will be just give it time and patients! Mahal, you are impatient as ever,” Traust snapped back before they heard him move away.

 

Bilbo and the two guards heard Austri mutter something but then she too left.

 

Bilbo waited for a good five minutes and then whispered low “Let’s go to my room,”

 

They nodded and they walked to his room. As they passed by other guards, they told them to keep extra eyes and ears on the whole royal family and company.

 

As Bilbo walked inside his room he saw Tauriel with Kili.

 

“Bilbo!” Kili exclaimed happily.

 

“We _are_ worried about you,” The pregnant she-elf told him.

 

“Was walking around,” He told them.

 

Kili sighed and then walked over to him with “Uncle is highly worried about you. He knows that he cannot magically awaken Frodo for you, but he will do anything and everything to make you happy once more. Until that is, Frodo wakes up,”

 

“Can you, Kili, go and get him?” Bilbo asked him softly.

 

The dwarf prince nodded as he scuttled out of the room.

 

“Are you alright Bilbo?” Tauriel asked him.

 

“I will be,” the hobbit replied back as he walked over to his bed and sat down on.

 

It didn’t take that long for Thorin to come in as the two guards that were with Bilbo stood closer to him.

 

“What is going on Bilbo?” Thorin asked in a growl.

 

“Calm down Thorin. They are not keeping you from me; it’s just that, Kili close the door, thank you lad. We all heard something from your son and daughter,” Bilbo answered him, walking by his side.

 

Thorin nodded and waited for more as he calmed down.

 

“Sire, we overheard from Miss Austri discussing to Master Traust, that she will do just about anything to get to the throne. Even if taking Master Bilbo Baggins here out of the equation. Miss Austri also knows that the crown prince and his fiancé are awake,” one of the guards told him.

 

Thorin paled at this and then said “I do not know how to go about all of this. I will not be threaten in my own home because of them,”

 

“We know,” Balin then said, after he came and closed the door behind him.

 

“Balin, what do I do?” Thorin asked him out of true fear now.

 

Balin looked at him and then sighed; he was getting way too old for this kind of drama.

 

 

* * *

It was a week later, where all of Erebor was at the front gates.

 

Bilbo kept Frodo close to him; his arms around his nephew as he was not letting Frodo out of his sight any time soon. Frodo had woken up just a few days ago and Thorin and Bilbo were informed as to who did it.

 

“All of Erebor, dwarves from here and far. We are gathered here today for all of Erebor and dwarves all over of Middle-Earth, that Princess An, her and daughter; Austri are forever banished from all dwarven cities, towns and kingdoms!” Thorin said loudly from the top stair case near the doors.

 

Almost all of the guards had formed around the Royal family and the Company as Princess An, Traust and Austri were down on the bottom steps.

 

“What!” Austri snapped.

 

Traust paled at this while their mother was frozen.

 

“We have found out that through documents, that Traust and Austri are the surviving relatives of Prince Frerin. Princess An told us all a story of how she said that she had met me in a pub and that I was drunk enough to sleep with her. I remember clearly that I was with my advisor, guard and father in the training arena while my younger brother had gotten into an argument with our father and stormed away.

 

If I had known the outcome of this meeting between my brother and Princess An, our relations would be different from today. I am also torn as to do this, for you are related to my family, but for Princess An and her daughter, Austri, wanting to be on the throne, I have no other choice but to do this,” Thorin explained to all of Erebor.

 

“What? How can that be so? We are your children!” Austri snapped at Thorin.

 

“That is wrong Miss, for I clearly remember and have documented where both of the princes at the time, were. Thorin was with me, Dwalin and his father while Prince Frerin was with your mother at the pub,” Balin replied loudly back.

 

Traust walked forward until the fourth row of guards made him halt and then asked softly “What about me?”

 

Thorin heavily sighed and then said “You, Traust, are not banished for you did not want to do anything to hurt or cause any trouble to your family or the company or towards Erebor as a whole. At least some of my brother’s good sense is in you,”

 

It was then that Austri was yelling in Khuzdul and that the guards surrounded her then. She was kicking and screaming as one of them held her down. Princess An went quietly as Bilbo saw that the guards were shaving them both; of their beards and full set of hair and then burning them with a brand on their forehead.

 

Frodo clutched onto his uncle tightly as Bilbo covered his ears and hummed softly to distract the noise.

 

Oin then appeared and forced Princess An and Austri to drink something as they fainted. It was then that Bilbo saw two Dunedian Rangers from the North on a tall brown horses and slung the now hogged tied Princess An and Austri and bolted away.

“Thorin?” Bilbo asked him.

 

“Yes?” Thorin replied, wrapping his own arms around his husband.

 

“What will happen to them?” He asked, almost fearful for their well beings.

 

“They will be sent back to Rhun and even though I did not want to do that to my own brother’s children, it had to be carried out. Traust, come here please,” Thorin replied back.

 

Traust swallowed nervously as he walked up to where the royal family was and knelt down to his knees.

 

“Child, please do not be fearful or nervous about us,” Dis then spoke softly.

 

“How…how can I not be?” the young dwarf stammered and was shaking now.

 

“Traust,” Bilbo said, walking over to him and kneeling down.

 

Everyone was on collected breathes.

 

Traust looked up at Bilbo trying to control his fear as Bilbo stated “You didn’t want to hurt my nephew Frodo or Milie and Fili. We know that you were forced to do it because your mother and sister wanted the throne more so. It is okay now, lad,”

 

“Will…” Traust began softly. “Will I be able to write to them?”

 

“I am sorry Traust, but you cannot. It is difficult thing to do, to shut them out after so long of knowing them, but it is for the best now. But, I would like for you to think of it this: you do not just lose your mother and sister, but you gain your uncle, aunt, me and the whole Company,” Bilbo replied back, gently easing them to stand on their feet once more.

 

Traust looked past Bilbo and up towards all of them. They all looked curious but happy.

 

“Can…can I change my name?” Traust asked Thorin.

 

“I will think about it,” Thorin replied back with a smile.

 

Traust nodded and then said “Thank you and I want to apologize for what happened,”

 

“Nothing to apologize about, laddie,” Balin warmly told him.

 

Dis walked up to Traust and wrapped her arms around him and whispered “Welcome home,”


	17. Epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just needs to end. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**_ Epilogue: And beyond. _ **

As the years for Bilbo and Thorin passed, none could say that both Hobbit and the Dwarf King were ever far from one another either physically or mentally speaking.

 

Frodo had grown up before their very eyes. The orc attacks and such were getting so bad that Bilbo had no other choice but to send Frodo back to the Shire a lot earlier than expected. Dis went with him since she had some business to do with the Blue Mountains, but it was the gifts that Bilbo had given Frodo that made him worry for his hobbit uncle.

 

The Gifts that Bilbo gave to Frodo was the Mithril shirt, Sting and strangely enough the ring that Bilbo always had on a chain.

 

The couple of years that Bilbo was in Erebor after that, were nice and peaceful however, that Took emotion to go on another adventure didn’t die.

 

So Thorin had Fili be the King of Erebor. With all of the attacks from the Orcs and such, the ceremony was held inside of the mountain and Fili was still unsure of if he could rule just like his uncle. Bilbo pulled him aside and had a discussion as that cleared a lot of things up.

 

Thorin didn’t know why his husband never aged. True, his hair was trying to change color but, he honestly thought that it was something to do with hobbits. When he had asked Lord Elrond on it, Lord Elrond looked at Bilbo was sleeping more and more these days.

 

The effects from whatever was keeping Bilbo from aging were no small fret. Lord Elrond asked Thorin on many different subjects until one night they saw Bilbo looking and staring at the painting of Sauron.

 

Lord Elrond asked Bilbo on what was interesting of the painting and Bilbo opened up on the ring. That got Lord Elrond concerned and so he asked around on where Gandalf was and to send for him.

 

When Gandalf did arrive to Rivendell, it was with a small group of hobbits and a Dunedian Ranger. One of the hobbits was Frodo. Bilbo was utterly confused but gravely worried. Frodo had been stabbed by the Morgul blade.

 

Thorin held his Hobbit to him during this time as Bilbo knew that Frodo’s life would never be the same after this.

 

The council meeting was then being held a few weeks later. Bilbo was there and was lightly forced to tell his original version of how he came across his ring and thought nothing of it over the years.

 

As the Fellowship of the Ring had been formed and set out of Rivendell as fast as one could, Bilbo and Thorin remained in Rivendell for the remaining year. It wasn’t until Thorin had gotten a distressed letter from Fili.

 

Erebor was under attack and needed help. Thorin put a good word to his sister in the Blue Mountains and an army with their old King rode out towards Erebor.

 

Thorin had requested for Bilbo to stay in Rivendell with Milie and Dis. They all waited on pins and needles for any kind of reply. Any word on what was going on with Frodo and his quest along with that of Thorin and the dwarves in Erebor.

 

It all built and built until finally one day, Bilbo got a letter stating that Thorin, Fili and Kili were alive from their battle. In it Bilbo broke down crying in the arms of Dis as Oin, Bifur, Bombur, Balin and Nori all fell in the battle.

 

Bilbo and the elves that knew of those that had died gave a silent memorial for them. Bilbo didn’t know how the others were doing or how they were dealing with this loss. Gloin, Dwalin, Ori and Dori, and Bofur were always on Bilbo’s mind.

 

Lord Elrond was then sent to Bilbo’s bedside one day with a letter from Gandalf on how the quest was with Frodo. Bilbo was slowly recovering from his loss of his good dear friends of his when he read the letter.

 

The One Ring was destroyed. Sauron was gone, but Boromir had died as nearly did Frodo. Bilbo fretted and paced around after this. His saving grace was when Thorin with the remaining company had come to get him.

 

Even though Thorin had all of his hair white, his body shorter than before, he ran to his hobbit wrapping his arms around him. The company gathered around Bilbo as Bofur, Dori, Ori, Gloin and Dwalin were now a lord. It was the least that Thorin could do for them.

 

They all ventured towards Hobbiton after a month or so but it was only in that time that Thorin really saw how much his husband was aging. Frodo took care of them the best he could but, since he got stabbed from the Morgul Blade, the effects from it were harsh and deadly for him.

 

It wasn’t until four years later that Bilbo agreed with Gandalf, Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel to go to the Gray Heavens under one condition: Thorin gets to go with him.

 

Lady Galadriel told Bilbo that Thorin would be the first dwarf ever to enter the Valar. Thorin saw it as an honorable thing since his given history with distasting of Elves from so long ago.

 

The Company traveled with them to the Gray Heavens as Bilbo smiled with Thorin beside him on the ship.

 

“Thorin?” He asked him softly.

 

“Yes, Bilbo?” He replied back curiously.

 

“Thank you for being here with me on this grand new adventure,” Bilbo told him, looking up at his dwarf.

 

Thorin smiled and leaned down and kissed his hobbit softly with “I am honored to be here with you on it my love,”

 

And so it was said as the two passed, that the Valar granted the whole company into its lands.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read, review and hoped you enjoyed it :).


End file.
